el precio del amor: adaptación
by isa.cullen1993
Summary: cuando el cazador es cazado
1. Chapter 1

Tenía veinticuatro años, y era la primera vez que visitaba un burdel. Edward cullen se maldijo por el sudor helado que había emergido en su cara. Se quemaba con deseo, frío pavoroso. Había evitado esto durante años, hasta que finalmente lo había conducido a ello la desesperada necesidad carnal. El impulso de aparearse finalmente había llegado a ser más fuerte que el miedo.

Forzándose a seguir moviéndose, edward subió los escalones del establecimiento de ladrillo rojo de la señora Bradshaw, el negocio exclusivo que satisfacía a clientes adinerados. Era de conocimiento general que una noche con una de las chicas de la señora Bradshaw costaría una fortuna, pues eran las prostitutas mejor entrenadas en Londres.

edward podría fácilmente pagar cualquier precio que fuera requerido. Había hecho mucho dinero como detective privado, y además de eso, amasó una fortuna de sus transacciones en el hampa. Y había ganado mucha notoriedad en el proceso. Aunque era popular entre la mayoría del público, el hampa lo temía y era detestado por los agentes de Bow Street, que lo consideraban como a un rival sin principios. En ese punto los detectives tenían razón— de hecho no tenía principios. Los escrúpulos tenían una manera de interferir en el negocio, y por lo tanto edward no tenía utilidad para ellos.

La música vagaba sin rumbo de las ventanas, donde edward podía ver hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos mezclándose como si estuvieran en una soiree con la flor y nata de la sociedad. En realidad, eran prostitutas gestionando transacciones de negocios con sus clientes. Esto tenía muy poco que ver con su garito cerca de Fleet Ditch, donde las putas con los traseros en fila atendían a los hombres en los callejones por algunos chelines.

Cuadrando sus hombros, edward utilizó el llamador de cobre con cabeza de león para golpear bruscamente sobre la puerta. Esta se abrió para revelar a un mayordomo de cara pétrea, que preguntó que asunto lo traía allí.

- ¿No es obvio?-edward preguntó con irritación-. Quiero conocer a una de las chicas.

- Me temo que la señora Bradshaw no acepta nuevos clientes en este momento, señor.

- Dígale que Edward cullen está aquí -metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y dedicó al mayordomo una sombría mirada.

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon, traicionando su reconocimiento del infame nombre. Abrió la puerta e inclinó su cabeza cortésmente.

- Sí, señor. Si esperara en el vestíbulo, informaré a señora Bradshaw de su presencia.

El aire estaba ligeramente perfumado con el aroma y el humo del tabaco. Respirando profundamente, edward echó un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo con suelo de mármol, el cual estaba bordeado de altas pilastras blancas. El único adorno era una pintura de una mujer desnuda mirándose en un espejo oval, una mano delicada se reclinaba ligeramente en lo alto de su propio muslo. Fascinado, edward miró fijamente el cuadro enmarcado en oro. La imagen femenina en el espejo estaba levemente difuminada, el triángulo entre sus piernas pintado con vagas pinceladas. El estómago de edward se sentía como si estuviera lleno de frío plomo. Un criado que usaba calzón negro cruzó el pasillo con una bandeja de copas, y la mirada de Edward se desvió rápidamente de la pintura.

Era sumamente consciente de la puerta detrás de él, del hecho de que podría dar la vuelta y marcharse ahora mismo. Pero había sido un cobarde demasiado tiempo. Lo que sea que sucediera esa noche, saldría del apuro. Apretando sus puños en los bolsillos, miró fijamente el piso reluciente, los remolinos del mármol blanco y gris que reflejaban el resplandor de la araña en lo alto.

Repentinamente una voz de mujer irrumpió perezosamente por el aire

- Es un honor recibir al famoso señor cullen. Bienvenido.

Su mirada vagó del dobladillo del vestido azul de terciopelo a un par de sonrientes ojos color jerez. La señora Bradshaw era una mujer alta, maravillosamente proporcionada. Su pálida piel estaba ligeramente punteada de pecas ambarinas, y su pelo castaño estaba recogido en lo alto en rizos sueltos. Ella no era hermosa de una manera convencional, su cara era demasiado angulosa, y su nariz era grande. Sin embargo, tenía estilo y estaba impecablemente arreglada, y había algo tan atrayente en ella que la belleza parecía enteramente superflua.

Ella sonrió de una manera que hizo que edward se relajara a pesar de sí mismo. Más adelante aprendería que él no era el único que reaccionaba así. Todos los hombres se relajaban en la agradable presencia de Gemma Bradshaw. Solo mirándola uno podría decir que no la molestaba las palabras groseras o que se pusiera los pies sobre la mesa, adoraba una buena broma y nunca era tímida o desdeñosa. Los hombres adoraban a Gemma porque ella los adoraba tan claramente. Ella ofreció a edward una sonrisa de complicidad y se inclinó lo bastante para exhibir su magnífico escote.

- Realmente dice que ha venido aquí por placer, antes que por negocios.- ante su breve asentimiento, ella sonrió una vez más.-Encantador. Venga a dar una vuelta por el salón conmigo, y discutiremos de que manera puede ser mejor atendido.- Ella avanzó para deslizar el brazo en el de él. edward se sacudió levemente, conteniendo el impulso instintivo de apartar rápidamente su mano.

La señora apenas podía notar la rigidez de su brazo. Ella desprendió su mano, y continuó charlando tranquilamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada inconveniente.

- Así, si tiene la amabilidad. A mis invitados a menudo les gusta jugar a las cartas o al billar, o relajarse en el cuarto de fumar. Puede charlar con tantas chicas como desee antes de decidirse por una. Entonces ella le enseñara uno de los cuartos de arriba. Se le cobrará un precio por hora por su compañía. He entrenado a todas las chicas personalmente, y encontrará que cada una tiene su propio talento especial. ¿Por supuesto, usted y yo discutiremos sus preferencias, ya que algunas de las chicas están más dispuestas que otras a dedicarse al juego violento?

Cuando entraron en el salón, algunas de las mujeres echaron miradas coquetas a edward. Todas ellas parecían sanas y bien dispuestas, totalmente diferente de las putas que él había visto en Fleet Ditch y Newgate. Coqueteando, charlado, negociado, todas con la misma manera relajada que la señora Bradshaw poseía.

- Para mí sería un placer presentarle algunas de ellas- la apacible voz de la señora Bradshaw llegó a su oído- ¿alguna le llama la atención?

edward sacudió la cabeza. Lo conocían generalmente por su vivaz arrogancia, por tener la melosa, broma fácil de un estafador confiado. Sin embargo, en esta situación extraña, las palabras lo habían abandonado.

- ¿ Puedo hacerle algunas sugerencias? Esa muchacha de pelo oscuro con el vestido verde es excesivamente popular. Su nombre es Lorena. Es encantadora y animada, y posee un ingenio rápido. La que está cerca de ella, la rubia... esa es Mercia. De un tipo más reservado, con una manera apacible que atrae a muchos de nuestros clientes. Ahora, Nettie, la pequeña al lado de las cristaleras, esta entrenada en las artes más exóticas.- La señora Bradshaw hizo una pausa mientras observaba la rigidez en la mandíbula de edward

- ¿ Prefiere usted la ilusión de la inocencia?- sugirió suavemente.- puedo proveerle de una chica de pueblo que hace la virgen más convincente

Que edward se condenara si sabía sus preferencias. Echó un vistazo a todas ellas, morenas, rubias, delgadas, voluptuosas, cada forma, tamaño, y matiz imaginable, y la absoluta variedad lo abrumó repentinamente. Intentó imaginarse acostándose con cualquiera de ellas, y un sudor frío explotó en su frente.

Su mirada volvió a la señora Bradshaw. Sus ojos eran de un cálido marrón claro, coronados con unas cejas algo más oscuras que su pelo. Su alto cuerpo era un patio de recreo, y su boca parecía aterciopelada y suave. Pero era las pecas las que le decidieron. Las manchas ambarinas adornaban su pálida piel en un festivo rocío que hizo que él deseara sonreír.

- Usted es la única aquí que tiene valor- edward se oyó decir.

Las rojizas pestañas de la madame descendieron rápidamente, encubriendo sus pensamientos, pero él detectó que la había sorprendido. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Mi querido señor cullen, qué cumplido tan encantador. Sin embargo, no me acuesto con los clientes de mi establecimiento. Esos días pasaron de largo. Debe permitirme que le presente a una de las chicas, y...

- La deseo a usted- insistió.

Cuando la señora Bradshaw vio la honradez cruda en sus ojos, una pálida estela rosada se extendió por sus mejillas.

- ¡Por Dios!- dijo, y rió repentinamente.- esto es un truco para hacer que una mujer de treinta y ocho años se ruborice. Pensé que había olvidado cómo.

edward no devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pagaré cualquier precio.

La señora Bradshaw sacudió la cabeza maravillada, todavía sonriendo, después miró fijamente la pechera de su camisa con concentración, como si luchara con algún asunto importante.

- Nunca hago nada por impulso. Es una regla personal.

Lentamente edward alcanzó su mano, tocándola con gran cuidado, movió las yemas de sus dedos de un lado a otro de su palma en un movimiento cauteloso, íntimo. Aunque ella tenía manos largas que convenían a una mujer de su altura, sus dedos eran dos veces más gruesos que los delgados de ella. Él acarició los pequeños pliegues húmedos en el interior de sus dedos.

- Toda regla debería de ser rota de vez en cuando- dijo.

La señora levantó su mirada, parecía fascinada por algo que vio en su cara hastiada del mundo. Precipitadamente pareció tomar una decisión.

- Venga conmigo.

edward la siguió desde el salón, sin prestar atención de las miradas que los persiguieron. Le condujo a través del vestíbulo y subió una escalera curvada que conducía a una suit privada con habitaciones. Los apartamentos de señora Bradshaw eran refinados pero cómodos, los muebles profundamente almohadillados, las paredes cubiertas de papel francés, el hogar que brillaba intensamente con un fuego abundantemente abastecido. El aparador del recibidor estaba cargado con una colección de brillantes licoreras de cristal y copas. La señora Bradshaw tomó una copa de coñac de una bandeja de plata y echó un vistazo expectante.

- ¿Brandy? -edward asintió inmediatamente.

Ella vertió el líquido dorado rojizo en la copa. Expertamente prendió un fósforo y encendió una vela sobre el aparador. Sosteniendo la copa por el tallo, giró la copa sobre la llama de la vela. Cuando el brandy estuvo calentado a su satisfacción, se lo dio. Nunca antes había habido una mujer que hiciera eso por él. El brandy era rico y con sabor a nuez, una especia que le dilató las ventanas de la nariz mientras bebía. Echando un vistazo por el recibidor, edward vio que una pared estaba organizada con estanterías, cada pulgada de espacio disponible ocupada con volúmenes encuadernados en cuero y libros tamaño folio. Él se acercó más a los estantes, investigando. Aunque él no podía leer bien, él distinguió que la mayoría de los libros trataban sobre sexo y anatomía humana.

- Un hobby mío- dijo la señora Bradshaw, sus ojos que brillaban con desafío amistoso.- Colecciono libros acerca de técnicas y costumbres sexuales de diversas culturas. Algunos de los libros son bastante raros. Durante los últimos diez años, he acumulado una riqueza enorme de conocimiento sobre mi tema preferido.

- Supongo que es más interesantes que coleccionar cajas de rapé.- dijo él, y ella rió.

- Quédese aquí. Será solo un momento. Mientras que no estoy, es bienvenido a mirar mi biblioteca.

Ella fue del recibidor al cuarto contiguo, donde era visible el extremo de una cama con dosel. La sensación de plomo volvió al estómago de edward. Acabando su bebida en un trago de meloso fuego, dejó la copa a un lado y fue hasta los estantes. Un volumen grande encuadernado en cuero rojo captó su atención. El cuero antiguo crujió levemente mientras abría el libro, el cual estaba lleno de ilustraciones pintadas a mano. Sus emociones bullían en su interior, enredándose en un nudo enorme mientras veía dibujos de cuerpos que se retorcían en las posiciones sexuales más peculiares que hubiera podido imaginarse. Su corazón martilleaba contra sus costillas incluso mientras que su miembro se hinchaba con exasperado deseo. Cerró precipitadamente el libro y lo empujó detrás sobre el estante. Volviendo al aparador, vertió otro brandy y lo tragó sin saborearlo.

Como señora Bradshaw había prometido, volvió pronto, yendo a colocarse en el umbral. Se había puesto una fina bata ajustada con un cordón, las mangas largas caían formando pliegues al estilo medieval. La ropa de seda blanca revelaba las crestas acentuadas de sus pechos llenos, e incluso la sombra del pelo entre sus muslos. La señora tenía un cuerpo magnífico, y lo sabía. Estaba parada con una rodilla flojamente adelantada, sobresaliendo por la abertura de la bata para exhibir la línea larga y lisa de su pierna. Su pelo ardiente se ondulaba sobre los hombros y bajaba por la espalda, haciendo su mirada más joven, más suave.

Un temblor anhelante bajó por la columna de edward, y sintió el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo fatigoso.

- Le haré saber que soy selectiva con mis amantes.- La señora le indicó con la mano que fuera hacia ella.-Un talento como el mío nunca debería ser malgastado.

- ¿Porque yo?- preguntó edward, su voz se volvió áspera. Se acercó más, lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta que ella no usaba perfume. Ella olía a jabón y a piel limpia, una fragancia mucho más excitante que el jazmín o las rosas.

- Fue la manera en que me tocaste. Encontraste por instinto los lugares más susceptibles en mi mano... el centro de la palma y los interiores de los nudillos. Pocos hombres tienen tal sensibilidad.

Más que sentirse adulado, edward experimentó una llamarada de pánico. La señora tenía esperanzas en él, esperanzas que él tenía la garantía de decepcionar. Mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, pero su corazón cedía a un repugnante descenso mientras ella lo arrastraba dentro del caldeado dormitorio iluminado por el fuego.

- Señora Bradshaw- dijo torpemente mientras se acercaban a la cama- debería contarle..

- Gemma.-murmuró ella.

- Gemma- repitió él, cada pensamiento coherente se dispersó mientras que ella empujaba el abrigo de sus hombros y le ayudó a le quitárselo.

Desatando el nudo de su pañuelo humedecido por el sudor, la señora sonrió a su sonrojada cara.

- Estas temblando como un muchacho de trece años. ¿Está el célebre señor cullen tan intimidado por el pensamiento de acostarse con la famosa señora Bradshaw?. No lo habría esperado de un hombre tan mundano. Ciertamente no eres virgen a tu edad. ¿Un hombre de... veintitrés?

- Veinticuatro.- Él estaba muriendo por dentro, sabiendo que no había forma en que pudiera hacerle creer que era un hombre de experiencia. Tragando difícilmente, dijo con voz ronca - nunca he hecho esto antes.

Los arcos rojizos de sus cejas se movieron poco a poco hacia arriba.

- ¿Nunca ha visitado un burdel?

De algún modo él hizo subir las palabras a su dolorida garganta.

-Nunca he hecho el amor con una mujer.

La expresión de Gemma no cambió, pero él sintió su asombro. Después de una larga pausa diplomática, ella preguntó discretamente

- ¿Entonces has intimado con otros hombres?

edwad sacudió su cabeza, mirando fijamente el estampado empapelado. El pesado silencio fue roto solamente por el retumbar en sus oídos. La curiosidad de la madame era casi palpable. Ella ascendió el escalón móvil de madera que había sido colocado al lado de la alta cama, y subió sobre el colchón. Lentamente se recostó a su lado, relajada como un gato. Y en su comprensión infinita del sexo masculino, permaneció callada y esperó pacientemente. edward trató de parecer normal, pero un temblor se abrió camino en su voz.

- Cuando era un muchacho de catorce años, fui condenado a diez meses en un barco-prisión.

Él vio en la expresión de Gemma que entendía inmediatamente. Las condiciones desgraciadas en los barcos-prisión, el hecho de que los hombres fueran encadenados junto con muchachos en una celda grande, era apenas un secreto.

- Los hombres de la la nave intentaron forzarte, por supuesto-dijo ella. Su tono era neutral cuando preguntó.-¿Alguno de ellos tuvo éxito?

- No. Pero desde entonces... -edward hizo una pausa por largo momento. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre el pasado que lo había atormentado, no era fácil expresar sus miedos con palabras-. No puedo soportar ser tocado.-dijo lentamente.- No por cualquiera, de cualquier modo.-He deseado... - se detuvo por un momento, vacilando.- De vez en cuando deseo a mujer tan intensamente que casi me vuelvo loco con ello. Pero no puedo lograr... - cayó desamparadamente en silencioso. Le parecía imposible explicar que para él, el sexo, el dolor y la culpa iban entrelazados, que el simple acto de hacer amor con alguien le parecía tan imposible como hacerle saltar desde un acantilado. El tacto de otra persona, no importa cómo de inofensivo fuera, provocaba una necesidad peligrosa de defenderse.

Si Gemma hubiera mostrado una reacción dramática de horror o compasión, edward se habría largado. Sin embargo, ella solo lo consideró pensativamente. Con un movimiento lleno de gracia, balanceó sus largas piernas sobre la cama y se deslizó al suelo. De pie delante de él, comenzó a desabotonar su chaleco. edward se puso rígido pero no se alejó.

- Debes tener fantasías -dijo Gemma.-Imagenes y pensamientos que te exciten.

La respiración de edward se tornó superficial y rápida mientras se encogió de hombros fuera de su chaleco. Los remanentes de sueños volátiles se arremolinaron por sus pensamientos... pensamientos obscenos que habían dejado su cuerpo cargado de dolor en la oscuridad vacía. Sí, él había tenido fantasías, visiones de mujeres atadas y gimiendo debajo de él, sus piernas se separaban de par en par mientras él se introducía entre ellas. Posiblemente no podría confesar tales cosas vergonzosas. Pero los ojos marrones de Gemma Bradshaw contenían una invitación que era casi irresistible.

- Te contare los míos primero- ofreció ella-. ¿Te gustaría eso?- Él asintió cautelosamente, el calor extendiéndose por su ingle.- Fantaseo con estar desnuda ante una audiencia de hombres- La voz de Gemma era baja como lava liquida a medida que ella continuaba.- elijo uno que atrapa mi imaginación. Él se une a mí en el escenario, y lleva a cabo cualquier acto sexual que deseo. Después de eso, selecciono otro, y otro, hasta que estoy completamente satisfecha.

Ella sacó dobladillo de su camisa de sus pantalones. edward la levantó sobre su cabeza y dejó caer la ropa húmeda al suelo. Su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente mientras que Gemma miraba fijamente su torso denudo. Ella tocó la piel de su pecho cubierta de abundante pelo, mucho más oscuro que el pelo castaño de su cabeza. Un sonido apreciativo salió de la garganta de Gemma.

- Eres bastante musculoso. Me encanta eso.

Las yemas de sus dedos se aventuraron por los rizos enmarañados y acariciaron la piel caliente debajo de estos, y edward instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Perezosamente Gemma le hizo gestos para que volviera.

- Si quieres hacer el amor, cariño, me temo que no puedes evitar que te toque. Estate quieto.- Ella alcanzó el botón superior de sus pantalones.- Ahora cuéntame tu fantasía.

edward miró fijamente el techo, la pared, las ventanas cubiertas de terciopelo, cualquier cosa para evitar la vista de las manos de ella en su entrepierna.

- Yo... quiero tener el control- dijo roncamente.- Me imagino atando una mujer a la cama. Ella no puede moverse ni tocarme... no puede detenerme de hacer cualquier cosa que deseo.

- Muchos hombres tienen esa fantasía.

El dorso de los dedos de Gemma acarició la parte inferior de su duro miembro mientras se ocupaba de los últimos botones. edward se olvidó repentinamente de respirar. La señora se inclinó más cerca, su respiración se sacudía a través de los rizos de su pecho.

- Y que le haces a la mujer, después de que está atada- susurró ella.

Su cara obscurecida con un rubor mezcla de excitación y vergüenza.

- La toco por todas partes. Utilizo mi boca y los dedos. y hago que me suplique que la tome. La hago gritar- Él apretó su mandíbula y gimió en su garganta mientras sus largos y fríos dedos rodearon su miembro y lo liberaron de los pantalones.- ¡Dios!

- Bien- ronroneó ella, sus hábiles dedos remontándose hasta la empuñadura y subiendo de vuelta hasta a la cabeza firmemente hinchada.

- Eres un joven más que generosamente dotado

edward se cerró los ojos, que le daban vueltas por la poderosa y violenta sensación.

- ¿Eso complace a una mujer? -preguntó inseguro. Gemma continuó frotándolo ligeramente mientras contestaba.

- No a todas las mujeres. Algunas no pueden acomodar cómodamente a un hombre de tu tamaño. Pero eso se puede conseguir. Ella lo liberó suavemente y fue hasta una caja grande de caoba en la mesita de noche, levantando la tapa y rebuscando entre el contenido.- Quítate el resto de la ropa- dijo sin mirarlo.

El miedo y la lujuria chocaron violentamente dentro de él. Finalmente la lujuria ganó. Se despojó de sus ropas, sintiéndose vulnerable y dolorosamente apasionado. Gemma localizó lo que buscaba, se dio la vuelta, y le arrojó ligeramente algo. Reflexivamente edward cogió el objeto en su puño. Era una cuerda hecha del terciopelo color Burdeos. Perplejo, miró cómo Gemma desataba su bata y la dejaba caer a sus pies. Cada pulgada de su fuerte y flexible cuerpo fue expuesta, incluyendo la abundancia del fuerte pelo en su ingle. Con una sonrisa provocativa, subió sobre la cama, revelando su generosamente la redondeada parte posterior en el proceso. Inclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus codos, ella señaló con la cabeza la aterciopelada longitud apretada en su puño.

- Creo que sabes que tienes que hacer a continuación.- dijo ella. edward estaba sorprendido y desconcertado de que ella se dejara tan totalmente indefensa ante un desconocido.

- ¿Confías en mi lo suficiente para dejarme hacer esto?

Su voz era muy suave.

- ¿Esto requerirá confianza por ambas partes, verdad? edward se unió a ella en la cama, sus manos temblando mientras ataba sus muñecas juntas y las anclaba al cabecero. Su cuerpo elegante estaba totalmente en su merced. Subiendo sobre ella, inclinó su cabeza y la besó la boca.

- ¿Cómo puedo complacerte?- susurró él.

Complácete a ti mismo esta vez. Su lengua tocó su labio inferior con un movimiento ligero como la seda. - Puedes atender mis necesidades mas adelante.

edward la exploró lentamente, sus temores disolviéndose en una inundación del calor. La lujuria rugió a través de él mientras que encontraba los lugares que la hicieron retorcerse. el hueco de su garganta, los interiores de sus codos, la sensible parte inferior de sus pechos. Él acariciaba, probaba, mordisqueaba su piel, emborrachándose en su suavidad y su fragancia femenina. Finalmente, cuando su pasión creció a una altura insoportable, bajó entre sus muslos y empujó en las húmedas y cálidas profundidades que ansiaba desesperadamente. Para su eterna humillación, culminó con una sola envestida, antes de que la hubiera satisfecho. Su cuerpo se sacudió con insoportable placer, y enterró su cara en la masa de su pelo llameante mientras que gemía ásperamente.

Jadeando en el momento posterior, buscó a tientas las muñecas atadas Gemma. Cuando la liberó, él rodó sobre su costado, alejándose de ella, y miró fijamente a ciegas las sombras en la pared. Él estaba mareado de alivio. Por alguna razón insondable, los rabillos de sus ojos le escocían, y cerró los ojos firmemente contra la horrible amenaza las lágrimas. Gemma se movió detrás de él, colocando su mano ligeramente en su cadera desnuda. edward se estremeció por su tacto pero no se separó. Su boca presionó contra lo alto de su columna, una sensación se disparó hacía su ingle.

- Prometes.- susurró ella.- Sería una vergüenza que tus capacidades no se desarrollaran. Voy a extender una invitación para ti poco frecuente, edward. Ven a visitarme de vez en cuando, y compartiré mis conocimientos contigo. Tengo mucho que enseñar. No será necesario que me pagues... tan solo tráeme un regalo de vez en cuando.- Como él no se movió, ella le mordió suavemente en la nuca.- Para cuando haya acabado contigo, ninguna mujer en el mundo se te podrá resistir. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

- edward rodó sobre ella y la sujetó al colchón, mirando fijamente su cara sonriente.

- Estoy listo para la primera lección- dijo él, y la cubrió la boca con la suya propia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Uno

Tres años después

Como era su hábito de muchos años, edward entró en la habitación privada de Gemma sin llamar. Era la tarde del domingo, el momento en que se encontraban casi cada semana. Por ahora el olor familiar del lugar —cuero, licor, una pizca de flores frescas— eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que su cuerpo comenzara a despertar con un zumbido grave. Su deseo era hoy inusualmente fuerte, pues su trabajo lo había mantenido lejos de Gemma por quince días. Desde la primera noche que se habían encontrado, edward había seguido las reglas de Gemma sin rechistar. No había habido otra opción, si deseaba continuar viéndola. Eran una especie de amigos, pero sus relaciones eran estrictamente físicas. Gemma no había mostrado ningún interés en lo que había en su corazón, o incluso en si tenía uno. Ella era una mujer buena, pero en las raras ocasiones cuando edward había hablado tentativamente de asuntos con excepción de los superficiales, había sido despedido suavemente. Menos mal que se había dado cuenta. No tenía ningún deseo de exponerla a la fealdad de su pasado o al complejo enredo de emociones que mantenía encerrado en el interior.

Y así una vez por semana se unían en la cama con sus secretos con toda seguridad intactos... la profesora y su ardiente estudiante. En el lujoso capullo de la habitación empapelada en dorado de Gemma, edward había aprendido más sobre hacer el amor de lo que jamás había creído posible. Había conseguido una comprensión de la sexualidad femenina que pocos hombres adquirían. la complejidad del placer de una mujer, las maneras de excitar su mente así como su cuerpo. Aprendió emplear sus dedos, su lengua, los dientes, los labios, y el miembro tanto con delicadeza como con fuerza. Sobretodo aprendió disciplina, y cómo paciencia y creatividad podían hacer incluso que la experimentada señora Bradshaw gritara hasta que quedaba ronca. Sabía maneras de mantener a una mujer balanceándose al borde del éxtasis durante horas enteras. También sabía cómo hacer que una mujer alcanzara el orgasmo tan solo con su boca en su pezón, o con la caricia más ligera de la yema de su dedo. La última vez que se habían encontrado, Gemma lo había desafiado a llevarla al orgasmo sin tocarla en absoluto. Él había susurrado en su oído durante diez minutos, pintando imágenes sexuales que se hicieron incluso más exquisitamente espeluznantes hasta que ella se hubo sonrojado y temblado al lado de él.

Pensando en su exuberante cuerpo, edward se puso caliente con la anticipación, y entró a zancadas en su sala. Se paró en seco cuando vio a un hombre joven y rubio sentado en la silla tapizada de terciopelo, vestido solamente con una bata de seda color vino. Era, notó edward aturdido, la misma bata que él usaba siempre que venía a visitar Gemma.

Ella no le había hecho ninguna promesa de fidelidad, y él no tenía ninguna ilusión de que había sido su único amante durante los últimos tres años. No obstante, edward estaba sorprendido por la vista de otro hombre en el recibidor de ella y el inequívoco olor a sexo en el aire.

Viéndolo a él, el extraño enrojeció y se incorporó de su relajada posición. Él era robusto, de piel clara, le quedaba inocencia suficiente para avergonzarse por la situación.

Gemma salió de su dormitorio, llevando una bata transparente verde que apenas cubría las crestas de sus pezones marrones rosados. Sonrió cuando vio a edward, no parecía perturbada en absoluto por su inesperada llegada.

- Ah, hola, querido.- murmuró ella, tan relajada y amistosa como siempre. Quizás ella no había planeado que él descubrirá a su "nuevo amante" exactamente de esta manera, pero tampoco se apenaba por ello. Girándose hacia el hombre rubio, le habló suavemente.

- Espérame en el dormitorio.

Él le lanzó una mirada de acalorada adulación mientras que obedecía. Cuando observó al hombre desaparecer en el cuarto siguiente, se recordó a sí mismo como había sido tres años antes, inexperto y ardiente y deslumbrado por las artes sensuales de Gemma. Gemma levantó una agraciada mano para acariciar el oscuro pelo de edward.

- No esperaba que volvieras de tu investigación tan rápidamente.- dijo ella sin un rastro de disgusto.- Como puedes ver estaba entreteniendo a mi nuevo protegido.

- Y mi sustituto- edward dijo más que preguntó, mientras que una sensación fría de abandono se deslizaba sobre él.

- Si- dijo Gemma suavemente- Tú ya no tienes más necesidad de mi instrucción. Ahora que has aprendido todo lo que puedo enseñarte, es solamente cuestión de tiempo antes de que nuestra amistad se haga añeja. Preferiría terminarla mientras todavía sigue siendo agradable.

Era sorprendentemente difícil para él hablar.

- Aún te deseo.

- Solo porque soy segura, y familiar.- Sonriendo cariñosamente, Gemma se inclinó para besar su mejilla.- No seas un cobarde, querido. Es hora de que encuentres a otra.

- Nadie podría seguirte- dijo él bruscamente.

Eso mereció una risa cariñosa y otro beso.

- Eso demuestra que todavía tengo mucho que aprender.-Una sonrisa traviesa destelló en sus ojos marrones claros.

- Vete y encuentra una mujer que se merezca tus talentos. Llévatela a la cama. Haz que se enamore de ti. Una aventura amorosa es algo que todos deberíamos experimentar al menos una vez.

edward la miró malhumorado

- Esa es la ultima condenada cosa que necesito.- le informó, haciéndola reír

Retrocediendo, Gemma desató su pelo con indiferencia y lo sacudió libremente.

- Sin adioses.- dijo ella, depositando las horquillas sobre la mesa al lado de la silla.- Prefiero más au revoir. Ahora si me disculpas, mi pupilo está esperando. Tómate un trago antes de marcharte, si quieres.

Atontado, edward permaneció de pie inmóvil mientras ella entraba en el dormitorio y cerraba con un firme chasquido. " Jesús" refunfuñó él. Una risa incrédula se le escapó al haber sido despachado tan a la ligera después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Con todo él no podía reunir cólera alguna. Gemma había sido demasiado generosa, demasiado buena, para que él sienta todo menos gratitud.

_Vete y busca otra mujer_, él pensó consternado. Parecía una tarea imposible. Oh, había mujeres por todas partes, cultivadas, comunes, rechonchas, flacas, morenas, rubias, altas, bajas, y él encontraba algo que valorar en todas ellas. Pero Gemma había sido la única con quien jamás se había atrevido a dar rienda suelta a su sexualidad. No podía imaginarse como sería con alguna otra.

¿Hacer que alguien lo amara? edward sonrió amargamente, pensando que por primera vez Gemma no sabía que demonios estaba hablando. Ninguna mujer podría amarle... y si alguna lo hiciera alguna vez, sería la mayor tonta viva.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Ella estaba aquí. Él estaba seguro de ello.

edward inspeccionó a los invitados de la fiesta atentamente mientras ellos se apiñaban en los jardines detrás de Stony Cross Park. Su mano se deslizó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, encontrando la cajita en miniatura que contenía el retrato de isabella swan. Despacio su pulgar acarició la cara brillante esmaltada de la caja mientras seguía mirando la muchedumbre.

Su búsqueda de dos meses de isabella lo había conducido a Hampshire, un lugar de colinas alfombradas de brezo, de antiguos bosques de caza, y de peligrosos pantanos del valle. El condado occidental era próspero, sus ciudades con veinte mercados abundantemente llenas de lana, madera, productos lácteos, miel, y tocino. Entre las renombradas haciendas de Hampshire, Stony Cross Park, era consideraba la mejor. La casa señorial y el lago privado estaban situados en el fértil valle del rió Itchen. No era un mal lugar ocultarse, pensó edward irónicamente. Si sus sospechas demostraban ser correctas, isabella había encontrado empleo en la casa del conde de black, sirviendo como dama de compañía a su madre.

En su búsqueda de isabella, edward había aprendido todo que pudo sobre ella, intentando comprender cómo pensaba y sentía, cómo otros la veían. Por raro que parezca, los informes de isabella habían sido tan contradictorios que edward se había preguntado si sus amigos y familia estaban describiendo la misma muchacha.

Para sus padres, isabella había sido una hija obediente, deseosa de complacer, temerosa de la desaprobación. Su desaparición había sido una sorpresa asombrosa, pues habían creído que estaba resignada al destino de convertirse en la novia de lord james. isabella había sabido desde la temprana niñez que el bienestar de su familia dependía de él. Los swan había hecho un negocio con el diablo, cambiando el futuro de su hija por los beneficios económicos que james podría proporcionar. Habían gozado de su patronazgo durante una década. Pero justo cuando hubo llegado el momento de pagar al diablo su deuda, isabella había huido. Los swan le habían dejado claro a edward que deseaban que isabella fuera encontrada y dada a james sin tardanza. No entendían qué la había incitado a huir, cuando creían que sería bien atendida como Lady radnor.

Al parecer isabella no había compartido sus opiniones. Sus amigos en Maidstone, el internado de clase alta al que isabella había asistido, la mayor parte de ellos ahora casados, de mala gana habían descrito a una muchacha que se había vuelto cada vez más resentida por la manera en que james supervisaba cada aspecto de su existencia... Al parecer el personal de la escuela, deseoso de las abundantes dotaciones financieras que james proporcionaba, había sido feliz de hacer cumplir sus deseos. El plan de estudios de isabella se había diferenciado de cada uno los demás; james había elegido los temas que ella estudiaba. Había dado instrucciones de que ella debía retirarse a la cama una hora antes que los otros estudiantes. Incluso había determinado cuánto alimento debía serle distribuido, después de observar durante una de sus visitas a casa que ella había ganado peso y necesitaba adelgazar.

Aunque edward entendía la rebelión de isabella, él no sentía ninguna compasión. No tenía compasión por nadie. Hacía mucho que había aceptado la injusticia de la vida, los crueles giros del destino que nadie podía evitar para siempre. Las tribulaciones de una colegiala no eran nada comparado con la fealdad que él había visto y experimentado. No tendría ningún remordimiento en llevar a isabella hasta james, recogiendo el resto de sus honorarios, para después poner todo lo que pensaba de la desafortunada futura novia totalmente fuera de su mente.

Su mirada perseguía agitadamente por toda la escena, pero hasta ahora allí no había habido ninguna señal de isabella. La gran casa se llenó con al menos tres docenas de familias, todos aquellos que asistían a lo que venía a ser a una fiesta de un mes de duración en la casa. El acontecimiento anual estaba organizado por lord jacob. Las horas del día estaban dedicadas a la caza, a disparar, y a los deportes de campo. Cada tarde había entretenimientos, tales como veladas musicales, y bailes.

Aunque era casi imposible hacerse con una de las solicitadas invitaciones a Stony Cross Park, edward lo había conseguido con la ayuda de su cuñado, sir jasper whitlock. Edward había decidido hacerse pasar por un aristócrata aburrido que necesitaba refrescarse con algunas semanas en el campo. A petición de sir jasper, el conde jacob había extendido una invitación, sin tener idea de que edward era un detective de Bow Street a la caza de una novia fugitiva. La miríada de luces colgaba de las ramas de un roble hacían que las joyas de las mujeres brillaran intensamente. Una sonrisa sardónica tiraba en un lado de la boca de Nick mientras reflexionaba cómo de fácil sería despojar a estas palomas de sus galas. No hacía mucho él habría hecho exactamente eso. Era incluso mejor ladrón que detective. Pero ahora era un detective, y se suponía que era honorable.

- Lord mansen.

Una voz de hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos, y edward se puso contra la terraza para afrontar a Lord black. El conde poseía una presencia formidable. Aunque era de estatura media solamente, su forma era amplia y sumamente musculosa, casi impetuoso en su profundamente desarrollado poder. Sus rasgos eran valientes y decididamente formados, sus perspicaces ojos negros profundamente marcados en su cara morena.

Black no se parecía en nada a los delgados y pálidos nobles que ocupaban los primeros círculos de sociedad. El no vestía elegantes ropas de tarde, uno supondría que era un trabajador portuario o un jornalero. Sin embargo, la sangre de black era incuestionablemente azul. Había heredado uno de los condados más antiguos de la nobleza, una corona que había sido ganada por sus antepasados a finales del 1300. Irónicamente se rumoreaba que el conde no era un ardiente partidario de la Monarquía, ni siquiera de los títulos hereditarios, porque creía que ningún hombre debería estar aislado de los intereses de vida ordinaria

black continuó con su inconfundible voz profunda y marcada.

- Bienvenido a Stony Cross, Sydney

Nick ejecutó un una reverencia superficial

- Gracias milord,

El conde lo miró con una mirada abiertamente escéptica.

- Su padrino sir jasper, mencionó en su carta que usted sufre de aburrimiento.- Su tono dejaba claro que tenía poca tolerancia por las quejas de un hombre rico de un aburrimiento excesivo.

Tampoco edward. Se irritaba por dentro por la necesidad de actuar como si sufriera de aburrimiento, pero era parte de su ardid.

- Sí- dijo él con una sonrisa hastiada del mundo.- Una condición debilitante. Me he vuelto decididamente melancólico. Me aconsejaron que un cambio de aires podría ayudar.

Un gruñido hosco salió de la garganta del conde.

- Puedo recomendar una cura excelente para el aburrimiento simplemente dedíquese a alguna actividad útil.

- ¿ Sugiere usted que trabaje?- edward convocó una expresión de aversión.- Quizás eso serviría para otro. Mi clase de aburrimiento, sin embargo, requiere un equilibrio cuidadoso de descanso y diversión.

El desprecio osciló en los ojos negros de jacob black.

- Procuraremos proveerle a usted de las cantidades satisfactorias de ambos.

- Lo estoy deseando.- murmuró edward, poniendo cuidado para mantener su acento bien definido. Aunque él había nacido hijo de un vizconde, los muchos años pasados en el hampa de Londres le habían dado una cadencia de clase baja y consonantes tristemente suaves.

- black, en este momento lo que más me complacería seria tomar una copa, y encontrar compañía con alguna deliciosa tentadora.

- Tengo un excepcional Longueville Armagnac- murmuró el conde, claramente impaciente por escapar de la compañía de edward.

- Sería la mejor bienvenida.

- Bien, enviare que un criado que le traiga la copa.-black dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a zancadas.

- ¿Y la tentadora?- insistió edward, sofocando la risa por la manera en que la espalda del hombre se tensó.

- Eso, mansen, es algo que tendrá que obtener por usted mismo.

Hasta ahora él desempeñaba el papel del joven noble echado a perder con mucho éxito. Había logrado molestar al conde más allá de lo soportable. En realidad, le gustaba bastante black, reconociendo la misma voluntad impetuosa y cinismo que él mismo poseía.

Pensativamente edward abandonó la terraza y vagó hasta los jardines que habían sido diseñados tanto con espacios abiertos como cercados, proporcionando incontables cavidades de intimidad. El aire estaba denso con los olores del brezo y del mirto del pantano. Pájaros ornamentales atrapados en una pajarera gorjearon desordenadamente al acercarse. Para la mayoría era indudable un clamor alegre, pero para edward los trinos incesantes creaban un sonido desesperado. Le tentaba abrir la puerta y poner las malditas cosas en libertad, pero eso tendría poco efecto, porque sus alas habían sido cortadas. Deteniéndose en la orilla del río, inspeccionó el oscuro y brillante flujo del Río Itchen, la luz de la luna besaba los filamentos que se balanceaban del sauce y los racimos de haya y roble.

La hora era tardía. Quizás isabella estaba dentro de la casa. Explorando despreocupadamente sus alrededores, edward se desvió al costado de la casa señorial, una residencia construida de piedra color miel y delimitada con cuatro torres que alcanzaban seis pisos de altura. Estaba encabezada con un patio particularmente grande que estaba alineado con la caballeriza, una lavandería, y edificios bajos para alojar a los criados. El frente de las caballerizas había sido diseñado para reflejar la capilla en el otro lado del patio.

edward estaba fascinado por la magnificencia de los establos, distintos de cualquier cosa que había visto antes. Entró por una de las arcadas de la planta baja y encontró un patio cubierto colgado con relucientes arneses. Una mezcla agradable de olores llenaba el aire; caballos, heno, cuero, y pulimento. Había una fuente de mármol para los caballos en la parte posterior del patio, alineada por las entradas separadas de los compartimientos de los caballos. edward caminó a través del piso de piedra enlosada con el ligero y casi silencioso paso que era habitual en todos los detectives de Bow Street. A pesar de su silencio, los caballos se movieron y resoplaron con cautela por su acercamiento. Echando un vistazo por la arcada, Edward descubrió las filas de compartimientos llenos por al menos cinco docenas de caballos.

Parecía que los establos estaban vacíos excepto por los animales, y Edward se marchó por la entrada oriental. Inmediatamente se encontró de frente con una antigua pared de piedra de mineral de hierro de casi seis pies de alto. No había duda que había sido construida para proteger a los visitantes imprudentes de caer sobre el peñasco escarpado que tenía vistas al río de abajo. edward se paró en su camino por la inesperada vista de una pequeña y delgada figura serena encima de la pared. Era una mujer, de pie tan quieta que a primera vista pensó que era una estatua. Pero una brisa revolvió el dobladillo de sus faldas y provocó que un mechón del pálido pelo rubio se liberara de su lazo flojo.

Fascinado, se acercó más, su mirada clavada en ella. Solamente un tonto imprudente se mantendría en equilibrio en esa pared irregular, con certeza la muerte la aguardaba si ella perdía el equilibrio. Ella no se parecía reconocer el desnivel mortal que se vislumbraba ante ella. La inclinación de su cabeza indicaba que miraba claramente delante, en el horizonte oscurecido por la noche. ¿En el nombre de Dios que estaba haciendo ella? Dos años antes, Edward había visto a un hombre que de pie con aquella calma peculiar justo antes de que hubiera saltado a su muerte desde un puente sobre Támesis.

Mientras la mirada de edward la registraba, vio que el dobladillo de su falda larga estaba atrapado bajo su talón. La vista le espoleó a entrar en acción. Avanzando en unas pocas zancadas cautelosas, se elevó fácil y silenciosamente sobre la pared.

Ella no lo vio venir hasta que casi la había alcanzado. Se dio la vuelta, y Edward vio el destello de sus ojos oscuros justo cuando ella perdió el equilibrio. Agarrándola antes de que pudiera caerse, Edward la arrastró contra su pecho. Su antebrazo bien cerrado justo bajo sus pechos. La simple acción de atraer su cuerpo contra el suyo le satisfizo extrañamente, como una pieza de rompecabezas que encajaba cuidadosamente en su lugar. Ella dio un grito bajo, agarrándose automáticamente a su brazo. El mechón suelto de fino pelo rubio golpeó de un lado a otro de la cara de edward, y la fresca y apenas salada fragancia de la piel femenina se elevó a las ventanas de su nariz. El olor le hizo la boca agua. Edward se asustó por su reacción inmediata a ella — nunca había experimentado tal respuesta visceral por una mujer. Quería saltar de la pared y llevársela como uno de los lobos que una vez habían vagado por los bosques medievales, y encontrar algún lugar para devorar su presa en privado.

Ella estaba rígida en su abrazo, su respiración llegando en jadeos.

- Aléjese de mí.- dijo ella, apalancando en sus brazos.- ¿Porque demonios hizo usted eso?.

- Iba a caerse.

- ¡Yo no! Estaba perfectamente bien hasta que usted se abalanzó sobre mí y casi me tira.

- Su talón esta atrapado en el dobladillo de sus faldas.

Moviéndose cautelosamente, ella levantó su pie y se dio cuenta que él tenía razón.

- Así es- dijo ella bruscamente.

Habiendo rescatado gente de toda situación imaginable, edward estaba acostumbrado a recibir por lo menos una demostración superficial de gratitud.

- ¿No va a darme las gracias por salvarla?.

- Tengo excelentes reflejos. Podría haberme salvado yo misma.

Edward soltó una risa incrédula, tan molesto como fascinado por su obstinación.

- Si no fuera por mí, se habría roto su pequeño cuello.

- Le aseguro, señor, que este supuesto rescate era completamente innecesario. Sin embargo, puesto que es obvio que va a persistir... gracias. Ahora por favor aparte sus manos de mí. - Su tono dejó las palabras desprovistas de gratitud.

edward sonrió abiertamente, apreciando la audacia de su comportamiento, a pesar del hecho de que su corazón palpitaba violentamente contra el interior de su muñeca. Aflojó cuidadosamente su brazo y le ayudó a darse la vuelta poco a poco. Ella se tambaleó un poco y clavó sus dedos en las mangas de su abrigo en un ataque de ansiedad.

- Te tengo- dijo él firmemente.

Ella le hizo frente, y ambos se congelaron cuando sus miradas se enzarzaron. edward se olvidó de la pared debajo de sus pies. Parecía como si estuvieran en equilibrio en el aire, en una estela azul de luz de luna que hacía parecer todo irreal. Un disparo de reconocimiento le atravesó como un relámpago. Increíblemente, se encontró mirando fijamente los rasgos que casi se habían hecho más familiares para él que los suyos propios.

_isabella_.

- Te tengo.- repitió él con una vaga sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

- Siéntese.

Le dijo el extraño a bella, sus enormes manos cerrándose alrededor de sus hombros y empujándola hacia abajo. Ella obedeció cuidadosamente, bajándose a la pared con sus piernas colgando. El hombre se balanceó al suelo, aterrizando ligeramente desde la caída de seis pies. Él sostuvo sus brazos en alto para ella. bella vaciló mientras un puño frío parecía estrujarla alrededor de su corazón. Cada instinto le advertía que no saltara en sus brazos. Él parecía un depredador que esperando para secuestrarla..

- Venga.- murmuró él. La luna encendida sacudiendo destellos azules en sus ojos..

De mala gana bella se inclinó hacía delante con los brazos extendidos. Cuando comprobó la resistencia de la superficie de piedra, sus manos se posaron en sus hombros, y él la tomó de su cintura. Él atenuó el descenso con una facilidad que reveló la inmensa fuerza física. Sus manos se demoraron en su cintura, asegurando su equilibrio antes de que la liberara..

De pie con él sobre la tierra, bella fue impresionada por su tamaño. El forastero era excepcionalmente alto, con anchos hombros, y grandes pies y manos. Aunque él iba bien vestido, llevando el nuevo corte de abrigo con solapas largas, y pantalones de corte holgado, su pelo negro había sido cortado corto fuera de moda, y su cara estaba afeitada por completo. Eso era insólito entre la gente elegante en Stony Cross Park. Los caballeros elegantes se dejaban crecer el pelo sobre sus cuellos y patillas a los lados y bigotes. Este hombre ni siquiera tenía una fina perilla para suavizar la línea obstinada de su mandíbula.

Él indicó la pared con una sacudida de su cabeza.

- ¿Porque estaba de pie allí arriba?.

Durante un momento bella no pudo hablar cuando clavó la vista en su hermosa cara. La naturaleza había sido generosa con este hombre, concediéndole valientes y magníficos rasgos y ojos tan azules e intensos como el corazón de la medianoche. El cinismo en aquellos ojos era un contraste fascinante con el toque de humor que estaba al acecho en las comisuras de su ancha boca. Parecía tener aproximadamente treinta — el momento en la vida de un hombre en que rendía los últimos vestigios de inexperiencia y entraba totalmente en su madurez. Sin duda las mujeres de todas las edades quedaban al instante cautivadas por él. Calmándose, ella logró contestarle.

- Disfruto de la vista.

- Podría obtener la misma vista desde la seguridad de una ventana.

Una sonrisa débil tocó sus labios.

- La vista es mucho más gratificante cuando hay cierto riesgo implicado.

De pronto él sonrió abiertamente, como si entendiera exactamente lo que ella quería decir. Su risa pícara era deslumbrante, casi haciendo que su corazón se detuviera. Lottie no podía dejar de clavar su mirada en él. Parecía que había algo importante e implícito en el aire, como si se hubieran conocido en otro tiempo pero ella hubiera olvidado la ocasión.

-¿Quién es usted, señor?- preguntó ella.- No le había visto por aquí antes.

- Quizás soy su ángel de la guarda.

- No me parece muy angelical.-contestó escéptica, haciéndole reír. Él hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

- Lord mansen, a su servicio.

bella respondió con una reverencia

- Señorita Miller. Estoy empleada como dama de compañía de la condesa viuda.- Ella le echó un vistazo abiertamente especulativo.- La lista de invitados a las fiestas en la casa de Lord black es absolutamente exclusiva. ¿Cómo logró conseguir una invitación?.

- El conde fue lo bastante amable para ofrecer su hospitalidad por recomendación de un amigo común.

- ¿Ha venido de caza?- preguntó ella.- ¿Es por eso que esta está aquí?.

- Sí.- dijo él con un extraño filo irónico en su tono.- Cazo.

Una explosión de música llegó de la dirección de la fiesta al aire libre, y ambos echaron un vistazo hacia los jardines traseros.

- Vine para echar una mirada a los caballos- dijo mansen.- Perdóneme por inmiscuirme en su intimidad.

- ¿Tiene la intención de volver a la fiesta ahora?

Sus oscuras cejas levantadas en burlón desafío.

- ¿Volverá a subirse a esa pared si lo hago?.

¡Por Dios! Era ridículo para un hombre poseer tanto encanto! Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa incontenible.

- Esta noche no, Milord.

- Entonces permítame acompañarle de vuelta a la casa.

bella no protestó cuando él dio un paso al lado de ella.

Era apenas insólito encontrar su tipo en Stony Cross Park. La mayoría de los días, uno no podía lanzar una moneda sin golpear a algún varón musculoso en busca de deporte. En los dos años pasados muchos de ellos se habían acercado a bella. Pero había algo diferente en éste. No daba la sensación de desahogo, la falta de objetivos de otros aristócratas que frecuentaban este lugar. Ella sentía la crueldad que acechaba justo bajo su fachada. Ella no se sentía bastante segura de él. Y aún al mismo tiempo, se sentía extrañamente obligada a atraerle más cerca, hacerle reír otra vez.

- No parece tener miedo a las alturas, señorita Miller.- comentó él.

- No tengo miedo a nada.-dijo ella con seguridad.

- Todos tenemos miedo de algo.

- ¿Ah?- Ella le lanzó una mirada provocativa.-¿A qué podría temer un hombre como usted?.

Para su sorpresa, él contestó seriamente.

- No soy aficionado a los sitios cerrados.

La gravedad en su tono hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Menuda voz tenía él, profunda con una tentadora aspereza, como si acababa de despertar de un sueño pesado. El sonido parecía acumularse en lo alto de su columna y deslizarse hacia abajo como miel ardiente.

- Tampoco yo.- admitió ella.

Se pararon en la puerta de la torre del sur, donde muchos de los criados de alto rango, incluyendo ella misma, estaban alojados. La luz se derramaba de las ventanas brillantes y se reunía en los caminos de grava. Ahora bella vio que su pelo no era negro, sino castaño. Un rico y oscuro matiz de castaño, las brillantes hebras de pelo corto conteniendo cada matiz entre el arce y el negro. Ella deseaba tocar su pelo y sentir como se desliza por sus dedos. La urgencia del impulso la confundió.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, ella le regaló una sonrisa arrepentida.

- Adiós, milord. Y gracias por ser la escolta más agradable.

- Espere.- dijo él, con una nota urgente en su voz.- ¿La veré de nuevo, señorita Miller?.

- No, milord. Temo que mi tiempo está totalmente ocupado por la condesa de viuda.

Las palabras no lo disuadieron - ella lo vio en sus ojos.

- Señorita Miller.

- Adiós.- repitió calurosamente.- Le deseo una estancia muy agradable, milord.

Ella se marchó rápidamente, consciente de su desconcertante consideración.

En cuanto bella alcanzó su cuarto, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Desde que había venido a Stony Cross Park, los invitados masculinos que a menudo se acercaban a ella le habían hecho insinuaciones. Hasta esta noche ninguno de ellos la había tentado, no importa como de hermoso o educado fuera. Después de su experiencia con Lord james, no deseaba tener nada que ver con hombres.

Si james hubiera sido amable en vez de calculador, dulce en vez de dominador, bella habría sido capaz de reconciliarse con la perspectiva de casarse con él. Sin embargo, las intenciones de james habían sido claras desde el principio. Él quería controlar cada aspecto de su existencia. Planeaba destruir cada faceta de la persona ella era y sustituirla por un ser de su propia creación. El matrimonio con él literalmente habría sido peor que la muerte.

Sus padres habían rechazado reconocer lo obvio, porque necesitaban desesperadamente el patrocinio financiero de james. Y a bella le había apenado abandonarlos, porque era bien consciente de las repercusiones a que ellos se enfrentarían. A menudo era atormentada por la culpa, sabiendo que debería haberse sacrificado a james en beneficio de ellos. Sin embargo, el instinto de conservación había sido demasiado fuerte. Al final, no pudo evitar largarse, y de algún modo la providencia la había conducido a Hampshire.

Como bella había esperado, su libertad había llegado con un precio. A menudo despertaba empapada en sudor y el frío de las pesadillas de ser llevada a rastras a james. Era imposible olvidar— ni siquiera durante un momento— que él había enviado a gente para buscarla. Cualquier percepción de seguridad era ilusoria. Aunque su vida en Stony Cross Park fuera agradable, estaba atrapada aquí tan seguramente como los pájaros en la pajarera, sus alas acortadas para hacerlos animales, ni de la tierra, ni del aire. Ella no podía ir a ninguna parte, o hacer algo, sin saber que sería encontrada algún día. Y esto la había hecho condenada y rebelde, e incapaz de confiar en alguien. Incluso un hermoso joven con atormentados ojos azules.

En lugar de volver a la fiesta al aire libre, edward fue a su propio cuarto. Su baúl y la maleta de viaje ya habían sido desempaquetados por los criados. Su ropa estaba muy bien apilada en el arcón de caballero de caoba y colgada en el armario, que estaba perfumado con el olor a clavos.

Con impaciencia edward se deshizo de su abrigo, chaleco, y su corbata de seda de gris. Despojándose de su camisa, la hizo un ovillo en una mano y la usó para secar el brillo de sudor sobre su cara, cuello, y pecho. Después de la caída del rollo de lino al suelo, se sentó sobre la cama, que había sido instalada en un nicho frente a la puerta. Se quitó sus zapatos y medias, y se tumbó vestido con sólo su pantalón negro, su mirada dirigida hacia el techo de madera artesonado del nicho.

Finalmente entendió la obsesión de edward.

Isabella swan era la mujer más fascinante que jamás había conocido. Irradiaba una fuerza de voluntad notable que de algún modo transmitía la impresión de movimiento incluso cuando no se movía. Su cuerpo, su cara, cada parte de ella era una amalgama perfecta de delicadeza y fuerza. Deseaba hundirse dentro de aquel calor vibrante, montarla hasta el sosiego, y enterrar su cara entre las curvas sedosas de sus pechos. Se la imaginó relajada y sonriente, su piel ruborizada por sus caricias mientras se acostaban juntos en la cama.

No era extraño que james la deseara. Y aún en sus tentativas de poseerla, el conde pronto extinguiría todo lo que la hacía tan deseable.

edward sabía que sería relativamente fácil llevar rápidamente a isabella lejos a Londres antes de que black fuera totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba. Suponía que debería hacerlo por la mañana, usando el elemento sorpresa en su provecho. Profundamente preocupado, entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. " No tengo miedo de nada", le había dicho isabella. Aunque él no creyera eso, la admiraba por decirlo. Desde luego isabella tenía miedo - sabía lo que james le haría cuando volviera. Sin embargo, eso no era asunto de edward. Su única responsabilidad era hacer lo que se le había pagado.

Por otra parte...

No había necesidad de darse prisa. ¿Por qué no quedarse en Stony Cross Park durante unos días? No estaba obligado a informar a Bow Street durante otras dos semanas, y los bosques de Hampshire estaban preferiblemente lejos del saturado y maloliente desorden de Londres. Si permanecía aquí durante un día o dos más, sería capaz de aprender más sobre isabella. Tenía que averiguar si ella era todo lo que parecía ser.

Rodando de lado, edward consideró la idea. Nunca antes había roto sus propias reglas, una de ellas era que nunca se permitía desarrollar familiaridad personal con su presa. Sin embargo, nunca había debido respetar las reglas, incluso las propias

El pensamiento de isabella le puso caliente e irritable y totalmente excitado. Gemma había terminado su arreglo hacía seis meses, y había sido célibe desde entonces. No era que careciera de deseo…de hecho, se quemaba con la pasión no gastada. Y había encontrado a muchas mujeres dispuestas. Pero no estaba interesado en lo corriente o lo mundano. Deseaba una mujer que pudiera proporcionar la intensidad sexual que él necesitaba. Tal mujer o tendría extraordinaria experiencia en el dormitorio…o no tendría experiencia en absoluto.

Extendiendo la mano por encima del costado de la cama, edward buscó en el montón desechado de su ropa y encontró la miniatura. Con una maestría nacida de hábito, presionó el pestillo de la caja esmaltada y la abrió de un tirón. Tendiéndose de espaldas, miró fijamente la pequeña cara exquisita de isabella.

¿Eres tú? Pensó él, trazando la línea de su mejilla con la yema del dedo. El deseo llenó su miembro e hizo que se pusiera implacablemente rígido. Sus pestañas bajaron ligeramente mientras seguía mirando la diminuta cara pintada, y su mano se deslizó hacia el saliente doloroso de su excitación.

Como era su hábito diario, bella tomó un paseo temprano de mañana a través del paisaje de Stony Cross, sobre las escarpadas colinas cubiertas de brezo o el bosque, más allá de los pantanos y las charcas y los claros que rebosaban de vida. La mayor parte de los invitados en la hacienda, incluyendo a la Señora black, dormían hasta tarde y tomaban el desayuno a las diez. Sin embargo, bella nunca había podido adaptarse a semejante horario. Ella necesitaba alguna forma de ejercicio para librarse de un exceso de energía nerviosa. Durante los días que hacía demasiado frío o estaban tormentosos para andar, se movía inquietamente dentro hasta que la Señora black estallaba en exasperación.

bella había inventado tres o cuatro paseos diferentes, cada uno duraba aproximadamente una hora. Esta mañana escogió el que comenzaba a lo largo del Camino de la Colina, cruzado por un roble medieval y el bosque de avellanos, y pasaba la fuente de un manantial local llamado el Pozo de los Deseos. Era una mañana fresca y húmeda típica de principios de Mayo, y bella respiró profundas bocanadas del aire de la tierra perfumado. Vestida con un vestido con faldas holgadas hasta el tobillo, sus pies calzados con fuertes botas hasta media pantorrilla, bella se alejó caminando con energía del Señorío de black. Siguió una pista arenosa que conducía al bosque, mientras sapos saltaban del camino de sus botas que se acercaban. Los árboles crujían en lo alto, el viento llevando los gritos de los pájaros y los gorriones de garganta blanca. Un águila ratonera enorme y desgarbada se dirigió aleteando hacia el cercano pantano en busca del desayuno.

De repente a bella le llamó la atención la vista de una forma oscura delante. Era un hombre, que vagaba por el bosque, su contorno parcialmente obscurecido en la niebla. Un cazador furtivo, quizás. Aunque bella se paró a cierta distancia, él tenía un oído excepcionalmente agudo. Su cabeza giró cuando una ramita se rompió bajo su bota.

bella se mantuvo en su terreno mientras él se acercaba. Le reconoció inmediatamente, la natural y casi felina gracia de sus movimientos. Vestía de manera informal en mangas de camisa y un chaleco negro, con botas y calzones decididamente viejos. Lord mansen…parecía indecente e indecorosamente hermoso. Ella estaba sorprendida de verlo allí, cuando todos los otros invitados en la hacienda black estaban todavía en la cama. Incluso más sorprendente era su propia reacción ante él, una oleada de entusiasmo y alegría.

- Buena días, - dijo Lord mansen, una sonrisa débil jugueteando en sus labios. Su pelo negro estaba despeinado, y su corbata había sido atada sin la debida atención.

- No habría esperado que estuviera fuera a esta hora.- dijo ella alegremente.

- Nunca duermo pasada la salida del sol.

bella cabeceó hacia el camino que él había estado contemplando.

- ¿ Planeaba tomar ese camino?. Yo no lo aconsejaría.

- ¿ Por qué no?.

- Ese camino conduce a las charcas pantanosas y los profundos pantanos. Un paso desafortunado, y podría encontrarse ahogando en el fango, es decir, si no le ha matado un montón de arañas o serpientes.- Ella sacudió su cabeza en fingido pesar.- Hemos perdido a algunos invitados muy agradables así.

Él rió perezosamente.

- ¿Supongo que no le importaría recomendarme una ruta alterna?.

- Si va por el otro camino, llegará a un camino de herradura que conduce a una vereda hundida. Sígalo hasta el jardín de casa del guarda, examine la apertura en el seto, y encontrará un camino que le lleva a la cima de una colina. Desde allí puede ver lagos, pueblos, bosques, toda la extensión los pueblos, bosques, todo desplegado delante de usted… la vista es impresionantes.

- ¿Es a dónde usted se dirige?.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y contestó impudentemente.

- No, voy en la dirección opuesta.

- ¿Pero quién me salvará de los los pantanos?.

Ella se rió.

- Usted no puede acompañarme, milord. No sería ni correcto, ni prudente.

Si fueran vistos juntos, provocaría un chismorreo. Y seguramente disgustaría más a la Señora black, que le había advertido que no aceptara nunca "a un admirador", como cortésmente lo llamaron.

- ¿Desea estar sola?.- Preguntó Lord mansen. Una nueva expresión cruzó su cara, tan rápida y sutil que casi nadie lo habría notado. -Perdóneme. Otra vez he violado su soledad.

bella se preguntó por lo que había visto en sus ojos en aquel fragmento de segundo…una desolación tan enorme e impenetrable que la impresionó. ¿Qué podría haberlo causado? Él tenía todo lo que una persona necesita para estar satisfecha…libertad, riqueza, belleza, posición social. No había ninguna razón para que él estuviera sino eufórico con su suerte en la vida. Pero era infeliz, y todo en su naturaleza la obligaba a ofrecerle consuelo.

- Más bien estoy demasiado acostumbrada a la soledad, - dijo ella suavemente.- Quizás algo de compañía sería un cambio agradable.

- Si está segura.

- Sí, vamos.- Ella dio un vistazo deliberadamente provocativo a su forma atlética.- Sólo espero que sea capaz de seguirme.

- Lo intentaré, - la aseguró irónicamente, poniéndose a caminar a su lado cuando ella siguió su paseo.

Se acercaron al tronco de un enorme roble que había caído atravesado en el camino. Los insectos zumbaban perezosamente a través de los rayos de luz del sol fortificante que entraba a raudales desde arriba.

- Mire.- dijo bella, señalando una libélula mientras volaba y bajaba ante ellos.- Hay más de una docena de variedades de libélula en este bosque, y al menos cien polillas diferentes. Si viene en al atardecer, puede ver mariposas púrpuras con rayas transversales- se reúnen justo allí en las cimas del camino.

- Señorita Miller- interrumpió él, - soy un Londinense. No nos preocupamos por los insectos, excepto para considerar como pueden ser exterminados mejor.

bella lanzó un suspiro teatral, como si estuviera irritada por su carencia de interés en la materia.

- Bien, entonces. Me abstendré de describir las muchas variedades de escarabajo acuático que tenemos aquí.

- Gracias.- fue su respuesta ferviente.- Aquí, permítame ayudarle sobre aquel roble.

- No hay necesidad.

bella saltó en el tronco caído y anduvo a lo largo de la superficie nudosa, luciendo su coordinación física sin rastro de modestia. Como sus esfuerzos fueron acogidos por el silencio, ella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y descubrió que mansen andaba directamente detrás de ella, su equilibrio tan seguro y fácil como el de un gato. Una risa asustada se la escapó cuando completó su camino al final del tronco.

- Usted es bastante ágil para un caballero de su tamaño.

Lord mansen dejó pasar el comentario, torciendo su boca para indicar que su agilidad no era de importancia.

- ¿Por qué se hizo dama de compañía?.- preguntó él mientras bella saltaba al suelo, sus pies crujieron por la frágil capa de hojas. Él la siguió, aterrizando en el mismo punto que ella. Curiosamente, él no hizo ni mucho menos tanto ruido como ella, a pesar del hecho de que tenía fácilmente dos veces su peso.

bella escogió sus palabras con mucho cuidado. Tenía aversión a hablar de su pasado no sólo era peligroso sino que el tema la llenaba de melancolía.

- Mi familia es pobre. No había ninguna otra opción para mí.

- Podría haberse casado.

- Nunca he encontrado a nadie con quien quisiera casarme.

-¿Ni siquiera Lord black?.

- ¿Lord black?.- repitió ella en sorprendida.- ¿Por qué pondría yo los ojos en él?.

- Es rico y con título, y usted ha residido bajo su techo durante dos años.- fue la respuesta sardónica de mansen.- ¿Por qué no lo haría?.

- Naturalmente un hombre de la posición de black nunca tendría ese tipo de interés en una dama de compañía.- dijo ella en respuesta a la pregunta de mansen.- Pero incluso si nosotros estuviéramos en el mismo nivel social, estoy segura que el conde nunca me consideraría de ese modo, ni yo tampoco. Nuestra relación — si uno pudiera llamarlo eso — no posee esa particular... - Ella hizo una pausa, buscando una palabra apropiada.- química.

La palabra revoloteó con cuidado en el aire, disipada sólo por el sonido de la voz tranquila de mansen.

- Seguramente la química palidece en comparación con la seguridad que él podría ofrecerle.

Seguridad. La cosa que ella más deseaba, y nunca podría tener. bella se paró y miró fijamente su cara oscura.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que necesito seguridad?.

- Usted está sola. Una mujer necesita alguien para protegerla.

- Ah, no tengo necesidad de protección. Tengo una vida muy agradable en Stony Cross Park. La señora black es bastante amable, y no la quiero para nada.

- La señora black no vivirá siempre- advirtió mansen . Aunque sus palabras fueran desafiladas, su expresión de una manera extraña entendía.

-¿Qué hará usted después de que ella haya muerto?.

La pregunta cogió a bella de improviso. Nadie la preguntaba nunca semejantes cosas. Perturbada, se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- No lo sé.- dijo ella francamente.- Supongo que nunca me permito pensar en el futuro.

La mirada de mansen estaba clavada sobre ella, sus ojos con una sombra de azul casi antinatural.

- Yo tampoco.

bella no sabía que hacer con su compañero. Había sido fácil al principio pensar en él como un joven aristócrata consentido, con su ropa maravillosamente cortada y sus rasgos perfectos. Pero en una inspección más cercana, había signos que transmitían lo contrario. Las profundas sombras gravadas bajo sus ojos traicionaban incontables noches en vela. Los severos surcos a ambos lados de su boca le daban una apariencia cínica que era extraña para un hombre tan joven. Y en momentos de descuido como este, ella veía en sus ojos que él no era ajeno al dolor.

Su expresión cambió como el mercurio. Otra vez él era un granuja perezoso con ojos burlones.

- El futuro es demasiado aburrido de prever- dijo él ligeramente.- ¿Seguimos, señorita Miller?.

Desconcertada por su rápido cambio de humor, bella le condujo fuera del bosque hasta un camino más bajo. El sol de la mañana se elevó más alto, persiguiendo el lavanda del cielo y calentando los prados. El campo que pasaron estaba lleno de brezo y musgo esmeralda pálido, y punteado con diminutos rosetones rojos de drósera.

- No tienen vistas como esta en Londres, ¿verdad?.- comentó bella.

- No - Lord mansen estuvo de acuerdo, aunque parecía claramente desencantado por la belleza tranquila rural alrededor de ellos.

- Deduzco que prefiere la vida urbana.- dijo bella con una sonrisa.- Viviendas, calles adoquinadas, fábricas, humo de carbón, y todo ese ruido. ¿Cómo podría alguien preferir eso sobre esto?.

La luz del sol tocó en los reflejos caoba y dorados en su pelo castaño.

- Guarde sus escarabajos y pantanos, señorita Miller. Me quedaría con Londres en cualquier momento.

- Le mostraré algo que Londres no tiene.- Triunfalmente bella lo condujo a través del camino hundido. Ellos vinieron una profunda cuenca fangosa llena de agua que se derramaba desde la loma frente a ella.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lord mansen, viendo el agujero que se agitaba con recelo.

- Un pozo de los deseos. Todos en el pueblo lo visitan.- Afanosamente bella buscó en los bolsillos de sus faldas ambulantes.- Ah, maldición, no tengo ningún alfiler.

- ¿Para qué necesita alfileres?.

- Para lanzarlos al pozo.- Ella le regaló una sonrisa regañona.- Pensaba que todos sabían que no se puede formular un deseo sin un alfiler.

- ¿Para qué quiere usted desear?.- preguntó él con voz ronca.

- Ah, no es para mí. He formulado docenas de deseos aquí. Quería que usted tuviera uno.- Dejando su búsqueda del alfiler, bella le echó un vistazo.

Había una extraña mirada en la cara de Lord mansen …blanca, con dolorosa sorpresa…cómo si acabara de darle una patada en él estómago. No se movía ni parpadeaba, solamente la miraba como si no pudiera comprender totalmente sus palabras. El silencio entre ellos se volvió denso y bella esperaba con fascinación impotente que él lo rompiera. Arrancando su expresión, Lord mansen miró fijamente el campo de brezo con intensidad extraña, como si su mente se esforzara en envolverse alrededor de algo que no tenía sentido

- Pida un deseo- dijo bella impulsivamente.- Lanzaré un alfiler en el pozo para usted la próxima vez que venga.

Lord mansen sacudió su cabeza. Cuando habló, su voz era extrañamente ronca.

- No sabría que desear.

Ellos siguieron en silencio, finalizando su camino sobre un pedazo fangoso y siguieron el camino hundido hasta un puente que cubría una pequeña corriente. Del otro lado de la corriente, un prado mojado húmedo, resplandecía con arbustos hasta la cintura de rosas amarillas.

- Este camino, - dijo bella, levantando sus faldas hasta sus rodillas mientras atravesaban la hierba y el brezo y se acercaban a una barrera de setos y vallas.- Más allá del seto, el sendero conduce de regreso a través del bosque hasta Stony Cross Park.- Ella indicó la alta puerta arqueada, tan estrecha que solo permitiría a una persona pasar a la vez. Echando un vistazo a Lord, mansen ella se repuso para ver que él había recuperado su calma.- El único camino es aquella puerta de los besos.

- ¿Por qué la llaman así?.

- No lo sé.- bella consideró la puerta pensativamente.- Supongo que porque un beso sería la consecuencia inevitable de dos personas que tratan de pasar por ella al mismo tiempo.

- Una teoría interesante. mansen hizo una pausa dentro de la puerta estrecha. Apoyándose contra un lado, él le envió una sonrisa provocativa, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no podía atravesarla sin rozarse contra él.

Bella levantó sus cejas.

- ¿Por alguna casualidad espera que yo lo pruebe?.

Lord mansen levantó un hombro en un encogimiento relajado, mirándola con un encanto de vagabundo que era casi irresistible.

- No le pararé, si usted se siente tan predispuesta.

Era obvio que no esperaba que ella aceptara el desafío. bella sabía que ella sólo tenía que hacer rodar sus ojos y reprenderle y él se apartaría. Sin embargo, mientras ella consideraba su respuesta se dio cuenta de una doloroso vació en su interior. No había sido tocada por nadie en dos años. Ni abrazos impulsivos de niña de sus amigos en Maidstone…ni caricias de la mano de su madre, ni besos dulcemente infantiles de sus hermanos más jóvenes. Se preguntaba que pasaba con este hombre que la había hecho consciente de la privación. Él la hizo querer contarle sus secretos - lo cual era, desde luego, inconcebible. Imposible. Ella nunca podría confiar en nadie, cuando su misma vida estaba en juego.

Se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Lord mansen había desaparecido. Sin ser consciente de ello, ella le había atraído más cerca y ahora estaba de pie dentro de la longitud de un brazo. Su mirada parpadeó a su boca, tan amplia, masculina y llena. Su pulso se intensificó a un ritmo salvaje cuando la tentación ejerció una fuerza más potente que cualquier cosa que ella hubiese conocido antes…tan fuerte como el miedo, tan profunda como el hambre.

- Estate quieto.- se oyó decir ella. Con cuidado ella puso una mano sobre el centro de su pecho.

En el instante en que bella le tocó, el pecho de lord mansen se movía bajo su palma en una fuerte y rápida respiración.

El latido violento de su corazón contra sus dedos llenó a bella de una extraña ternura. Él parecía estar congelado, como si temiera que cualquier movimiento pudiera espantarla. Suavemente ella tocó su labio inferior con las yemas de sus dedos y sintió que su aliento caliente se avivaba contra ellos. Una mariposa abandonó su lugar de descanso sobre la puerta y se alejó volando, una mancha temblorosa de color en el aire..

- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- susurró bella.- Tu nombre de pila.

Incomprensiblemente le llevó largo rato contestar. El espeso abanico de sus pestañas bajó para ocultar sus pensamientos.

-Anthony.

Él era tan alto que bella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar su boca, y ni siquiera entonces podía alcanzarlo lo suficiente. Cogiendo su cintura en sus manos, él la apretó con cuidado contra su cuerpo. De repente había una extraña mirada perdida en sus ojos, como si él se ahogara. Con vacilación bella deslizó su mano alrededor de su nuca, donde los músculos entrelazados se habían puesto rígidos.

Él la dejó tirar de su cabeza más abajo, más abajo, hasta que su aliento se entremezcló y sus labios se tocaron en un beso dulce y flexible. Su boca permanecía caliente e inmóvil contra la suya, y luego sus labios comenzaron a moverse en suaves caricias. Desorientada, bella se balanceó en su abrazo, y su brazo se deslizó alrededor de su espalda para sostenerla bien. Instintivamente ella dio un suave empujón hacia arriba, estirándose sobre los dedos de sus pies mientras ella procuraba profundizar la delicada presión. Pero él procuraba mantener su pasión firmemente controlada, rechazando tomar más.

Suavemente se alejó con cuidado de él, clavando sus talones. Se atrevió a tocar su mejilla, se deleitó con el calor de su piel contra su palma.

- He pagado el peaje.- susurró ella.- ¿Puedo pasar por la puerta ahora?.

Él asintió seriamente y se alejó del umbral.

bella lo cruzó y él pasó apartándose del seto, sorprendida de descubrir que sus rodillas estaban un poco temblorosas. Su compañero seguía en el silencio mientras ella andaba a lo largo del sendero que conducía a Stony Cross Park. Cuando casi habían alcanzado la gran casa, hicieron una pausa al refugio de un roble.

- Debo dejarle aquí.- dijo bella, su cara moteada por las ramas elevadas.- no haría que nos vieran juntos.

- Desde luego.

Un triste dolor se acumuló dentro de su pecho cuando ella le miró fijamente

- ¿Cuándo dejaras Stony Cross Park, milord?.

- Pronto.

- No antes de pasado mañana por la tarde, espero. El pueblo tiene una maravillosa celebración del uno de Mayo. Todos los de la hacienda bajan para mirar.

- ¿Iras tú?.

bella sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente.

- No, lo he visto antes. Probablemente me quedaré en mi cuarto con un libro. Pero para un recién llegado, las festividades serían divertidas.

- Lo prensaré.- murmuró él.- Gracias por el paseo, señorita Miller.- Y con una reverencia, él la dejó..

Después del desayuno, isabella empujó la silla de ruedas de la Señora black a lo largo de los paseos pavimentados de los jardines de estado. Edgard observaba desde una ventana abierta de la primera planta, capaz de oír a la regia anciana mientras ella sermoneaba aisabella.

- No hay substituto para la inspección diaria.- decía la Señora black, gesticulando de una mano enjoyada.- Los hierbajos se deben sacar en cuanto aparecen. Nunca se debe permitir a las plantas crecer fuera de sus lugares apropiados, o arruinarán las proporciones del jardín …

Isabella parecía escuchar con respeto mientras dirigía la silla a lo largo del camino. La facilidad con la que ella maniobraba desdecía el peso obvio del vehículo. Sus brazos delgados eran sorprendentemente fuertes, y ella no mostraba signos de fatiga mientras circulaban a lo largo del seto.

Edward la miraba atentamente mientras trataba de revisar la anarquía de sus pensamientos. Su apetito habitual había desaparecido después de su paseo de esa mañana. No había desayunado…no había hecho nada, realmente, excepto vagar alrededor de la casa en una especie de aturdimiento que lo horrorizaba. Se sabía un hombre insensible, sin honor, y ningún medio de reprimir sus propios bestiales instintos. La mayoría de su vida había sido ocupada por la supervivencia básica por lo que nunca había sido libre de seguir metas más altas. Tenía poco conocimiento de literatura o historia, y sus capacidades matemáticas estaban limitadas a los asuntos de dinero y apuestas ocasionales. La filosofía, para él, era un puñado de principios cínicos y cultos aprendidos por la experiencia con lo peor de humanidad. Por ahora, nada podía sorprenderlo o intimidarlo. No temía la pérdida, el dolor, o incluso la muerte.

Pero con unas palabras y un beso delicado e inocente, isabella swan lo había devastado.

Estaba claro que isabella había cambiado de la muchacha que sus padres, amigos, y él mismo james conocían. Se había acostumbrado a vivir el momento, sin el pensar en el futuro. El conocimiento de que la perseguían, que sus días de preciosa libertad estaban limitados, debería haberla hecho amarga y desilusionada. Y todavía lanzaba alfileres en el pozo de los deseos. Un deseo. El parpadeo de esperanza que implicaba…eso había golpeado en su alma, cuando él había creído él no le quedaba alma alguna.

No podría entregarla a james. Tenía que tomarla para él.

Su mano cerrada alrededor del marco pintado de madera, agarrando con fuerza para asegurar su equilibrio. De otra manera, se habría tambaleado ante la violenta sorpresa de su descubrimiento.

- mansen.

El sonido de la voz de Lord black lo asustó. Edward no estaba contento de comprender que había estado tan absorto en la mirada de isabella que su acostumbrada vigilancia había desaparecido. Manteniendo su cara en blanco, se dio vuelta hacia el conde.

Los rasgos de black parecían aún más severamente cortados e inflexibles que de costumbre. Sus ojos oscuros contenían un destello duro y frío.

- Veo que ha hecho caso de la dama de compañía de mi madre.- comentó él suavemente.- Una muchacha atractiva, y no digamos vulnerable. En el pasado, a veces encontraba necesario desalentar el interés de un invitado por la señorita Miller, porque yo nunca permitiría que se aprovecharan de alguno de mis criados

edward devolvió la mirada fija de black, consciente de que se le estaba advirtiendo que se alejara de isabella.

- ¿Estoy cazando furtivamente en su coto, milord?.

Los ojos del conde se estrecharon por la pregunta insolente.

- Le he anticipado mi hospitalidad con muy pocas condiciones, mansen. Sin embargo, uno de ellas es que deje a la señorita Miller en paz. No está abierto a negociación.

- Ya veo.

La sospecha se encendió dentro de él. ¿Había confiado isabella en su patrón? No había pensado que ella confiaría en alguien, incluso en un hombre tan honorable como black. Sin embargo, si ella había tomado aquella posibilidad, entonces el conde indudablemente ofrecería fuerte oposición para trasladarla de Stony Cross Park. Era también posible que isabella se hubiera ganado su protección acostándose con él.

El pensamiento de isabella desnuda en los brazos de otro hombre trajo un gusto ácido a la boca de edward, y estaba de repente lleno por la sed de sangre. _Deben ser celos_, pensó él con incredulidad. ¡Cristo!.

- Dejaré la elección a la señorita Miller.- dijo edward rotundamente.- Si ella desea mi presencia, o la ausencia, yo cumpliré con su preferencia. No con las suyas.

edward vio por el destello de advertencia en los ojos de black que el conde no confiaba en él.

El hombre tenía buenos instintos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

La celebración inglesa del Uno del Mayo variaba de pueblo a pueblo. Había sido sacada de un festival antiguo romano honrando a la diosa de primavera, y con el tiempo cada región había añadido su propia costumbre además de la clásica danza y las canciones del Mayo. edward tenía vagos recuerdos de infancia de las celebraciones de mayo en Worcestershire, sobre todo el hombre vestido como " el verde Jack", quien saltaba por el pueblo completamente cubierto con vegetación fresca. Cuando era un niño pequeño, edward había sido aterrorizado por la vista del hombre adornado por plantas y se había ocultado detrás de las faldas de su hermana mayor alice hasta que se había marchado.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que edward había visto una celebración del Uno del Mayo de cualquier clase. Ahora, desde su perspectiva adulta, las connotaciones sexuales de la fiesta eran más que obvias…aldeanos bailando con bastones fálicos, el Rey y la Reina de Mayo que van de puerta en puerta y rociando "agua salvaje " sobre las casas las calles adornadas por guirnaldas en forma de aro que destacan los pares de ovillos de caléndula colgando de los centros.

edward estaba de pie sobre una colina cerca de la casa con una muchedumbre de otros invitados, mirando el baile desenfrenado en el centro del pueblo. Cientos de lámparas y antorchas ardientes alumbraban las calles con un brillo de oro. Una cacofonía de risa, música, y canto llenaba el aire mientras las mujeres iban por turno hasta el altísimo Mayo. Las ráfagas de cuernos de caza con frecuencia interrumpían el alboroto. Los jóvenes bailaban con cuerdas tejidas con el pelo de la cola del ganado, que más tarde arrastrarían por el rocío de la noche para asegurar un buen suministro de leche para el próximo año.

- Espero una buena caza esta noche.- llegó una cercana voz masculina.

El orador era el Vizconde Stepney, un joven musculoso con una bien conocida inclinación a perseguir faldas. Sus compañeros, lord Woodsome y lord Kendal, estallaron en fuerte risa. Viendo la mirada interrogativa de edward, Stepney explicó con una risa alegre.

- Las muchachas de pueblo irán a la fiesta del mayo hasta la mañana. Atrape a una de ellas en los bosques, y le dejará hacer todo lo que quiera. Incluso las casadas lo hacen - se les permite quitarse sus alianzas por esta la noche.

- ¿Y sus maridos no se oponen?.-preguntó edward.

Esa pregunta hizo que los lores se rieran al unísono

- ¿Porque no?.- explicó Stepney.- están demasiado ocupados persiguiendo jóvenes frescas ellos mismos para importarles un bledo lo que están haciendo sus esposas. -Una fiesta agradable, ¿no es así?.

edward sonrió ligeramente, sin dar ninguna respuesta. Claramente Stepney y sus compañeros lo consideraban un gran deporte donde gastar diez minutos apareándose con muchachas campesinas en los bosques. "Empujar y menear", como Gemma Bradshaw secamente había descrito el estilo de hacer el amor de la mayor parte de los hombres que frecuentaban su establecimiento. No tenían ninguna concepción de la verdadera sexualidad, ninguna exigencia de una mujer salvo que separara las piernas. Obviamente un acoplamiento rápido entre extraños permitía cierta clase de liberación. Pero eso era demasiado simple y demasiado fácil para satisfacer a edward. Gracias a la tutoría de Gemma, había desarrollado un paladar complejo.

La imagen de la cara de isabella, de sus ojos oscuros y su acentuada barbilla y la boca dulce, se cernió detrás de su mente. Dejó a Stepney y sus amigos ir en busca de ágiles faldas con que divertirse. edward tenía perspectivas mucho más interesantes.

- Venga, mansen, - insistió el vizconde.- Las muchachas del pueblo estarán disponibles inmediatamente después de que el prometido de mayo sea escogido.- Viendo que edward no estaba familiarizado con la frase, él explicó.- Un chaval de edad casadera tumbado sobre el verde y fingiendo dormir. Las otras muchachas que están dispuestas a casarse con él echan una carrera para ser las primeras en despertarlo. La primera en besarlo será capaz de reclamarlo como su prometido.- Él rió lujuriosamente y frotó sus manos.- Y las otras muchachas, todas necesitadas de consuelo, se dispersan en el bosque, esperando ser atrapadas por muchachos emprendedores como yo. Debería haber visto la que capturé el año pasado, pelo negro y labios rojos, Ah qué pequeña montura tan fina que era. Venga, mansen. Si es veloz, atrapara una para usted.

edward estaba a punto de negarse cuando su mirada fue atrapada por un nuevo racimo de muchachas que agarran las cintas del mayo. Una de ellas atrajo toda su atención. Como las demás, llevaba un vestido de campesina blanco, su pelo cubierto por un paño rojo. A esta distancia sus rasgos eran difíciles de distinguir, pero edward la reconoció inmediatamente. Una sonrisa pesarosa curvó sus labios cuando recordó a isabella diciendo que tenía la intención de quedarse en su cuarto con un libro esa noche. Sin duda black desaprobaría su asistencia al festival del pueblo, y por eso había decidido ir disfrazada. La fascinación y el deseo se arremolinaron dentro de él mientras su mirada seguía la figura delgada de isabella. Ella serpenteaba dentro y fuera del círculo del mayo, lanzaba eufóricamente sus manos altas sobre su cabeza.

- Creo que me uniré a vosotros.- murmuró edward, acompañando a los impacientes libertinos colina abajo.

Riendo imprudentemente, bella se unió a la masa de las doncellas que esperaban en tensa disposición para echar a correr al pueblo verde. Por lo que había sido capaz de deducir, el prometido de mayo era una excepcional presa este año - el hijo del carnicero, un hermoso muchacho rubio con ojos azules y un buen físico, y una garantía de heredar un negocio familiar provechoso. Desde luego bella no tenía ninguna intención de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, era divertido participar en el juego, y estaba entretenida por el entusiasmo de las muchachas alrededor de ella.

Dieron a la señal, y bella fue llevada con las muchachas de pueblo en una prisa frenética. El desenfreno y el ruido eran tal contraste para su existencia tranquila en Stony Cross Park que sintió una sacudida de regocijo. Había pasado tantos años aprendiendo la conducta apropiada en la fiesta del mayo, y esforzándose por permanecer discreta como dama de compañía de lady black, que no podía recordar la última vez que había elevado su voz. Alcanzado el momento, aulló con la risa y gritó tan fuerte como las resueltas futuras novias alrededor de ella mientras el grupo iba en tropel sobre el verde. De en algún sitio delante, un grito jubiloso sonó por encima de la muchedumbre. La vencedora, una robusta muchacha pelirroja, trepó a los amplios hombros de su nuevo fiancé, agitando triunfantemente un ramo de flores salvajes.

- ¡Lo hice!- gritaba con placer ella.- ¡Le tengo, es mío!

Aclamando, los aldeanos rodearon a la pareja recién comprometida, mientras las doncellas decepcionadas se dispersaban y corrían hacia el bosque. Una multitud de hombres impacientes las seguía, lista para comenzar la noche de Mayo.

Riendo, bella siguió en un paso relajado, sin tener ningún deseo de ser el foco de la atención amorosa de algún muchacho sobreexcitado. En unos minutos, los juerguistas se emparejarían, y ella se escabulliría hasta Stony Cross Park. Parándose en el borde del bosque, se apoyó contra un pesado sicómoro coronado y suspiró con satisfacción. Sus rodillas estaban agradablemente débiles por el baile y el vino. Este era el primer año que en realidad había participado en el Uno de mayo, más que simplemente observando, y había sido aún más agradable de lo que había esperado. Una melodía jugada insistentemente en su cabeza, y la cantó en un susurro, sus ojos cerrados mientras descansaba contra la corteza suave y moteada.

_No se apresuren, damas en mayo,_

_no se apresuren, damas, ruego,_

_no se apresuren, o se ruborizaran …_

Aunque todo estaba quieto y tranquilo alrededor de ella, algún instinto le advirtió que ya no estaba sola. Haciendo una pausa, bella levantó sus pestañas y retrocedió cuando vio una forma oscura directamente al lado de ella.

- ¡Por Dios! - Ella tropezó, y un par de manos la agarró por los hombros, estabilizándola.

Balbuceando con sorpresa, bella se agitó violentamente contra su captor haciendo un intento por liberarse.

- Tranquila, - llegó una voz masculina, cálida con la risa.- Tranquila. Soy yo.

Ella jadeó y permaneció quieta, mirando su cara oscura.

- ¿Lord m-mansen?

- Sí.

- ¡Casi me asustaste hasta la muerte!

- Lo siento.- Él sonrió abiertamente, sus dientes blancos brillando en la oscuridad.- No quise interrumpirte.

Bella se rió y le empujó, mortificada por ser pillada cantándose a sí misma como una tonta.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Parece para ser un talento mío.- mansen y la liberó y apoyó un hombro contra el sicómoro, su sonrisa descuidada en discrepancia con su mirada atenta.

Bella se compadecía por su pañuelo, que se le había caído en el frenesí.

- Me cubrí el pelo, no puedo creer que me reconocieras.

- Conozco la manera como te mueves.

Ella no contestó, experimentando una mezcla de placer e incertidumbre. Había un elogio implícito en la declaración. Pero él era un desconocido... no la conocía desde hacía lo suficiente, ni lo bastante bien, para distinguir algo tan intrínseco y sutil.

- ¿Disfrutaste de las festividades de mayo, milord?- preguntó mientras se ataba el pañuelo de vuelta en su lugar.

- Disfruté mirándote.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en fingida amenaza.

- ¿Tienes la intención de decirle a alguien que me viste aquí?.

Lord mansen se inclinó más cerca, como si transmitiera algunas noticias sumamente confidenciales.

- No si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Riendo, bella apoyó su hombro contra el tronco de árbol, reflejando su postura.

- ¿Vas a ir al mayo, como los otros jóvenes?.

- Eso depende.- Un destello coqueto se introdujo en sus ojos.- ¿Vas a atravesar el bosque con la esperanza de ser capturada?.

- Decididamente no.

- Entonces permíteme escoltarte de vuelta a la casa. No me gustaría que fueras abordada por algún aldeano joven y apasionado.

- Oh, dejaría atrás a algunos de ellos.- dijo bella confiadamente.- Conozco estos bosques bastante bien, y soy lo bastante menuda para correr como una flecha entre los árboles. Nadie podría atraparme.

- Yo podría.

- ¿Un hombre tan grande como tú? No lo creo. En estos bosques, con todos estos arbustos, serías tan ruidoso como un elefante desbocado.

Su cuerpo se tensó sutilmente, su apreciación del desafío impudente casi palpable.

- Podrías sorprenderte - comenzó, e hizo una pausa cuando fue distraído por un chillido femenino en algún sitio a la izquierda de ellos, mientras una muchacha del pueblo era "atrapada" por un joven cachondo. Un momento de silencio, y luego un ruidoso gemido de placer se filtró a través de los árboles.

Cuando mansen se volvió hacia bella, ella se había ido.

Riendo por dentro, se escabulló por los bosques como una aparición, levantándose las faldas hasta las rodillas para impedir engancharse con las ramas. Maniobró fácilmente por el laberinto de troncos y flexibles árboles jóvenes, hasta que finalmente todo estaba tranquilo y no había ninguna señal de nadie detrás de ella. Haciendo una pausa para tomar aliento, bella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Ningún movimiento, nada excepto los sonidos distantes de la jarana del Uno de mayo.

O Lord que mansen había decidido no darle caza, o la había perdido a mitad de la búsqueda. Una risa triunfante curvó sus labios- había demostrado su propósito. Girando, siguió hacia Stony Cross Park - y chilló alarmada cuando ando directamente hasta un duro cuerpo masculino.

Estaba atrapada contra un ancho pecho, un par de poderosos brazos tranquilizándola con facilidad. Era Lord mansen, su risa grave cosquilleando su oído. Atontada, se apoyó contra él, necesitando el apoyo temporal mientras se esforzaba por recuperar su equilibrio.

- ¿Cómo llegaste frente mí?.- preguntó ella jadeando.

-Velocidad de costado.- Sus suaves dedos procuraron devolver su pañuelo, pero este se deslizó de su hermoso pelo resbaladizo, revelando el pulcro moño trenzado en su nuca. Él dejó que el pañuelo cayese al suelo. Una sonrisa se tejió por su voz.

- No puedes escapar de mí, lo sabes.

Las palabras burlonas parecían contener una indirecta de advertencia.

Bella estaba de pie en el refugio de su cuerpo, absorbiendo su calor, su picante olor masculino. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar sola en la oscuridad con él? No creía en la casualidad. Esto sólo podría ser resultado de su propia implacable atracción por él…una atracción que parecía ser devuelta en la misma medida. Como ambos se callaron, bella se dio cuenta de una pareja cercana, sus figuras entrelazadas apenas visibles por los árboles. Los sonidos sordos de jarana sexual trajeron una subida de calor a la cara de bella.

- Llévame de vuelta a la casa, por favor.- dijo ella.

Lord mansen la liberó. Bella se alejó un paso, casi chocando contra el árbol grande detrás de ella. Siguiéndola, él la presionó contra el amplio tronco, usando sus brazos para protegerla de la áspera corteza. Su aliento se encendió bruscamente. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus antebrazos, donde la elevación brutal de músculo se manifestaba a través de su abrigo. Sabía que él iba a besarla, que él la deseaba. Y que el cielo le ayuda, ella también le deseaba.

Él acarició la curva de su mejilla con la yema de un solo dedo, tan cuidadosamente, como si ella fuese una criatura salvaje que se largaría ante el más leve signo deprisa. Su aliento se aceleró mientras él tocaba su barbilla y la inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo de rendición.

Su boca suave descendió hasta la suya, moldeado, engatusando, hasta que ella separó sus labios con un jadeo de placer. La punta de su lengua acarició el borde de sus dientes, aventurándose más lejos, rozó el interior de su mejilla en una ardiente y delicada exploración. El beso la mareaba, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un desesperado intento por mantener el equilibrio. Él la dejó tener más de su peso, sujetándola bien entre su cuerpo y el roble inflexible a su espalda. Ella se retorció y tiró de él, hasta que él hizo un ruido calmante y sus manos descendieron por su espalda. La caricia lenta sólo afiló su necesidad, haciéndola arquearse contra él en una búsqueda ciega, instintiva. Ella sintió algo contra la tela áspera de su falda el íntimo bulto de su sexo.

La rígida longitud de él coincidía perfectamente en la muesca entre sus muslos. Su dureza presionaba su suavidad, su boca poseía la suya con perversa habilidad, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban. Deslizando sus manos en su pelo, ella curvó sus dedos alrededor de su cabellera, bajo los espesos mechones que brillaban como la seda a la fragmentada luz de la luna. Un aliento áspero escapó de él, y sus labios se deslizaron a lo largo de su garganta. Incluso en su inocencia, ella sintió la abundancia de experiencia en su cuidadoso toque, el hambre que él guardaba tan firmemente encadenada.

Su blusa de campesina se había resbalado por encima de un hombro, revelando el destello blanco de su piel. Sus dedos se acercaron sigilosamente a la cinta de su escote fruncido y tiraron hábilmente, haciendo que el lino arrugado se deslizarse hacia abajo. Gradualmente su mano se relajó bajo su camisa. Su frío y suave pezón apretado contra las almohadillas callosas de sus dedos, el pico volviéndose más duro y más caliente con cada caricia circular.

Bella presionó su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Tenía que pararlo ahora, antes de que su voluntad estuviera completamente demolida.

- No. Por favor para. Lo siento.

Su mano resbaló de su blusa, y tocó sus labios húmedos con sus dedos.

- ¿Te he asustado?.- susurró.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, de algún modo resistiéndose al impulso de enroscarse en su abrazo como un gato calentado por sol.

- No…me he asustado de mi misma.

Por alguna razón su confesión lo hizo sonreír. Sus dedos se movieron a su garganta, trazando la frágil línea con una sensibilidad que la hizo contener el aliento. Devolviendo de un tirón la blusa de campesina a su hombro, ató de nuevo la cinta deshilachada que aseguraba el escote.

- Entonces pararé, - dijo él.- Venga, te llevaré a la casa.

Se quedó cerca de ella mientras continuaban atravesando el bosque, de vez en cuando moviéndose para empujar una rama del camino, o tomando su mano para dirigirla por encima de un lugar escabroso en el camino. Tan familiarizada como estaba con los bosques de Stony Cross Park, bella no tenía necesidad de su ayuda. Pero aceptó la ayuda con vacilación. Y no protestó cuando él hizo una pausa de nuevo, sus labios encontrando los suyos fácilmente en la oscuridad. Su boca estaba caliente y dulce mientras la besaba compulsivamente…besos rápidos, lánguidos, besos que oscilaban de la necesidad intensa al pícaro coqueteo. Drogada con el placer, bella dejó vagar sus manos a la espesa maraña de su pelo y la nuca de duro hierro de su cuello. Cuando el calor abrasador se elevó a un grado insostenible, Lord mansen gimió suavemente

-isabella...

- bella- dijo ella sin aliento

Él presionó sus labios en su sien y la abrazó contra su cuerpo poderoso como si fuera infinitamente frágil.

- Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú.- susurró él.- Te he estado buscado tanto tiempo…necesitándote…

Bella tembló y dejó caer su cabeza a su hombro.

- Esto no es real.- dijo ella débilmente.

Sus labios tocaron su cuello, encontrando un lugar que la hizo arquearse involuntariamente.

- ¿Qué es real, entonces?.

Ella señaló al seto de tejo que lindaba con el jardín del estado.

- Todo allí atrás.

Sus brazos se apretaron, y él habló con voz apagada

- Déjame ir a tu cuarto. Solamente un ratito.

bella respondió con una risa temblorosa, sabiendo exactamente que pasaría si ella permitiera eso.

- Absolutamente no.

Besos suaves y calientes iban se amontonaban sobre su piel.

- Estas a salvo conmigo. Yo nunca te pediría más de lo que estés dispuesta a dar.

Bella cerró sus ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- El problema es, - dijo ella con arrepentimiento, - que estoy dispuesta a darte absolutamente demasiado.

Ella sintió la curva de su sonrisa contra su mejilla.

- ¿Eso es un problema?

- Ah, sí.- Separándose de él, bella sostuvo sus manos a su cara caliente y suspiró irregularmente.- Debemos parar esto. No confío en mi misma contigo.

- No deberías.- coincidió con voz ronca.

Los sonidos de sus respiraciones se mezclaron en la oscuridad. Él era tan caliente y fuerte que bella apenas podría impedir arrojarse sobre él. En cambio se forzó a pensar racionalmente. Lord mansen se iría pronto, y el recuerdo de esta noche se desvanecería con el tiempo. Ella no era tan indecisa, o tonta, que pudiera ser tan fácilmente seducida.

- Al menos déjame caminar contigo hasta la casa.- insistió Lord mansen.- Si nos ven juntos, puedes explicarlo como una reunión casual.

Bella vaciló, luego asintió.

- ¿Y nos separaremos en la terraza trasera?.

- Sí.

Ofreciéndole su brazo, Lord mansen la acompañó a la escalera de doble cara de piedra en la parte trasera del señorío. Ambos estaban silenciosos mientras ascendieron a la terraza que tenía vista a los jardines principales. La luz abundante del gran vestíbulo brillaba a través de las relucientes ventanas con multitud de cristales y las puerta-ventanas. La terraza, a menudo el lugar para que los invitados fumaran y bebieran oporto, estaba desocupada, porque casi todos en el pueblo o jugando a las cartas y al billar adentro.

Una figura solitaria se relajaba en una silla al lado de la verja. Daba caladas perezosamente a un puro, exhalando una corriente delgada de humo que vagaba por el aire como una aparición que se desvanecía. El olor del tabaco caro cosquilleó las ventanas de la nariz de bella mientras alcanzaba el escalón superior.

Su estómago se dio la vuelta inquietamente cuando comprendió quién era el hombre.

- Lord black.- murmuró ella, haciendo una reverencia automáticamente. Con inquietud se preguntó que pensaría del hecho de que ella estuviera acompañada por Lord mansen.

El conde permaneció sentado mientras los inspeccionaba a dos. La luz refractada de las ventanas brillaba sobre su pelo negro como el carbón y proyectaba sombras angulares a través de sus rudos y fuertes rasgos.

- Señorita Miller, - dijo él con su voz grave, y cabeceó con serenidad a su compañero.-mansen. Que oportuno. Hay un asunto que deseo hablar con usted.

Cierto que su patrón estaba disgustado con ella, bella bajó su mirada al pabellón de piedra de la terraza.

- Milord, perdóneme. Fui a mirar el festival en el pueblo, y...

- Usted hizo más que mirar, parece.- observó Lord black suavemente, su mirada penetrante recorriendo sobre su atavío rústico.

- Sí, participé en el baile del Mayo. Y Lord mansen se ofreció de escoltarme hasta casa.

- Desde luego que lo hizo.- dijo el conde sardónicamente, dando otra calada al puro. El humo azul grisáceo dio vueltas y se arremolinó hacia arriba.- No hay necesidad de parecer tan apenada, señorita Miller. Por lo que a mí se refiere, no se le prohíbe buscar diversión en el pueblo, aunque indudablemente sería prudente no mencionar tales actividades a la condesa viuda.- hizo un gesto con su cigarro.- Puede irse ahora, mientras hablo algunas cosas con Lord mansen.

bella asintió con cauteloso alivio.

- Sí, señor.

Cuando comenzaba a marcharse, se quedó atónita al sentir la ligera presión de la mano de lord mansen en su brazo.

- Espere.

Bella se congeló en completa confusión, su cara desbordando de color. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a tocarla delante del conde.

- Milord.- murmuró ella en protesta.

Sydney no devolvió su mirada; su mirada estaba clavada atentamente sobre los rasgos duros del conde.

- Antes de que señorita la Miller se retire, mejor me cuenta que se trata.

- Esto es sobre su supuesta familia.- dijo Lord black suavemente.- Y su supuesto pasado.

Las palabras tranquilas sonaron como una condena. Bella comprendió por la expresión del conde que algo estaba muy mal. Si algo cálido hubiera perdurado a partir de los momentos encantados en el bosque, desapareció bruscamente.

Desconcertada, miró fijamente a Lord mansen. Su cara había cambiado de algún modo, ya no tranquila ni hermosa, sino de repente dura y fría. Al contemplarlo ahora, uno creería que este hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa. De repente, no podía creer que hacía unos minutos había besado aquella boca dura, que sus manos la hubieran acariciado con intimidad. Cuando él habló, hasta su voz parecía diferente, su acento un poco tosco. La apariencia de respetabilidad aristocrática había sido arrancada, revelando las capas glaciales debajo.

- Preferiría hablar de esto en un entorno más privado.- le dijo al conde.

Black inclinó su cabeza con helada cortesía.

- Hay un estudio en el ala de familia. ¿Servirá?.

- Sí.- mansen hizo una pausa deliberadamente antes de agregar, - la señorita Miller nos acompañará.

Bella le miró inexpresiva. Su petición no tenía sentido. De repente ella sintió frío por todas partes, y un temblor le recorrió la columna.

¿Por qué?- preguntó con los labios secos.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, - dijo Lord black de manera cortante, levantándose de su silla.

La cara de lord mansen estaba oscura e inmóvil.

- Ella tiene todo que ver con ello.

Bella sentía como se ponía blanca. La superficie entera de su cuerpo parecía escocerle y quemarle, como si se hubiera caído en una charca congelada. Encontraba difícil hablar o moverse mientras una sospecha paralizante se arrastraba sobre ella.

El conde dejó caer su cigarro en la terraza y lo aplastó con su pie. Un poco de desacostumbrada impaciencia afilaba su tono.

- ¿Señorita Miller, será tan amable de unirse a nosotros?. Parece que tenemos un pequeño misterio que resolver.

Asintiendo como una marioneta, bella siguió al conde hasta la casa, mientras sus instintos le gritaban que escapase. Tenía poca opción, salvo llevar a cabo la escena, pese a todo. Forzándose a comportarse con calma, fue con los dos hombres al estudio privado, su revestimiento de madera de palisandro brillaba con un color rojizo a la luz de la lámpara. El cuarto era compacto e inflexible, y ángulos agudos, y ninguna ornamentación salvo una fila prístina de vidrieras de colores.

Cuando Lord black cerró la puerta, bella tuvo cuidado de mantener tanta distancia entre ella y mansen como le fuera posible. Un presentimiento casi la hizo enfermar. No podía reunir valor suficiente para mirar directamente a Lord mansen, pero era sumamente consciente de él.

Lord mansen habló.

- ¿Toma asiento, señorita Miller?.

Bella sacudió su cabeza mudamente, temiendo que si se movía en absoluto, podría derrumbarse.

- Muy bien.- La atención del conde se desplazó a Lord mansen.- Comencemos con la información que recibí hoy. Inmediatamente después de su llegada a Stony Cross Park, comencé a hacer ciertas preguntas sobre usted. Sospechaba que no era completamente sincero en algún aspecto, aunque exactamente no pudiera poner mi dedo en cual era.

Lord mansen aparecía relajado, pero vigilante, sus ojos azules duros mientras le devolvía la mirada al conde.

- ¿Y los resultados de sus preguntas, milord?.

- No hay ningún Vizconde mansen.- dijo black sin rodeos, sin hacer caso del jadeo de bella mientras continuaba.- La línea de la familia terminó hace aproximadamente veinte años, cuando al verdadero Lord mansen murió sine prole mascula superstite, sin sobrevivir descendencia masculina para establecer una reclamación legítima del título. ¿Lo cuál pide la pregunta…quien demonios es usted? ¿Y cual es su objetivo aquí?.

- Soy edward cullen.

Aunque bella nunca hubiera oído el nombre, Lord black pareció reconocerlo.

- Ya veo.- dijo él suavemente. - Esto explica la participación de sir jasper. Está por alguna misión para Bow Street, entonces.

Bella jadeó asombrada cuando comprendió que el forastero era un detective de Bow Street. Se había enterado de la pequeña fuerza de elite de oficiales que hacían cualquier cosa por solucionar casos de asesinato o servían como guardaespaldas para la realeza. Se les conocía por su despiadada eficiencia y coraje, y hasta habían alcanzado un célebre status en los círculos sociales más altos. No le asombraba que este hombre hubiera parecido tan diferente de otros invitados aquí. " Cazo ", le había dicho, omitiendo convenientemente el hecho de que su presa era una especie de dos piernas.

- No siempre, - dijo cullen en respuesta a la pregunta de black.- A veces acepto comisiones privadas.- Su mirada se movió hasta la cara tensa de bella.- Hace dos meses fui contratado por Lord james para encontrar a su novia fugitiva, isabella swan, que ha estado desaparecida durante dos años.

bella estaba completamente inmóvil, mientras un dolor cruel estallaba dentro de su pecho y goteaba por toda ella. Su boca se sacudió con la violenta negación, pero no le salieron las palabras. En cambio oyó un grito agudo, incoherente, solo después se dio cuenta que había suyo. No era consciente de moverse, pero de repente cruzó la habitación, agarrando la cara oscura de cullen, mientras la rabia y el terror bajaron en picado alrededor de ella como el ataque de las águilas ratoneras.

Una maldición salvaje sonó en sus oídos, y sus muñecas fueron aplastadas en aplastantes tornos, pero ella no lo haría, no podía, dejar de luchar. Sudor y lágrimas corrían por su cara, y respiraba entre sollozos, y luchando por su vida, por la libertad que le estaba siendo arrebatada. En algún sitio en su mente sabía que actuaba como una loca, que esto resultaría negativo, pero parecía no poder pararse.

- Para, bella.- gruñó edward, dándola una sacudida dura- Cálmate…por el amor de Dios.

- ¡No volveré!- chilló, jadeando con furia.- Te mataré primero, ah Dios, te odio, te odio.

-bella.- La voz fría y sensata cortó cuidadosamente su tormento que se retorcía de dolor. Era la voz de Lord black. Uno de sus poderosos brazos se deslizó alrededor desde atrás, y la arrastró lejos de cullen. Ella retrocedió contra él como un animal aterrorizado.

- Es suficiente.- dijo black contra su oído, su brazo apretándose en un anillo inflexible.

- Él no la llevará, Lo juro. Sabe que siempre mantengo mi palabra. Ahora respire hondo. Otra vez. bella.

De algún modo la voz severa, tranquila del conde la alcanzó como nada más podría haberlo hecho, y ella se encontró obedeciendo. Él la guió hasta una silla y la forzó a sentarse. Bajando sus caderas y muslos, la sujetó con una mirada negra.

- Estése quieta. Y siga respirando.

Bella asintió bruscamente, las lágrimas aun le corrían por la cara.

- No deje que se acerque a mí, - susurró ella.

De pie, bella lanzó una mirada de hielo de obsidiana al agente de Bow Street.

- Mantenga la distancia, cullen. Me importa un bledo quien le ha pagado para hacer que. Está en mi casa, y no hará nada sin mi consentimiento.

- No tiene derecho legal sobre ella.- Dijo cullen suavemente.- No puede retenerla aquí.

Black respondió con un resoplido arrogante. Yendo hacia el aparador, vertió una pequeña cantidad de líquido ambarino en una copa. Llevando el licor a bella, él obligó a sus dedos temblorosos a rodear el recipiente.

- Beba esto, - dijo de manera cortante.

- Yo no... - comenzó, pero él interrumpió en un tono de autoridad absoluta.

- Ahora. Cada gota.

Haciendo muecas, ella bebió el líquido en unos pocos tragos y tosió cuando sus pulmones y garganta estuvieron llenos de fuego aterciopelado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y miró al conde con ojos llorosos. Él extrajo un pañuelo del interior de su abrigo y se lo dio. El lino estaba caliente por el calor de su cuerpo. Secando su cara con él, suspiró con voz temblorosa.

- Gracias, - dijo con voz ronca.

Mantuvo su mirada pegada a él, incapaz de mirar a cullen. Nunca había soñado que tal devastación fuera posible…que su ruina hubiera venido en la forma de un hermoso hombre con ojos crueles y encantadores…el primer hombre que había besado. El dolor de la traición, la humillación aplastante de ello, era demasiado grande de soportar.

- Ahora.- dijo black serenamente, tomando una silla al lado de bella.- su reacción a la revelación del Sr. Cullen parecería confirmar que es de verdad isabella swan.- Él esperaba su breve asentimiento de cabeza antes de continuar.- ¿Es también verdad que esta prometida a Lord james?.

Bella fue tranquilizada por la presencia poderosa del conde, sabiendo que él era la única cosa que la mantenía a salvo del depredador que estaba al acecho cerca. Mirando los rasgos francos de black, luchaba por las palabras exactas para hacerle entender su situación. Cuando el conde vio su agitación, la sorprendió extendiendo la mano y tomando su mano en su cuerpo. Su apretón, tan fuerte y seguro, parecía alejar el miedo que la incapacitaba. Bella estaba asombrada por su bondad. Nunca la había mostrado esta clase de consideración…nunca parecía darse cuenta, en realidad.

- Nunca fue mi elección.- le dijo.- Lo arreglaron cuando yo era una niña. Mis padres prometieron a Lord james mi mano a cambio de su patronazgo financiero. He tratado duramente de aceptar la situación, pero james no es racional - está loco - en mi opinión. No ha hecho ningún secreto de sus proyectos - me considera como una especie de animal para ser entrenado a su satisfacción. Baste decir que yo estaría mejor muerta. Debe creerme, yo nunca habría recurrido a esto de otra manera.

- La creo.- Todavía conservaba la posesión de su mano, Blas echó un vistazo a edward cullen.- Habiendo conocido a la señorita Miller por algún tiempo, sólo puedo asumir que sus objeciones al casamiento con james son válidas.

- Lo son.- llegó la respuesta apagada del agente. Él holgazaneaba cerca de la chimenea con engañosa pereza, descansando un brazo sobre la chimenea de mármol. Las llamas echaban lenguas de luz roja sobre su cara oscura.- james es un cerdo. Pero es inútil. Sus padres han estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio. El dinero- mucho - ha cambiado manos. Y si no la recupera, james enviará una docena más como yo para hacer el trabajo.

- No me encontrarán.- dijo bella, finalmente logrando encontrar su mirada.- Me iré al extranjero. Desapareceré.

- Pequeña tonta, - interrumpió cullen en voz baja.- ¿Planeas pasar el resto de tu vida huyendo? Él enviará otro hombre detrás de que ti, y otro. Nunca tendrás un momento de paz. No podrás ir lo bastante rápido, o lo bastante lejos.

- Es suficiente.- dijo black de manera cortante, sintiendo el temblor que traspasó el cuerpo de bella.- No, bella no irá al extranjero, tampoco seguirá huyendo de Lord james. Encontraremos un modo de resolver el asunto de modo que ella pueda llevar una vida normal.

- ¿Ah?.- Una de las oscuras cejas de cullen se levantó en un arco burlón.- Esto debería ser interesante. ¿Qué propone hacer, black?.

El conde estaba silencioso mientras consideraba el asunto.

Mientras bella seguía mirando fijamente a Edgard cullen, trataba de pensar pasando de la mezcla confusa de emociones. Encontraría alguna salida. Estaría condenada si fuera llevada a james como un cordero a la matanza. Sus pensamientos debían haber sido obvios, ya que de repente la mirada inflexible de cullen estaba conmovida con seria admiración mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Como yo lo veo, tiene sólo dos opciones.- dijo él suavemente.

Su voz tembló sólo un poco mientras ella contestaba.

- ¿Cuales son?.

- Con el estímulo correcto, puedo ser persuadido de dejarte ir, en cuyo caso seguirías ocultándote de james hasta que seas atrapada otra vez. O... puedes quitarte de su alcance permanentemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Lord black intervino en el silencio tenso.

- Él quiere decir matrimonio. Una vez que este casada y legalmente bajo la protección de otro hombre, james cesará su búsqueda.

La mirada de bella cayó hasta la mano fuerte que cubría la suya.

- Pero es imposible. No conozco a ningún hombre que estuviera… dispuesto.- Ella se paró, sintiéndose enferma y amargada.

- Es posible.- contestó el conde con calma.

Mientras bella miraba a black con ojos interrogantes, la burla tranquila de Edgard cullen cortó el aire.

- ¿Planeando hacerla su condesa, milord?.

La cara del conde era inexpresiva.

- Si fuera necesario.

Atontada, bella se aferró a su mano fuerte antes de retirarla. Era inconcebible que black estuviera dispuesto a hacer semejante sacrificio. Quizás podría reconciliarse con la perspectiva de un casamiento sin amor. Después de todo, cualquier cosa era preferible a convertirse en lady james. Sin embargo, el conde era un hombre bueno, honorable, y ella no se aprovecharía así de él.

- Usted es notablemente amable, milord.- le dijo.- Pero yo nunca me casaría con usted, porque merece algo mucho mejor que un matrimonio de conveniencia. Es un sacrificio demasiado grande para que lo haga.

- Apenas sería un sacrificio, - contestó él secamente.- Y es una solución lógica a su dilema.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, sus cejas se fruncieron cuando un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurrió.

- Hay una tercera opción.

¿- ¿ Cuál es?.

Una gran calma helada se colocó sobre bella, y de pronto se sintió fuera de escena, como si fuera un espectador imparcial más que un participante.

- Yo preferiría no decirlo aún. Si no le importara, milord, me gustaría tener unos minutos a solas con el señor cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Edward sabía que bella no reaccionaría pasivamente a las noticias de que él la había perseguido de parte de Lord james. Pero la furia apasionada de su respuesta cuando lo arrinconó lo había asustado. Ahora que había recuperado su autodominio, le miraba fijamente con un cálculo desesperado que él entendía demasiado bien. Él la creía magnífica.

Aunque Lord black claramente no estuviera de acuerdo con la petición de bella, accedió con el ceño fruncido.

- Esperaré en la siguiente habitación.- dijo, como si esperara que edward cayera sobre ella como un animal devorador en cuanto la puerta estuviera cerrada.

- Llame si necesita ayuda.

- Gracias, milord.- murmuró bella, dando al conde una sonrisa agradecida que hizo que Edgard hirviera de celos. Habría necesitado poca provocación para llevar su puño a la cara aristocrática de black, sobre todo en este momento cuando él había tomado la mano de bella para consolarla. Edward nunca había sido posesivo con alguien en su vida, pero apenas podía tolerar la vista de bella aceptando el tacto de otro hombre. Algo le pasaba - había perdido el control de la situación, y no estaba seguro de como recuperarlo. Todo lo que sabía por cierto era que bella era necesaria para él…que si no pudiera tenerla, ese sentimiento infinito de estar hambriento, insatisfecho, frío, nunca lo abandonara.

Ella se giró hacia él, su cara pálida, sus ojos enrojecidos de lágrimas. Su expresión era compuesta sin embargo, y ella le miró con inquietante intensidad, como si tratara de ver dentro de su mente. Su mirada inquisitiva le hizo sentirse extrañamente amenazado.

- ¿Era todo un número?.- preguntó silenciosamente.

Edward parpadeó. Él, que había aguantado horas incontables de escrutinio e interrogatorio e incluso tortura, estaba completamente desconcertado por la pregunta.

- Sé que un poco de ello lo era.- dijo bella.- Era parte de tu trabajo para ganar mi confianza. Pero fuiste bastante más lejos de lo necesario.- Ella se acercó a él con lentitud hipnótica.- ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas esta noche?.

Dios le ayudara, no podía contestar. Peor, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, y ella parecía mirar en su alma a través de sus ojos.

- La verdad, Sr. Cullen.- insistió.- Si puedo conseguir preguntar, seguramente tu puedes conseguir contestar. ¿Pensabas algo de ello?.

Edward sintió un que un sudor ligero estallaba sobre su cara. Trató de encerrarlo lejos, negarlo, pero era imposible.

- Sí.- él dijo con voz ronca y sujetó con un cepo su boca cerrada. Que el diablo la lleve si quería que dijera algo más que eso.

Por alguna razón, la admisión pareció hacer que bella se relajase. Edward no podía comenzar a imaginarse por qué.

Finalmente logrando apartar rápidamente su mirada de la suya, él miró fijamente a ciegas en la luz del fuego que bailaba.

- Ahora, - refunfuñó él.- quizás me puedas explicar cual es la tercera opción.

- Necesito protección de Lord james, - dijo ella sin rodeos.- Pocos hombres serían capaces de mantenerse firme contra él. Creo que tu podrías.

La declaración era práctica… no había nada elogioso en su tono. Sin embargo, Edward sentía un parpadeo de orgullo masculino de que ella reconociera sus capacidades.

- Sí, podría.- dijo inflexiblemente.

- Entonces a cambio de tu protección y apoyo financiero, yo estaría dispuesta a ser tu amante. Firmaría un contrato legalmente obligatorio a ese efecto. Pienso que sería suficiente para mantener a Lord james a raya - y entonces no tendría que permanecer escondida.

Su amante. Edward nunca había esperado que estaría dispuesta a rebajarse así. Sin embargo, parecía que bella era en última instancia pragmática, reconociendo cuando no podía permitirse mantener sus principios.

- Me dejarías acostarme contigo a cambio de mi dinero y protección, - dijo, como si la palabra amante necesitara definición. Él le lanzó un vistazo cauteloso.- Vivirás conmigo, y me acompañaras en público, independientemente de la vergüenza que esto te cause. ¿Es eso lo que estas diciendo?.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojo brillante, pero no apartó la mirada de él.

- Sí.

El deseo inundó cada parte de su cuerpo con el calor primitivo. Darse cuenta de que iba a tenerla, que se entregaría a él de buen grado, le aturdió. Su amante…pero eso no era bastante. Necesitaba más de ella. Todo de ella.

Deliberadamente fue al sofá, un tanto perplejo el pedazo de utilitario tapizado en tieso cuero Borgoña, y se sentó con sus piernas extendidas. Dejó que su mirada la recorriera con pura apreciación sexual.

- Antes de acordar a algo, quiero una muestra de lo que me ofreces.

Ella se puso rígida.

- Pienso que ya has probado bastante.

- ¿Te refieres a nuestro interludio en los bosques esta tarde?- Él hizo su voz muy suave, mientras su corazón palpitaba violentamente en su pecho.- No fue nada, bella. Quiero más que unos besos inocentes de ti. Mantener una amante puede ser una proposición cara - tendrás que demostrar que lo vales.

Fue hasta él despacio, su forma delgada se perfilaba en la luz de la lumbre. Claramente sabía que él jugaba una especie de juego con ella, pero aún no había comprendido cuales eran los intereses.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó suavemente.

Lo que había tenido de Gemma. No, más de lo que Gemma jamás le había dado. Deseaba que alguien le perteneciera. Que se preocupase por él. Que le necesitara de algún modo. No sabía si era posible…pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por bella. Ella era su única posibilidad.

- Te lo demostraré.

Edward extendió la mano y cogió su muñeca, tirando hasta que ella se sentó, medio derribada al lado de él. Deslizando una mano detrás de la nuca, se inclinó sobre ella, encontrando su pulso con la punta de su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, llevó la mano de ella a su entrepierna, ahuecando sus dedos delgados alrededor de la forma tensa de su erección. Ella se puso rígida y jadeó, de pronto se apoyó contra su pecho como si su fuerza la hubiera abandonado. Con cuidado él atrajo su mano encima de la longitud de su miembro, a la cabeza redonda que empujaba con impaciencia contra la tela tensa.

Un sonido irregular escapó de él, y tiró de su blusa, lleno de la gratitud por quienquiera que hubiera diseñado una ropa que hacía el cuerpo de una mujer tan afortunadamente accesible. Sus pechos expuestos brillaron en la luz de la lumbre, sus puntas suaves y de un pálido rosado. Bella volvió su cara de lado, sus ojos bien cerrados. Arrastrándola hacia delante sobre su regazo, Edward la abrazó con un brazo, mientras su trasero descansaba sobre el rígido montículo de su erección. Sus dedos callosos resbalaron hacia un pecho desnudo, levantando el peso de seda situándolo para el lento descenso de su boca. Un temblor la atravesó mientras él abría sus labios sobre el sensible pezón, acariciándolo hasta que se tensó contra su lengua. Las manos de bella medio levantadas como para apartarlo a la fuerza, pero de pronto sus dedos se aferraron alrededor de las solapas de su abrigo, y soltó un gemido de placer. El sonido lo electrizó. Él usaba su lengua para trazar círculos alrededor del pezón que se puso rígido, haciéndola retorcerse como un gato en sus brazos.

Mientras seguía chupando y atormentando sus pechos, deslizó su mano bajo sus faldas, encontrando el dobladillo simple de sus calzones y la gruesa liga de algodón que sujetaba sus medias. Dándose cuenta de la mano que se metió bajo sus faldas, bella apretó sus piernas juntas, un rubor carmesí se extendió sobre su cara y sus pechos. Él la acarició sobre el lino arrugado, deslizando la palma de su mano sobre su cadera y estómago, luego moviéndose hacia los suaves rizos más abajo.

- No lo hagas- dijo ella, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

Edward besó la curva rosada de su garganta y el fino borde de su mandíbula. Su piel era tan fina y satinada que era casi translúcida. Deseaba besarla de la cabeza a los pies.

- Así no es como habla una amante.- susurró.- ¿Faltas a tu palabra, bella?.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de hablar mientras su palma presionaba su montículo.

- Entonces abre tus piernas.

Ella obedeció bruscamente, separando los muslos, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra su brazo de apoyo. Él la acarició sobre la delicada tela, frotando con cuidado el surco caliente hasta que el lino se puso húmedo bajo sus dedos. Estaba excitado por sus esfuerzos por permanecer tranquilo e inmóvil, su cara se volvió escarlata, sus piernas se pusieron rígidas mientras la acariciaba íntimamente. Finalmente ella gimió y le agarró la muñeca en tono de súplica.

- Es suficiente.- jadeó ella.

Su miembro palpitaba violentamente bajo ella.

- ¿Lo es?.- susurró él, deslizando sus dedos en la raja abierta de sus calzones.- Creo que deseas más.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en su regazo cuando él encontró suavemente el enmarañado pelo…la hinchada carne sedosa…la húmeda entrada de seda a su cuerpo. Besando el arco de su garganta, bella jugó con la aterciopelada espesura.

- Dulces ricitos.- respiró cerca del oído de bella. ¿Me pregunto de que color son? ¿Rubios, como el pelo de tu cabeza? ¿O más oscuros?.

Sobresaltada por la pregunta, bella le miró fijamente con una mirada desenfocada.

- Esta bien.- dijo, abriendo la suave hendidura.- lo averiguare por mismo más tarde.

Ella se arqueó cuando él encontró el punto sensible que estaba oculto por los pliegues protectores.

- Oh…oh, Dios -

- Shhhh.- Él pellizcó el lóbulo de su oreja.- ¿No querrás que black te oiga, no?.

- Para esto.- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Pero nada le detendría ahora. La acarició hábilmente, haciendo círculos sobre el punto de fuego delicado. Sus nalgas se elevaron alejándose de la dura longitud de su erección mientras sus caderas presionaban su mano. Él acarició el hinchado capullo con la punta callosa de su pulgar y deslizó la mitad de su dedo dentro de ella, hasta que estuvo completamente sumergido en el delicioso canal.

El aliento de bella se cortó, y sus muslos se sujetaron fuertemente alrededor de su mano mientras él empujaba y retiraba su dedo en un ritmo tranquilo. Él sentía tensarse los músculos interiores de ella mientras se contraía y se retorcía, luchando instintivamente por la liberación de la insoportable tensión. Edward bajó la cabeza hasta sus pechos una vez más. Las puntas estaban tensas y sonrosadas ahora, y él sopló uno de ellos suavemente antes de metérselo en su boca. Con su dedo hundido dentro de ella, y su pezón palpitando contra su lengua, experimentó un triunfo que nunca antes había conocido.

Bella luchaba en vano mientras el orgasmo permanecía esquivo, un gemido de frustración escapó de ella. Retirando su dedo de las profundidades dulces de su cuerpo, Edward le colocó su mano húmeda en el estómago tenso, frotando en círculos calmantes.

- Te atenderé más tarde.- murmuró él.- Lo prometo.

Bella gimió otra vez, arqueándose desesperadamente contra su mano. Sabía lo que ella quería, y tenía muchas ganas de dárselo. Las ventanas de la nariz llamearon cuando descubrió el perfume embriagador del deseo femenino. El calor bombeaba a través de él, y casi perdió todo el autocontrol mientras pensaba en enterrar su cara entre sus muslos, sumergiendo su lengua dentro de ella …

Se estremeció mientras se forzaba a bajarle las faldas, cubriendo la dulce carne que ansiaba. Black esperaba cerca, y ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar para complacerse más. Más tarde tendría tiempo para hacer el amor con Bella en su tiempo libre. Paciencia, se consoló él mismo, respirando regularmente.

Bella avanzó lentamente de los brazos de él y se acurrucó en el otro extremo del sofá. Estaba magníficamente despeinada, sus mejillas húmedas y profundamente sonrosadas a la luz parpadeante. Forcejeando torpemente con su corpiño, se cubrió sus pechos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella brillando con vergüenza, la de él francamente calculadora. Y entonces Edward se ocupó de acallarla.

- Realmente te deseo.- dijo él.- De hecho, probablemente no me detendría ante nada para conseguirte. Pero no te quiero como amante. Quiero la propiedad completa, irrevocable. Todo lo que le habrías dado a james, o black.

Comprendiendo lo que quería decir, Bella le miró como si él fuese un loco. La llevó un minuto entero recuperarse lo bastante para hablar.

- ¿Quieres decir matrimonio? ¿Que diferencia habría entre casarme contigo o con Lord james?.

- La diferencia es que yo te dejo escoger.

- ¿Por qué estarías dispuesto a ponerte los grilletes conmigo de por vida?.

La verdad era algo que Edward nunca podía admitir ante ella.

- Porque quiero la conveniencia de una esposa.- mintió.- Y tú lo harás tan bien como cualquier otra mujer.

Ella respiró ultrajada.

- Elige.- aconsejó edward.- Puedes seguir huyendo, o puedes ser la esposa de alguien. De james o mía.

Ella le dio el otra de aquellas largas e inquisitivas miradas lo que hizo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. Maldita sea, la odiaba cuando hacía eso. Otra vez más no podía parpadear o dejar de mirarla, y ella parecía leer sus pensamientos a pesar de su voluntad para ocultarlos.

Tuya.- dijo rígidamente.- Seré Tuya.

Y soltó un lento y casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

Bella se levantó con dificultad de su regazo y enderezó su ropa. Ella fue a echarse algo de brandy de la licorera de cristal en el aparador de caoba. Estaba mareada, y sentía sus rodillas como de gelatina, lo cual eran buenos indicios de que lo último que necesitaba era más moral. Además, técnicamente ella era todavía criada de Lord black, y jamás nadie en tal posición pensaría en servirse un poco del licor del amo. Por otro lado, tales distinciones se habían esfumado después de las asombrosas revelaciones de la tarde. Estaba desconcertada por la comprensión de que había recibido dos propuestas de matrimonio en una noche de hombres infinitamente diferentes.

Y las cosas que Edward cullen acababa de hacerle - no, ella no pensaría en esto ahora, mientras su cuerpo todavía palpitaba con los ecos del placer vergonzoso. Llenando la copa generosamente, Bella hizo una mueca y se tragó la excelente cosecha.

Cullen fue hacia ella, tomando la copa después de que ella había tragado rápidamente la mitad su contenido.

- En un minuto vas a estar tan borracha como una carretilla.

- ¿Importa eso?- preguntó con voz ronca, mirando como él terminaba el brandy por ella.

- Supongo que no.- Como ella se tambaleaba delante de él, dejó a un lado la copa vacía y cogió su cintura en sus manos. Una risa de auto burla tocó sus labios.

- Dios sabe que cualquier mujer tendría que fortalecerse después de consentir convertirse en mi esposa.

Un golpe exigente golpeó la puerta, y Lord black entró en la habitación. Su aguda mirada se posó en ellos que permanecían tan cerca juntos, y arqueó una gruesa ceja socarronamente.

Las manos de cullen apretadas sobre la cintura de ¡ Bella mientras ella trataba de alejarse de él.

- Puede ser el primero en felicitarnos.- le dijo al conde, en una grosera parodia de un anuncio caballeroso.

- La señorita swan me ha hecho el honor de concederme su mano.

Los ojos de Lord black se estrecharon mientras echaba un vistazo a Bella.

¿Esa es la tercera opción?.

- Al parecer.- dijo ella sin firmeza.- Sí

Bella sabía que el conde no entendía por qué estaría dispuesta a hacer negocios con el diablo. Devolviendo su mirada, suplicó silenciosamente que no pidiera una explicación, porque sería incapaz de explicar sus motivos. Estaba harta de ocultarse, preocuparse, y tener miedo. Edward cullen le había ofrecido su refugio. Él no tenía principios, era insensible y mundano exactamente la clase de hombre que podría protegerla de james. Pero todo eso no habría sido suficiente para obligarla a casarse con él. Otro factor había marcado la diferencia - su conciencia de que cullen sentía algo por ella. Él no fue capaz de ocultarlo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por lo contrario. Y contra todo el mejor juicio, ella lo deseaba. O al menos, deseaba al hombre que él había fingido ser…el que la había mirado fijamente con tal intensidad desesperada cuando habían estado al lado del pozo de los deseos…el único que la había besado en el bosque y había susurrado que la necesitaba.

Frunciendo el ceño, el conde avanzó y llegó hasta ella.

- Quiero unas palabras con usted, Bella.

Ella asintió obedientemente, por el hábito de muchos años.

- Sí, señor.- Cómo cullen la no la liberaba, ella le lanzó una mirada provocativa.- No me he casado contigo aún.- dijo ella bajo su aliento.- Déjame ir.

Sus manos se deslizaron de su cintura. Bella fue hasta el conde, que tomó su codo en un ligero apretón y la llevó con él a la esquina. Su toque respetuoso era sorprendentemente diferente de la posesividad desenfrenada de cullen.

Lord black bajó la mirada hacia ella, un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre su amplia frente.

- Bella, - dijo silenciosamente, - no puede tomar tal decisión sin entender más sobre el hombre a quien se va a entregar. No se engañe por el hecho que cullen es un agente de Bow Street. Sin duda usted piensa que su profesión otorga cierto sentido de honor, incluso heroísmo. En el caso de edward cullen, lo contrario es verdadero. Él es, y siempre ha sido una figura de pública polémica.

- ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó Bella, echándole una ojeada a la figura oscura del otro lado de la habitación.

cullen bebía otro brandy, fingiendo inspeccionar una fila de libros. La curva malhumorada de su boca le dejó claro que sabía perfectamente bien lo que black le decía.

- cullen sólo ha sido detective durante los dos o tres años pasados. Antes de eso, era un señor de crimen enmascarándolo como detective privado. Controlaba una infame corporación de ladrones y fue detenido numerosas veces por fraude, robo, comercio de artículos robados, y fabricación de pruebas. Puedo garantizar que conoce a cada criminal de renombre en Inglaterra. A pesar de su evidente reforma, hay muchos que creen que todavía tiene transacciones ilícitas con muchos de sus antiguos cohortes en el hampa. No hay que tenerle confianza, Bella.

Ella trató de no mostrar reacción ante la información, pero por dentro estaba anonadada. Echando un vistazo alrededor de los anchos hombros de black, vio la forma amenazadora en que el agente de Bow Street holgazaneaba en la esquina más oscura del estudio. Parecía más cómodo en las sombras, sus ojos brillaban como un gato. ¿Cómo podría un hombre sólo al final de la veintena haber tenido una carrera tan variada? ¿Señor del crimen, detective…¿Qué era él, en el nombre de Dios?

- Señorita swan… Bella…- el conde reconquistó su atención con un susurro silencioso.- Debe considerar mi oferta una vez más. Creo que el arreglo nos beneficiaría ambos. Le doy mi palabra de que sería un marido amable, y que usted no querría para nada...

- Milord, - interrumpió ella con seriedad, - espero que no considerará mi rechazo como señal de otra cosa que mi gran respeto hacia usted. Usted es el hombre más honorable que jamás he conocido - y es por eso que nunca le relegaría a un matrimonio sin amor. No puede negar, milord, que yo no sería su primera opción, si estuviera buscando esposa. Y si le hiciera la injusticia de aceptar su oferta, ambos lo lamentaríamos algún día. El Sr. Cullen y yo estamos mucho más satisfechos el uno con el otro, porque ninguno de nosotros lo considerará como un matrimonio verdadero, sino más bien como una transacción de negocios en la cual… - Sus mejillas ardían cuando se forzó a terminar.- En el cual un servicio es a cambio de otro.

La cara de black era sombría.

- Usted no es lo bastante cínica o dura como para tolerar tal arreglo.

- Lamentablemente, milord, estoy realmente endurecida. A causa de Lord james, nunca he tenido las esperanzas y sueños que muchas otras mujeres tienen. Nunca he esperado ser feliz en el matrimonio.

- Aún merece algo mejor que esto.- insistió él.

Ella rió sin humor.

- ¿Eso cree? No estoy tan segura.- Separándose de él, bella cruzó de una zancada al centro del estudio y miró a cullen con expectación. De un modo enérgico.-¿Cuándo nos marcharemos?

Cullen surgió de la esquina. Ella vio por el parpadeo en sus ojos que había medio esperado que ella cambiara de opinión después de la oratoria con black. Ahora que su elección había sido reafirmada, no había vuelta atrás.

- Ahora.- dijo él suavemente.

Sus labios se separaron en los comienzos de una objeción. cullen tenía la intención de arrastrarla sin permitir cualquier oportunidad de decir ¡adiós! a alguien en la casa, ni siquiera a la Señora black. Por otro lado, sería más fácil para ella simplemente desaparecer sin necesidad de explicar algo a alguien.

- ¿No es bastante peligroso viajar de noche?.- preguntó ella, entonces rápidamente contestó su propia pregunta.- No importa. Si nos encontráramos con un salteador de caminos, probablemente estaría más salvo con él que tú.

De pronto cullen sonrió abiertamente.

- Podrías tener razón.

Su momentánea diversión se borró por el anuncio frío de Lord black.

- Si no puedo cambiar la opinión de señorita swan, al menos requeriré la prueba de que la ceremonia es legal. También exigiré pruebas que ella está satisfactoriamente provista.

Bella comprendió que en todas sus consideraciones, ella en realidad no pensado en que clase de vida tendría con cullen. ¡Por Dios!. ¿Cómo se ganaba la vida un agente de Bow Street? Sin duda su sueldo era mínimo, pero seguramente con comisiones privadas, él tendría para vivir de una forma decente. Ella no necesitaba mucho— una habitación o dos en un área segura de Londres sería suficiente.

- Que me condenen si tengo que explicar mi capacidad para proveer a mi propia esposa.- dijo cullen.- Todo lo que usted tiene que saber es que ella no pasará hambre, y tendrá un techo sobre su cabeza.

El viaje a Londres duraría aproximadamente doce horas, lo cual significaba que viajarían durante la noche y llegarían temprano en la tarde. Bella descansaba contra la lujosa tapicería de terciopelo marrón del vehículo bien equipado de cullen. Una vez que ellos estuvieron en camino, cullen se movió para extinguir la pequeña lámpara del carruaje que iluminaba el interior.

- ¿Quieres dormir?- preguntó.- Queda mucho tiempo hasta la mañana.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. A pesar de su cansancio, ella estaba demasiado agitada para relajarse.

Encogiéndose de hombros, cullen dejó que la lámpara ardiera. Él descansó una de sus piernas sobre la tapicería, haciendo muecas ligeramente. Claramente era incómodo para un hombre de su tamaño estar limitado en un espacio relativamente pequeño.

- ¿Esto es tuyo?.- preguntó. Bella - ¿O lo alquilaste como parte de tu engaño?.

Comprendiendo que ella se refería al carruaje, le dedicó una risa burlona.

- Es mío.

- No habría pensado que un hombre profesional podría permitirse semejante vehículo.

El detective jugó ociosamente con el borde con flecos de la pequeña cortina de la ventana cercana.

- Mi trabajo requiere viajes frecuentes. Prefiero hacerlo con comodidad.

- ¿Usas a menudo un nombre ficticio cuándo emprendes tus investigaciones?.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

- La mayor parte del tiempo no es necesario.

- Me pregunto porque no escogiste un disfraz mejor.- dijo ella.- Uno que no pudiera ser refutado tan fácilmente. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Lord black descubrir que no hay ningún Vizconde mansen.

Una expresión extraña cruzó su cara, diversión entrelazada con incomodidad, y parecía entretenido en un debate silencioso sobre si realmente decirle algo. Finalmente torció su boca, y soltó un breve suspiro.

- black se equivocó. Hay un Vizconde mansen. Al menos, hay un sucesor legítimo al título.

Lottie lo consideró con escepticismo.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Y si lo que dices es cierto, por qué no ha llegado a reclamar su título y propiedades?.

- No todo el mundo quiere ser un par.

- ¡Desde luego que sí! Además, a un par no se le da la opción. Lo es, o no lo es. Él no puede negar sus derechos de nacimiento más de lo que puede cambiar el color de sus ojos.

- Que me condenen si no puede.- llegó su respuesta frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay necesidad de enfadarse.- dijo Bella.- Y aún no me has dicho quién es y donde está este vizconde misterioso, lo que me lleva a creer que tú lo inventas.

Cullen cambió de posición, moviéndose incómodamente, su mirada cuidadosamente alejada de la suya.

- Soy yo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tratas de engañarme a pensar que eres algún par perdido hace mucho? ¿Tú, un señor de crimen y detective, eres un vizconde secreto?.- Bella sacudió su cabeza con decisión.- No me lo creo.

- Me importa un bledo si lo crees o no.- dijo cullen con calma.- Especialmente cuando esto no tiene que ver con el futuro, porque nunca reclamaré el título.

Bella miró fijamente su duro perfil asombrada. Seguramente parecía creer lo que decía. ¿Pero cómo podría ser posible? ¿Si hubiera algo de verdad a su afirmación, cómo un hijo de la aristocracia había llegado a esto? Uno no comenzaba la vida como un miembro de la nobleza y terminaba como…lo que sea que él fuera. Ella no podía seguir acribillándole con preguntas.

- ¿Tu eres anthony, Lord mansen? ¿El hijo del Vizconde mansen que murió hace veinte años, supuestamente sin un heredero? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de esto? ¿Hay alguien que lo corroboraría?.

- Mi hermana, alice. Y su marido, sir jasper whitlock.

- ¿El magistrado? ¿El antiguo jefe de Bow Street es tu cuñado?.

Cullen respondió con una sola cabezada. Confundiendo completamente a Bella. Supuso que no tenía otra opción excepto creerle, ya que la historia fácilmente podría ser desacreditada si fuera falsa. Pero era tan fantástica, tan absurda, que no podía empezar a entenderlo.

- Yo tenía siete años, quizás ocho, cuando mis padres murieron.- explicó bruscamente cullen.- Además de mí, no había más parientes masculinos que pudiesen poner la reclamación legítima del título o las tierras. No es que hubiera mucho que heredar, porque mi padre estaba endeudado, y la hacienda estaba en malas condiciones. Mi hermana mayor alice y yo vagabundeamos por el pueblo un tiempo, hasta que ella finalmente fue recogida por un primo lejano. Pero yo me había hecho un rebelde, y el primo estaba naturalmente poco dispuesto a recogerme bajo su techo. Entonces me escapé a Londres, y me hice ladrón callejero, hasta que fui encarcelado por mis crímenes. Cuando otro muchacho murió en la prisión, tomé su nombre de modo que yo pudiera conseguir liberación anticipada.

- Él debe haber sido el verdadero edward cullen, entonces.- dijo Bella.

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú tomaste su identidad y dejaste creer a todos que habías muerto?.

Un destello desafiante entró en sus ojos.

- Él no podía usar más el nombre.

- Pero seguramente más tarde debes haber pensado reclamar tu verdadero nombre…tu legítima posición en la sociedad…

- Tengo exactamente la posición en la sociedad que quiero. Y Edward cullen ha sido mi nombre más de lo que jamás fue de él. Tengo la intención de dejar que Sydney descanse en paz.- rió sardónicamente.- Lamento la pérdida de prestigio, pero vas a ser conocida como la Sra. De Edward cullen, y nadie salvo mi hermana y su marido será consciente de la verdad. ¿Entiendes?.

Bella asintió con ceño perplejo.

- No me preocupa la pérdida de prestigio. Si lo hiciera, me habría casado con Lord james.

- No te importa ser la esposa de un plebeyo, entonces. ,- dijo cullen, mirándola atentamente.- Uno con medios limitados.

- Estoy acostumbrado a la vida en circunstancias humildes. Mi familia es de buena sangre, pero como mencioné una vez antes, somos pobres.

Edward estudió las pulidas puntas de sus botas.

- Lord james era un benefactor condenadamente tacaño, si la condición de swan House es algo por lo que juzgar.

Bella inhaló rápidamente.

- ¿Has estado en la casa de mi familia?.

Él echó un vistazo a sus grandes ojos.

- Sí, visité a tus padres para hacerlos preguntas. Ellos sabían que yo te estaba buscando.

- Ah.- dijo Bella con consternación. Desde luego sus padres habrían cooperado con la investigación. Ellos habían sido conscientes que Lord james quería encontrarla, y como siempre, habían accedido a sus deseos. Las noticias no deberían haber llegado como una sorpresa. Y aún ella no podía menos que sentirse traicionada. ¿Se habían tomado siquiera un momento para considerar sus intereses, en lugar de los de james? Su garganta se apretó, y pareció no poder tragar correctamente.

- Ellos contestaron cada pregunta detalladamente.- cullen siguió.- He visto las muñecas con las que alguna vez jugaste, el libro de cuentos en el que dibujabas…sé incluso la talla de tus zapatos.

Llena de terrible vulnerabilidad, Bella se envolvió en sus brazos.

- Parece extraño que hayas visto a mi familia, cuando he estado lejos de ellos durante dos años. ¿Co-cómo están mis hermanas y mis hermanos? ¿Cómo esta bree?.

- ¿La que tiene dieciséis años? Callada. Guapa. Con buena salud, parece.

- Dieciséis.- murmuró Bella, alterada por la comprensión de que sus hermanos habían crecido, al igual que ella. Todos ellos habían cambiado durante el tiempo que habían estado separados. Su cabeza le dolía de pronto, y frotó su frente.- Cuando mis padres hablaron de mí, parecían…

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Me odian?- preguntó distraídamente.- Tan a menudo me he preguntado …

- No, ellos no te odian.- Su voz se hizo extrañamente suave.- Están preocupados por sus propios pellejos, desde luego, y parecen sostener una creencia sincera de que te beneficiaría un matrimonio con james.

- Ellos nunca han entendido como es él realmente.

- No quieren. Han ganado mucho más engañándose.

Bella estaba tentada de reprenderle aun cuando hubiera pensado la misma cosa mil veces antes.

- Necesitaban el dinero de Lord james.- dijo de manera aburrida.- Tienen gustos caros.

- ¿Es así cómo perdió tu padre la fortuna de la familia? ¿Viviendo por encima de sus medios?.

- No creo que hubiera una fortuna verdadera para empezar. Pero mis padres seguramente gastaron lo qué estaba disponible. Recuerdo que cuando yo era una niña, teníamos lo mejor de todo. Y luego cuando el dinero se fue, casi pasamos hambre. Hasta que Lord james intervino.- Ella seguía frotándose la frente, dejando que sus dedos vagaran por sus doloridas sienes.- Fácilmente se podría alegar que me he beneficiado de su interés. A causa de james, fui enviada a la escuela de muchachas más exclusiva en Londres, y él pagó por mi alimento, mi ropa, e incluso contrató una doncella para asistirme. Pensaba que él quería hacer una señora de mí. Al principio yo estaba hasta agradecida que se tomara semejante cuidado en prepararme para ser su esposa.

- Pero se hizo más complicado que esto.- murmuró cullen.

Ella asintió.

- Fui tratada como una mascota con una correa. James decidía lo que podía leer, lo que se me permitía comer…ordenó a los profesores que mis baños debían ser con frío hielo, porque él creía que era más favorable para la buena salud que el agua caliente. Mi dieta fue limitada a caldo y fruta cuando quiera que decidió que necesitaba adelgazar. Tenía que escribirle una carta cada día, describir mi progreso con las materias que él deseaba que estudiara. Había reglas para todo…nunca debía hablar a no ser que mis pensamientos estuvieran bien formados y fueran expresados con gracia. Nunca debía ofrecer una opinión sobre algo. Si me movía, mis manos eran atadas al asiento de mi silla. Si me bronceaba por el sol, se me mantenía dentro.- Soltó un suspiro tenso.- Lord james quería convertirme completamente en otra persona. Yo no podía comprender lo que sería vivir con él como su esposa, o que pasaría cuando él finalmente comprendiera que nunca podía alcanzar las normas de perfección que él establecía.- Perdida en los oscuros recuerdos, Bella se retorció sus dedos y hablaba sin ser completamente consciente de lo que revelaba.- Cómo temía venir a casa durante las vacaciones. Él estaba siempre allí, esperándome. Apenas me permitía tiempo para ver a mis hermanos y hermanas antes de que tuviera que ir con él y…

Se paró de repente, comprendiendo que había estado a punto de confiar el secreto que había hecho que sus padres estallaran de furia cuando había tratado de contárselo. Esto había bullido en el fondo de su alma durante años. Ellos de algún modo la habían aclarado sin palabras que la supervivencia de la familia, y la suya, dependían completamente de su silencio. Ahogando las palabras prohibidas, Bella cerró los ojos.

- Tenias que ir con él y…- Apuntó cullen.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

- Ahora ya no importa.

- Continua.- Su voz era suave.- Te aseguro que nada de lo digas podría impresionarme.

Bella lo consideró cautelosamente, comprendiendo que era cierto. Con todo lo que cullen había visto, oído y hecho, nada le repugnaría.

- Continua.- murmuró.

Y Bella se encontró diciéndole lo que nadie había querido oír jamás.

- Siempre que iba a casa, tenía que entrar en un cuarto privado con james, y darle cuenta de mi comportamiento en la escuela, y contestar sus preguntas sobre mis estudios y mis amigos, y … - Ella miró la cara inescrutable de cullen, encontrando que su carencia de reacción le facilitaba seguir.- Me hacía sentarme sobre su regazo mientras hablábamos. Me tocaba, el pecho y bajo mis faldas. Era repulsivo, permitiéndole…pero no podía pararlo, y mis padres…- Ella se encogió con un gesto de impotencia.- Ellos no escucharon cuando traté de contarles. Esto continuó durante años. Mi madre me pegó con la mano una vez, y me dijo que pertenecía a Lord james, y que él iba a casarse conmigo de todos modos. Ella decía que debía dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. La seguridad de la familia dependía de su placer y buena voluntad.- La vergüenza infundió su voz cuando añadió.- y luego huí de él de todos modos, y por hacerlo así los lancé a todos a los lobos.

James habló con cuidado, como si ella fuera todavía una niña inocente más que una mujer de veinte años.

- ¿Llegó esto más allá de los toques, Bella?.- Ella miró sin comprender. Su cabeza oscura se inclinó ligeramente, su voz permanecía suave mientras persistía.- ¿Llegaste tu o él a culminar, mientras estabas sentada sobre su regazo?.

Su cara se puso caliente cuando entendió a lo que se refería con... la misteriosa y eufórica culminación que algunas muchachas habían descrito con risas traviesas. Un placer físico que ella seguramente nunca podía haber sentido con james

- Creo que no.

- Créeme, lo sabrías si cualquiera de los dos lo hubierais hecho.- dijo él sardónicamente.

Bella pensó en la forma en que cullen la había tocado en la luz de la lumbre, la sensación en espiral que había sentido en sus pechos costados y estómago, la frustración dulce y dolorosa que la había atormentado tanto. ¿Había sido eso el punto culminante, o había más que experimentar? Estaba profundamente tentada de preguntar a su acompañante, pero guardó silencio temerosa que él pudriera burlarse de su ignorancia.

El balanceo del carruaje con buena suspensión la calmó, y bostezó fuerte detrás de su mano.

- Deberías descansar.- dijo cullen silenciosamente.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, poco dispuesta a abandonarse al sueño mientras él la miraba. Que tonto temer esa pequeña intimidad con cullen después de todo que había pasado entre ellos. Buscó un nuevo tema de conversación.

- ¿Por qué te hiciste detective de Bow Street? No puedo creer que escogieras semejante profesión de buen grado.

Una risa crujió en su garganta.

- Ah, yo estaba bastante dispuesto, considerando la alternativa. Hice un trato con mi cuñado, sir jasper, hace tres años. En el tiempo que era el magistrado principal de Bow Street, y él tenía pruebas en su posesión que me habrían tenido bailando en el viento, si alguna vez se hubiera presentado un juicio.

- Bailando en el viento.- repitió Bella, perpleja por la expresión desconocida.

- Colgando. Colgando al final de una cuerda. Créeme, yo debería haber sido llevado y descuartizado por algunas cosas que hice en mi carrera en el hampa.- Haciendo una pausa para observar el efecto de sus palabras, cullen rió ligeramente por su obvia inquietud.- En un esfuerzo por evitar la incómoda posición de la necesidad de ejecutar al hermano de su esposa, - siguió él- sir jasper se ofreció a ocultar las pruebas indiscutibles contra mí, si yo traicionaba a mis socios del hampa y me hacía detective.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

- Indefinidamente. Naturalmente estuve de acuerdo, porque no tenía ninguna lealtad a mis antiguos compañeros, y no me imaginaba teniendo mi cuello estirado.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué quería sir jasper que te hicieras detective?.

- Creo que él tenía la impresión equivocada de que unos años de servicio público me reformarían.- cullen sonrió abiertamente repentinamente.- Aún no lo han logrado.

- ¿No es bastante arriesgado para ti cazar a criminales en semejantes sitios, después de que los has traicionado?.

- A más de alguno le gustaría mi cabeza sobre una bandeja de plata.- admitió con confianza imprudente.- De hecho, no deberías tener que aguantarme por mucho tiempo. Todos los que me conocen atestiguaran el hecho de que voy a morir joven.

- Probablemente no seré tan afortunada.- dijo sardónicamente.- Pero una puede esperar.

Inmediatamente después de que Bella dijo las palabras, fue inundada por la vergüenza. No era propio de ella inclinarse a tal maldad.

- Lo siento.- dijo inmediatamente.- No debería haber dicho eso.

- Esta bien.- dijo él fácilmente.- He inspirado a la gente a decir cosas mucho peores, con menos motivo.

- Puedo creer eso.- contestó, y él se rió.

- Voy a apagar la luz.- dijo.- Tengo que descansar cuando y donde puedo. Y mañana promete ser muy ajetreado.

El silencio que siguió era sorprendentemente cómodo. Bella en la esquina, agotada y aturdida por la dirección imprevista que había tomado su vida. Había esperado que el sueño le fuera esquivo, con todos los pensamientos que zumbaban por su mente. Sin embargo, un sueño profundo pronto la alcanzó, y se hundió contra los cojines del asiento. Moviéndose agitadamente, buscó una posición más cómoda. Sintió que era recogida y abrazada como un niño, y el sueño era tan calmante que no podía menos que rendirse al placer insidioso. Algo suave rozó su frente, y los pocos últimos alfileres que sujetaban su peinado cuidadosamente fueron retirados de su pelo. Ella inhaló un maravilloso olor, la frescura de la lana y el jabón de afeitar que cubría la esencia de la piel limpia masculina.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de cullen, se acurrucó en su regazo, se revolvió insegura.

- Que…que…

- Duerme.- susurró. No te haré daño.- Sus dedos largos se movían por los mechones sueltos de su pelo.

La parte de la mente de Bella que protestaba tal circunstancia luchaba con el resto de su cerebro, que indicaba que estaba agotada, y en este punto apenas importaba que libertades le permitía. Sin embargo, tercamente tiró para liberarse de él y se apartó del atractivo calor de su cuerpo. Él la liberó fácilmente, sus ojos un brillo oscuro en las sombras.

- No soy tu enemigo, Bella.

-¿Eres mi amigo?.- ella cambió de tema.- No te has comportado como tal hasta ahora.

- No te he forzado a hacer algo que no quisieras hacer.

- Si no me hubiera encontrado, yo todavía viviría felizmente en Stony Cross Park.

- No eras feliz allí. Apuesto que no has sido feliz ni un día en tu vida desde que conociste a Lord james.

¡Ah, cómo le gustaría contradecirlo! Pero era insustancial mentir, cuando la verdad era obvia.

- Encontraras la vida muchísimo más agradable como mi esposa.- cullen continuó.- No serás la sirvienta de nadie. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, dentro de unos límites razonables. Y no tendrás que temer más a Lord james.

- Todo por el precio de acostarme contigo.- refunfuñó ella.

Él rió, todo arrogancia aterciopelada cuando contestó.

- Puedes llegar a disfrutar de esa parte sobre todo lo demás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por el retraso a todos los k siguen mi historia, pero estoy un poco atareada con la universidad.**

**Publicare cada 3 días. Nos leemos pronto **

Capítulo 6

Cuando bella emergió de su sueño, la luz del día se escapaba por los huecos en las cortinas de la ventana. Con ojos turbios, despeinada, le echó un vistazo a su futuro marido, cuya ropa estaba arrugada, pero que estaba increíblemente despierto.

- No necesito dormir demasiado.- dijo, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Alcanzando su mano, él depositó las horquillas en su palma. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los pedazos de hierro, que habían conservado el calor de su piel. Mecánicamente ella procedió a trenzar y enrollar su pelo con una eficacia nacida de hábito de muchos años.

Apartando la cortina, cullen echó un vistazo a la ciudad aglomerada fuera de la ventana del carruaje. Un vago rayo de luz del sol cogió sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en una sombra de azul que parecía casi artificial. Incluso sentando en un carruaje cerrado, bella podía sentir su familiaridad con la ciudad, la intrepidez que hacía que ninguna esquina o barrio bajo fuera demasiado peligroso para que él se aventurarse en ellos.

Ningún aristócrata que ella hubiera conocido jamás- y siempre había habido muchos de ellos en Stony Cross Park -había poseído jamás una mirada callejera tan experimentada, el comportamiento endurecido que sugería que él estaría dispuesto a hacer algo, no importa cómo de detestable, para lograr sus objetivos. Los hombres bien educados eran capaces de trazar la línea ante ciertos asuntos… tenían principios y valores…cosas que cullen hasta ahora no había mostrado.

Si él fuera de verdad un par, bella pensó que era prudente que rechazara su herencia y "dejara que mansen descansara en paz", como él le había colocado. Ella estaba segura de que de haberlo decidido de otra manera, lo habría encontrado difícil, incluso imposible, hacerse un lugar por su cuenta en la enrarecida alta sociedad de Londres.

- Lord black me dijo que eras el jefe de una corporación de ladrones.- comentó.- Él también dijo que tú—

- Lamento decir que yo no era una figura casi tan poderosa como todos pretenden que sea.- interrumpió cullen.- Las historias son más exageradas cada vez que las cuentan. Unos pocos escritores de panfletos han hecho todo lo posible por hacerme tan amenazador como Atila el Huno. No es que yo este alegando inocencia, desde luego. Controlaba buenas operaciones de mercancías de contrabando. Y aunque admito que mis métodos eran cuestionables, era mejor detective que cualquiera de los agentes de Cannon.

- No entiendo como podías dirigir a ladrones y contrabandistas y ser detective al mismo tiempo.

- Planté a espías e informadores por todas partes de Londres, y más allá. Tenía pruebas de todo el mundo desde Gin Alley hasta Dead Man's Lane. Siempre que alguien se ponía en el camino de lo que yo quería le delataba y recogía la recompensa. Como detective, encuentro el negocio de cazarrecompensas un poco más difícil, porque el magistrado principal insiste en que haga cosas a su manera. Pero todavía soy el mejor hombre que tiene.

- Y no eres tímido de decirlo así.- dijo bella secamente.

- No tengo falsa modestia. Y resulta que es verdad.

- No dudo de ello. Lograste encontrarme cuando los hombres de Lord james fallaron después de dos años de intentarlo.

Él la inspeccionaba con desconcertante intensidad.

- Cuanto más aprendía sobre ti, más curioso me volvía. Quería ver que tipo de muchacha tenía el coraje de crear una nueva vida para ella, sin la ayuda de nadie.

- Coraje.- repitió con recelo.- Extraño que lo llamaras así, cuando yo siempre lo consideraba cobardía.

Él estaba a punto de contestar cuando el carruaje hizo un giro brusco y recorrió una calle bien pavimentada. Estaba bordeada de un paisaje verde con árboles y paseos de jardines. Las casas ajardinadas de ladrillo suave ordenadas de a tres bordeaban la vereda aislada, que destacaba una atmósfera sorprendentemente bucólico en medio de la ciudad bulliciosa.

- Betterton.- dijo cullen, identificando la calle.- La oficina de Bow Street está localizada a nuestro sur, y Covent Garden justo más allá de esta.

- ¿Esta el mercado a la distancia de un paseo?.- preguntó bella, esperando la perspectiva de explorar su nuevo entorno. Aunque Maidstone estaba establecido al oeste de Londres, nunca habían permitido a los estudiantes ir cualquier parte.

- Sí, pero no pasearas por ninguna parte sin mí.

- Estoy habituada a salir cada mañana.- dijo ella, preguntando si el pequeño pero necesario placer le iba a ser negado.

- Entonces paseare contigo. O un lacayo te acompañará. Pero no tendré a mi esposa vagando fuera sin protección.

Mi esposa. La frase despreocupada pareció golpear el aliento de los pulmones de bella. De pronto la idea de casarse con él…aceptar su autoridad, rendirse a sus deseos…parecía completamente verdadera, mientras que esto sólo había sido una noción abstracta antes. Parecía que cullen se había sorprendido también, ya que él mantuvo su boca cerrada y miró hacia fuera de la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Bella se preguntó si la perspectiva del matrimonio también acababa de hacerse verdadera para él…o, Dios le ayuda, si él tenía otros pensamientos.

El carruaje paró delante de una casa diseñada en el temprano estilo simétrico georgiano, con columnas blancas Dóricas y puertas plegables de cristal que se abrían a un vestíbulo abovedado. La residencia pequeña pero elegante iba hasta ahora más allá de las expectativas de bella que lo miraba con asombro mudo.

Saliendo del carruaje primero, cullen le ayudó a descender, mientras un lacayo se apresuraba a subir los escalones delanteros para alertar a los criados de la llegada del amo.

Haciendo muecas por los incómodos músculos de sus piernas, bella contaba con el apoyo del brazo de cullen mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Un ama de llaves de mediana edad los saludó. Era una mujer rechoncha con ojos cálidos y el pelo liso plateado.

- Sra. Trench.- dijo cullen con la travesura repentina bailando en sus ojos, - como puede ver, he traído a una invitada conmigo. Su nombre es señorita swan. Le aconsejaría tratarla bien, porque acaba de convencerme para que me case con ella.

Captando la implicación de que ella era la única que había exigido el matrimonio, bella le dio un vistazo elocuente, y él sonrió abiertamente.

La Sra. Trench no podía ocultar su asombro. Claramente era difícil cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre el concepto de que un hombre como Edward cullen se casara.

- Sí, señor.- Ella hizo una reverencia a bella. - Bienvenida, señorita swan. Felicidades, y mucha alegría para usted.

- Gracias.- bella se volvió con una sonrisa, luego miró cautelosamente a cullen. No se había mencionado nada de como él esperaba que se comportaran delante de los criados. Por amor del cielo, ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía criados. Suponía que la casa sabría bastante pronto que el suyo era un matrimonio de conveniencia, así que tenía poco sentido fingir cualquier clase de afecto por él.

- Prepare una habitación, y diga al cocinero que prepare algo para la señorita swan.- le dijo a la Sra. Trench.

- ¿Necesitara usted un plato también, señor?.

Cullen sacudió su cabeza.

- Tengo la intención de marcharme pronto para hacer algunas disposiciones.

- Sí, señor.- el ama de llaves se apresuró a seguir sus deseos.

Echando un vistazo a bella, cullen metió un zarcillo flojo de pelo detrás de su oído.

- Estaré fuera sólo un rato. Estas a salvo aquí, y los criados harán exactamente como tú les digas.

¿Pensaba que ella podría estar apenada por su ausencia? Sorprendida por su preocupación, bella asintió.

Desde luego.

- Dile a la Sra. Trench que te muestre la casa en mi ausencia.- vaciló brevemente.- Naturalmente no tendré ninguna objeción si deseas cambiar algo que no este a tu gusto.

- Estoy segura que lo encontraré aceptable.- Su ambiente tenía buen gusto y elegancia - la entrada, con su piso de mármol decorado en diseños geométricos, la pequeña escalera más allá de la entrada, y un juego de puertas con paneles de caoba abriéndose para revelar un salón de techo bajo. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un pálido tono de verde y colgaban unas sencillas agrupaciones de cuadros, mientras que los muebles claramente habían sido escogidos para la relajación y la comodidad en lugar de la formalidad. Era una casa hermosa, elegante, muy superior a la que ella había crecido.

- ¿Quién decoró la casa? Tú no, seguramente.

Él se rió de esto.

- Mi hermana alice. Le dije que no era necesario, pero ella parecía ser de la opinión de que carezco de juicio en tales asuntos.

- ¿No le provocó rumores por visitar tu casa?.

- Siempre traía a sir jasper con ella.- La curva de su boca expresaba lo poco había disfrutado de aquellas visitas.- Los dos también se comprometieron a escoger personal de casa para mí, sobre todo porque no eran aficionado a mis mercenarias de la taberna. En particular no les gustaba Blueskin o la masturbadora Bess.

- ¿ Masturbadora? ¿Qué significa eso?.

Él miraba tan divertido como perturbado por su ignorancia de la palabra.

- Eso significa joder. Follar.- Como ella seguía perpleja, él sacudió su cabeza con arrepentimiento.- Tener relaciones sexuales.

Su confusión rápidamente se transformó en desaprobación.

- ¿Para qué en el nombre del cielo las habrías empleado en esta casa? No, no me lo digas, estoy segura que lamentaría saberlo.- ella frunció el ceño ante su diversión-. ¿Cuántos criados tienes?.

- Ocho, incluyendo a la Sra. Trench.

- Me llevaste a creer que eras un hombre de recursos limitados.

- Lo soy, comparado a Lord black. Pero puedo mantenerte con comodidad.

- ¿Viven otros detectives de esta manera?.

Esto le hizo reír.

- Algunos. Además de los trabajos de Bow Street, la mayor parte de nosotros tomamos encargos privados. Sería imposible vivir exclusivamente con el sueldo que el gobierno asigna.

- ¿Encargos como el de Lord james?.- Pensar en él hizo que el estómago de bella se retorciera por la ansiedad. Ahora que estaba en Londres, fácilmente dentro del alcance de james, parecía un conejo que habían sacado de su madriguera.- ¿Ya te ha pagado por encontrarme? ¿Qué harás con el dinero?.

- Se lo devolveré.

- ¿En cuanto a mi familia?.- susurró excusándose.- ¿Se podría hacer algo por ellos? Lord james retirará su mecenazgo …

cullen asintió.

- Yo ya había considerado esto. Desde luego cuidaré de ellos.

Bella apenas se atrevía a creer sus oídos. Era pedir demasiado de cualquier hombre que apoye a toda la familia de su esposa, y todavía cullen parecía aceptar la carga sin resentimiento evidente.

- Gracias.- dijo, casi sin aliento por el alivio repentino.- Es muy amable de tu parte.

- Puedo ser muy amable, - contestó él suavemente, - dado el incentivo correcto.

Bella no se movió cuando él tocó el lóbulo de su oreja y acarició el hueco justo detrás de él. A toda prisa el calor se extendió sobre su cara…como una pequeña y casi inofensiva caricia, y él ya había encontrado un lugar tan susceptible que ella jadeó por el roce de la yema de su dedo. Inclinó su cabeza para besarla, pero ella volvió la cara. Podría tener todo lo que quería de ella, menos eso. Para ella, un beso tenía un significado más allá de lo físico, y no quería darle aquella parte de ella.

Sus labios tocaron su mejilla en cambio, y ella sintió la curva caliente de su sonrisa. Otra vez, él mostró una capacidad misteriosa de leer sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganar un beso tuyo?.

- Nada.

Su boca se deslizó ligeramente sobre el borde de su pómulo.

- Pensaremos en eso.

A la mayoría de la gente, la lúgubre y muy usada oficina pública de Bow Street, oliendo a sudor, a cobre pulido, y a libros de cargos, no era un lugar atractivo. Pero durante los tres años pasados, edward se había familiarizado tanto con cada pulgada de la oficina que esta le parecía su hogar. A un visitante desde afuera sería difícil forzarle a creer que los pequeños y modestos edificios -número de Bow Street - eran el centro de investigación criminal en Inglaterra. Aquí era donde sir Grant Morgan mantenía el tribunal y dirigía a la fuerza de ocho agentes bajo su mando.

Llevando una sonrisa relajada, Edward devolvió los saludos de los empleados y guardias mientras recorría su camino por el No 3 de Bow Street. No le había llevado mucho tiempo a la fuerza de Bow Street apreciar sus excelentes cualidades, más en particular su buena voluntad para ir a los barrios bajos y a los garitos de mala muerte en las cuales nadie más se atrevía a aventurarse. No le importaba tomar los trabajos más peligrosos, como no tenía ninguna familia propia en que pensar, y no era exigente en cualquier caso. De hecho, por algún capricho de su carácter que incluso Edward k no entendía, necesitaba una cantidad frecuente de riesgo, como si el peligro fuera una droga adictiva a la que no tenía ninguna esperanza de renunciar. Los dos meses pasados de trabajo dócil de investigación lo habían llenado de una energía salvaje que apenas podía contener.

Alcanzando la oficina de Morgan, edward miró con recelo al empleado de tribunal principal, Vickery, que le dio una cabezada alentadora.

- El señor Grant aún no se ha ido a las sesiones de mañana, . Estoy seguro que él deseará verle.

Edward llamó a la puerta y oyó la voz estruendosa de Morgan.

- Entre.

Tan sólido como era el maltratado escritorio de caoba, parecía como una pieza de mobiliario de niños comparado con el tamaño del hombre que se sentaba detrás de él. Sir Grant Morgan era un hombre espectacularmente grande, al menos cinco pulgadas más alto que la propia altura de seis pies de edward. Aunque Morgan rápidamente se acercaba a la edad de cuarenta, ninguna indicio de plata había aparecido aún en su corto pelo negro, y su vitalidad distintiva no se había debilitado desde los días en que él mismo había servido como detective de Bow Street. También porque había sido el detective más dotado de su día, Morgan era fácilmente el más popular, porque una vez había sido el sujeto de una serie de novelas de medio penique de gran éxito de ventas. Antes de Morgan, el gobierno y el público habían considerado a toda la fuerza de Bow Street con la sospecha innata británica hacia cualquier forma de aplicación de la ley organizada.

Nick había sido relevado por la decisión de sir jasper de designar a Morgan como su sucesor. Un hombre inteligente y educado por si mismo, Morgan se había abierto paso a través de los rangos, comenzando en la patrulla de a pie y abriéndose camino hasta la eminente posición de magistrado principal. e respetaba esto. También le gustaba la honestidad franca característica de Morgan y el hecho de que él raras veces se molestaba con la terrible división ética cuando un trabajo tenía que ser hecho.

Morgan dirigía a los agentes con mano de hierro, y ellos lo respetaban por su dureza. Su única vulnerabilidad evidente era su esposa, una mujer pequeña pero encantadora cuya mera presencia podría hacer que su marido comenzar a ronronear como un gato. Uno siempre podía decir cuando la señora Morgan había visitado las oficinas de Bow Street, dejando un rastro fascinante de perfume en el aire y una expresión felizmente perpleja sobre la cara de su marido. edward estaba divertido por la debilidad obvia del señor Grant en lo que se refería a su esposa, y él estaba decidido a evitar tal trampa. Ninguna mujer jamás iba a llevarlo de la nariz. Deja que Morgan y señor jasper hagan de tontos por sus mujeres - él era mucho más inteligente que ellos.

- Bienvenido de nuevo- dijo el magistrado, apoyándose hacia atrás en su silla para mirarlo con agudos ojos verdes.- Toma asiento. ¿Asumo que tu vuelta significa que has concluido tu asunto con Lord james?.

Nick tomó la silla a través del escritorio.

- Sí. Encontré a la señorita swan en Hampshire, trabajando como dama de compañía a la condesa de viuda de black.

- Soy conocido de Lord black.- comentó Morgan.- Un hombre de honor y buen juicio - y quizás el único par en Inglaterra que no compara la modernidad con la aspereza.

Para Morgan, los comentarios eran semejantes a la alabanza muy efusiva. Edward hizo un gruñido evasivo, teniendo poco deseo de hablar de las muchas virtudes de black.

- Pasado mañana, estaré listo para nuevos trabajos.- dijo.- Solamente tengo un último asunto que aclarar.

Aunque Edward hubiera esperado que Morgan estuviera contento por la información después de todo, él había estado ausente durante dos meses - el magistrado recibió sus palabras en una manera sorprendentemente distante.

- Ya veré si puedo encontrar algo para que hagas. Mientras tanto -

- ¿Qué?- edward le miró con abierta sospecha. El magistrado nunca había mostrado tal timidez antes. Allí siempre había algo que hacer…a menos que el hampa entera de Londres hubiese decidido coger permiso al mismo tiempo edward.

Mirando mientras pensaba que él quería hablar de algún asunto volátil, pero sin tener permiso de hacerlo así, Morgan frunció el ceño.

- Tienes que visitar a sir jasper.- dijo bruscamente.- Hay algo que quiere comunicarte.

A Edward no le gustó el sonido de esto en absoluto. Su mirada sospechosa se encontró con Morgan.

- ¿Qué diablos quiere?. Como una de las pocas personas que sabían del secreto del pasado de edward, Morgan era bien consciente del acuerdo que edward había hecho tres años antes y las dificultades entre él y su cuñado.

- Tendrá que enterarte de esto por sir jasper.- contestó Morgan.- Y hasta que lo hagas, no recibirás ningún trabajo de mí.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?.

Preguntó edward, sospechando que una especie de castigo estaba siéndole infligido. Rápidamente meditó sobre sus acciones de los pocos meses pasados. Hubo habituales infracciones menores, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario. Encontraba exasperante que sir jasper, a pesar de su supuesto retiro, todavía tenía la capacidad de manipularlo. Y Morgan, maldito sus ojos, nunca iría contra los deseos de sir jasper.

La diversión parpadeaba en los ojos de Morgan.

- A mi conocimiento, no has hecho nada malo, cullen. Sospecho que sir jasper desea hablar de sus acciones en el incendio de la casa Barthas.

Edward frunció el ceño. Dos meses antes, justo antes de tomar el encargo de Lord james, había recibido una llamada de servicio de correr al barrio de moda cerca de Covent Garden. Un fuego había comenzado en una casa privada que pertenecía a Nathaniel Barthas, un rico comerciante de vino. Siendo el primer guardia en llegar a la escena, Edward había sido informado por los espectadores que nadie de la familia había sido visto salir del edificio en llamas.

Sin pararse a pensar, Edward se había lanzado dentro del infierno. Había encontrado a Barthas y a su esposa en el segundo piso, vencidos por el humo, y sus tres hijos que gritan en otra habitación. Después de arreglárselas para despertar a la pareja, Edward los había acompañado a la puerta de la casa mientras llevaba a los tres diablillos gritando bajo sus brazos y sobre su espalda. En lo que pareció una cuestión de segundos después, la casa había explotado en llamas, y la azotea se había derrumbado.

Para disgusto de Edward, The Times había publicado un extravagante relato del incidente, distinguiéndolo por ser una figura magnífica, heroica. No había habido final al amistoso acoso verbal de los otros detectives, que habían adoptado expresiones de adoración fingida y habían exclamado con adoración siempre que él había entrado en la oficina pública. Para evitar la situación, Edward había solicitado un permiso temporal de Bow Street, y Morgan se lo había dado sin vacilación. Afortunadamente, el público poseía una memoria corta. Durante las ocho semanas pasadas de la ausencia de Edward, la historia había desaparecido, y las cosas finalmente habían vuelto a la normalidad.

- El maldito fuego es irrelevante ahora.- dijo con brusquedad.

- Sir jasper no es de esa opinión.

Edward sacudió su cabeza molesto.

- Debería haber tenido el sentido común de mantenerme fuera del lugar.

- Pero no lo hiciste.- volvió Morgan.- Entraste dentro, con gran peligro para ti mismo. Y debido a tus esfuerzos, cinco vidas fueron salvadas. ¿Dime, cullen, habrías reaccionado del mismo modo hace tres años?.

Edward mantuvo su cara tranquila, aunque la pregunta lo asustara. Sabía la respuesta que una vez…no. Él no habría visto el valor de tomar semejante riesgo, cuando no habría habido ninguna ventaja material en la salvación de las vidas de personas corrientes que eran inútiles para él. Les habría dejado morir, y aunque esto pudiera haberlo molestado temporalmente, habría encontrado la manera de sacarlo de su mente. Había cambiado de algún modo inexplicable. Darse cuenta le hacía sentirse incomodo.

- Quién sabe.- refunfuñó con un encogimiento despreocupado.- ¿Y por qué debería esto importar a sir jasper? Si estoy siendo convocado de modo que él pueda darme una palmadita en la cabeza por un trabajo bien hecho —

- Es más que eso.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- Si no vas a explicarme o darme algún trabajo, no voy a gastar mi tiempo sentando aquí.

- No te retendré entonces.- dijo el magistrado serenamente.- Buen día,cullen.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta, hizo una pausa mientras recordaba algo, y volvió a Morgan.

- Antes de que me vaya, necesito pedir un favor. ¿Usaras tu influencia con el secretario para conseguir una licencia civil para mañana?.

- ¿Una licencia de matrimonio?.- El único signo de la perplejidad de Morgan era el estrechamiento sutil de sus ojos.- Haciendo diligencias para Lord james, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué desea casarse con la muchacha con tanta prisa? ¿Y por qué condescendería a casarse en la oficina del secretario, en lugar de tener una ceremonia en la iglesia? Además —

- La licencia no es para james.- interrumpió Edward. Las palabras de pronto se pegaron en su garganta como un puñado de cardos.- Es para mí.

Un silencio interminable siguió mientras el magistrado entendía cosas por sí mismo. Finalmente reponiéndose de un ataque de asombro que hizo caer su mandíbula, Morgan contuvo su intención de miran la cara enrojecida de Edward.

- ¿Justo con quien se casa, cullen?.

- La señorita swan.- refunfuñó Edward.

Un resoplido de incrédula risa escapó del magistrado principal.

- ¿La novia de Lord james?.- Observaba a Edward con una mezcla de diversión y asombro.- Dios mío. Ella debe ser una joven insólita.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- No realmente. Acabo de decidir que tener una esposa será conveniente.

- De algunas formas, sí, - dijo Morgan secamente.- De otras formas, no. Podrías haber hecho mejor entregándosela a james y encontrar alguna otra mujer para ti. Ha hecho un enemigo considerable, cullen.

- Puedo manejar a james.

Morgan rió con divertida resignación que molestó a Edward profundamente.

- Bien, permíteme ofrecer mis felicitaciones sinceras. Avisaré al secretario-superintendente, y la licencia esperará en tu oficina mañana por la mañana. Y te insto a hablar con sir jasper poco tiempo después, porque tus proyectos serán aún más relevantes a la luz de tu matrimonio.

- No puedo esperar a oírlos.- dijo Edward sarcásticamente, haciendo la sonrisa burlona del magistrado.

Preguntándose con gravedad que clase de ardid estaba planeando su manipulador cuñado, Edward tomó su permiso de Bow Street. El soleado día de abril rápidamente se había nublado, el aire se volvió fresco y húmedo. Maniobrando ágilmente por la masa de carruajes, carros, carretas, y animales que obstruían las calles, Edward se alejó a caballo del río, hacia el oeste. Bruscamente Knightsbridge rápidamente tomó el camino a campo abierto, y enormes mansiones de piedra sobre grandes extensiones de tierra substituyeron las filas de casas con terraza construidas en cuidadas plazas.

Cuando los contornos agresivos de la importante mansión Jacobita de Lord james surgieron delante de él, Edward espoleó a su caballo a un paso más urgente. Los zapatos castaños de hierro crujían regularmente sobre el largo paseo de grava que conducía a la casa. La última y única vez que Edward había venido aquí fue para aceptar el encargo de james. Todos los negocios a partir de entonces se habían llevado por los agentes del conde, que le habían enviado los informes esporádicos de edward.

Cuando sintió pequeño peso del caja de la miniatura esmaltada en el bolsillo de su abrigo, Edward lamentó brevemente el hecho de que tendría que devolvérsela a james. La había llevado y mirado durante dos meses, y se había convertido en una especie de talismán. Las líneas de la cara de bella, la sombra de su pelo, la dulce curva de su boca, se habían grabado en su cerebro mucho antes de que la hubiera encontrado. Y aún el parecido —que de una cara bonita pero más bien corriente— no captaba nada de lo que la hacía tan deseable. ¿Qué había en ella que le conmovía así? Quizás era su mezcla de fragilidad y valentía…la intensidad que hervía a fuego lento bajo su tranquilo exterior… las electrizantes insinuaciones de que poseía una sensualidad que rivalizaba con la suya propia.

Edward se incómodo al reconocer que su deseo por bella no era menos agudo que el de james. Aunque cada uno de ellos la quería por motivos completamente diferentes.

"Ningún coste es demasiado grande en mi búsqueda para crear a la mujer perfecta. " Le había dicho james, como si bella estuviese destinada a actuar de Galatea para su Pigmalión. La idea de james de la perfección femenina era algo completamente diferente de bella. ¿Por qué había fijado él sus atenciones en ella, en lugar de sobre alguien que fuera mucho más manejable? Habría sido infinitamente más fácil dominar a una mujer que fuera sumisa por naturaleza…pero quizás james fue irresistiblemente atraído por el desafío que esa bella le presentó.

Llegando al frente del camino de entrada, Edward entregó las rienda de su caballo a un criado y despacio recorrió el camino subiendo el tramo de estrechos escalones de piedra. Un mayordomo lo saludó, preguntó por sus asuntos allí, y pareció conmocionado por la respuesta de Nick.

- Dígale a Lord james que tengo noticias sobre isabella swan.

- Sí, señor.- el mayordomo se marchó con prisa circunspecta y volvió en un minuto. Estaba ligeramente sin aliento, como si hubiera vuelto corriendo al vestíbulo.- Lord james le verá inmediatamente, . Si usted me sigue, por favor.

Mientras el mayordomo lo conducía a través de la entrada y por un vestíbulo estrecho, la mansión parecía tragar a Edward en sus interiores carmesí oscuro. Era agobiante y estaba mal iluminada, aunque lujosamente diseñada. Edward recordó que james era sensible a la luz. En su primera reunión, él había mencionado que la iluminación fuerte le hacía daño en los ojos. Ahora, como entonces, las ventanas estaban cubiertas de pesado terciopelo que obscurecía cada rayo de luz del día, y las gruesas alfombras amortiguaban todo sonido mientras un criado lo conducía más profundo dentro del laberinto de pequeñas habitaciones separadas.

Llevaron a Edward a la biblioteca. El conde estaba sentado en una mesa de caoba, su estrecha y severamente plana cara iluminada por la llama atrapada en una lámpara cercana.

-cullen.- La mirada ávida de james se cerró en él. No invitó a Edward a tomar asiento, sólo le indicó con la mano que se acercara, mientras el mayordomo se retiraba y cerraba la puerta con un chasquido inefable.

- ¿Qué noticias tienen para mí? ¿La ha localizado? Le advierto que mi paciencia se esta acabando.

Retirando una letra bancaria de su bolsillo, Edward la aplanó sobre la mesa, dejándola al lado de la lámpara.

- Le devuelvo su dinero, milord. Lamentablemente no seré capaz de ayudarle en lo que concierne a la señorita swan.

Los dedos del conde se curvaron, enviando a sombras parecidas a una garra a través de la brillante mesa.

- No la ha encontrado, entonces. Se ha probado a sí mismo ser un idiota inepto, justo como el resto. ¿Cómo puede una muchacha insolente haber eludido a cada hombre que he enviado para recuperarla?.

Edward rió despreocupadamente.

- No dije que me había eludido, milord. En realidad, la he traído a Londres conmigo.

james salió disparado de su silla.

-¿Dónde está?.

- Ya no le concierne más.- De pronto Edward estaba divirtiéndose.- El hecho es que la señorita swan ha decidido casarse con otro hombre. Parece que en este caso, la ausencia no ha hecho que el corazón creciera en cariño.

- ¿Quien? .- era todo lo que james parecía ser capaz de conseguir preguntar.

- Yo.

El aire alrededor de ellos parecía saturado de veneno. Edward raras veces veía tal furia en la cara de otro hombre. No tenía duda de que james lo habría asesinado si tuviera los medios a su disposición. En cambio, el conde miró con la brillante comprensión de que bella había sido permanentemente era alejada de su alcance.

- No puede tenerla.- james finalmente susurró, su cara venada con cólera cruel.

La respuesta de Edward fue simplemente tan suave.

- Usted no puede detenerme.

Los músculos de la cara del conde se contraían en espasmos frenéticos.

- ¿Cuánto quiere?. Obviamente esto es un medio de obtener dinero de mí…bien, puede tenerlo y condenarse. Dígame su precio.

- No vine para sobornarle.- le aseguró. Edward - El hecho es que la deseo. Y ella aparece preferir mi oferta a la suya.- tomó la miniatura de bella de su bolsillo y la envió rozando a través de la mesa, hasta que giró para descansar al lado del brazo rígido del conde.- Parece esto es todo que tendrá jamás de isabella swan, milord.

Era obvio que james encontraba la situación incomprensible, que era difícil para él hablar con un ataque de rabia que le agarra garganta.

- Ambos sufrirán por esto

Edward sostuvo su mirada.

- No, usted sufrirá, milord, si aborda a bella de cualquier modo. No habrá ninguna comunicación con ella, y ninguna represalia contra su familia. Ella esta bajo mi protección ahora.- hizo una pausa, y sintió necesario de añadir, - Si entiende algo de mi historia, no tomará mi advertencia a la ligera.

- Cachorro ignorante. ¿Se atreve a advertirme que me aleje de ella? Yo la he creado. Sin mi influencia, isabella sería una vaca en el campo con media docena de niños en sus faldas…o abriéndose de piernas para cada hombre que dejara caer una moneda entre sus pechos. He gastado una fortuna para convertirla en algo mucho mejor de lo que jamás pensó ser

-¿Por qué no me envía la factura?.

- Le convertiría en mendigo.- le aseguró james con el desprecio crudo.

- Envíela de todos modos.- invitó Edward cuidadosamente.- Estaré interesado en aprender el coste de la creación de alguien.

Dejó a james sentado en la oscura habitación como un reptil en la horrible necesidad de tomar el sol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero k lo disfruten besooos a todos los k siguen la historia.**

Capitulo 7

Mientras bella comía un plato de guisado de cordero salado, disfrutaba de la atmósfera serena del pequeño comedor, los entarimados brillantes fragantes con la cera de abejas, el aparador cargado de buena porcelana blanca.

La Sra. Trench apareció en la entrada, una presencia confortable con un físico robusto, su expresión agradable templada por un poco de cautela. Bella sintió las preguntas en la mente de la mujer… el ama de llaves se preguntaba si realmente iba a casarse con Edward cullen, si le estaban gastando una broma, si el matrimonio hubiera sido realizado por amor, conveniencia, o necesidad…si Bella eran un personaje para ser compadecido o una fuerza con quien contar.

¿Su cena es satisfactoria, señorita swan?.

- Sí, gracias.- Bella le regaló una sonrisa amistosa.- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha trabajado para el Sr. cullen, Sra. Trench?.

- Durante tres años.- llegó la rápida respuesta.- Después de que comenzara a trabajar en Bow Street. El mismo sir jasper me entrevistó para el puesto, porque deseaba ayudar al amo a establecer una casa apropiada. El Sr. Cullen es un protegido de sir jasper, podría decir.

- ¿Por qué tendría sir jasper tal interés en él, me pregunto?.- preguntó Bella, tratando de distinguir si el ama de casa sabía del parentesco secreto entre ellos.

La Sra. Trench sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo sinceramente perpleja.

- Eso es un gran misterio, sobre todo porque ellos fueron una vez enconados enemigos. Muchas personas criticaron a sir jasper por traer al Sr. Cullen a Bow Street. Pero el juicio de sir jasper desde entonces se ha demostrado correcto. El Sr. Cullen es al único que llaman cuando hay mayor peligro complicado. No teme a nada. Cabeza fría y pies rápidos - esto es lo que sir Grant dice de él. A nadie le importa encontrarse a sí mismo como objeto de la persecución del Sr. cullen.

- En efecto.- dijo Bella secamente, pero la nota sardónica de su voz pasó inadvertida al ama de casa.

- El Sr. Cullen es un hombre valiente y audaz, - continuó la Sra. Trench.- y nadie discutiría eso ahora, después del fuego de Barthas.

- ¿Qué fuego?.

- ¿No se enteró de ello? Hace poco, el amo salvó a un comerciante de vino y su familia entera en un incendio en su casa. Ellos habrían fallecido por cierto, si el Sr. Cullen no hubiera entrado precipitadamente para encontrarlos. The Times hizo un informe de la historia, y el amo era el hombre más famoso en Londres. Por qué, hasta la reina lo elogió y solicitó que él proteja al príncipe consorte en la cena Literaria anual de recaudación de fondos.

- El Sr. Cullen no mencionó una palabra sobre ello.- dijo Bella, encontrando difícil de reconciliar la información con lo que ya sabía de él.

Parecía que la Sra. Trench deseaba decir más, pero guardó silencio sobre el asunto.

- Si me disculpa, señorita swan, me asegurare que el cuarto de huéspedes ha sido correctamente aireado y que sus cosas han sido guardadas en su sitio.

- Sí, desde luego.

Después de acabarse su guisado, Bella bebió un vaso de vino aguado. Edward cullen, arriesgando su vida por otro… era difícil de imaginar. Cuánto más fácil habría sido pensar en cullen lisa y llanamente como un bandido. ¡Por Dios!, Uno podría cavilar sobre él durante semanas y no llegar todavía a una conclusión definida - ¿era un hombre bueno que actúa como uno malo, o un hombre malo que actúa como uno bueno?

El vino la puso soñolienta. Con los ojos entreabiertos, Bella se inclinó atrás en su silla cuando un lacayo apareció para quitar la mesa. Una sonrisa sin humor rozó las comisuras de sus labios mientras ella reflexionaba sobre la singularidad de casarse con un hombre para evitar casarse con otro. La perspectiva de ser la Sra. de Edward cullen era mucho más atractiva que continuar ocultándose de Lord james y sus cómplices. Además, como cullen había manifestado, el arreglo no carecería de sus placeres.

Cuando pensaba en sus manos sobre su cuerpo, un calor hormigueaba a través de su cara y profundamente en su estómago. No podía evitar recordar el roce de su boca sobre su pecho. La caricia sedosa de su pelo contra el interior de sus brazos. La largura de sus dedos ásperos deslizándose suavemente sobre—

- Señorita swan.

Poniéndose rígida, se giró hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sí, Sra. Trench?

- El cuarto de huéspedes está listo. Si ha terminado con su comida, una criada le ayudará a cambiarse su ropa de viaje.

Bella asintió dando las gracias.

- Me gustaría un baño, a ser posible.- Aunque no deseara preocupar a las criadas con la tarea de cargar arriba y abajo de la escalera con los aguamaniles de agua caliente, estaba polvorienta y dolorida del viaje, y tenía muchas ganas de lavarse.

- Desde luego. ¿Deseará tomar una ducha, señorita? El Sr. Cullen ha instalado una en el cuarto de baño arriba, con tuberías de agua caliente y fría.

- ¿La tiene?.- Bella estaba intrigada porque se había enterado de que muchas casas acomodadas tenían duchas, pero en realidad nunca había visto una. Incluso en Stony Cross Park, con todos sus servicios, aún no había sido instalada la tubería de agua caliente.- ¡Sí, me muy gustaría probarla!

El ama de llaves se rió ante su entusiasmo.

Harriet le asistirá.

Harriet era una camarera con gafas joven con una cofia blanca que la cubría su pelo negro. Era cortes, pero amistosa mientras le mostraba las habitaciones de arriba a Bella. El vestidor y el baño que se ramificaban del dormitorio más grande, que claramente pertenecía al amo de la casa. Este contenía una cama con un expuesto marco de madera pulido y columnas que sujetaban el dosel de seda ámbar de encima. Aunque la cama era grande, la base era más baja que de costumbre, sin necesidad de ningún escalón para subir al colchón. Robando un vistazo al pródigo arreglo de almohadas y cabezales, Bella sintió un calambre de nerviosismo en su estómago. Su atención se desvió a las paredes, que estaban cubiertas de papel pintado a mano que destaca pájaros chinos y flores. Un lavabo de porcelana en un pie de trípode estaba colocado al lado de un alto guardarropa de caoba, encabezado con un espejo pequeño y cuadrado. Era una habitación hermosa y muy masculina

Una fragancia sutil vagaba por el aire, atrayéndola a investigar. Descubrió que la fuente del olor era su jabón de afeitar, contenido en una caja de mármol sobre el lavabo. Cuando colocó la tapa sobre la caja, un poco de residuo de jabón se pasó a sus dedos, dejándolos aromáticos y cosquilleantes. Había inhalado ese olor antes, de la caliente y ligeramente espinosa piel de la mandíbula de Edward cullen.

Buen Dios, en menos de una semana, había sido arrancada de su escondrijo y llevada a Londres…estaba de pie en el dormitorio de un extraño, ya familiarizada con el olor de su cuerpo. De pronto ya no podía estar segura de quien era ella, o adonde pertenecía. Su brújula interior había sido dañada de algún modo, y era incapaz de distinguir entre lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien.

La voz de la criada se abrió camino por su reflexionar inquieto.

- Señorita swan, he puesto el agua. ¿La ayudo en la ducha? El calor no dura mucho tiempo.

Obedeciendo la incitación, Bella se aventuró en el embaldosado baño azul y blanco, notando la tina de porcelana con sus tubos expuestos, un perchero y una silla, y la ducha muy bien empotrada en el espacio de un armario alto pero estrecho. Los estrechos límites del cuarto explicaban por qué el lavabo permanecía en el dormitorio.

Con la ayuda de Harriet, Bella se desnudó rápidamente y soltó su pelo. Cubierta solamente por un rubor, atravesó el elevado umbral de la ducha. Viendo el agua humeante que fluía con generosidad de la protuberancia perforada justo en lo alto, ella vaciló. Una corriente fría serpenteó alrededor de ella, levantando carne de gallina sobre su piel.

- Adelante, señorita.- animó la criada, viendo su indecisión.

Respirando, Bella anduvo directamente hasta la caída del agua, mientras la puerta se cerraba con cuidado detrás de ella. Una difusión alarmante de calor, un momento de ceguera acuosa, hasta que maniobró lo bastante lejos para que su cara no estuviera más directamente bajo el pulverizador. Limpiando sus chorreantes ojos con sus manos, Bella se rió con repentino placer.

- Es como estar de pie bajo la lluvia.- exclamó.

El ruidoso salpicar del agua sobre el azulejo hacía la respuesta de la criada inaudible. Permaneciendo inmóvil, Bella absorbió la sensación estimulante, el calor punzante sobre su espalda, el vapor que saturaba sus pulmones. La puerta se abrió una rendija, y una pastilla de jabón y una esponja le fue tendida. Enjabonó su pelo y cuerpo y girado en círculos lentos, su cara levantada, ojos y boca bien cerrados. El agua caliente se deslizada por todas partes, sobre sus pechos y estómago, abajo de sus muslos, entre los dedos del pie. Esa era una experiencia sorprendentemente sensual, haciendo que su sentido se enervara y relajara al mismo tiempo. Deseaba estar allí de pie durante horas. Sin embargo, demasiado pronto el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Con un suspiro arrepentido, Bella se alejó un paso de la corriente de la ducha antes de que se enfriara completamente.

- Ahora esta fría.- llamó a Harriet, que torció la válvula afuera de la puerta antes de darle una toalla que había sido calentada sobre la tubería del agua caliente.

Temblando por el aire frío, Bella secó su cara y pelo, y se envolvió con la toalla.

- Si sólo pudiera haber durado un poco más.- dijo melancólicamente, haciendo sonreír a Harriet.

- En tres horas, habrá bastante agua caliente para otro, señorita.

Bella siguió a la criada al vestidor contiguo, donde su vestido azul oscuro de fresco lino había sido dispuesto para ella sobre un estrecho diván.

- Casi valdría la pena casarse con el Sr. Cullen solamente por su ducha.- dijo.

La observación se ganó un vistazo cautelosamente inquisidor de Harriet.

- ¿Es cierto entonces, señorita? ¿Va a casarse con el amo?.

- Eso parece.

Era obvio que la criada estaba devorada completamente por la curiosidad, pero de algún modo se las arreglaba para permanecer respetuosamente silenciosa. Bella dejó caer su toalla mojada y se puso sus calzones y camisa con recatada prisa. Cuando estuvo decentemente cubierta, se sentó sobre el diván cubierto por terciopelo y comenzó a tirar de sus gruesas medias de algodón sobre sus pantorrillas. No podía menos que preguntarse cuantas mujeres se habían bañado y se habían vestido y habían dormido aquí. La cama de Cullen debe estar tan ocupada como un burdel.

- Supongo que has asistido a bastantes invitados femeninos en la casa del Sr. Cullen.- comentó, alcanzando una liga.

Harriet la sorprendió diciendo.

- No, señorita swan.

Bella casi dejó caer la liga por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?.- levantó sus cejas cuando miró a la camarera.- Seguramente no soy la primera mujer que ha traído aquí.

- Lo es por lo que sé, señorita.

- Pero no puede ser cierto.- Ella hizo una pausa y añadió con deliberada franqueza.- estoy segura que el Sr. Cullen ha entretenido a no menos de un harén en su dormitorio.

La camarera sacudió su cabeza.

- Nunca he visto a ninguna dama visitar la casa…no de esa manera. Ende luego, después del fuego de Barthas, muchas admiradoras llamaron y enviaron cartas.- Una sonrisa astuta tocó los labios de Harriet.- Toa la calle estaba llena de carruajes, el pobre Sr. Cullen no podía cruzar su propia puerta de la calle, porque una muchedumbre le esperada cada mañana.

- Hmmph.- Bella sujetó la liga cuidadosamente sobre su media y extendió la mano hasta la otra.- ¿Pero él nunca ha traído a una amante aquí?

- Ah, no, señorita.

Cullen era claramente más escrupuloso de lo que ella había esperado - o al menos, deseaba mantener su casa completamente privada. Debe ser que satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales en un burdel, o — pensamiento desagradable —quizás sus apetitos eran lo bastante bajos para que buscara los servicios de prostitutas callejeras. Pero parecía más entendido que eso. La manera en que él la tocaba hecha a la medida de la apreciación de un experto más que de un simple bruto. Su cara ardió, e intentó, mientras se vestía, cubrir su desconcierto por hacer más preguntas a la criada.

Bella rápidamente descubrió que Harriet era mucho más locuaz sobre los asuntos de Cullen de lo que la Sra. Trench había sido. Según la camarera, Cullen era algo misterioso incluso para sus propios criados, porque uno nunca sabía que esperar de él. Se comportaba mismo como un caballero en privado, pero no retrocedía ante la violencia de su profesión. Podía ser cáustico o amable, brutal o apacible, sus caprichos infinitamente volubles. Como otros detectives de Bow Street, Gentry mantenía extraños horarios y podría ser convocado en cualquier momento para ayudar en algún desastre, o investigar un asesinato, o detener a un peligroso fugitivo en particular. Había poca planificación o rutina en sus días, y no le gustaba hacer proyectos. Y curiosamente, no dormía bien, y de vez en cuando era atormentado por pesadillas.

- ¿Pesadillas sobre qué?.- preguntó Bella fascinada.

- Él no lo contará, ni siquiera a su valet, Dudley. Pero a veces hace los ruidos más temibles en sus sueños, y luego se despierta a sí mismo, y no vuelve a la cama por el de resto de la noche. Dudley dice que debe ser de cosas que el Sr. Cullen recuerda… - haciendo una pausa, Harriet echó un vistazo a Bella con cautela.

- ¿Sus días en el hampa?.- preguntó Bella con calma.- Sí, soy consciente del pasado delictivo del Sr Cullen..

El no era un criminal, señorita. No exactamente. Era un detective. Pero poseía un garito cerca de Fleet Ditch, y fue enchironado una o dos veces.

- ¿Encarcelado quieres decir?.

Harriet asintió, añadiendo con una nota presumida de su voz.

- Escapó dos veces, el Sr. Cullen lo hizo. Ellos dicen que no hay una prisión que pueda retenerle. La segunda vez, con cadenas de trescientas libras de peso, justo en el armario del Diablo en el centro de Newgate. Una vez se deslizó por unas ventanas cerradas con postigo tan fácil como quiso.

Bella no estaba sorprendida por la información, sabiendo lo que sabía de la insólita agilidad de, Cullen la fuerza física, y la naturaleza astuta. Quizás la imagen de su pronto futuro marido como un criminal endurecido debería haberla alarmado, pero en cambio extrañamente la tranquilizaba. Estaba más convencida que nunca de que no sería intimidado o fácilmente burlado por Lord james. Era muy posiblemente la mejor protección que podría haber reclutado.

Bostezando, fue con Harriet al cuarto de huéspedes, una habitación con paredes de un suave azul, una cama rodeada de cortinas azul-grisáceas, y un armario Hepplewhite grande con una fila de pequeños y preciosos cajones para guantes, medias, y otras pequeñas cosas necesarias. Encontró su peine en uno de los cajones, y se acercó al hogar mientras la criada encendía el fuego en la rejilla.

- Gracias, eso es encantador.- dijo ella.- Será todo por ahora, Harriet.

- Sí, señorita. El llamador está allí, si necesitáis cualquier cosa.

Sentándose al lado del hogar, Bella peinó su hermoso pelo liso hasta que los rubios y largos mechones estuvieron calientes por el calor del fuego. En algún lugar en la casa, un reloj repicó cuatro veces. Mientas echaba un vistazo al cielo gris afuera de la ventana y las gotas de agua que se dispersaban contra los paneles de cristal, tembló. Tan solo por un momento, apartaría sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro. Dejando de lado el peine, avanzó lentamente hasta la cama, decorrió las colgaduras cerradas, y descansó contra las almohadas.

Se durmió rápidamente, nadando por una neblina de imágenes…paseando por el bosque en Hampshire…balanceando sus pies en una charca fresca en un caluroso día…deteniéndose en la puerta del beso, mientras el olor de los arbustos de flores blancas calentados por sol se elevaba densamente a las ventanas de su nariz. Cerró sus ojos e inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba, saboreando los sofocantes rayos, mientras las alas de una mariposa acariciaban ligeramente su mejilla. Encantada por el delicado cosquilleo, se mantuvo muy quieta. Las caricias de seda se movieron sobre la punta de su nariz, la sensible periferia de su labio superior, las suaves comisuras de su boca.

Buscando a ciegas, elevó su para las caricias de calor y fue recompensada por una suave presión que abrió sus labios y sacó un gemido de la parte superior de sus pulmones. Lord Sydney estaba de pie con ella en la puerta del beso, sus brazos la atrapaban contra las costillas pintadas de enrejado. Su boca buscaba la suya tan suavemente, su cuerpo firme contra el suyo, y ella se retorcía en una súplica muda para que él la abrazara más fuerte. Pareciendo saber exactamente lo que ella quería, él empujó su rodilla dentro de sus faldas, directamente contra el lugar que sentía hinchado y anhelante. Jadeando, ella curvó sus dedos en su pelo brillante, y él susurró para que se relajara, que la cuidaría, la satisfaría—

- Oh.- parpadeando con fuerza, se despertó del sueño sensual cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Las cortinas de cama habían sido descorridas, y el cuerpo largo de Edward cullen estaba enredado con el suyo. Una mano grande estaba ahuecada bajo sus caderas, mientras su pierna apretaba más íntimamente entre las suyas. Su aliento se agitaba contra su oído, llenando la estructura con el calor húmedo, y luego sus labios vagaron hasta los suyos en un ardiente camino. Él absorbió su protesta mientras la besaba, su lengua buscando su boca, su cuerpo elevándose sobre el suyo. Ella sintió la dura longitud de su erección, empujando suavemente contra la hendidura entre sus muslos hasta que pudo sentirlo claramente a través de las capas de su vestido…un empujón contenido…otro…otro…cada rítmica insinuación era tan desesperante buena que ella no podía reunir el valor para pararlo. Ella estaba llena de una agitación física que penetraba su alma, y cada parte de ella exigía que tirara con fuerza de él, más cerca, más apretado.

En cambio Bella le empujó, liberando de un tirón su boca con un sollozo.

- No.

Él la liberó, y ella rodó sobre su estómago, apoyándose sobre sus puños apretados. Mientras sus pulmones se movían en violentas inhalaciones, era consciente de él directamente detrás de ella, la longitud poderosa de su cuerpo que se apretaba contra ella desde el cuello hasta los talones.

- Te aprovechaste de mí mientras dormía.- dijo jadeando.- Eso no es justo.

La mano de la Cullen se movía sobre su cadera en un círculo lento.

- Raras veces juego limpio. Por lo general es más fácil hacer trampas.

Una risa repentina burbujeó en la garganta de Bella.

- Eres el hombre más desvergonzado que jamás me he encontrado.

- Probablemente.- concedió él, apartando su pelo y bajando su boca sonriente por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando lo sintió acariciar con la nariz los delicados mechones de pelo de su nuca.- Que suave eres.- respiró él.- Como la seda. Como la piel de un gatito.

El roce de sus labios envió una onda a través del centro sobrecalentado de su cuerpo.

- Edward, yo—

- La Sra. Trench me dijo que probaste la ducha.- Su mano se deslizó de su cadera a la hendidura de su cintura.- ¿Te gusta?.

- Fue muy refrescante.- logró decir Bella.

- Voy a mirarte la próxima vez.

- ¡Ah, no lo harás!

Él se rió silenciosamente y ofreció.

- Entonces dejaré que tu me mires.

Antes de que ella pudiera pararse, Bella se lo imaginó de pie en la ducha, el agua fluyendo y deslizándose sobre su piel, oscureciendo su pelo, el vapor cubriendo sus ojos de zafiro. La imagen era imprecisa, porque nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, sólo las imágenes grabadas en un libro de anatomía que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Lord black. Ella había estudiado minuciosamente los dibujos con fascinación, deseando que ciertos detalles hubieran sido expresados más totalmente.

Pronto no tendría que preguntarse.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos.

- No es malo que te guste.- dijo él, acariciando su estomago con la palma.- ¿Quien se beneficiará si te niegas a ti misma el placer? Estas pagando el precio por mi protección — tu también puedes conseguir algún placer de ello.

- Pero eres un extraño.- dijo con arrepentimiento.

- ¿Qué marido no es un extraño para su esposa? El noviazgo consiste en un baile en una fiesta, un paseo con carabina por el parque, y una conversación o dos en el jardín. Entonces si los padres están de acuerdo sobre el matrimonio, la ceremonia se realizada, y la muchacha se encuentra en la cama con un hombre que apenas conoce. No hay mucha diferencia entre ese argumento y el nuestro, ¿la hay?

Bella frunció el ceño y rodó para afrontarlo, sabiendo que había un defecto en su razonamiento, pero era incapaz de identificarlo. Cullen se reclinó sobre su costado, apoyado sobre un codo, el amplio contorno de sus hombros obscurecía la mayor parte de la ligera luz derramada por la lámpara de cabecera. Su cuerpo era tan grande y protector, la seguridad en sí mismo tan sólida, que parecía como si ella pudiera envolvérselo alrededor de sí misma como una manta y permanecer segura para siempre.

Hábilmente, él comprendió su talón de Aquiles — esa necesidad terrible de refugio— y no vaciló en aprovecharse de ello. Deslizó su brazo sobre su cintura, su mano descansaba en el medio de su espalda, su pulgar acariciando a lo largo del arco rígido de su columna.

- Cuidare de ti, Bella. Te mantendré segura y te proporcionaré todas las comodidades que necesites. Todo lo que quiero a cambio es disfrutar de ti conmigo. No es tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Él tenía la propia habilidad de Lucifer de hacer que lo que quería sonara absolutamente razonable. Percibiendo su debilidad, se inclinó hasta que el peso sólido de su cuerpo estuvo equilibrado encima de ella y su muslo presionó el colchón entre sus piernas.

- Bésame.- susurró él. La dulce y especiada droga de su aliento y piel hizo que sus pensamientos que dispersaran como hojas secas en el viento.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, aun cuando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo hubieran comenzado a palpitar con agudo deseo.

-¿Por qué no?.- preguntó, las yemas de sus dedos atormentaron el borde de su línea del pelo.

- Porque un beso es algo que una mujer da a un amor…algo que tú no eres.

Él arrastró ligeramente el dorso de sus dedos sobre su garganta, entre sus pechos, hacia abajo sobre su estómago.

- Me besaste en Stony Cross Park.

Un rubor feroz la envolvió.

- Entonces no sabía quién eras.

Su mano situada peligrosamente baja sobre su estómago. Si no estuviera vestida, entonces sus dedos habría estado descansando en lo alto del triángulo entre sus muslos.

- Soy el mismo hombre, Bella.- Su mano comenzó a apartarse aún más abajo, hasta que ella le agarró de la muñeca y lo empujó para alejarlo.

Cullen rió entre dientes, y luego se puso serio mientras se movía hacia atrás para mirarla.

- Hoy vi a Lord james.

Aunque Bella lo hubiera esperado, todavía sintió una frialdad de alarma.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?.

- Le devolví su dinero, le informé de tu decisión de casarte conmigo, y le advertí que no os molestara a ti o a tu familia en el futuro.

- ¿Cómo de enfadado estaba?.

Él sostuvo su pulgar e índice un simple milímetro de separación.

- Estaba así de cerca de la apoplejía.

El pensamiento de la cólera de james la llenó de satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía reprimir un repentino temblor.

- No se rendirá. Nos causará problemas a los dos, de cada manera posible.

- He tratado con peores personajes que james.- dijo serenamente.

- No lo conoces tan bien como crees.

Sus labios se separaron cuando se disponía a discutir. Pero como vio el temblor de su barbilla, el destello agresivo se apagó de sus ojos.

- No tengas miedo.- la asustó colocando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, sobre el alcance suave entre su garganta y sus pechos. Ella respiró profundamente, su pecho elevándose bajo el peso calmante de su mano.- A eso me refería cuando te dije que cuidaría de ti y su familia, - dijo.- le das a james más importancia de la que merece.

- Posiblemente no podrías entender el modo en que él ha ensombrecido mi vida entera. Él—

- Realmente entiendo.- Sus dedos vagaron hasta su garganta, acariciando el sensible lugar donde él podía sentir cuando tragaba. Una mano tan poderosa — él podría aplastarla tan fácilmente, y aún la tocaba con increíble suavidad.- Y sé que nunca has tenido a nadie para defenderte de él. Pero de ahora en adelante yo lo haré. Entonces deja de ponerte pálida siempre se mencione su nombre. Jamás nadie va a dominarle otra vez, menos aún james.

- Nadie excepto tú, quieres decir.

Él se sonrió ante la coqueta acusación, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.

- No tengo ningún deseo de dominarte.

Inclinándose sobre ella, besó el diminuto pulso en su garganta y lo acarició con su lengua. Bella e se mantuvo muy quieta, los dedos de sus pies curvándose dentro de sus medias. Deseaba poner sus brazos alrededor de él, tocar su pelo, presionar sus pechos hacia arriba en su pecho. El esfuerzo para contenerse hizo que su cuerpo entero se pusiera rígido.

- Después de que nos casemos mañana, te llevaré a conocer a mi hermana Alice.- dijo contra su cuello.- ¿Será eso agradable?.

- Sí, me gustaría. ¿Estará sir jasper allí también?.

Cullen levantó la cabeza.

- Probablemente.- Él sonaba claramente menos que emocionado por la perspectiva.- Recibí una aviso hoy de que mi cuñado esta tramando algún plan, como siempre, y quiere verme.

- ¿No hay absolutamente ninguna simpatía entre vosotros?.

- Dios, no. Sir jasper es un bastardo manipulador que me ha molestado durante años. Por qué Sophia tuvo a bien casarse con él está todavía más allá de cualquier esperanza de entendimiento.

-¿Lo ama ella?.

- Supongo.- dijo de mala gana.

-¿Tienen hijos?.

- Una hija, hasta ahora. Una mocosa tolerable, si a uno le gustan los niños.

- ¿Y sir jasper es fiel a tu hermana?.

- Ah, él es un santo.- Cullen la aseguró severamente.- Cuando se conocieron, él era un viudo que había sido célibe después de la muerte de su esposa. Demasiado honorable para acostarse con una mujer fuera de matrimonio.

- Parece bastante caballeroso.

- Sí. Sin mencionar honesto y ético. Insiste en que todos alrededor suyo sigan las reglas…sus reglas. Y como su cuñado, recibo una cantidad impía de su atención.

Teniendo una idea justa de lo bien que Cullen recibía las tentativas de sir jasper de reformarle, Bella se mordió el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa repentina.

Viendo la contracción de sus labios, Cullen y le dedicó un vistazo de advertencia fingida.

- Esto te divierte, ¿verdad?

- Sí.- admitió, y gritó con sorpresa cuando él le dio un codazo en un punto sensible bajo sus costillas.- ¡Ah, no lo hagas! Tengo cosquillas ahí. Por favor.

Él se movió encima de ella con sencilla gracia, sus muslos a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sus manos agarrando sus muñecas para estirarlas sobre su cabeza. La diversión de Bella desapareció inmediatamente. Ella sintió una punzada de miedo, así como una prisa confusa de entusiasmo, mientras miraba el hombre grande encima de ella. Estaba estirada bajo él en una posición primaria de sumisión, impotente para impedirle hacer lo que él deseara. A pesar de su ansiedad, sin embargo, no le pidió que la liberara, solo esperaba tensamente con su mirada inmovilizada en su oscura cara.

Su apretón sobre sus muñecas se aflojó, y sus pulgares bajaron con cuidado en las tazas húmedas de sus palmas.

- ¿Vuelvo a ti esta noche?.- susurró.

Bella tuvo que lamer sus labios secos antes de que pudiera contestar.

- ¿Me estas planteando la pregunta a mí o a ti?.

Una risa parpadeada en sus ojos.

- A ti, desde luego. Yo ya sé lo que quiero.

- Entonces yo preferiría que te mantuvieras lejos.

- ¿Por qué prolongar lo inevitable? Una noche más no va cambiarlo.

- Yo preferiría esperar hasta que estemos casados.

- ¿Por principios?.-se burló, sus pulgares remontándose despacio a lo largo del interior de sus brazos.

- Sentido práctico.- contestó Bella, incapaz de evitar un jadeo mientras él acariciaba los pliegues delicados dentro de sus codos. ¿Cómo era que él podía provocar sensaciones de tales partes corrientes de su cuerpo?.

- Si piensas que podría cambiar de parecer sobre casarme contigo después de una noche de hacer el amor…estas equivocada. Mi apetito no se satisface ni mucho menos tan fácilmente. De hecho, poseerte una vez sólo va a hacerme desearte más. Es una pena que seas virgen. Eso limita el número de cosas que puedo hacer contigo... por un tiempo, al menos.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento mucho por la molestia.

Cullen sonrió abiertamente por su irritación.

- Está bien. Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, a la luz de las circunstancias. Quizás será menos que un estorbo espero. Nunca he tenido una virgen antes, no lo sabré hasta que pruebe una.

- Bien, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana por la noche.- dijo firmemente, meneándose bajo él en un esfuerzo por liberarse.

Por alguna razón se quedó helado y contuvo la respiración por el movimiento de sus caderas debajo de él.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, cullen se apartó de ella. Se pasó lentamente una mano por su brillante pelo castaño mientras se incorporaba.

- No.- refunfuñó, sonando un poco tenso.- Aunque podría estar permanentemente debilitado si no consigo algún alivio pronto.

- ¿Alivio de qué?.- preguntó, mientras él abandonaba la cama y manejaba torpemente el frente de su pantalón.

- Lo averiguaras.- echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, sus ojos azules conteniendo a la vez tanto amenaza como una promesa deliciosa.- Arréglate y cenemos abajo. Si no puedo satisfacer un apetito, podría atender el otro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Como la boda con Lord james había figurado destacadamente en las pesadillas de Bella durante años, inevitablemente había llegado a pensar en tal ceremonia con sospecha y temor. Estaba satisfecha, por lo tanto, conque el rito en la oficina de secretario-superintendente resultara ser rápida y eficiente, consistiendo en firmar su nombre, cambiar votos obligatorios, y pagar los honorarios. No hubo besos, largas miradas, ninguna insinuación de emoción para colorear la seria atmósfera, y estaba agradecida por eso. Sin embargo, no se sintió más casada al abandonar la oficina del secretario de lo que se había sentido al entrar.

Acababa de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre que no la amaba y era probablemente incapaz de semejante emoción. Y casándose con él, acababa de suprimir toda posibilidad de encontrar alguna vez el amor para ella misma.

Sin embargo, habría consuelo en esa unión, el mayor ser su escape de Lord james. Y la verdad sea dicha, Edward cullen era una compañía fascinante. No se molestaba en ocultar sus faltas como todos los demás hacían, en lugar de eso alardeaba sobre ellas, como si hubiera algún mérito en ser un amoral y un mercenario. Él era un extraño para ella, viniendo de un mundo sobre del que ella sólo había oído en susurros…un mundo poblado de ladrones y traperos, gente desahuciada que había recurrido a la violencia y la prostitución. Los caballeros y damas se creían fingir que el hampa no existía. Pero Edward cullen contestaba a las preguntas de Bella con franqueza aturdidora, explicando exactamente que ocurría en los barrios más bajos de Londres, y las dificultades que los detectives de Bow Street encontraban en la tentativa de llevar ante los tribunales a los criminales.

- Algunos de los callejones son tan estrechos, - le dijo mientras su carruaje viajaba a la casa de sir jasper.- que un hombre tiene que ir de lado para meterse entre los edificios. Muchas veces he perdido a un fugitivo simplemente porque él era más delgado que yo. Y luego hay masas de edificios que están unidos — por los tejados, patios, y sótanos— que un ladrón puede deslizarse por ellos como un conejo en un laberinto. Por lo general acompaño a los nuevos guardias que no tienen mucha experiencia, porque pueden perderse en menos de un minuto. Y una vez que un agente se pierde, puede tropezar directamente con una trampa.

- ¿Qué tipo de trampa?.

- Ah, un grupo de ladrones o maleantes esperara para dedicarse a golpear el cráneo del oficial, o apuñalarlo. O cubrirán un pozo negro con una pasarela putrefacta, que cuando él ponga un pie sobre ella, se ahogará en una tina de aguas residuales. Esa clase de cosas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

- ¡Que terrible!

- No es peligroso cuando aprendes que esperar.- la aseguró.- He estado en cada esquina de cada colonia de mala muerte de Londres, y conozco cada truco y trampa que hay.

- Casi pareces disfrutar de tu trabajo…pero posiblemente no podrías.

- No disfruto de ello.- vaciló antes de la agregar.- aunque lo necesito.

Bella sacudió su cabeza con confusión.

- ¿Te refieres al esfuerzo físico?-

- Eso es parte de ello. Brincar sobre paredes, subir por tejados, el sentimiento de atrapar a un fugitivo y llevarle al suelo…

- ¿Y la lucha?.- preguntó Bella.- ¿Disfrutas de esa parte?.- Aunque esperaba que lo negara, él asintió brevemente.

- Es adictivo.- dijo.- El desafío y la emoción…incluso el peligro.

Bella entrelazó los dedos en su regazo, reflejando que alguien tenía que domesticarlo lo suficiente de modo que pudiera vivir de una manera pacífica algún día - o su predicción de ser tener una vida corta se cumpliría más bien rápidamente.

El carruaje viajaba a lo largo de un paseo bordeado de plataneros, sus hojas lobuladas de un modo intrincado proporcionando una cubierta densa para plantar blancas campanillas de invierno y tallos verdes cubiertos de púas en forma de cuernos. Se pararon delante de una casa grande, hermosa en su majestuosa simplicidad, la entrada guardada por enrejados de hierro forjado y lámparas en postes arqueados. El par de lacayos atentos, Daniel y George, ayudaron a Bella a apearse del carruaje y fueron a alertar a la casa de su llegada. Notando que la letra W había sido trabajada con un diseño de hierro trabajado, Bella hizo una pausa para trazarla con sus dedos.

Cullen sonrió sardónicamente.

- Los Whitlock no son miembros con título de nobleza, pero uno no lo sabría al mirarlos.

- ¿Sir jasper es un tipo muy tradicional de caballero?.

- Con respecto a algunos, sí. Pero políticamente hablando, es un progresista. Lucha por los derechos de las mujeres y los niños, y apoya cada causa reformista que puedas nombrar.- Con un suspiro corto, cullen la guió hacia los escalones delanteros.- Te gustará. A todas las mujeres les gusta.

Mientras ascendían la escalera de piedra, cullen sorprendió a bella colocando su brazo detrás de su espalda.

- Toma mi mano. Ese escalón es irregular.- Él la condujo con cuidado sobre la superficie irregular, liberándola únicamente cuando estuvo seguro que su equilibrio era perfecto.

Anduvieron por un gran vestíbulo pintado en un tono amarillo pálido, con relucientes ornamentos de bronce dorado que ribeteaban el elevado techo. Media docena de entradas que conectaban el pasillo con las seis habitaciones principales, mientras una escalera en forma de herradura conducía a los apartamentos privados de arriba. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de apreciar el diseño lleno de gracia del interior de la casa antes de que una mujer encantadora se acercara a ellos.

El pelo rubio de la mujer era mucho más oscuro que el suyo propio, del color de la miel añeja. Tenía que ser Lady Whitlock, cuya cara era una copia delicada de los profundamente hermosos rasgos de cullen. Su nariz era menos valiente, su barbilla definida, pero no exactamente tan decidida como la de su hermano, su piel blanca en vez de bronceada. Los ojos, sin embargo, eran del mismo e inconfundible azul; vivo, oscuro e insondable. La señora Whitlock era tan joven de aspecto que uno nunca habría adivinado que era cuatro años mayor que su hermano.

- Edward.- exclamó con una exuberante sonrisa, avanzando y poniéndose de puntillas para recibir su beso.

Él la encerró en un breve abrazo, descansó su barbilla sobre la corona de su cabeza, luego retrocedió para mirarla apreciativamente. En ese único instante, bella vio la extraordinaria profundidad de los sentimientos entre los dos, que de algún modo habían sobrevivido a los años de separación, pérdida, y engaño.

- Estas esperando otro.- dijo cullen después de un momento, y su hermana mayor se rio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? Sir Grant debe habértelo dicho.

- No. Pero tu cintura es más gruesa- o es que las cuerdas de tu corsé se han aflojado.

Separándose, lady Whitlock se rió y se aplastó contra su pecho.

- Miserable indiscreto. Sí, mi cintura es más gruesa, y seguirá aumentando hasta enero, momento en el cual tendrás una nueva sobrina o el sobrino para mecer sobre tu rodilla.

- Que Dios me ayude.- dijo con sentimiento.

Lady Whitlock giró hacia bella, suavizando su cara.

- Bienvenida, Isabella. Edward me mandó recado sobre ti ayer-he estado terriblemente impaciente por conocerte.

Ella olía a té y rosas, una fragancia que era tan calmante como atrayente. Deslizando un brazo delgado alrededor de los hombros de bella, dio la vuelta para dirigirse a cullen.

- Qué hermana tan encantadora me has traído.- comentó.- Preocúpate por tratarla bien, edward, o la invitaré a vivir aquí conmigo. Ella parece demasiado bien educada para andar con una compañía como tú.

- Hasta ahora, no tengo ninguna queja sobre el trato del Sr. Cullen hacia mí.- contestó bella con una sonrisa.- Desde luego, sólo llevamos casados una hora.

Lady Whitlock miró con ceño fruncido a su hermano.

- ¡De todos lo lugares te has casado con esta pobre muchacha en la oficina del secretario! Deseo por el cielo que hubieras esperado y me hubieras permitido arreglar algo aquí. ¡Por qué, ni siquiera le has dado un anillo! Francamente, edward—

- No quería esperar.- interrumpió él con brusquedad.

Antes de que Lady Whitlock pudiera contestar, una niña pequeña caminaba sin seguridad por el vestíbulo, seguido de una niñera con delantal. La niña de cabellos morenos, con ojos azules y hoyuelos en las mejillas, no podía tener mucho más de dos años.

- ¡ Tito Ed!.- chilló, lanzándose sobre él precipitadamente, sus rizos volando en una masa salvaje, enredada.

Cullen la cogió y la balanceó en el aire, sonriendo abiertamente por sus gritos de placer. Mientras la abrazaba más, el fuerte afecto por la niña era más que obvio, desdiciendo su primera descripción de ella como " una mocosa soportable".

Envolviendo sus regordetes brazos alrededor de su cuello, la niña gruñía juguetonamente, besándolo y tirándole del pelo.

- Dios, qué salvaje.- dijo cullen, riendo. Dándole vueltas de arriba a abajo, haciendo que la niña chillara entusiasmada.

-edward, - le reprendió su hermana, aunque ella riera también.- No lo hagas, la dejaras caer de cabeza.

- No lo haré.- dijo perezosamente, enderezando a la niña y sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

- Caramelo.- pidió la niña, sumergiéndose dentro de su abrigo tan afanosamente como un hurón. Encontrando lo que había estado buscando, extrajo un pequeño paquete de papel y gritó con entusiasmo mientras su tío lo abría para ella.

- ¿Qué le estas dando esta vez?.- Preguntó Lady Whitlock con resignación.

- Caramelo de ceniza.- dijo alegremente, mientras su sobrina se metía un taco grande azucarado en su mejilla. Sus ojos seguían brillando cuando echó un vistazo a bella.- ¿Quieres?.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, mientras su corazón daba un extraño latido de más. Justo ahora, cuando él la había mirado así, su cara dulce, su risa rápida y fácil, había estado tan devastadoramente guapo que bella había sentido un pinchazo de placer desde la nuca hasta los dedos del pie.

- Amelia.- murmuró cullen, llevándola hacia bella.- Dile hola a tu tía Isabella. Me casé con ella esta misma mañana.

De pronto tímida, la niña apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de cullen y sonrió a bella. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber que decir. Tenía poca experiencia con niños, porque había vivido alejada del hogar durante tantos años.

Lady Whitlock fue a recuperar a su hija con la cara pegajosa, alisando sus rizos anudados.

- Cariño, - murmuró.- ¿No vas a dejar que la nana te cepille el pelo?.

La pequeña barbilla redonda sobresalió obstinadamente.

- No.- dijo alrededor del bocado de caramelo de ceniza, acentuando su rechazo con una sonrisa babeante.

- Si no dejas que te peine los enredos, se harán tan imposibles que tendremos que cortarlos.

Cullen añadió en un tono zalamero.

-Deja que la nana te cepille el pelo, cariño. Y la próxima vez que venga de visita, te traeré una bonita cinta azul.

- ¿Y una muñeca?.- preguntó Amelia esperanzada.

- Una muñeca tan grande como tú.- prometió.

Retorciéndose de los brazos de su madre, la niña se tambaleó hacia la nana que espera.

- Es una niña preciosa.- comentó bella.

Lady Whitlock sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa pesarosa, sus ojos llenos del orgullo maternal.

- Y consentida más allá de toda razón.- Regresando a bella, tomó su mano.- Debes llamarme Alice.- dijo calurosamente.- No perdamos el tiempo con términos formales de tratamiento.

- Sí, mi. Sí, alice.

- Mi marido se nos unirá dentro de poco en el salón—

- Ah, espléndido.- llegó la voz hosca de cullen hasta ellas.

Alice siguió como si no lo hubiera oído.

- Y yo enviaré por algunos refrescos. ¿Acabo de adquirir un servicio de chocolate exquisito - ¿te gusta el chocolate, isabella?.

Alice acompañó a su cuñada recién descubierta a una suntuosa sala, un lado de cual estaba revestida con paneles de cristal que proporcionaban una vista de un exuberante invernadero con plantas en el interior.

- Nunca lo he tomado antes.- contestó. La bebida nunca había sido servida en Maidstone's- e incluso si lo hubiera sido, Lord james nunca le habría permitido tomarla. Y seguramente los criados de Stony Cross Park raras veces, si alguna vez lo habían hecho, disfrutaban de tales lujos. La mantequilla y los huevos raras veces eran distribuidos a los criados, mucho menos algo tan caro como el chocolate.

- ¿Nunca? Bien, entonces, probaras un poco hoy.- La sonrisa de alice tenía una calidad traviesa cuando añadió, - Resulto ser una gran autoridad en la materia.

La sala estaba decorada en cálidos tonos Borgoña, oro, y verde, los pesados muebles de caoba tapizados en brocado y terciopelo. Pequeñas mesas con superficies de cuero estaban dispersas por todas partes de la habitación, soportando las tentadoras cargas de panfletos, novelas, y periódicos. En la dirección de alice, bella se sentó sobre un sofá con mucho relleno, contra una fila de almohadas bordadas con motivos de animales y flores. Nick se sentó a su lado después de que alice tomó una silla cercana.

Una criada se acercó a alice, recibió unas instrucciones susurradas, y abandonó discretamente la habitación.

- Mi marido estará aquí de un momento a otro.- les informó serenamente alice.- Ahora, isabella, cuéntame como os conocisteis tú y edward. Su nota era bastante breve, y estoy impaciente por los detalles.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca como un pescado en tierra, incapaz de formar una respuesta. No quería mentir a alice, pero la verdad - que su matrimonio era un arreglo frío, práctico - era demasiado embarazosa de admitir. Cullen contestó por ella, su mano grande cubriendo la suya.

- Nos conocimos en Hampshire durante una investigación, -le dijo a su hermana, jugando con los dedos de bella hablaba.- bella estaba prometida a Lord james, y se ocultaba para evitarlo. Él me contrató para encontrarla, y cuando lo hice… - Él se encogió de hombros y dejó a alice sacar su propia conclusión.

- Pero Lord james es al menos tres décadas más viejo que isabella.- dijo alice, arrugando su nariz. Ella echó un vistazo a bella con franca compasión.- Y habiéndolo encontrado en una o dos ocasiones, encuentro que es bastante extraño. Ninguna maravilla que te conviniera.- echó un vistazo a cullen.- ¿Fuiste inmediatamente cautivado por isabella, cuándo la conociste?.

- ¿Quién no lo estaría?.- esquivo cullen con una sonrisa suave. Él trazó un círculo lento sobre la palma de bella, acarició el interior de sus dedos, acarició con su pulgar sobre las venas delicadas de su muñeca. La sutil exploración la hizo sentir caliente y sin aliento, su ser entero enfocó la atención en la yema del dedo que se movía como una pluma a lo largo de la carne sensible de la parte superior de su palma. Lo más desconcertante de todo fue el darse cuenta de que cullen ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Él jugueteaba perezosamente con su mano y hablaba con alice, mientras el servicio de chocolate era llevado a la sala y dispuesto sobre la mesa.

- ¿No es encantador?.- preguntó alice, indicando el servicio de porcelana con flores con un ademán. Ella levantó la tetera alta y estrecha y vertió un líquido oscuro y fragante en una de las pequeñas tazas, llenando el tercio inferior.- La mayoría de la gente emplea polvo de cacao, pero los mejores resultados se obtienen mezclando nata líquida con licor de chocolate.- Expertamente revolvió una cucharada generosa de azúcar en el humeante líquido.- No licor como en el vino o el alcohol, tenlo en cuenta. El licor del chocolate se exprime del grano antes de que sean tostados y se les quiten las cáscaras.

- Huele bastante delicioso.- comentó bella, sostuvo la respiración cuando la yema del dedo de cullen investigó la suavidad rechoncha en la base de su pulgar.

Alice volvió su atención a la preparación de las otras tazas.

- Sí, y el sabor es divino. Prefiero más el chocolate al café por la mañana.

- ¿Es un es-estimulante, entonces?.- preguntó bella, finalmente logrando apartar la mano de cullen. Privado de su juguete, él le echó un vistazo inquisitivo.

- Sí, de alguna clase.- contestó alice, vertiendo una cantidad generosa de nata líquida en el licor de chocolate azucarado. Ella revolvió las tazas con una diminuta cuchara de plata.- Aunque no exactamente tan estimulante como el café, el chocolate levanta el animo a su propio modo.- Ella le hizo un guiñó a bella.- Algunos incluso proclaman que el chocolate despierta los instintos amorosos.

- Que interesante.- dijo bella, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a cullen mientras aceptaba su taza. Inhalando los ricos vapores apreciativamente, tomó un sorbo diminuto del líquido brillante, oscuro. El fuerte dulzor se deslizó a lo largo de su lengua y cosquilleó la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Alice rió con placer por la expresión de bella.

- Te gusta, ya lo veo. Bueno— ahora he encontrado un incentivo para hacer que me visites a menudo.

Bella asintió mientras seguía bebiendo. Cuando alcanzó el fondo de la taza, su cabeza nadaba, y sus nervios zumbaban por la mezcla de calor y azúcar.

Cullen dejó su taza de lado después de un trago o dos.

- Demasiado pesado para mi gusto, alice, aunque elogio tu habilidad en prepararlo. Además, mis instintos amorosos no necesitan ningún estímulo.- Él sonrió porque la declaración motivó que bella se atragantara con las últimas gotas de chocolate.

- ¿Quieres un poco más, isabella?.- Ofreció alice.

- Ah, sí, por favor.

Antes de que alice vertiera más del líquido mágico, sin embargo, un hombre alto, de cabello negro entró en la habitación. Él habló con una voz extraordinaria, profunda y ligeramente áspera, su acento exquisitamente cultivado.

- Perdóneme por llevarme tanto tiempo unirme a vosotros. Era necesario concluir algunos negocios con mi agente de la hacienda.

De algún modo bella había esperado que sir jasper fuera ordenado y serio y pomposamente de mediana edad. Estaba, después de todo, a comienzo de los cuarenta años. Sin embargo, sir jasper parecía estar más en forma y ser más viril que la mayor parte de los hombres con la mitad de su edad. Era guapo de una manera distante, su autoridad natural una fuerza tan potente que bella instintivamente se hundió hacia atrás en los cojines. Era alto y delgado, poseyendo una combinación de confianza en sí mismo y vitalidad que hacía que la juventud inexperta pareciera completamente falta de gracia. Su elegancia innata habría sido evidente incluso si hubiera estado vestido con rústicas ropas de campesino. Como fuera, llevaba un abrigo negro decididamente confeccionado y haciendo juego con el pantalón, con una corbata de seda gris oscuro anudada hábilmente alrededor de su cuello. Su mirada recorrió la escena, tocando brevemente sobre bella, quedándose un poco más sobre cullen, luego decidiéndose por su esposa. Que extraños ojos tenía…un gris tan penetrante y brillante que la hizo pensar en un relámpago atrapado en una botella.

Increíblemente, alice habló a la extraordinaria criatura como si fuera un hombre corriente, su tono decididamente coqueto.

- Ahora que estas aquí, supongo tendremos que hablar de algo aburrido, como la política o la reforma judicial.

Sir jasper se rió mientras se doblaba para besar su mejilla. Eso habría sido el gesto corriente de un marido excepto el modo en que terminó el beso con una suave, casi imperceptible caricia con la nariz. Los ojos de alice se cerraron brevemente, como si el tacto de su boca sobre su piel evocara tentadores recuerdos.

- Trataré de ser divertido.- murmuró él con una sonrisa acariciante. Cuando se enderezó, la luz jugó con la oscuridad de ébano de su pelo y distinguió las vetas de plata en sus sienes.

Cullen tenía el rostro pétreo mientras permanecía de pie para estrechar la mano de su cuñado.

- Sir Grant me dijo que deseabas verme.- dijo sin preámbulos.- ¿Qué estas tramando Whitlock, ?.

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Primero deseo conocer a tu intrépida y joven novia.

Bella se rió de la implicación de señor jasper — que cualquier mujer tendría que ser intrépida para casarse con un hombre con tan mala fama como Edward cullen. Ella hizo una reverencia cuando el antiguo magistrado rodeó la mesa. Tomando sus manos en las suyas grandes y cálidas, sir jasper habló con encantadora amabilidad.

- Bienvenida a la familia, Sra. cullen. Este segura de que si alguna vez necesita ayuda de cualquier clase, sólo tiene que pedirla. Estoy a su disposición.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, bella sabía instintivamente que él pensaba lo que decía.

- Gracias, sir jasper. Lamento la necesidad de mantener nuestro parentesco en secreto, porque yo estaría bastante orgullosa de proclamarles a usted y a la Sra. Whitlock como parientes.

- Quizás podamos hacer algo sobre eso.- contestó enigmáticamente.

De pronto bella sintió las manos de cullen cerrase alrededor de su cintura, y la apartó de sir jasper.

- Lo dudo.- dijo cullen a su cuñado.- Ya que no hay ninguna condenada manera en que yo permitiría jamás que semejante información se hiciera pública.

Alice intercedió rápidamente.

- Ya que es más bien demasiado tarde para tener el tradicional desayuno de boda, propongo que disfrutemos de un almuerzo nupcial. El cocinero preparará chuletas de cordero, los primeros espárragos de la temporada, y varias variedades de ensalada. Y crema de piña para postre.

- ¡Qué maravilloso!.- dijo bella, uniéndose en el esfuerzo para mantener la atmósfera tranquila. Se sentó una vez más sobre el sillón y con cuidado arregló sus faldas.- Nunca he probado los espárragos, y siempre quise probarlos.

- ¿Nunca has tomado espárragos?.- alice preguntó con incredulidad.

Mientras bella buscaba un modo de explicar su desconocimiento de tales delicadezas, cullen se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano otra vez.

- Me temo que mi esposa tuvo una dieta más bien espartana en la escuela.- le dijo a su hermana.- Asistió a Maidstone durante varios años.

Sir jasper ocupó una silla al lado de alice y miró a bella atentamente.

- Una institución muy conocida por la reputación de producir señoritas muy dotadas.- Su tono se hizo amablemente alentador.- Dígame, ¿disfruto de sus años allí?.

- Por favor, llámeme bella.- le invitó con una tímida sonrisa. Mientras procedía a describir sus experiencias en el colegio, sir jasper escuchó atentamente, a pesar de que no tenía idea de porque la cuestión tendría semejante interés.

Pronto el almuerzo fue servido en el invernadero, en una mesa cargada de brillante cristal y porcelana florida, mientras dos lacayos les asistían. Bella estaba encantada por los árboles de interior y los abundantes pedazos de delicadas rosas de té que perfumaban el aire. Incluso el humor de cullen pareció aligerarse en la atmósfera cordial. Relajándose hacia atrás en su silla, les entretuvo con historias sobre la oficina de Bow Street, incluyendo un relato de como los agentes habían sido asignados a inspeccionar la ropa interior sucia y las camisas de prisioneros siendo mantenidos en una sólida habitación. Al parecer los prisioneros a menudo escribían mensajes secretos en su ropa, las cuales eran dadas a los parientes, que traían ropas nuevas para que llevaran cuando vieran al magistrado. La condición de la ropa de los prisioneros era a menudo tan asquerosa que los agentes habían recurrido al sorteo de pajas para decidir a quién se le debería dar la asquerosa tarea. Cuando cullen había terminado de describir la furia de un agente en particular que siempre parecía sacar la paja corta, hasta sir jasper estaba riendo sonoramente.

Finalmente sir jasper y cullen se lanzaron a una conversación sobre los problemas acerca de la "Nueva Policía", que había sido creada aproximadamente diez años antes. Desde entonces, Bow Street había permanecido separada de la Nueva Policía, porque la fuerza de guardias y agentes de sir Grant estaba mucho mejor entrenada y era más eficaz que "las langostas crudas".

¿Por qué llaman langostas crudas a la Nueva Policía?.- bella no podía resistirse a preguntar.

Sir jasper contestó con una sonrisa débil.

- Como langostas crudas son azules - el color de los nuevos uniformes - y langostas también pellizcan.

El comentario hizo reír a cullen.

Como la discusión de policía siguió, alice se desplazó más cerca a bella.

- ¿Piensas que mi hermano deseará seguir en Bow Street ahora que estáis casados?.

- Él me dio la impresión de que no tiene ninguna opción.- contestó bella con cuidado.- El trato con sir jasper - Sí, pero aquel arreglo nunca se pensó para que durara siempre. Y ahora que Edward se ha casado, quizás sir jasper lo libere del acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué tendría nuestro matrimonio algún efecto sobre la posición del Sr. cullen en Bow Street?.

Alice echó un vistazo cautelosamente a los hombres a través de la mesa.

- La respuesta a eso es demasiado privada — y complicada — para hablar ahora. ¿Puedo visitarle pronto, bella? Nosotras podríamos tener una agradable y larga charla — y quizás continuaremos con una excursión para hacer compras.

Bella sonrió. Nunca había esperado que la hermana de cullen resultara ser tan afable. Y parecía que alice estaba bastante dispuesta a hacer alguna luz sobre el pasado misterioso de cullen, que ayudaría a bella a entenderlo mucho mejor.

- Sí, eso me gustaría muchísimo.

- Encantador. Espero que tengamos gran diversión

Oyendo por casualidad la última observación de su hermana, cullen arqueó una oscura ceja.

- ¿Qué planeas, alice?.

- Ah, un simple paseo a lo largo de Oxford Street.- contestó alegremente.

Gentry resopló.

- Hay al menos ciento cincuenta tiendas en Oxford. Sospecho que harás más que simplemente pasear.

Alice se rió.

- Debes abrir cuentas para isabella en las pañerías, y en Wedgwood, y naturalmente en las joyerías, así como la librería y —

- Ah, mi lady…er, alice, - interrumpió bella incómodamente, preguntándose por qué ella no pareció comprender que sus fondos eran bastante pobres, comparados a la riqueza de los Whitlock.- Estoy segura de que no será necesario abrir cuentas a mi nombre.

Cullen habló a alice con una sonrisa leve.

- bella puede tener crédito en cualquier parte donde le guste. Pero primero llévala a tu modista. A mi conocimiento, no tiene ningún ajuar de boda.

- No necesito ningún vestido nuevo.- protestó bella.- Quizás un vestido bueno, pero esto es todo.- La última cosa que deseaba era que Cullen gastara mucho dinero en ropa para ella. Sus recuerdos de los hábitos de gastos extravagantes de sus padres, y su consecuencia de pasar a la pobreza, estaban todavía muy claros en su mente. Ella tenía un miedo instintivo de gastar grandes cantidades de dinero, y sabía mejor que nadie como incluso se podía malgastar una desahogada fortuna en poco tiempo.- Por favor, debo insistir en que no lo hagas —

- Esta bien.- Interrumpió, Cullen tocando su hombro. Su mirada expresaba el mensaje de que ahora no era el momento para discutir la cuestión.

Ruborizándose, Bella se calló. Su mano se demoró en su hombro, después se deslizó hasta su codo, apretando ligeramente.

Con agradecimiento, el silencio en la mesa fue relevado por la aparición de un lacayo, que retiraba los platos mientras otro colocaba platos de postre y diminutos copas de vino dulce. Colocaron los platos de postre con bizcochos delicados y crema de piña servida en pequeños y bonitos tarros de cristal.

Sir jasper introdujo un nuevo tema de conversación acerca de unas enmiendas recientemente propuestas por la Ley de asistencia pública, que tanto él como Cullen apoyaban. Sorprendentemente, alice ofreció sus propias opiniones sobre el asunto, y los hombres escucharon con atención. Bella trató de ocultar su asombro, ya que le habían enseñado durante años que una mujer apropiada nunca debería expresar sus opiniones en compañía mixta. Seguramente ella no debería decir nada sobre política, un asunto incendiario que sólo los hombres estaban calificados para discutir. Y aún aquí estaba un hombre tan distinguido como sir jasper que parecía no encontrar nada malo en que su esposa hablara sin rodeos. Tampoco Cullen parecía disgustado por que su hermana hablara abiertamente.

Quizás Cullen le permitiría la misma libertad. Con aquel pensamiento agradable en su mente, Bella consumió su crema de piña, una crema rica, sedosa con un sabor fuerte. Al alcanzar el fondo del tarro, pensó con ansia que agradable debería ser tomar otra. Sin embargo, los buenos modales y el miedo de parecer glotona hacían inconcebible pedir una segunda vez.

Notando el vistazo melancólico que Bella dio a su plato vacío, Cullen se rió suavemente y deslizó su propio postre intacto a su plato.

- Tienes incluso más gusto por los dulces que la pequeña Amelia.- murmuró él en su oído. Su aliento caliente provocó que el pelo de su nuca se erizara.

- No teníamos postres en la escuela.- dijo con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Él tomó su servilleta y la aplicó con cuidado en la comisura de su boca.

- Puedo ver que tendré un tiempo de mil demonios tratando de compensar todas las cosas de las que fuiste privada. Supongo que ahora querrás dulces con cada comida.

Haciendo una pausa en el acto de levantar su cuchara, Bella miró fijamente los cálidos ojos azules tan cerca de los suyos, y de pronto se sintió envuelta en calor. Ridículo, que todo lo que él tenía que hacer era hablar con aquella nota acariciante de su voz, y ella podía estar totalmente perdida.

Sir jasper los estudió a los dos con un vistazo envolvente.

- Cullen, hay un asunto que tratar contigo. Indudablemente hay mejores modos de revelar mis pensamientos acerca de tu futuro, pero confieso que no puedo pensar en ellos. Tus circunstancias son insólitas.- Hizo una pausa y sonrió con arrepentimiento.- Eso es quedarse corto, desde luego. Los giros y las vueltas de tu vida no han sido nada si no extrañas.

Cullen se sentó de nuevo con gracia lánguida, pareciendo relajado, pero Bella sentía la aprehensión que se enroscaba dentro de él.

- No te he pedido que pienses mi futuro.

- Tengo que hacerlo, sin embargo. Durante los tres últimos años he seguido tu carrera —

- ¿Seguido?.- Interrumpió Cullen secamente.- Más bien manipulado, entrometido, e interferido.

Habituado a la semántica después de tantos años en la Magistratura, sir jasper se encogió de hombros.

- He hecho lo que creí mejor. Ten en cuenta que en mis relaciones contigo, también he tenido que considerar los intereses de alice. Ella es la única razón por la que te guardé de la horca. Ella creía que había potencial para la bondad en ti. Y aunque no lo vi entonces, estoy dispuesto a admitir ahora que ella tenía razón. No eres el autentico bandido que creía que eras.

Cullen sonrió con serenidad, consciente de que estaba siendo condenado con total alabanza.

- A cambio, déjame decir que no eres completamente el pescado hipócrita que pensé que eras.

- ¡edward!.- Regañó alice, y puso su delgada mano en la grande de sir jasper.- Mi marido nunca ha tenido un pensamiento hipócrita en su vida. Y en cuanto a lo de ser un pescado frío, puedo asegurarte más que definitivamente que no lo es. Además —

-alice.- interrumpió sir jasper suavemente.- no tienes que defenderme, mi amor.

- Bien, no lo eres.- insistió ella.

Su mano giró la palma hasta asir la de ella, y durante solamente un momento la pareja miró sus dedos entrelazados con un placer compartido que parecía indeciblemente íntimo. Bella sintió un dolor peculiar en su pecho. ¿Qué debe ser amar de esa manera?. Ambos parecían tomar tal enorme placer el uno en el otro.

- Bien.- dijo Cullen con impaciencia.- Ves al grano, Whitlock. No tengo ningún deseo de pasar todo el día de mi boda contigo.

Esto provocó una sonrisa del antiguo magistrado.

- Muy bien, trataré de ser conciso. Después de que te unieras a la fuerza de Bow Street, sir Grant me ha mantenido informado de sus logros; las operaciones policíacas, el trabajo con las patrullas de a pie, las búsquedas que has emprendido a riesgo de tu vida. Pero no fue hasta el fuego de la casa Barthas que comprendí cuánto has cambiado.

- No he cambiado.- dijo Cullen con cautela.

- Has aprendido a valorar las vidas de otros tanto como la tuya propia.- siguió sir jasper.- Has encontrado el desafío que te presenté hace tres años, y has contribuido enormemente a la asistencia social. Y ahora hasta has tomado una esposa. De manera bastante interesante, es la clase de joven con la que podrías haberte casado si las circunstancias no te hubieran privado de tu título y posición hace mucho.

Los ojos de Cullen se estrecharon.

- Nunca me importó un bledo el título. Y Dios sabe que ahora no tengo utilidad para él.

El hombre mayor jugaba con su cuchara, llevando una expresión que conviene a un jugador de ajedrez en medio de un juego largo.

- Hay algo que nunca has entendido lo bastante sobre tu título. Es tuyo, si lo quieres como sino. Un título no desaparece simplemente porque uno decide no hacer caso de él.

- Lo hace si uno decide convertirse en otro.

- Pero no eres otro volvió a replicar sir jasper.- El verdadero Edward cullen murió hace catorce años. Tú eres Lord mansen.

- Nadie sabe eso.

- Eso, - dijo sir jasper con calma.- está a punto de cambiar.

Cullen se quedó inmóvil mientras asimilaba la declaración.

- ¿Qué diablos significa eso?.

- Después de mucho deliberar, decidí comenzar el proceso de dignificación en tu nombre. Recientemente expliqué los detalles de tu situación en las oficinas de la Corona y al Lord Chanciller. No sólo lo hice si no que les aseguré que eres en verdad el Lord mansen perdido hace mucho, también confirmé que estas económicamente dotado para gestionar el título. En aproximadamente quince días, el empleado de la Corona publicará una citación judicial, llamándote a la Cámara de los Lores. En cuyo momento te presentaré públicamente como Lord mansen, en un baile que se dará en tu honor.

Cullen salió disparado de la mesa, su silla cayó hacia atrás e hizo ruido en el suelo.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Whitlock!

Bella se asustó ante la explosión de hostilidad. Cullen reaccionó como si su misma vida estuviera siendo amenazada. Sin embargo, el peligro que afrontaba no era el peligro físico al que estaba acostumbrado… era intangible, insidioso…la única prisión de la que no podía escapar. Bella sentía los pensamientos que se retorcían detrás de su expresión inflexible, el modo en que su mente inteligente analizaba el repentino aprieto y consideró varios modos de evadirlo.

- Lo negaré todo.- dijo Cullen.

Sir jasper hizo un templo de sus manos, mirándole sin pestañear.

- Si lo haces, responderé con declaraciones por mí mismo, sir Grant, tu hermana, y hasta tu esposa, declarando el hecho de que has confesado en privado ser Lord mansen. Estas, combinadas con las extrañas circunstanciales tales como el registro desaparecido de tu entierro y los informes incoherentes de tu muerte, forman lo que se conoce en la ley inglesa como afecundatio ab extra — un extraño, pero no imposible acontecimiento.

Cullen miraba como si quisiera asesinar al antiguo magistrado de Bow Street.

- Presentaré una solicitud a la Cámara de los Lores para que se me permita renunciar al título. Dios sabe que se alegraran de deshacerse de mí.

- No seas idiota. ¿Realmente crees que alguna vez te permitirían negar tu título? En sus mentes, semejante renuncia desafiaría la institución misma del título de nobleza. Temerían que las distinciones entre las clases - sino, la misma monarquía- fueran amenazadas.

- No crees en el privilegio basado en el nacimiento.- se lanzó hacia atrás.- ¿Por qué me obligas a un maldito titulo? No lo quiero.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis creencias políticas. Es una cuestión de un simple hecho. Eres Sydney, no importa como te llames a ti mismo. No vas a ser capaz de volcar setecientos años de principio hereditario, tampoco serás capaz de evitar tus obligaciones como Lord Sydney ya.

- ¿Obligaciones a qué?.- se mofó Cullen.- ¿A una hacienda que ha sido mantenida en desuso durante catorce años?.

- Tienes una responsabilidad con los arrendatarios que tratan a duras penas de ganarse la vida en unas tierras desvencijadas administradas por gobierno. Con la Cámara de los Lores, donde tu asiento ha estado vacante durante dos décadas. Con tu hermana, que esta obligada a mantener su relación con su propio hermano en secreto. Con tu esposa que gozaría de mucho más respeto y posición social como lady Sydney de lo que jamás lo haría como Sra Cullen.. Con la memoria de tus padres. Y contigo mismo. Durante la mitad de tu vida te has estado ocultando detrás de un nombre falso. Es el momento de que admitas quien eres.

Las manos Cullen apretadas.

- Eso no lo decides tú.

- Si no fuerzo una decisión, pasaras el resto de tu vida evitándolo.

- ¡Es mi derecho!

- Quizás. Pero a pesar de todo, encontraras imposible continuar como detective. Sir Grant está de acuerdo con mi opinión, y por lo tanto él no requerirá más tus servicios en Bow Street.

Una estela de color se extendió sobre la cara de Cullen. Su garganta funcionó violentamente cuando comprendió que sus días como agente acababan de llegar a un fin.

- Entonces pasaré mi tiempo llevando servicios privados.

- ¿Sería una novedad, verdad?.- Preguntó Señor jasper sardónicamente.- El vizconde que resuelve crímenes.

-edward.- alice entró por la fuerza suavemente.- sabes lo que Papá y Mama habrían querido.

Él parecía amargado y miserable, y sobre todo, ultrajado.

- He sido Edward cullen demasiado tiempo para cambiar.

Alice contestó con mucho cuidado, pareciendo entender por qué él lo consideraría imposible.

- Será difícil. Nadie negaría eso. Pero tienes Bella para ayudarte.

Edward no dedico una mirada a Bella pero hizo un sonido desdeñoso.

-, Bella querida, - dijo alice con una inflexibilidad dulce que traicionaba la fuerte voluntad bajo su fachada delicada.- ¿Cuántos años asististe a Maidstone?.

- Seis.- dijo Bella, echando un vistazo cauteloso al perfil duro de su marido.

- Si la reputación de Maidstone resulta cierta, esos seis años estuvieron llenos de una educación que incluía un entrenamiento riguroso de conducta, gracia, el arte de la recepción cortés, las habilidades para planear el presupuesto y dirigir una casa, los elementos de estilo y buen gusto, los rituales de las visitas de la mañana y las reuniones antes de la cena... las miles de pequeñas cuestiones sobre la etiqueta que separan el primer nivel de las otras capas de la sociedad. Sospecho que fácilmente podrías controlar una casa de cualquier tamaño, no importa como de grande. Sin duda también te enseñaron cómo bailar, montar a caballo, tocar un instrumento musical, hablar francés y quizás nociones de Alemán…¿estoy equivocada?.

- Estas en lo cierto.- dijo Bella brevemente, odiando el sentimiento repentino de que ella era parte de la trampa que se cerraba alrededor de Cullen. Lo forzaban a convertirse en algo que no tenía ningún deseo de ser, y ella entendía todos sus sentimientos demasiado bien.

Asintiendo con satisfacción, alice se dio la hacia su hermano que fruncía el ceño.

- Bella es una gran ventaja para ti. Resultará inestimable ayudándote a ajustarte a tu nueva vida —

- No voy a adaptarme a ninguna maldita cosa.- gruñó y lanzó una mirada autoritaria a Bella.- Venga, nos marchamos. Ahora.

Ella se levantó automáticamente, y sir jasper se puso de pie también. Preocupada, Bella echó un vistazo a su cuñado. No había ningún destello de victoria en sus ojos. No creyó que sus motivos tuvieran algo que ver con la venganza o la mala voluntad. Estaba segura de que sir jasper— y alice— pensaban que era bastante necesario que Cullen reclamara su antigua identidad. Ella tenía muchas ganas de hablar del asunto con ellos, pero estaba claro que Cullen apenas mantenía su autocontrol. Cualquier otro hombre habría estado satisfecho de recuperar su título, sus tierras, y los bienes de familia. Sin embargo, era obvio que para Cullen eso era una pesadilla.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio mientras el paseo de vuelta en carruaje a casa. Su marido estaba completamente inmóvil, tratando de contener su explosivo ultraje, y más probablemente luchando por comprender la brusquedad con la que su vida había cambiado. No muy diferente de su propio humor al abandonar Stony Cross Park, pensó irónicamente.

En el momento que llegaron a la casa de la calle Betterton, Cullen prácticamente saltó del carruaje, dejando a Bella aceptar la ayuda del lacayo para bajar del vehículo.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta de calle, él no estaba en ningún sitio a la vista.

El ama de llaves estaba en el vestíbulo, su expresión perpleja traicionaba que acababa de ver la tormenta de Cullen dentro de la casa.

- Sra. Trench, - dijo Bella con calma, - ¿Llegó a ver adonde fue el Sr Cullen. ?.

- Creo que está en la biblioteca, señorita. Esto…Mrs. Cullen.

¡Por Dios!, Que extraño era ser llamada eso. Y aún era extraño contemplar la fuerte posibilidad de que dentro de poco sería llamada Lady Sydney. Frunciendo el ceño, Bella echó un vistazo desde la escalera hasta el pasillo que conducía hacia la biblioteca. Parte de ella quería retirarse a la seguridad y aislamiento de su habitación. Sin embargo, otra parte fue irresistiblemente arrastrada a encontrar a Cullen.

Después de que la Sra. Trench tomara su sombrero y guantes, Bella se encontró andando hacia la biblioteca. Llamó a la puerta cerrada antes de entrar. La biblioteca estaba revestida con oscura madera de cerezo, y cubierta con alfombras tejidas con medallones de oro sobre un fondo marrón. Multitud de ventanas de cristal se extendían hasta lo alto del techo, que tenía al menos dieciocho pies de alto.

La forma ancha de los hombros de Cullen estaba en una de las ventanas, su espalda se tensó visiblemente cuando la oyó acercarse. Una copa de brandy estaba apretada en su mano, el delicado tazón de la copa parecía como si pudiera romperse en sus dedos largos.

Bella vaciló al lado de una de las estanterías altísimas de madera de cerezo, notando que la biblioteca estaba extrañamente desprovista de volúmenes.

- Tu biblioteca esta casi vacía.- comentó.

Cullen permanecía en la ventana, su mirada melancólica y vacía. Él bebió de un trago el resto del brandy con un rígido movimiento de muñeca.

- Compra algunos libros, entonces. Llénala del piso al techo si quieres.

- Gracias.- Animado por el hecho de que aún no le había dicho que se marcharse, bella se aventuró más cerca.- Sr. Cullen …

- No me llames esto.- dijo en una explosión de irritación.

- Lo siento. edward. se acercó más.- Deseo corregir algo que sir jasper dijo — no tienes ninguna responsabilidad de convertirme en Lady mansen. Como te dije antes, no me preocupa si eres par o plebeyo.

Él estuvo tranquilo durante largo tiempo, entonces soltó un suspiro tenso. Cruzando de una zancada hasta el aparador, se vertió otro brandy.

- ¿Hay algún modo de detener a sir jasper de llevar a cabo sus planes?.- preguntó Bella.- Quizás podríamos buscar algún consejo legal —

- Es demasiado tarde. Conozco a Sir jasper, él ha pensado en cada contra movimiento posible. Y su influencia se extiende por todas partes; la judicatura, la aplicación de la ley, el Parlamento, la oficina de la Corona…esa citación judicial va a llegar, no importa que demonios haga para evitarlo.- pronunció una palabra desconocida que parecía bastante grosera.- Me gustaría romper cada hueso del cuerpo de Whitlock, asno insufrible.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?.-preguntó silenciosamente.

- ¿Oíste a mi hermana, verdad? Vas a actuar como la señora del señorío y ayudarme a simular ser un vizconde.

- Te las arreglaste bastante bien en Stony Cross Park.- indicó.- dabas una convincente apariencia de nobleza.

- Fue sólo durante unos días.- dijo amargamente.- Pero ahora parece que tendré que desempeñar el papel por el resto de mi vida.- sacudió su cabeza con furiosa incredulidad.- ¡Dios! No quiero esto. Voy a matar a alguien poco después.

Bella inclinó la cabeza mientras lo observaba especulativamente. Sin duda debería temerlo cuando estaba de este humor. De hecho parecía como si estuviera listo para cometer el asesinato, sus ojos brillando por la sed de sangre. Pero curiosamente ella estaba llena de compasión, e incluso más que eso, un sentimiento de compañerismo. Ambos estaban forcejeando, ambos frente a una vida que no habían planeado, ni habían pedido.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste en Stony Cross Park, cuando te presentaste como Lord mansen?.- preguntó.

- Al principio lo encontré divertido. La ironía de hacerme pasar por mi mismo. Pero después del primer día, se convirtió en un peso sobre mis hombros. La mera mención del nombre irrita terriblemente.

Bella se preguntaba por qué estaba tan fastidiado con el nombre con el que había nacido. Tenía que haber alguna otra razón que las que había dado hasta ahora.

- ¿edward, qué quería decir sir jasper cuándo dijo que económicamente estabas dotado para gestionar el título?.

Su boca se torció.

- Quería decir que podría permitirme el coste de mantener un estado grande y la clase de estilo de vivir requerido de un par.

- ¿Cómo podría saber tal cosa?

- Él no lo sabe de cierto.

- Se equivoca, desde luego.

- No,- Edward refunfuñó.- él no se equivoca. Antes de que llegara a Bow Street, hice unas inversiones, y tengo alguna propiedad aquí y allí. En general, tengo aproximadamente doscientos ahorrados.

Silenciosamente Bella pensaba que doscientas libras en ahorros no estaba mal, pero no ofrecía la clase de seguridad que uno podría haber deseado. sólo esperaba que sus inversiones no bajaran de valor.

- Bien, parece bastante satisfactorio,- dijo, no deseando herir sus sentimientos.- Pienso que nos las arreglaremos bastante bien si economizamos. Pero no pienso que las circunstancias permitan un ajuar de boda. No en este momento. Quizás en el futuro —

- Bella,- interrumpió.- no tenemos que economizar.

- Doscientas libras son una buena suma, pero será difícil mantener una casa con...

- Bella.- le echó un mirada con una extraña expresión.- Yo me refería a miles. Doscientas mil libras.

- Pero…pero…- Bella estaba asombrado. Eso era una suma inmensa, una fortuna desde el punto de vista de cualquiera.

- Y aproximadamente cinco mil al año por inversiones y comisiones privadas.- añadió, atontándola más. Su cara se oscureció.- Aunque parece que mis días de comisiones privadas se han terminado.

- Por qué, debes de ser tan rico como Lord james.-dijo aturdida.

Él hizo un gesto agitado con la mano, como si la consideración del dinero fuera completamente irrelevante, comparada a su mayor problema. "Probablemente".

- Podrías permitirse una docena de casas. Podría tener cualquier —

- No necesito una docena de casas. Sólo puedo dormir bajo un techo a la vez. Sólo puedo comer tres comidas por día. Y me importa un bledo impresionar nadie.

Bella estaba sorprendida al comprender que no estaba motivado por adquirir riqueza. Su fortuna había venido como una consecuencia de su necesidad de burlar a la gente del hampa en Bow Street. Y ahora que la profesión ejecutar la ley le había sido retirada, tendría la urgente necesidad de hacer algo. Él era un hombre tremendamente activo, nada satisfecho por la indolencia culta de vida aristocrática. ¿Cómo en el nombre del cielo iba a adaptarse a la vida de un par?

Sus pensamientos debían haberse reflejado en los suyos, ya que él dio un gemido de cólera desesperado y paso su mano aproximadamente por su pelo. Un vago mechón cayó sobre su frente, y Bella estaba asustada por su impulso repentino de jugar con el espeso cabello color chocolate, alisarlos hacia atrás, deslizar sus dedos en la cálida seda.

-,- dijo bruscamente.- salgo un ratito. Probablemente no volveré hasta la mañana. Tiene un indulto para esta noche.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

- Aún no lo se.- se distanció de ella con una agitación que contenía un filo de pánico, como si una red pesada hubiera caído sobre él.

Bella sabía que no debería preocuparse si salía y bebía, o empezaba una pelea con alguien, o hiciera cualquiera de las numerosas cosas tontas que los hombres hacen en busca de diversión. No debería querer calmar su furia apenas contenida. Pero lo hacía.

Sin permitirse el tiempo para considerar sus acciones, Bella se acercó a él, tocando el fino paño de su abrigo con la palma. Su mano dejó de lado la tela y se metió dentro con cuidado. Su chaleco era el mismo negro profundo que su abrigo, pero el material era de seda, resbalando un poco sobre la delineación dura de los músculos del pecho. Pensó lo caliente que debía ser su piel, para transmitir tal calor a través de la ropa gruesa.

Edward estaba de pronto inmóvil, su respiración cambió a un ritmo lento, más profundo. Bella no miró su cara, pero se concentró en cambio en el nudo de su corbata gris mientras sus dedos exploraban los pliegues níveos y fragantes de su camisa.

- No quiero un indulto.- dijo finalmente y tiró del nudo hasta que se resbaló flojo.

Cuando la corbata se desenredó, pareció que su autocontrol se deshizo de modo similar. Él respiraba más pesadamente, y sus manos apretadas a los lados. Inexpertamente desató el cuello tieso de su camisa y lo desplegó ampliamente para revelar el brillo de ámbar de su garganta. Ella echó un vistazo a su cara y vio con un temblor de nerviosismo repentino que su furia se transformaba rápidamente en pura necesidad sexual. El color se deslizó a través de sus pómulos y el puente de su nariz, un brillo bruñido que hizo que sus ojos parecieran fuego azul.

Su cabeza bajó muy despacio, como si le diera cada oportunidad de escapar. Ella se quedó donde estaba, sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió el roce apenas perceptible de su boca sobre el lado de su cuello. Sus labios acariciaron la piel sensible, separada, y la punta de seda de su lengua la acarició en un círculo delicado, caliente. Con un débil suspiro, bella se inclinó hacia delante en su cuerpo cuando sus piernas temblaron bajo ella. Él no la tocó con sus manos, sólo siguió explorando su cuello con exquisita tranquilidad. Ella se sostuvo en él, sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de su delgada cintura.

Sus manos fueron hasta sus hombros, agarrando suavemente. Él parecía indeciso en cuanto a si quería atraerla más cerca o apartarla. Su voz era ronca cuando preguntó,

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, bella?.

Su corazón latía tan desordenadamente que ella apenas podría convocar el aliento para hablar.

- Supongo que estoy alentadote a terminar lo que comenzaste en la biblioteca de Lord black.

- ¿Estas segura?- dijo bruscamente.- No he tenido una mujer en seis meses. Si de pronto decides parar, no voy a tomármelo bien.

- No te diré que pares.

La miró fijamente, su mirada brillante de fiebre, su cara dura.

- ¿Por qué ahora cuándo no quisiste anoche?.

Eso estaba fuera de su capacidad para explicar. Después de los acontecimientos de esa tarde, él de pronto le parecía vulnerable. Comenzaba a ver las maneras en que la necesitaba, necesidades que iban más allá del deseo sexual. Y el desafío de domarle, igualando su poderosa voluntad con la suya propia, era demasiado tentador para resistirse.

- Ahora estamos casados.- dijo, aprovechando la primera excusa en que pudo pensar.- Y yo preferiría ha… haber hecho esto, de manera que no lo tema.

Ella vio el parpadeo predador en sus ojos. Él la deseaba. No perdió el tiempo haciendo preguntas, sólo extendió su mano.- Entonces ven arriba.

Con cuidado bella colocó la mano en la suya.

-edward, solo hay una cosa…

- ¿Qué?.

- Aún no esta oscuro-

- ¿Y?.

- ¿Es apropiado hacer esto por la tarde?.

La pregunta le sacó una risa vacilante de él.

- No lo sé. Y maldita sea no me importa.- Manteniendo su mano en la suya, la guió de la biblioteca al vestíbulo, y arriba de la magnífica escalera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por el retraso pero estoy muy ocupada últimamente con la universidad, espero sus reviews con ansias. Besosss**

Capitulo 9

Bella fue arriba con él, su mano cogida firme en las suyas, sus piernas parecían de goma cuando finalmente alcanzaron su dormitorio. Las cortinas estaban separadas, admitiendo la luz gris clara a través de las ventanas. Ella habría preferido mucho más la oscuridad. El pensamiento de estar desnuda en la implacable luz del día la hacía temblar por todas partes.

- Tranquila.- Murmuró edward, de pie detrás de ella. Sus manos se cerraron con cuidado alrededor de sus brazos. Su voz era más grave y marcada que de costumbre.- Tendré cuidado. Puedo hacerlo agradable para ti, si…

- ¿Si?

- Si confiaras en mí.

Estaban inmóviles y silenciosos. Bella humedeció sus labios, reflejando que no había confiado en nadie durante años. Y poner su fe en Edward cullen…el hombre más inescrupuloso que jamás había conocido… no era un disparate, eso era locura.

- Sí.- dijo, sorprendiéndose.- Sí, confiaré en ti.

Él hizo un sonido suave, como si las palabras lo hubieran cogido con la guardia baja.

Gradualmente su mano se deslizada a través de la parte superior de su pecho, ejerciendo una presión delicada que hizo que ella se apoyara contra él. Ella sentía su boca en el dorso de su cuello, sus labios jugando con los mechones sensibles en su nuca. Él probó la suave piel, luego presionó el borde de sus dientes en un punto sensible que hizo que se retorciera contra él de placer. Se dirigió al lado de su cuello, mordisqueó la distancia hasta la punta del lóbulo de su oreja, mientras sus manos se movían sobre la parte delantera de su vestido. El corpiño se abrió, los bordes se hicieron a un lado para revelar el armazón del liviano corsé debajo. Las yemas de sus dedos vagaron por su garganta, acarició la curva vulnerable, luego recorrieron el extremo de su clavícula.

- Eres hermosa, Bella.- susurró.- El modo que sientes y sabes…tu piel, tu pelo….- Él quitó las horquillas de su pelo, las envió volando a la alfombra, y hundió sus dedos en los pálidos mechones de seda que caían hasta su hombro.

Llevando el pelo hacia su cara, lo frotó contra su mejilla y barbilla. El calor jugaba en su cuerpo, aumentando, intensificándose, y ella se apoyó contra la sólida forma detrás de ella.

La quitó el vestido hasta la cintura, ayudándole a sacar los brazos de las mangas, las yemas de sus dedos corriendo ligeramente de los codos a las axilas. Girándola de cara a él, Edward hábilmente desenganchó el corsé, liberándola de la envoltura de las ballenas y cordones. Sus pechos, que habían sido sostenidos artificialmente en alto en los apoyos de hueso, fueron liberados, las puntas se endurecieron contra la delgada y arrugada muselina de su camisa. Su mano levantada, y él la tocó a través de la fina tela. Deslizando sus dedos bajo la plenitud de su pecho, desplazando su pulgar sobre la forma de su pezón. Su toque era muy ligero, demorándose en la punta hasta que esta quemara.

Jadeando, Bella se agarró a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Él deslizó un sólido brazo detrás de su espalda mientras seguía jugueteando suavemente con su cuerpo, tomando el pico en sus dedos, acariciando suavemente. Un dolor de placer se formó profundamente en su estómago cuando él ahuecó su pecho en su mano, conteniendo la redondez en su palma. De pronto ella deseaba que la tocara el otro pecho. Deseaba su boca sobre ella, por todas partes, y deslizar sus propios labios por el calor de su piel, y sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Frustrada e impaciente, ella tiró de su abrigo, hasta su risa entrecortada se agitó por su pelo.

- Despacio.- susurró.- No hay ninguna necesidad de apresurarse.

Se quitó el abrigo...el chaleco…medias y zapatos…pantalones…camisa…y finalmente las ropas que habían obscurecido la alarmante vista de su erección.

De pronto Bella no sabía donde mirar. Él debería haber parecido vulnerable en su desnudez, pero parecía más poderoso ahora que cuando había tenido la ropa puesta. Su cuerpo estaba tallado con gracia brutal, grande y musculoso y magníficamente en forma. Su bronceado terminaba en su talle, apagándose en la piel más pálida de sus caderas. Una abundancia de pelo negro espeso cubría su pecho, y había otra densa zona en su ingle, alrededor de la oscura y pujante longitud de su erección.

La yema del dedo de Edward trazó el borde de su mejilla escarlata.

- ¿Sabes lo qué va a pasar?.

Bella asintió bruscamente.

- Sí, eso creo.

Él acarició la parte inferior de su barbilla, la yema de su dedo dejando un rastro de fuego.

- ¿Quién te contó sobre ello? ¿Tu madre?.

- Ah, no. Ella iba a explicármelo todo la noche antes de mi boda a Lord james. Pero desde luego que nunca ocurrió.- Bella cerró sus ojos mientras él acariciaba el lado de su cuello, su mano caliente y un poco áspera por las durezas.- Aunque oí el chisme en la escuela, algunas de las muchachas había…hecho cosas…y nos las contaron al resto de nosotras.

- ¿Hecho qué cosas?.

- Encontrarse en privado con amigos caballeros, o primos, y permitirles libertades.- Bella abrió sus ojos y encontró su mirada sonriente, rechazando mirar más abajo de la altura de su clavícula.

- ¿Cómo de lejos iban las libertades? ¿Tan lejos como fuimos la otra noche?.

- Sí.- se forzó a admitir.

- ¿Disfrutaste del modo en que te toqué?.- preguntó suavemente.

El color ardió en su cara, y ella asintió bruscamente.

- Disfrutarás del resto también.- prometió, alcanzando el dobladillo de su camisa.

Obedeciendo su impulso mudo, ella levantó sus brazos y le dejó que le quitara la ropa. Ella se quitó de una patada sus zapatillas y se quedó delate de él en calzones largos y medias, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos desnudos.

Él se colocó sobre ella, su mano arrastrándose sobre su espalda, levantando carne de gallina en cada pulgada de su piel.

- Rodéame con los brazos, Bella.

Ella obedeció torpemente, llevando su cuerpo totalmente contra el suyo. Sus pezones se hundieron en la densa mata de rizos de su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente caliente, su erección ardiendo a través de los calzones de muselina. Empujando contra su estómago, hasta que él deslizó su mano bajo sus nalgas y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Su mano se deslizó entre sus nalgas para sostenerla apretada y firmemente contra el, y ella lo sintió presionar contra su sexo. Un choque de sensación la recorrió, seguido de una oleada de lujuria tan aguda que difícilmente la soportaba. Agarrando su cuello, ella empujó su cara contra el denso músculo de su hombro. Sus dedos se deslizaron más lejos entre sus muslos. El lino bajo sus dedos se humedeció cuando acarició el suave surco con un ritmo perezoso. Durante un minuto largo y maravilloso él la sostuvo así, calentándola con su propio cuerpo hasta que ella comenzara a presionar contra la línea de su erección.

Extendiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos, él tiró de las cintas de sus calzones. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo y la levantó, llevándola a la cama con asombrosa facilidad. Cuando Bella se reclinó sobre la colcha bordada, la mirada de edward se deslizó sobre ella. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

- Nunca he visto a nadie ruborizarse de la cabeza a los pies.

- Bien, nunca he estado desnuda delante de un hombre.- dijo Bella, avergonzada.

Era inconcebible que ella pudiera conversar con alguien mientras no llevaba una puntada de ropa, excepto sus medias.

Su mano se cerró con cuidado alrededor de su tobillo.

- Eres adorable.- susurró, y subió sobre ella.

Él tiró de una de sus ligas con sus dientes, aflojando la cinta que la sujetaba. Ella jadeó mientras él besaba las señales rojas dejadas por el lazo, y las calmaba con su lengua. Desenrollando las medias de sus piernas, él la separo ampliamente los muslos. Cada vez más incómoda, Bella usó su mano para ocultarse de su vista. Su cabeza se movía sobre ella, su aliento caliente extendiéndose sobre su piel. Sus pulgares se arrastraban sobre el pulso en el delicado pliegue entre su muslo e ingle.

- No te cubras.- la engatusó él.

- No lo puedo evitar.- dijo, retorciéndose para evadir las rápidas y diminutas pasadas de su lengua, que se aventuraba en sitios en los que ella nunca había imaginado que un hombre querría poner su boca. De algún modo logró sacar la ropa de la cama lo suficiente para zambullirse bajo ellas en busca del refugio. Tembló ante la resbaladiza frescura de los linos contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Siguiéndola con una risa grave, Edward se deslizó bajo la ropa de cama, hasta que ellos hicieron una carpa sobre el amplio contorno de sus hombros. Su cabeza desapareció, y ella sintió sus manos sobre sus rodillas, apartándolas una vez más.

Bella miró a ciegas en el pabellón oscuro en lo alto.

-Edward.- preguntó severamente.- ¿es esta la forma habitual en que la gente ti-tiene relaciones?.

Su voz era amortiguada.

- ¿Cuál es la forma habitual?.

Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando la pellizcó en la curva interior de su muslo.

- No estoy completamente segura. Pero no pienso que sea esta.

Su voz marcada por la diversión.

- Sé lo que hago, Bella.

- ¡Yo no insinuaba que tu no…oh, por favor no me beses allí!

Entonces ella lo sintió temblar por la risa suprimida.

- Para alguien que nunca ha hecho esto antes, eres bastante obstinada. ¿Déjeme hacerte el amor de la manera que quiero, ¿hmmn? La primera vez, al menos.- Él la agarró ambas muñecas y se las sujetó a los lados.- Quédate inmóvil.

- Edward… - comenzó cuando su boca descendió hasta el nido de rizos rubios.- edward…

Pero él no escuchaba, completamente absorto en su carne femenina perfumada de sal. Su aliento llenó la húmeda hendidura de calor vaporoso. Un gemido se elevó en su garganta, y sus muñecas se retorcieron en su asimiento. Su lengua buscó a través de los rizos elásticos hasta que alcanzó los sonrosados labios ocultos debajo. Lamió un lado de su sexo, después el otro, la punta de su lengua jugueteando con delicadeza.

Su boca la extasiaba tan suavemente, su lengua resbalando sobre su carne fundida hasta encontrar la entrada secreta a su cuerpo, llenándola de calor sedoso… retirándose…llenándola. Bella estaba débil por todas partes, su sexo latiendo con urgencia. Mientras él la acariciaba con la nariz y jugaba con ella, ella intentó ladear su cuerpo de modo que él tocara el punto álgido que palpitaba tan desesperadamente. Él parecía no entender lo que ella quería, lamiendo todo alrededor del punto sensible, pero nunca alcanzándolo lo suficiente.

-Edward.- susurró, incapaz de encontrar palabras para lo que deseaba.- Por favor. Por favor.

Pero él siguió negándola, hasta que comprendiera que lo hacía deliberadamente. Frustrada más allá de lo soportable, ella bajó hasta su cabeza, y sintió el soplo de su breve risa contra ella. Inmediatamente su boca se deslizó más lejos y yendo hacia abajo, probando los pliegues húmedos de sus rodillas, moviéndose hasta los huecos de sus tobillos. Al tiempo que volvía hasta sus ingles, su cuerpo entero estaba sofocado. Su cabeza se cernió sobre el lugar entre sus piernas otra vez. Bella contuvo la respiración, consciente de un hilo caliente de humedad de su cuerpo.

Su lengua acaricio la cima de su sexo en un regazo provisional. Bella no pudo contenerse un grito salvaje mientras se arqueaba en su boca.

- No.- murmuró contra su carne húmeda.- Aún no, Bella. Espera solo un poco más.

- No puedo, no puedo, ah, no pares…- Ella tiró de su oscura cabeza desesperadamente, gimiendo mientras él movía su lengua como una pluma sobre ella una vez más.

Cogiendo sus muñecas, Edward las estiró sobre su cabeza y colocó su cuerpo entre sus muslos, teniendo cuidado para no aplastarla. Su miembro estaba acunado en el valle caliente entre sus piernas. Sus oscuros ojos azules miraban directamente en los suyos cuando liberó sus manos.

- Déjalas ahí.- dijo, y ella obedeció con un sollozo.

Él besaba sus pechos, moviéndose de uno a otro. Con cada remolino incendiario de su lengua, ella casi se elevaba de la sábana. Su sexo se deslizó contra el de ella en empujes disciplinados que atormentaban y frotaban y torturaban, mientras su boca acariciaba ávidamente sus pezones. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba con gemidos suplicantes. Un asombroso placer se instaló dentro de ella, ganando intensidad…se cernió sobre el abismo, esperando, esperando…oh, por favor…hasta que la culminación estuvo finalmente sobre ella. Gritó con tímido asombro mientras intensos espasmos se propagaban desde el centro de su cuerpo.

- Sí.- susurró él contra su tensa garganta, sus caderas moviéndose delicadamente sobre las suyas. La sensación disminuía en largos temblores mientras él apartaba su pelo hacia atrás de su frente húmeda.

-edward.- le dijo entre profundas bocanadas de aire.- a -algo pasó…

- Sí, lo sé. Llegaste al orgasmo.- Su voz era sensible y vagamente divertida.- ¿Lo hago otra vez?

- No.- dijo al instante, haciéndolo reír.

- Entonces es mi turno.- deslizó un brazo bajo su cuello de modo que su cabeza descansara en el doblez de su codo. Él la montó otra vez, el peso musculoso de sus muslos empujando entre los suyos, y ella sintió la amplia cabeza de su miembro contra el vulnerable valle entre sus piernas. Él lo rozó a través de la humedad en círculos deliberados, luego empujó suavemente contra ella hasta que Bella sintió un leve ardor. Instintivamente retrocedió ante la presión. Manteniéndose inmóvil, Edward la miró, su cara de pronto tensa y concentrada. Él dobló su cabeza y tocó con su boca el delicado espacio entre sus cejas.

- Lo siento.- dijo silenciosamente.

- ¿Por qué— ella comenzó, y jadeó cuando él la invadió en una única y enérgica embestida. Ella retrocedió por el dolor, sus piernas cerrándose instintivamente, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirle deslizarse más profundo. Estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo, empalada con la dureza y el calor.

Con cuidado él empujó más lejos.

- Lo siento.- dijo otra vez.- Pensé que podría ser más fácil para ti si lo hacía rápidamente.

Dolía más de lo que Bella había esperado. Era una sensación curiosa, teniendo parte del cuerpo de alguien dentro del suyo propio. Era tan extraordinario que casi olvidó el dolor. Sentía el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse inmóvil. Trataba de esperar hasta que se acostumbrara a él, se dio cuenta. Pero la incomodidad persistía, y ella sabía que no importaba cuánto tiempo le diera, eso no iba a mejorar.

- edward.- dijo vacilante.- ¿Te sería posible terminar esta parte enseguida?.

- Dios.- refunfuñó con arrepentimiento.- Sí, puedo hacer eso.

Cautelosamente él apretó sus caderas, y Bella comprendió consternada que avanzaba aún más profundo. Mientras la cima de su miembro presionaba contra su matriz, ella se estremeció angustiada. Inmediatamente él retrocedió un poco, su mano acariciaba desde su pecho hasta su cadera.

- La próxima vez será mejor.- dijo, manteniendo sus embestidas poco profundas.- Estas tan caliente, Bella, eres tan dulce…- Él se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se cerraron fuerte, sus manos se apretaron contra el colchón. A pesar del dolor que provocaban sus movimientos, Bella experimentó un curioso sentimiento protector…de ternura, incluso. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su espalda, después del arco profundo de su columna. Ella apretó sus rodillas sobre sus caderas mientras contenía su cuerpo grande, abrazándolo a ella, escuchando la manera que su aliento subía. De pronto enterró su longitud entera dentro de ella y se mantuvo inmóvil. Ella lo sintió sacudirse violentamente mientras liberaba su pasión con un áspero gemido. Acariciando su espalda, ella dejó a sus dedos inquisitivos vagar más abajo, más abajo, hasta que encontró los firmes músculos de sus nalgas, más duros de lo que hubiera pensado que podía ser la carne humana.

Finalmente Edward suspiró y abrió sus ojos, un resplandor de sobrenatural azul en su cara sonrojada por la pasión. La forma en que murmuró su nombre envió temblores abajo de su espalda. Después de plegar cuidadosamente la sabana de lino bajo sus brazos, Edward se levantó sobre un codo para mirarla. Un pequeño frunce doblando el espacio entre sus espesas cejas.

- ¿Estas bien?.

- Sí.- Una sonrisa soñolienta curvó sus labios.- No estuvo mal en absoluto. Hasta el final, pensé era aún mejor que una ducha.

Él hizo un sonido de diversión.

- Sí, ¿pero estaba tan bueno como el chocolate?.

Bella alcanzó a acariciar el alto plano de su pómulo. Ella no podía resistirse a bromear con él.

- No exactamente.

Otra sonrisita se le escapó.

- Dios mío, eres difícil de complacer.- Él puso su boca en su mano, besando el hueco húmedo de su palma.- Mientras que yo, estoy más contento que un marinero en fiddler's green.

Bella siguió explorando los enérgicos contornos de su cara con las yemas de sus dedos. Con un rubor demorándose en lo alto de sus mejillas, y los paréntesis alrededor de su boca suavizados, parecía más joven de lo normal.

- ¿Que es fiddler's green?.- Preguntó

- Un lugar en cielo para marineros. Nada más que vino, mujeres, y cantar todo el día y toda la noche.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea del cielo?.

- No creo en el cielo.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

- ¿Estoy casada con un pagano?.- preguntó, y él sonrió abiertamente.

- Aún puedes lamentar no casarte con james.

- No bromees con eso.- dijo, dando vuelta lejos de él.- No es una cuestión de humor.

- Lo siento.- interrumpió, su brazo se deslizó alrededor de su cintura. La arrastró hasta el refugio de su cuerpo, su espalda ajustándose contra su pecho peludo.- No pensaba molestarte. Aquí, descansa contra mí.- Él acarició con la nariz las pálidas ondas de su pelo.- Qué mocita tan ardiente eres.

- No soy ardiente.- protestó, Bella ya que esa cualidad era apenas algo que correspondía a una elegante graduada de Maidstone.

- Sí, lo eres.- Su mano se curvó posesivamente sobre su cadera.- Yo lo supe desde el momento que nos conocimos. Es uno de los motivos por los que te deseaba.

- Dijiste que me deseabas simplemente por conveniencia.

- Bien, hay eso.- dijo con una sonrisa, y reaccionó rápidamente cuando ella trató de darle un codazo.- Pero de verdad, la conveniencia no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Te deseaba más que a cualquier mujer que jamás he conocido.

- ¿Por qué insististe en el matrimonio, cuándo ofrecí de ser tu amante?.

- Porque ser una amante no era suficientemente bueno para ti.- Hizo una pausa antes de la agregar silenciosamente.- Te mereces todo que pueda darte, incluyendo mi nombre.

Un duro pensamiento oscureció el placer de Bella por el elogio.

- Después de que todos sepan que eres Lord mansen, estarás bastante solicitado.- dijo. Un hombre con su belleza, fortuna, y título era una combinación irresistible. Indudablemente recibiría mucha atención de mujeres que querrían tentarlo para tener una aventura.

- No me apartaré de ti.- dijo edward, sorprendiéndola con su perspicacia.

- No puedes estar seguro. Un hombre con su historia personal…

- ¿Qué sabes de mi historia personal?.- presionó su palma sobre su espalda y surgió sobre ella, una pierna larga que se deslizó entre la suya.

- Es obvio que tienes mucha experiencia en el dormitorio.

- La tengo.- admitió.- Pero eso no significa que yo haya tenido criterio. De hecho…

- ¿De hecho?.- Bella incitó.

Él miró lejos.

- Nada.

- Ibas a decirme que no has tenido muchísimas mujeres, supongo.- Su tono estaba cargado de escepticismo.- Aunque el concepto sea obviamente subjetivo. ¿Qué es 'muchas' para ti, me pregunto? ¿Cien? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Diez?.

- Eso no importa.- dijo ceñudo.

- No te creería si afirmaras algo menos de veinte.

- Estarías equivocada, entonces.

- ¿Cómo de lejos estaría del blanco, entonces?.

- He estado sólo con dos mujeres.- dijo de manera cortante.- Incluyéndote.

- No lo creo.- exclamó ella con una risa incrédula.

- Cree lo que quieras.- refunfuñó, alejándose de ella.

Estaba claramente molesto, como si lamentara lo que acababa de contarle. Mientras dejaba la cama y cruzaba a zancadas hasta el guardarropa, Bella lo observó con la boca abierta de asombro. No podía aceptar su afirmación, y sin embargo no había ninguna razón para que la mintiera.

- ¿Quién era la otra?.- no podía resistirse a preguntar.

Su amplia y bien musculosa espalda se contrajo mientras se encogía de hombros en una bata de terciopelo Borgoña.

- Una madame.

- ¿Era francesa, quieres decir?.

- No, la clase de madame que posee un burdel.- contestó sin rodeos.

Bella casi se cayó del borde de la cama. Logró mantener su cara relativamente tranquila cuando él dio vuelta hacia ella.

- ¿Fue una larga…amistad?.

- Tres años.

Bella absorbió la información silenciosamente. Comprendió con consternación que el peso en su pecho estaba causado por los celos.

- ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

- No.- dijo sin vacilación.- Pero me gustaba. Todavía me gusta.

Un ceño apareció a través de su frente.

- ¿Por qué ya no la ves?.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

- Al cabo de un tiempo, Gemma creyó que no había nada más que ganar por ambas partes continuando con el arreglo. Desde entonces me he dado cuenta que tenía razón. Y no me he acostado con nadie más, hasta ti. Entonces ya ves, no tengo problemas en mantener mi pantalón abrochado.

Una marea de alivio la recorrió. Solamente por qué estaba tan contenta con la idea de que podría ser capaz de guardarlo todo para ella no era algo sobre lo que deseara reflexionar demasiado estrechamente. Abandonando la cama, se apresuró a recoger su vestido desechado del suelo, y lo sostuvo delante.

- Admitiré que estoy sorprendida.- dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupada por su desnudez.- Sin duda alguna no eres predecible en ningún aspecto.

Se acercó a ella y cerró sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos.

- Tampoco tú.- contestó.- Nunca esperé recibir tal placer de un completa principiante.- Tomando del vestido de sus manos, Edward lo dejó caer al suelo y presionó su cuerpo contra el terciopelo de la parte delantera de su bata. Su piel hormigueaba por la suavidad afelpada que la acariciaba desde los pechos a las rodillas.- Tal vez es porque eres mía.- reflexionó, su mano cubriendo su pecho pálido y redondo.- Nadie me perteneció nunca antes.

bella rió irónicamente.

- Me haces sonar como un caballo que acabas de comprar.

- Un caballo habría sido más barato.- contestó, y sonrió abiertamente cuando ella lo atacó con fingido ultraje.

Ella golpeó su pecho, y él torció sus muñecas detrás de su espalda con cuidado, haciendo que sus pechos empujaran hacia delante.

- Guarda tu fuerza.- aconsejó, sonriendo contra su pelo. Liberando sus muñecas, rozó la pequeñez de su espalda con una mano.- Debes estar dolorida. Prepararé un baño caliente para ti. Cuando termines, tomaremos algo para comer.

Un baño caliente sería maravilloso. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de meterse ella misma en un corsé y vestirse para la cena era claramente poco atrayente.

- ¿Tendré que hacer que nos envíen una bandeja con la cena aquí?.- Preguntó edward.

- Sí.- Dijo Bella inmediatamente y le echó un vistazo burlón.- ¿Cómo haces eso? Siempre pareces saber lo que pienso.

- Tu cara lo muestra todo.- Quitándose la bata, la colocó alrededor de ella, el terciopelo pesado la calentó con el calor persistente de su cuerpo.

- Sólo he comido en mi dormitorio una vez, cuando estaba enferma- le dijo mientras él ataba la bata alrededor de ella.- Y fue hace años.

edward se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- Mi apasionada novia…más tarde te mostraré que el dormitorio es el mejor lugar posible para cenar.

La bañó él mismo, arrodillándose al lado de la tina con las mangas de su traje enrollado mostrando el mojado y oscuro bello de sus antebrazos. Con lo ojos entreabiertos, Bella dejó que su mirada vagara de la columna bronceada de su garganta al pelo negro que llenaba la "v" abierta de su bata. Era una criatura tan sólidamente masculina, y sin embargo la tocaba con suavidad incongruente. Los velos de vapor se elevaban del agua, haciendo el aire caliente e iridiscente. Ella se sentía drogada con el calor y la sensualidad mientras sus manos fuertes, jabonosas se deslizaron en los sitios íntimos de su cuerpo.

-¿Te duele aquí?.- preguntó, sus dedos se resbalaron sobre la entrada hinchada de su sexo.

- Un poco.- Se apoyó contra su brazo, su cabeza recostada sobre el borde pulido de madera de la enorme bañera de porcelana.

Edward amasó ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos, como si pudiera curarla con su tacto.

- Traté de ser delicado.

- Lo fuiste.- logró decir, sus muslos flotando separados.

Las espesas pestañas de Edward bajaron cuando miró el reluciente contorno de su cuerpo bajo el agua. Sus hermosas facciones estaban talladas con tal intensidad que su cara podría haber estado modelada en bronce.

El borde de su manga enrollada se arrastró por agua, el terciopelo que se puso caliente y empapado.

- Jamás te lo haré otra vez.- dijo.- Esto es una promesa.

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras él separaba los pliegues sensibles entre sus muslos e investigaba la frágil gordura que habían ocultado. Sus caderas levantadas, mientras sus manos luchaban por agarrarse sobre la superficie resbaladiza de la tina. Él deslizó un brazo de apoyo detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndola bien.

- Recuéstate.- murmuró él.- Déjame darte placer.

No, pensó con escepticismo, no en una bañera, con una gruesa pared de porcelana entre ellos. Pero se relajó en su abrazo y se abrió para él mientras su brazo libre se movía por su cuerpo. Ella agarró su muñeca ligeramente, sintiendo el movimiento de tendones y músculos mientras él llevaba su pulgar sobre cada lado de su vulva. Frotaba los rebordes de seda de sus labios interiores a la vez, su tacto delicado y ligero. Suavemente la separó, acariciando con la yema de su dedo corazón a lo largo de la sensible junta, acariciando el rosado botón de su sexo cada vez. Sonrió ligeramente cuando vió brillantes manchas de color aparecer sobre su cara y pecho.

- Los Chinos llaman a esto la terraza de la joya.- susurró. Con cuidado su dedo resbaló dentro de ella, avanzando sólo una pulgada, dando vueltas suavemente.- Y aquí, las cuerdas del laúd…y aquí… - Él alcanzó los huecos más secretos de su cuerpo.- El corazón de la flor. ¿Te duele cuándo te toco así?.

- No.- jadeó.

Sus labios acariciaron su oído.

- La próxima vez que nos acostemos juntos, te mostraré una posición llamada Tigres andantes. Entraré en ti desde atrás e iré profundamente dentro…y frotare contra el corazón de la flor una y otra vez … - Él succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, cogiéndolo ligeramente entre sus dientes. Un murmullo de placer subió del pecho de Bella a su garganta. Estaba flotando, ingrávida, aún agarrada firmemente por brazo en su espalda y la mano entre sus muslos.

- ¿Cómo sabes semejantes cosas?.-preguntó vacilante.

- Gemma coleccionaba libros sobre técnicas eróticas. Uno de sus favoritos es una traducción de un texto escrito durante la dinastía Tang. El libro aconseja a los hombres aumentar su resistencia retrasando su propio placer tanto como sea posible.- Su dedo se retiró, y acarició el interior sus muslos con la ligereza de las alas de una mariposa.- Y da recetas para beneficiar la salud …para reforzar los huesos…enriquecer la sangre…asegurar una larga vida.

- Dime algunas de ellas.- dijo Bella, tragando con fuerza mientras su mano se ahuecaba sobre ella, la base de su palma empujando rítmicamente en el lugar donde ella estaba más sensible.

Él acarició su mejilla con la nariz.

- Está la del Fénix volador, que se dice que hace desaparecer cien enfermedades. Y Las Grullas con los cuellos entrelazados — según se dice muy buena para promover la curación.

- ¿Cuántas has probado?.

- Sólo aproximadamente cuarenta. Los maestros antiguos me considerarían un principiante.

Bella retrocedió para mirarle asombrada, su movimiento provocando que una ola salpicara cerca del borde de la tina.

-¿Cuántos hay, por amor del cielo?.

- Quince movimientos cóitales aplicados a treinta y seis posiciones básicas…las cuales proporcionan aproximadamente cuatrocientas variaciones.

- Pa-parece bastante excesivo.- logró decir.

La diversión se enroscaba a través de su voz.

- Nos mantendría ocupados,¿ verdad?

Bella se estremeció cuando comprendió que él trataba de deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella.

- Edward, no puedo —

- Respira hondo y exhala despacio.- susurró.- Seré delicado.- Y cuando obedeció, él facilitó que sus dedos centrales traspasaran la apretada entrada. Su pulgar jugueteó con su sexo y giró a un ritmo regular.

Gimiendo, Bella enterró su cara contra su brazo cubierto por terciopelo mientras sus músculos interiores agarraban en vano ante la suave invasión. Después de que la punzada inicial se desvaneciera, comenzó a retorcerse y jadear con cada penetrante desliz.

- Me abrazas tan dulcemente aquí.- dijo Bella con voz ronca.- Quiero ir más y más profundo…perderme en ti…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el tronar de su propio latido, y fue atormentada con estremecimientos de éxtasis, sus sentidos encendidos con el fuego candente.

Mucho tiempo más tarde, después de que el baño se había enfriado, Bella se vistió con un fresco camisón blanco y se acercó a la mesa de dormitorio, donde Edward estaba de pie. Ella se sintió sonrojarse cuando él la miró con una media sonrisa.

- Me gusta el modo en que te ves en esto.- dijo, acariciando sus dedos sobre el corpiño del cuello alto del vestido.- Muy inocente.

- Ya no.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Él la levantó contra su cuerpo, su cara rozándose con la fresca humedad de su pelo. Su seductora boca encontró su cuello.

- Oh, sí, lo eres.- dijo.- Va a requerir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pervertirte completamente.

- Tengo toda la confianza en que lo lograrás.- dijo, y se sentó delante de un plato cargado del jamón, budín de verduras, patatas, y tartas con el frente sin cobertura.

- Por nuestro matrimonio.- dijo edward, sirviendo una copa de vino para ella.- Podría seguir con mejor rumbo del que comenzó.

Levantaron sus copas y chocaron el cristal con cuidado. Bella bebió a sorbos cautelosamente, descubriendo un sabor rico, picante que equilibró la salinidad del jamón.

Dejando su copa de lado, edward tomó su mano en la suya y observó sus dedos desnudos pensativamente.

- No tienes anillo. Remediaré eso mañana.

Bella experimentó una chispa vergonzosa por el interés ante la idea. Ella nunca había poseído un pieza de joyería. Sin embargo, se le había implantado en Maidstone que una señora debería evitar parecer codiciosa. Se las arregló para adoptar una expresión imperturbable.

- No es necesario.- dijo.- Muchas mujeres casadas no llevan anillos.

- Quiero que cualquiera que te mire sepa que estas agarrada.

Bella le regaló una luminosa sonrisa.

- Si insistes, supongo que no puedo detenerte.

Él sonrió abiertamente ante su obvio entusiasmo. Su pulgar acariciaba los delgados puntos de sus nudillos.

- ¿Que tipo de piedra te gustaría?.

- ¿Un zafiro?.- sugirió esperanzada.

- Que sea un zafiro.- retuvo su mano mientras hablaban, jugueteando distraídamente con las puntas de sus dedos y las bien cuidadas uñas en forma de luna creciente.- Sospecho que querrás ver a tu familia pronto.

La atención de Bella inmediatamente se desvió del asunto del anillo.

- Sí, por favor. Temo que Lord james ya pueda haber dicho a mis padres lo que he hecho. Y no quiero que se preocupen de ser abandonados en la indigencia ahora que me he casado con otro.

- No hay ninguna necesidad de parecer tan culpable.- dijo edward, remontando las venas finas en el interior de su muñeca.- No tenías ningún papel en la negociación — no era culpa tuya que no desearas mantenerlo.

- Pero me beneficié de ello.- indicó Bella de mala gana.- Todos aquellos años en Maidstone's…mi educación costó mucho dinero. Y ahora Lord james no tiene nada a cambio.

Él arqueó una oscura ceja.

- Si tu propósito es que james ha sido mal usado—

- No, no es eso, precisamente. Es solo que…bueno, no fui honorable.

- Sí, sin duda deberías haberte caído sobre la espada por el resto de la familia.- dijo sardónicamente.- Pero tus padres serían servidos menos mal así. Yo posiblemente no podría ser peor yerno que james.

- Seguramente eres preferible como marido.- dijo.

Él se rió de eso, levantando sus dedos hasta su boca.

- Preferirías a cualquiera antes que a james como un marido — lo has dejado bastante claro.

Bella sonrió, pensando en privado que en el matrimonio con Edward, había terminado con un marido de lejos diferente del que había esperado.

- ¿Qué harás mañana?.- preguntó, recordando su enfrentamiento más temprano con sir jasper. Estaba segura de que Edward no renunciaría a su posición en Bow Street.

Liberando su mano, edward frunció el ceño.

- Iré a visitar a Morgan.

- ¿Crees que se pondrá de tu lado contra sir jasper?.

- No hay una maldita posibilidad. Pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de decirle a Morgan que maldito traidor podrido es.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante para tocar la solapa de su traje.

- ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que ambos hacen lo que piensan que es lo mejor para ti? ¿Que pudiera ser en tu propio beneficio reclamar el título?.

- ¿Cómo podría ser? Dios mío, viviré en una jaula dorada.

- Estaré allí contigo.

La miró fijamente, aparentemente detenido por las palabras. La miró tan intensamente, por tanto tiempo, que Bella finalmente se convenció a preguntar,

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas pensando?.

Edward rió sin humor.

- Solamente pensaba en cuanto mejor estas preparada para mi vida que yo.

Aunque Bella lo hubiera invitado tímidamente a quedarse la noche con ella, Edward se marchó después de la cena, retirándose al cuarto de huéspedes unas puertas más allá.

_Estaré allí contigo_. Sus palabras curiosamente habían afectado a Edward, justo como lo hizo su fortuito comentario en el pozo de los deseos. Poseía un terrible don para desenredarle con una simple frase...palabras tan corrientes, y aún así envueltas de significado.

No sabía que hacer con Bella. A pesar de la forma en que la había engañado al principio, parecía totalmente dispuesta a actuar como su compañera. Le respondió con pasión y generosidad, y en sus brazos había sido capaz de olvidar los secretos que lo habían atormentado durante catorce años. Ansiaba más de aquel dulce olvido. Las pocas horas pasadas habían sido extraordinariamente diferentes de lo que había experimentado con Gemma. Cuando hizo el amor con Bella, su lujuria estaba enredada con una profunda ternura que hizo sus respuestas físicas insoportablemente intensas.

Ella seguía alcanzando su defensa sin ni siquiera parecer saber lo que hacía, y no podía permitir a nadie esa clase de intimidad. A ese ritmo, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Bella descubriera los demonios que estaban al acecho dentro de él. Y si eso pasaba, se apartaría de él con horror. Tenía que mantener cierta distancia entre ellos, de otra manera finalmente llegaría a mirarlo con repugnancia. O compasión. El pensamiento hizo que le entraran escalofríos.

Tenía que mantener su indiferencia, aunque incluso ahora tuviera muchas ganas de volver a ella. En sus veintiocho años, nunca había sentido esa dolorosa necesidad por alguien. Solamente estar en la misma habitación con ella.

Dios mío, pensó con sordo horror, yendo hasta la ventana y mirando fijamente a ciegas en la noche. ¿Qué me pasa?.

Sir Grant Morgan alzó la vista de su escritorio cuando Edward irrumpió en su oficina antes de las sesiones de la mañana. No había ningún rastro de disculpa en sus duros ojos verdes.

- Ya veo que has hablado con sir jasper.- dijo.

Edward se puso a desahogar su ultraje con las palabras más groseras jamás concebidas en la historia de la lengua inglesa, asestando acusaciones que habrían provocado que cualquier otro hombre se encogiese de terror o tendiera la mano hasta la pistola más cercana. Morgan, sin embargo, escuchó con tanta calma como si Edward le ofrecía una descripción del tiempo.

Después de un extenso discurso enfático especulando sobre la probabilidad de que Morgan era nada más que una marioneta mientras que sir jasper tiraba de las cuerdas, el magistrado principal suspiró e interrumpió.

- Suficiente.- dijo brevemente.- Comienzas a repetirte. A no ser que tengas algo nuevo que añadir, también puedes ahorrarse el aliento. En cuanto a tu última acusación— que esta situación es toda obra de sir jasper— puedo asegurarte que la decisión de sacarte de la fuerza fue totalmente tanto mía como suya.

Hasta aquel momento, Edward nunca se había dado cuanta de que la opinión de Morgan era tan importante para él. Pero experimentó una autentica puñalada de dolor, una durísima sensación de traición y fracaso.

- ¿Por qué?.- se oyó preguntar con voz ronca.- ¿Mi rendimiento era tan insatisfactorio? ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Solucioné cada caso y atrapé casi a cada hombre detrás del que me enviaste — y lo hice según las reglas, del modo que querrías. Hice todo que me pediste. Incluso más.

- Nunca ha habido problema con tu rendimiento.- dijo Morgan silenciosamente.- Ha cumplido tus deberes tan hábilmente como cualquiera. Nunca he visto a ningún hombre que se te igualara en valor o ingenio.

- Entonces apóyame contra sir jasper.- dijo Edward bruscamente.- Dile que se meta esa citación judicial por el culo — que me necesitas en Bow Street.

Sus miradas chocaron y se sostuvieron, y luego algo en la cara de Morgan cambió. Maldito si no parecía casi paternal, Edward pensaba con sombría furia, a pesar del hecho de que Morgan era sólo aproximadamente diez años mayor que él.

- Toma asiento.- dijo Morgan.

- No, no lo haré—

- Por favor.- La invitación fue pronunciada con inflexible cortesía.

¿Por favor? Edward ocupó la silla más cercana, prácticamente recobrándose de la conmoción. Morgan nunca había usado aquella palabra antes— Edward no habría pensado que era parte de su vocabulario. Agarrando los brazos de la silla de cuero con marcas, Edward le miró con cautela.

El magistrado comenzó a hablar. En su amistad de tres años, Morgan nunca se había dirigido a él así, con una preocupación amistosa, bastante paternal.

- No te quiero ya en Bow Street, cullen, Dios sabe que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu eficacia. Eres el mejor agente que jamás he visto. Desde que viniste aquí, he tratado de ofrecer una mínima guía que pensé que aceptarías, y te he visto cambiar de un bastardo egoísta en un hombre que considero que es a la vez serio y responsable. Pero hay una cosa que lamento decir no ha cambiado. Desde el principio, has tomado riesgos suicidas en el curso de tu trabajo porque te importa un bledo tu mismo o nadie más. Y en mi opinión, seguirás así si permaneces aquí — a costa de tu propia vida.

- ¿Por qué demonios te importa ?.

- Yo fui detective durante diez años, y he visto a muchos hombres morir en el curso de sus deberes. Yo mismo estuve cerca más de una vez. Llega un momento cuando un hombre ha pellizcado la nariz del diablo una vez demasiado a menudo, y si es demasiado obstinado o torpe para comprenderlo, pagará con su propia sangre. Yo sabía cuando pararme. Y tú también.

- ¿A causa de tus famosos instintos?.- Edward se burló con ira.- ¡Maldita sea, Morgan, te quedaste como detective hasta que tuviste treinta y cinco años! Por esa cuenta, todavía me quedan siete años para marcharme.

- Has tentado al destino muchas más veces en los tres años pasados de lo que yo lo hice en diez.- contestó el magistrado.- Y a diferencia de ti, no usé el trabajo como medio de exorcizar demonios.

Edward permaneció inexpresivo, mientras la desesperada pregunta ¿Qué sabe él? zumbaba y aguijoneaba en su cabeza. Alice era la única que sabía de la completa fealdad de su pasado. Ella probablemente se lo había contado a Whitlock, que a su vez podría haber contado algo a Morgan —

- No, no sé que demonios son esos.- dijo Morgan suavemente, sus ojos calentándose con un parpadeo de compasión o de bondad.- Aunque puedo hacer una suposición aceptable. Lamentablemente no tengo ningún consejo para ofrecer sobre como reconciliarse con el pasado. Todo lo que sé es que este camino no funciona, y estaría condenado si te dejara matarte en mi guardia.

- No sé de qué demonios hablas.

Morgan siguió como si no le hubiera oído.

- Más bien me inclino a estar de acuerdo con la opinión de sir jasper de que nunca encontraras la paz hasta que dejes de vivir detrás del escudo de un nombre ficticio. Tan difícil como puede ser afrontar el mundo como Lord mansen, pienso que es lo mejor—

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer como vizconde?.- Preguntó Edward con una inquietante risa.- ¿Coleccionar tabaqueras y corbatas? ¿Leer periódicos en el club? ¿Aconsejar a los arrendatarios? ¡Cristo, sé tanto sobre agricultura como tu!

- Hay miles de modos en que un hombre puede ser útil al mundo.- dijo Morgan rotundamente.- Créeme, nadie espera o desea que lleves una vida indolente.- hizo una pausa y tomó un papel secante de tinta en su enorme mano, mirándolo pensativamente.- Los detectives serán disueltos pronto, en cualquier caso. Con el tiempo habrías tenido que encontrar otra cosa que hacer. Simplemente precipito el asunto unos meses antes.

Edward sintió el color se escurría de su cara.

- ¿Qué?.

Morgan sonrió abiertamente de pronto por su expresión.

- Venga, que no debería ser ninguna sorpresa para ti, incluso en vista de tu desinterés por la política. Cuando Whitlock dejó la magistratura, era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los detectives fueran despedidos. Él era el corazón y el espíritu de este lugar — le dedicó cada momento en que estaba despierto durante años, hasta…- hizo una pausa discretamente, dejando que Edward llenara el silencio.

- Hasta que encontró a mi hermana.- dijo Edward ácidamente.- Y se casó con ella.

- Sí.- Morgan no parecía del todo arrepentido sobre la salida de Whitlock de la oficina pública. De hecho, sus duros y afilados rasgos se ablandaron, y su sonrisa se demoró mientras proseguía.- La mejor cosa que jamás le pasó. Sin embargo, fue apenas un favor para Bow Street. Ahora que Whitlock se ha retirado, hay un movimiento en el Parlamento para reforzar la acción de la policía londinense. Y muchos políticos creen que la Nueva Policía se haría más popular entre el público si los agentes no estuvieran aquí para competir con ellos.

- ¿Tienen la intención de dejar todo Londres a ese manojo de tontos?.- Preguntó Edward con incredulidad.- ¡Buen Díos! la mitad de la Nueva Policía no son nada del otro mundo, y otra mitad son ovejas negras o idiotas—

- Sea como sea, el público nunca apoyara totalmente la Nueva Policía mientras los detectives permanezcan. No se pueden instalar viejos instrumentos en la nueva máquina.

Atontado por el carácter definitivo de la voz del magistrado principal, Edward clavó en el una mirada acusadora.

- ¿No vas a luchar por este lugar? Tienes una obligación

- No.- Dijo simplemente el magistrado principal.- Mi única obligación es con mi esposa. Ella y mis hijos son más importantes para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Le dejé claro a Whitlock que nunca rendiría mi alma por Bow Street de la manera que él lo hizo por tanto tiempo. Y lo entendió.

- ¿Pero qué pasará con los detectives?.- preguntó edward, pensando en sus camaradas…Sayer, Flagstad, Gee, Ruthven…hombres con talento que habían servido al público con coraje y la dedicación, todo por una mera miseria.

- Me imagino que uno o dos se unirán a la Nueva Policía, donde son muy necesarios. Los otros pasaran completamente a otras profesiones. Puedo abrir una oficina privada de investigación y emplear a dos o tres por un tiempo.

Morgan se encogió. Habiendo hecho una fortuna relativa en sus años en Bow Street, no tenía ninguna necesidad de trabajar, por otra motivo que su propio capricho.

- ¡Dios mío, me marché para ocuparme de un caso privado, y he vuelto para encontrar toda la maldita oficina pública deshaciéndose!

El magistrado se rió suavemente.

- Vete a casa a con tu esposa, mansen. Empieza a hacer planes. Tu vida esta cambiando, no importa como trates de evitarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

- Algo en amarillo pálido, creo.- dijo alice con decisión, sentándose en medio de tantas telas que parecía como si un arco iris hubiera explotado en la habitación.

- Amarillo.- Repitió bella, masticando el lado de su labio inferior.- No creo que apague mi tez.

Como esta era al menos la décima sugerencia que Bella había rechazado, alice suspiró y sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. Tuvo que requisar el cuarto trasero en la tienda de su modista en la calle Oxford expresamente con el objetivo de ordenar un ajuar para Bella.

- Lo siento.- dijo Bella sinceramente.- No tenía intención de ser difícil. Está claro que tengo poca experiencia con este tipo de cosas.

Nunca le habían permitido escoger los estilos o los colores de sus vestidos. Según los dictados de Lord james, ella siempre llevaba diseños castos en colores oscuros. Lamentablemente era ahora difícil de imaginarse a si misma en azul vivo, o amarillo, o, que el cielo le ayuda, rosa. Y la idea de exponer la mayoría de la parte superior de su pecho en público era tan embarazoso que se había muerto de vergüenza ante las atrevidas ilustraciones del libro de muestras que alice le había enseñado.

La hermana mayor de edward, en su honor, era notablemente paciente. Enfocó a Bella con una uniforme mirada azul y una sonrisa persuasiva que tenía una semejanza poco común con su hermano.

- Bella, querida, no eres difícil en lo más mínimo, pero —

- Mentirosa.- Respondió Bella inmediatamente, y ambas se rieron.

- Esta bien.- dijo alice con una sonrisa.- eres condenadamente difícil, aunque estoy segura que es involuntario. Por lo tanto voy a hacerte dos peticiones. Primero, por favor ten en cuenta que esto no es un asunto de vida-o-muerte. El escoger un vestido no es demasiado difícil, especialmente cuando esta siendo uno aconsejado por una amiga astuta y muy elegante — que sería yo.

Bella sonrió.

- ¿Y la segunda petición?.

- La segunda es…por favor confía en mí.- Mientras alice le sostenía su mirada, estaba claro que el magnetismo de la familia de mansen no estaba limitado a los hombres. Ella irradiaba una mezcla de cordialidad y seguridad en sí misma a la que era imposible resistirse.- No dejaré que parezcas desaseada o vulgar.- prometió.- Tengo un gusto excelente, y he estado fuera en la sociedad de Londres durante algún tiempo, mientras que tu has estado…

- ¿Enterrada en Hampshire?.- Bella satisfizo amablemente.

- Sí, exactamente. Y si insistes en vestir en el estilo monótono que es apropiado para una mujer con el doble de tu edad, te sentirás fuera de sitio entre tu propia gente. Además, indudablemente perjudicaría malamente a mi hermano, porque los chismes susurrarán que debe ser tacaño contigo, si vistes con sencillez —

- No.- Dijo Bella automáticamente.- Sería injusto para él, cuando me ha dado permiso para comprar cualquier cosa que desee.

- Entonces déjeme escoger algunas cosas para ti.- engatusó alice.

Bella asintió, reflejando que estaba probablemente demasiado lejos de la moderación. Tendría que aprender a confiar en otra gente.

- Estoy en tus manos.- dijo con resignación.- Llevaré todo lo que sugieras.

Alice se movía limpiamente con satisfacción.

- ¡Excelente!.- levantó un libro de patrones de su regazo y comenzó a insertar trocitos de papel entre las páginas que le gustaban particularmente. La luz jugada sobre su pelo dorado oscuro, recalcando sombras de trigo y miel en los brillantes filamentos. Era una mujer extraordinariamente bonita, sus delicados y decididos rasgos un eco femenino de la enérgica cara de edward. De tanto en tanto hacía una pausa para dar a Bella una mirada evaluativa, seguida por un asentimiento o una rápida sacudida de su cabeza.

Lottie se sentó plácidamente y bebió un poco de té que el ayudante de la modista había traído. Llovía pesadamente fuera y la tarde era gris y fresca, pero el cuarto era acogedor y tranquilo. Las complejas cosas femeninas cubrían o estaban amontonadas por todas partes…cordones derramados, longitudes de cinta de seda y terciopelo, bonitas flores artificiales, sus pétalos adornados con cuentas de cristal para simular gotas de rocío.

De vez en cuando la modista aparecía, consultaba con alice y tomaba apuntes, luego discretamente desaparecía. Algunos clientes, le había dicho Alice a Bella, necesitan que la modista los asista a cada minuto. Otros eran mucho más decididos en sus preferencias y les gustaba tomar decisiones sin interferencia.

Tranquilamente ensimismada, Bella casi se asustó cuando Alice habló.

- No puedes imaginarte lo emocionada que estaba cuando Nick escribió que había tomado a una novia.- Alice sujetó dos telas unidas y las examinó críticamente, girándolas para ver como afectaba la luz el tejido.. Dime,¿ qué fue lo primero que te atrajo de mi hermano?.

- Es un hombre guapo.- dijo Bella cautelosamente.- Yo no podía menos de notar sus ojos, y el pelo negro, y…era también muy encantador, y… - hizo una pausa, su mente volvió a aquellos tranquilos momentos calentados por sol ante la puerta del beso cerca el bosque…que hastiado del mundo parecía, cuanta necesidad de consuelo. -Desolado.- dijo, casi sin aliento.- Me preguntaba como un hombre tan extraordinario podía ser la persona más triste que jamás había conocido.

- Oh, Bella.- dijo Alice suavemente.- Me pregunto por qué pudiste ver eso en él, cuando todos los demás consideran que es invulnerable.- Inclinándose adelante, sostuvo un trozo de pálida seda ámbar bajo la barbilla de Bella, probándolo contra su tez, luego lo bajó.- Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Edward ha tenido que luchar por la supervivencia. Era tan joven cuando nuestros padres murieron…y se hizo tan rebelde después… - dio una pequeña sacudida rápida de su cabeza, como si se zafara de una repentina multitud de dolorosos recuerdos.- Y luego se escapó a Londres, y no oí nada de él, hasta que un día me enteré que había sido condenado por algún pequeño crimen y condenado a un barco prisión. Unos meses después de eso, me dijeron que había muerto por enfermedad a bordo del barco. Lloré durante años.

- ¿Por qué no acudió a ti? Al menos podría haber enviado una carta de alguna forma, para ahorrarte semejante angustia innecesaria.

- Creo que estaba demasiado avergonzado, después de lo que le había pasado. Trató de olvidar que Anthony, Lord mansen, alguna vez había existido. Era más fácil encerrar todo lejos y crear una nueva vida para él como Edward cullen.

- ¿Después de lo que había pasado?.- preguntó Bella, perpleja.- ¿Te refieres a su encarcelamiento?.

Los ojos azules oscuros de alice buscaron los suyos. Pareciendo comprender que no se le había hablado a Bella sobre algo importante, se volvió reservada.- Sí, su encarcelamiento.- dijo vagamente, y Bella sabía que alice protegía a su hermano de alguna misteriosa manera.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que aún estaba vivo?.

- Vine a Londres.- contestó alice,- para vengarme del magistrado que lo había condenado al barco prisión. Le culpaba por la muerte de mi hermano. Pero para mi consternación, pronto me encontré enamorada de él.

- ¿Sir jasper?.- bella la miró fijamente con asombro.- No me extraña que a Edward no— Dándose cuenta de lo había estado a punto de decir, se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¿Le tenga tanta aversión ?.- terminó alice para ella con una risa pesarosa.- Sí, los dos no se tienen ningún cariño el uno al otro. Sin embargo, eso no le ha impedido a mi marido hacer todo lo que puede para ayudar a Edward. Ya ves, incluso después de que Edward se uniera a los detectives, él era…bastante imprudente.

- Sí, - Reconoció bella cautelosamente.- tiene una constitución bastante vigorosa.

Alice rió sin humor.

- Me temo que fue más que eso, querida. Durante tres años Edward ha corrido riesgos descabellados, sin parecer preocuparse de si vive o muere.

- ¿Pero por qué?.

- Ciertos acontecimientos en el pasado de Edward lo han hecho más bien amargado e indiferente. Mi marido y sir Grant han procurado ambos ayudarle a cambiar para bien. Yo no siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos. Puedo asegurarte que sir jasper y yo hemos entablado combate en algunos animados debates sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo ha pasado, parece que mi hermano ha mejorado en muchos aspectos. Y bella, estoy muy animada por el hecho de que se haya casado contigo.- Tomó la mano de bella y la exprimió calurosamente.

- Alice… - bella apartó su mirada mientras hablaba de mala gana.- No creo que el matrimonio realmente podría caracterizarse como un matrimonio por amor.

- No.- aceptó la otra mujer suavemente.- Me temo que la experiencia de amar y ser amado sea bastante extraña para Nick. Sin duda le llevará algún tiempo reconocer el sentimiento por lo que es.

Lottie estaba segura de que alice tenia la intención de tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, la idea de que Edward cullen se enamorara de ella no sólo era improbable sino también alarmante. Él nunca bajaría la guardia hasta ese punto, nunca permitirá a alguien semejante poder sobre él, y si lo hiciera, muy bien podría hacerse tan obsesivo y dominante como Lord james. No quería que nadie la amara. Aunque estaba claro que algunas personas encontraban una gran alegría en el amor, como Alice y sir Jasper, Bella no podía evitar considerarlo como una trampa. El arreglo que ella y Nick habían elaborado era mucho más seguro.

Nick se encontró extrañamente a la deriva después que abandonó la oficina pública. Había comenzado a llover, y las nubes que florecían prometían un diluvio más pesado aún por venir. Al descubierto, cruzando a zancadas por el pavimento liso, sentía el frío, las gruesas salpicaduras de agua hundiéndose por su pelo y apedreando el cerrado tejido de la tela de su abrigo. Debería buscar refugio en algún lugar…El Oso pardo, una taberna situada frente al Nº 3 de Bow Street…o quizás La Casa de Café de Tom, donde el médico preferido de los agentes, el Doctor Linley, solía aparecer. O su propio hogar…pero se espantó de ese pensamiento al instante.

La lluvia caía más pesada, en frías y empapadas lágrimas lo que llevó a vendedores callejeros y a los peatones a agruparse bajo los toldos de las tiendas. Muchachos flacuchos entraban como flechas en la calle para ir a buscar taxis para los caballeros que habían sido pillados desprevenidos por la lluvia. Paraguas rotos abiertos, sus armazones torcidos por las fuertes ráfagas de viento, mientras el cielo era dividido por los dentados rayos de los relámpagos. El aire perdió su característico olor a patio de cuadra y tomó la frescura de la lluvia de primavera. Corrientes marrones traspasaban las alcantarillas, librándolas de la pestilente sustancia que los limpiadores nocturnos habían fallado en quitar durante las rondas de la tarde.

Edward anduvo sin dirección, mientras la lluvia se deslizaba bajando por su cara y goteaba de su barbilla. Por lo general en su tiempo libre iba a algún sitio con Sayer o Ruthven a intercambiar historias ante una cerveza y un bistec, o asistirían a un combate de boxeo o una comedia subida de tono en Drury Lane. A veces patrullaban las calles en un pequeño grupo, inspeccionando tranquilamente las carreteras y callejones ante cualquier signo de alteración.

Pensando en otros detectives, Edward sabía que pronto perdería su compañerismo. Era una locura esperar que fuera de otra manera. Ya no podía moverse en su mundo más — sir jasper lo había hecho imposible. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué el bastardo entrometido no podía haberle dejado sobradamente en paz? La mente de Edward perseguía en círculos, fallando en aprehender la respuesta. Quizás tenía algo que ver con la búsqueda indefectible de sir jasper de lo correcto, del orden. Edward había nacido vizconde y por lo tanto debía ser restituido a su posición, no importa lo poco apto que fuera para ello.

Edward pensó en lo que sabía de la nobleza, de sus hábitos y rituales, las incontables normas de conducta, el inevitable retiro de los aristócratas hacendados de la realidad de la vida común. Trataba de imaginarse pasando la mayoría de su tiempo holgazaneando en salas y salones, o haciendo crujir su periódico recién planchado en el club. Dando discursos ante los Lores para demostrar su conciencia social. Asistiendo a soirees, y charlando sobre arte y literatura, y cambiando cotilleos sobre otros caballeros con medias de seda.

Una sensación de pánico lo llenó. No se había sentido así de atrapado, ese agobio, desde que le bajaron a la oscura y apestosa bodega del barco prisión y encadenaron junto a los más envilecidos seres imaginables. Pero entonces él sabía que la libertad yacía justo fuera de los cascos del barco anclado. Y ahora no había ningún lugar para escaparse.

Como un animal en una jaula, su mente buscaba con movimientos enfadados, buscando una especie de refugio.

- ¡cullen!.- La exclamación amistosa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Nick Sayer se acercó a Edward con su acostumbrada simpática sonrisa. Grande, apuesto y simpático por naturaleza, a todos los agentes les gustaba Sayer, y era único en el que Edward más confiaba en una situación difícil.

- Finalmente has regresado.- exclamó Sayer, intercambiando un caluroso apretón de manos. Sus ojos negros centellearon bajo el ala de su sombrero empapado.- Veo que acabas de venir de la oficina. Sin duda sir Grant te ha dado una endemoniada misión para compensar tu larga ausencia.

Edward encontró que su arsenal habitual de agudos chistes estaba agotado. Sacudió su cabeza, encontrando difícil de explicar como su vida se había vuelto patas arriba en el espacio de una semana.

- Ninguna misión.- dijo con voz ronca.- He sido despedido.

-¿Qué?.- Sayer le miraba sin comprender.- ¿Es para bien? Eres el mejor hombre que tiene Morgan. ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?.

- Porque voy a ser vizconde.

De pronto la perplejidad de Sayer desapareció, y se rió.

- Y yo voy a ser el duque de Devonshire.

Edward no forzó una sonrisa, solo miró a Sayer con sombría resignación que provocó que la diversión del otro hombre se desvaneciera ligeramente.

- ¿cullen,-preguntó Sayer.- no es un poco temprano para que estés confundido?.

- No he estado bebiendo.

Ignorando la declaración, Sayer señaló con un gesto La Casa de Café de Tom.

- Venga, intentaremos ponerte sobrio con algo de café. Quizás Linley esté allí— él puede echar una mano para comprender que te ha aturdido tanto.

Después de numerosas tazas de café que habían sido generosamente endulzadas con terrones de azúcar moreno, Edward se sentía como un reloj de bolsillo al que se le había sido dado cuerda demasiado fuerte. Encontraba poco consuelo en la compañía de Sayer y Linley, que claramente no sabían que hacer de su inverosímil afirmación. Ellos lo presionaron por detalles que era incapaz de dar, porque no podía reunir el valor para hablar de un pasado que había pasado una década y media tratando de olvidar. Finalmente los dejó en La Casa de Café y volvió a pasear bajo la lluvia. Amargamente pensó que el único período de su vida en la cual había sido capaz de tomar decisiones por si mismo habían sido sus años como señor de crimen. Sería condenado fácilmente por pasar por alto la violenta miseria de aquellos años y pensar sólo en el placer salvaje que había obtenido en burlar a sir jasper en todo momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en aquel entonces que un día estaría trabajando para Bow Street, y casado, y obligado a llevar el maldito titulo familiar…Santo Infierno. Habría tomado todas y cada una de las medidas para evitar semejante destino.

Pero no podía pensar en lo que podría haber hecho de manera diferente. El trato con sir jasper había sido inevitable. Y a partir del momento en que había visto a bella que de pie sobre aquel muro sobre el acantilado del río en Hampshire, la había deseado. Sabía también que nunca dejaría de desearla, y probablemente debería abandonar todas las tentativas de lograr entender por qué. A veces no había ningún motivo — la cosa era simplemente así.

Pensando en el olor dulcemente erótico de su esposa y sus elocuentes ojos castaños, de pronto se encontró delante de una joyería. El lugar estaba desprovisto de clientes, excepto uno que se disponía a salir disparado hacia el aguacero bajo la cuestionable cubierta de un abollado paraguas.

Nick entró justo cuando el otro hombre se precipito hacia fuera. Retirando el pelo que goteaba de sus ojos, echó un vistazo por la tienda, notando las mesas cubiertas de fieltro y la puerta que conducía la segura habitación de atrás.

- ¿Señor?.- Un joyero se acercó a él, de su cuello colgaba una lupa de gran aumento. Le echó un vistazo a Edward de agradable interrogación.- ¿Puedo ayudarle?.

- Quiero un zafiro.- Le dijo Edward.- Para un anillo de señora.

El hombre sonrió.

- Entonces ha hecho bien en venir aquí, porque recientemente he importado una selección magnífica de zafiros de Ceilán. ¿Hay un peso particular que tenga en mente?.

- Al menos cinco quilates, sin defectos. Algo más grande, si lo tiene.

Los ojos del joyero brillaron con evidente impaciencia.

- Una señora afortunada por recibir un regalo tan generoso.

- Es para la esposa de un vizconde.- dijo Edward sardónicamente, desatando su abrigo empapado por lluvia.

Era por la tarde cuando Edward volvió a la Calle Betterton. Desmontando en la entrada de su casa, le dio las riendas al lacayo, que se había lanzado hacia fuera en la tormenta con un paraguas.

Rechazando el paraguas, que le serviría de poco en este momento, Edward subió chapoteando los escalones delanteros. La Sra. Trench cerró la puerta contra la bravuconería de la tormenta, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la vista de él. Entonces bella apareció, aseada y seca con su vestido gris oscuro, su pelo plateado a la luz de la lámpara.

- ¡Por Dios!, estas medio ahogado.- exclamó bella, apresurándolo a avanzar. Reclutó a una criada para ayudar a retirar el abrigo empapado de sus hombros y ofreciéndole quitar sus botas fangosas allí mismo en el vestíbulo. Edward apenas oyó lo que ella dijo a los criados, toda su conciencia enfocada en la pequeña silueta de bella mientras la seguía arriba.

- Debes tener frío.- dijo con preocupación, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro.- Pondré en marcha la ducha para calentarle, y luego puedes sentarse delante del fuego. Salí antes con tu hermana — ella vino de visita, y fuimos a la calle Oxford y pasamos una mañana encantadora en la modista. Prometo que lamentarás darme carta blanca con tu crédito, porque permití a alice persuadirme para encargar un escandaloso número de vestidos. Unos cuantos eran positivamente escandalosos — Temo que nunca tendré coraje para llevarlos fuera de casa. Y luego hicimos una excursión a la librería, y fue allí donde realmente perdí la cabeza. Sin duda nos he empobrecido ahora…

Una descripción extensa de varias de sus compras siguió, mientras le empujaba suavemente dentro del vestidor y le mandaba quitarse su ropa mojada. Edward se movía con un cuidado fuera de lo normal, su intensa conciencia de ella casi le hacía torpe. Bella atribuyó su lentitud a la frialdad tomada afuera, diciendo algo sobre los peligros para la salud de pasear en una tormenta, y que debía beber una taza de té con brandy después de la ducha. Él no tenía frío en absoluto. Estaba ardiendo por dentro, recordando detalles de la noche anterior…sus pechos, sus muslos abiertos, los sitios donde la sedosa suavidad desembocaba en los claros e íntimos rizos.

Simplemente no podía caer sobre ella en el momento que entró en la casa, como si no tuviera un mínimo de autocontrol. Pero ah, como lo deseó, pensó con una sonrisa sardónica, manejando torpemente los broches de su ropa. Las ropas mojadas cayeron con dificultad. A pesar de su calor interior, se dio cuenta de que en verdad se había enfriado. Oyó el traqueteo de las tuberías mientras bella ponía en marcha la ducha, y luego su vacilante toque en la puerta.

- Te he traído tu bata.- llegó su voz sorda. Su mano apareció alrededor del marco de la puerta con el terciopelo Borgoña agarrado entre sus dedos.

Edward miró su pequeña mano, el sensible interior de su muñeca con un pequeño esbozo de las venas. Anoche había sido fácil encontrar cada latido de su pulso, cada lugar vulnerable de su cuerpo. Se encontró extendiendo la mano, ignorando la bata prefiriendo envolver sus dedos alrededor de su delicada muñeca. Empujó la puerta para abrirla totalmente y la arrastró delante de él, mirando su cara ruborizada. No le era difícil de ver lo que él deseaba.

- No necesito bata.- dijo bruscamente, tirando la ropa de su mano y dejándola caer al suelo.

- La ducha….- Murmuró bella, callando cuando él alcanzó los botones de la abertura delantera de su vestido. Sus dedos se volvieron rápidos y seguros, quitando el corpiño para revelar la obra de lino y el corsé que moldeaba su carne. Él empujó hacia abajo las mangas, llevándose los tirantes de la camisa con ellas, y puso su boca en la curva desnuda de su hombro.

Milagrosamente ella se relajó en su abrazo con una buena voluntad que él no había esperado. Inflamado, probó la fina piel de su hombro, besó y lamió el sendero hasta su garganta, mientras él acariciaba sus manos libres del vestido y lo empujaba hasta sus caderas

La ducha comenzó a calentarse, saturando el aire de vapor. Edward desenganchó la parte delantera del corsé, comprimiendo brevemente los rígidos bordes de la ropa, liberándolos después completamente. Bella se agarró a sus hombros mientras se movía para ayudarle a quitar el resto de su ropa interior. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus párpados translúcidos temblando ligeramente cuando comenzó a respirar con largos suspiros.

Ávidamente, Edward la arrastró con él dentro de la lluvia caliente de la ducha. Girando su cara para apartarla de la corriente del agua, bella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, permaneciendo de pie pasivamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo. Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero llenaban sus manos, los pezones se endurecieron por el apretón de sus dedos. Él modeló sus manos sobre su cintura sin límite, la elevación de sus caderas, su redondo trasero…acariciándola por todas partes, moviéndola contra la atiborrada longitud de su sexo. Gimiendo, ella separó sus muslos en sumisión a su mano exploradora, presionando su delicada carne contra su pulgar acariciante. Cuando entro en ella con sus dedos, ella jadeó e instintivamente se relajó a la delicada penetración. Él la acarició, pasando la mano sobre los profundos y secretos lugares que la llevaron al borde del orgasmo. Cuando estuvo lista para correrse, la levantó contra la pared embaldosada, un brazo bajo sus caderas, el otro detrás de su espalda. Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se aferró a él, sus ojos se ensanchan cuando él empujó su miembro dentro de ella. Su carne se cerró apretadamente alrededor de el, tragándose cada pulgada de su miembro mientras la dejó que se acomodara contra él.

- Te tengo.- murmuró, su cuerpo resbaladizo cerrado firmemente en sus brazos.- No tengas miedo.

Respirando rápido, ella apoyó la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra su brazo. Con el agua caliente cayendo por su espalda, y el lozano cuerpo femenino empalado en él, cada pensamiento lúcido se evaporó rápidamente. Él la llenaba con intensas oleadas ascendentes, una y otra vez, hasta que ella gritó y se agarró con fuerza alrededor de él en sensuales contracciones. Edward se mantuvo inmóvil, sintiéndola temblar alrededor de él, las profundidades de su cuerpo se hicieron casi insoportablemente ceñidas. Sus espasmos parecían arrastrarlo más hondo, provocando olas de placer de su ingle, y se estremeció mientras se consumía dentro de ella.

Liberándola despacio, la dejó deslizarse hacia abajo de su cuerpo hasta que sus pies tocaron el embaldosado. Él ahuecó una mano alrededor de su cabeza mojada y frotó su boca sobre su pelo empapado, sus pestañas empapadas, la punta redonda de su nariz. Justo cuando alcanzó sus labios, ella apartó su cara, y él gruñó de frustración, muriéndose por su sabor. Nunca había deseado nada tan desesperadamente. Por una fracción de segundo estuvo tentado de sostener su cabeza con sus manos y aplastar su boca en la suya. Pero eso no le satisfaría…no podía conseguir lo que deseaba de ella por la fuerza.

Llevando a bella de la ducha, secó a ambos delante del hogar del dormitorio y peinó el largo pelo de bella. Las finas hebras eran de color ámbar oscuro cuando se mojaban, volviéndose de un tono pálido de champán cuando estaban secas. Admirando el contraste de los brillantes cabellos contra su bata de terciopelo, los alisó con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué os dijisteis tu y sir Grant?.- preguntó bella, inclinándose atrás contra su pecho cuando se sentaron sobre la gruesa alfombra Aubusson. Ella llevaba otra de sus batas, que era al menos tres veces su tamaño.

- Él apoyó la decisión de sir jasper, naturalmente.- dijo Edward, sorprendido por dentro de comprender que su amarga desesperación de la mañana se había apagado considerablemente. Parecía que su mente se reconciliaba ante la perspectiva de lo que se presentaba en el futuro, aunque de mala gana. Le contó lo que Morgan había dicho sobre que los detectives se disolverían pronto, y bella se retorció para mirarlo con pensativo ceño fruncido.

- ¿Londres sin los detectives de Bow Street ?.

- Las cosas cambian.- dijo rotundamente.- Lo estoy aprendiendo.

bella se sentó para afrontarlo, irreflexivamente curvando su brazo alrededor de su rodilla levantada de apoyo.

- Edward .- dijo cautelosamente.- cuando alice y yo hablábamos hoy, ella mencionó algo que creo que desearas saber, aun cuando se supone que es una sorpresa.

- No me gustan sorpresas.- refunfuñó.- Ya he tenido bastantes últimamente.

- Sí, eso es lo que pensé.

Sus ojos eran de un limpio castaño oscuro, como relucientes tazas de té de cayena. Edward miró fijamente su cara dulcemente curvada, la barbilla demasiado puntiaguda, la nariz demasiado corta. Las pocas imperfecciones hacían su belleza única y eternamente interesante, mientras que los rasgos más clásicamente formados le habrían aburrido rápidamente. Su cuerpo reaccionó con placer ante la presión del brazo delgado enganchado alrededor de su pierna y el lado de su pecho que rozaba su rodilla.

- ¿Qué te contó mi hermana?.-preguntó.

Bella alisó los pliegues sueltos de la bata de seda.

- Concierne a la casa de tu familia en Worcestershire. Alice y sir jasper la han restaurado, como un regalo para ti. Están reparando el señorío y ajardinado las tierras. Alice ha puesto gran cuidado en seleccionar telas y pinturas y mobiliario que se parecieran estrechamente a los que recordaba. Dice que se parece más bien a un viaje atrás en el tiempo…que cuando traspasa la entrada delantera, medio espera oír la voz de vuestra madre llamándola, y encontrar a vuestro padre fumando en la biblioteca—

- Dios mío.- dijo Edward entre dientes, poniéndose de pie.

Bella permaneció delante del fuego, extendiendo sus manos hacia el calor.

- Quieren llevarnos allí después de que la citación judicial llegue. Pensé que es mejor advertirte por adelantado, para concederte tiempo para prepararte.

- Gracias.- Edward logró decir tensamente.- Aunque ninguna cantidad de tiempo sería suficiente para eso. La casa familiar…Worcestershire…no había vuelto allí desde que él y Alice se habían quedado huérfanos. ¿No había un maldito escape de allí? Sintió como si estuviera siendo arrastrado inexorablemente hacia un hoyo sin fondo. El nombre de Sydney, el título, la hacienda, los recuerdos…no quería nada de eso, y lo empujaban a eso a pesar de todo.

Una sospecha repentina se extendió por él.

- ¿Qué más te contó mi hermana?.

- Nada de importancia.

Edward habría sido capaz de ver si su hermana hubiera confiado en ella. Pero parecía que alice no lo había traicionado de ese modo. Y si ella no le había contado a bella por ahora, probablemente seguiría manteniendo su silencio. Ligeramente relajando, restregó sus dedos por su pelo despeinado.

- Malditos todos y todo.- dijo con voz baja. Pero cuando vio la expresión indignada sobre la cara de Edward, añadió.- Excepto tu.

- Faltaría más.- replicó.- Estoy de tu lado, lo sabes.

- ¿Lo estas?.- preguntó, acariciando la idea a pesar suyo.

- Tu vida no es la única que se ha vuelto desordenada.- lo informó.- ¡Y pensar que estaba preocupada por los problemas que mi familia causarían!

Edward estaba tentado de reír en medio de su irritación. Fue hasta donde ella se sentó y bajó una mano hacia ella.

- Si deja de llover.- dijo, tirando de ella hacia arriba.-visitaremos a tus padres mañana.

La cara expresiva de bella traicionó tanto consternación como impaciencia.

- Si no es conveniente…esto, si tienes otros planes… estoy dispuesta a esperar.

- No tengo planes.- dijo Edward, pensando brevemente en su rechazo.- Mañana será tan conveniente como cualquier otro día.

- Gracias. Realmente quiero verlos. Sólo espero — bella se calló, sus cejas se juntaron. El dobladillo de la bata se arrastró en una larga cola mientras Edward iba hacia el fuego. Edward la siguió inmediatamente, deseando muchísimo abrazarla y tranquilizarla, besar sus labios hasta que se ablandaran bajo los suyos.

- Intenta no pensar en ello.- la aconsejó.- Angustiarte tu misma no cambiará nada.

- No será una visita agradable. No puedo pensar en una situación en la cual las dos partes podrían sentirse más traicionados mutuamente. Aunque estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente me culparía.

Edward acarició los lados de sus brazos sobre las mangas de seda.

- ¿Si tuvieras que volver a hacerlo otra vez, te habrías quedado para casarse con james?.

- Seguramente no.

Girando a bella para enfrentarlo, alisó su pelo atrás de su frente.

- Entonces te prohíbo que te sientas culpable por ello.

- ¿Prohíbes?.- repitió, arqueando sus cejas.

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Prometiste obedecerme, verdad? Bien, haz como digo, o afronta las consecuencias.

- ¿Cuáles son?.

Él desató su bata, la dejó caer al suelo, y se puso a demostrar exactamente lo que quería decir.

La Familia Swan vivía en una aldea dos millas al oeste del Londres moderno, una rama residencial rodeada por tierra de cultivo. Edward recordaba la casa bien estructurada pero desvencijada de su visita anterior, al principio de su búsqueda de bella. La ironía de volver a ellos como su nuevo y muchísimo menos deseado yerno lo habría hecho reír, porque la situación contenía fuertes elementos de farsa. Sin embargo, su diversión privada estaba apisonada por el silencio impenetrable de bella. Deseaba poder ahorrarla la dificultad de ver a su familia. Por otra parte, era necesario para bella hacerles frente y al menos intentar hacer las paces.

La pequeña casa de estilo Tudor estaba en una hilera de casas arquitectónicamente similares. Encabezadas por pequeños cuadros de jardín, demasiado crecidos, el rojo ladrillo exterior tristemente desmoronado. La puerta de la calle estaba levantada cuatro pasos de la tierra, la estrecha entrada conducía a dos habitaciones en la planta baja que servían como salas. Al lado de la entrada, otro juego de escalones de piedra conducía al sótano abajo, que contenía una cocina y un tanque de almacenaje de agua que se llenaba por la cañería principal en el camino.

Tres niños jugaban en los terrenos de jardín, blandiendo palos y corriendo en círculos. Como bella, eran muy rubios, tenían la piel blanca, y eran de constitución delgada. Había visto a los niños antes, le habían dicho a Edward sus nombres, pero no podía recordarlos. El carruaje se quedó en el pavimentado camino para carruajes, y las pequeñas caras aparecieron en la puerta delantera, mirando fijamente por las tablillas desconchadas mientras Edward ayudaba a bella a descender del carruaje.

La cara de bella estaba en apariencia tranquila, pero Edward vio como apretaba fuertemente sus dedos enguantados, y experimentó algo que él nunca había conocido antes— preocupación por los sentimientos de otro. No le gustó.

Bella se paró ante la puerta, su cara pálida.

- Hola.- murmuró.- ¿Tu eres Charles? Oh, has crecido tanto, apenas puedo reconocerte. ¿Y Elisa, y — ¡Por amor de Dios!, ¿aquel es el bebé Albert?

- ¡No soy un bebé!.- chilló el niño con indignación.

bella se sonrojó, serena al borde entre las lágrimas y la risa.

- Por qué, no de verdad. Debéis tener tres años ahora.

- Eres nuestra hermana Isabella.- dijo Elisa. Su pequeña cara seria tenía dos trenzas largas a los lados.- La que se escapó.

- Sí.- la boca de bella estaba tocada con repentina melancolía.- Ya no deseo estar lejos, Elisa. Os he echado tanto de menos a todos.

- Tendrías que casarte con Lord james.- dijo Charles, mirándola con redondos ojos azules. Se enfado mucho de que no lo hicieras, y ahora él va a—

- ¡Charles!.- La voz inquieta de una mujer llegó desde la entrada.- Cállate y sepárate de la puerta inmediatamente.

- Pero es Isabella.- protestó el muchacho.

- Sí, soy consciente de eso. A ver, niños, todos vosotros. Decid a la cocinera que os haga tostadas con mermelada.

La que hablaba era la madre de bella, una mujer frágilmente delgada a comienzos de los cuarenta años, con una cara excepcionalmente estrecha y el pelo rubio claro. Nick recordó que su marido era de constitución fornida con mejillas llenas. Ninguno de la pareja era particularmente hermoso, pero por algún truco de la naturaleza bella había heredado los mejores rasgos de cada uno.

- Mama.- Dijo bella suavemente, agarrando la parte de arriaba de la puerta. Los niños se escaparon rápidamente, impacientes por el convite prometido.

La Sra. Swan miraba a su hija con una mirada sin brillo, las líneas ásperas marcadas entre su nariz y boca, y a través de su frente.

- Lord james vino no hace ni dos días.- dijo ella. La sencilla frase contenía tanto acusación como crítica.

Privada de palabras, Lottie miró sobre su hombro a Edward. Él entró en acción inmediatamente, uniéndose a ella en la puerta y descorriendo el pestillo.

- ¿Podemos entrar, Sra. swan?.- preguntó. Él introdujo a bella hacia la casa sin esperar permiso. Algún diablo lo incitó a añadir.- ¿o la llamo Mama?.- Puso un énfasis burlón sobre la última sílaba de la palabra, como bella hacía.

Por su descaro, bella a escondidas le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras entraban en la casa, y él sonrió abiertamente.

El interior de la casa olía a humedad. Las cortinas de las ventanas habían sido dadas la vueltas muchas veces, hasta que ambos lados estuvieron desigualmente descoloridos por el sol, mientras que las viejas alfombras habían puesto tan delgadas que no se distinguía ningún modelo regular. Todo desde las figuras de porcelana desportilladas sobre la chimenea hasta el papel mugriento sobre las paredes contribuía a la imagen de decadente refinamiento. La Sra. Swan daba la misma impresión, moviéndose con la gracia cansada y la cohibición de alguien que una vez había estado acostumbrado a mejor vida.

- ¿Dónde está Padre?.- Preguntó bella, permaneciendo de pie en el centro de la sala, que era apenas más grande que un armario.

- Visitando a tu tío, en la ciudad.

Los tres de pie en el centro de la habitación, mientras un silencio torpe espesaba el aire.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Isabella?.- preguntó su madre finalmente.

- Te he echado de menos, yo— Lottie hizo una pausa ante el decidido vacío que vio en la cara de su madre. Edward sintió la lucha de su esposa entre el orgullo obstinado y el remordimiento mientas seguía con cuidado.- Quería decirte que siento lo que hice.

- Desearía poder creer eso.- contestó la Sra. Swan resueltamente.- Sin embargo, no lo creo. No te arrepientes de abandonar tus responsabilidades, tampoco lamentas colocar tus propias necesidades por encima de las de otros.

Edward descubrió que no le era fácil para escuchar a alguien criticando a su esposa — incluso si esa persona resultaba ser su propia madre. Por el bien de bella, sin embargo, se concentró en mantener la boca cerrada. Agarrando sus manos detrás de su espalda, se centró en el diseño borroso de la alfombra antigua.

- Lamento causarte tanto dolor y preocupación, mama.- dijo bella.- Siento también los dos años de silencio que han pasado entre nosotros.

Finalmente La Sra. swan mostró algún signo de emoción, su voz afilada con la cólera.

- Fue culpa tuya — no nuestra.

- Por supuesto.- reconoció humildemente su hija.- No me atrevo a pedirte que me perdones, pero —

- Lo hecho, hecho está.-interrumpió Edward, incapaz de tolerar el tono sumiso de bella. Que le condenaran si permanecía de pie mientras ella se ponía de rodillas arrepentida. Colocó cuidadosamente una mano en la cintura del corsé de bella en un gesto posesivo. Su mirada fría y segura atrapó a la Sra. swan.- No se gana nada hablando del pasado. Hemos venido para hablar del futuro.

- Usted no tiene ninguna participación en nuestro futuro, Sr. cullen.- Los ojos azules de la mujer estaban helados de desprecio.- Le culpo totalmente por nuestra situación tanto como a mi hija. Nunca habría hablado con usted ni contestado sus preguntas si hubiera sabido que su propósito final era quedársela para usted.

- Ese no era mi plan.- Edward dejó que sus dedos acomodarse en la curva de la cintura de bella, recordando la suavidad deliciosa bajo el cerrado corsé.- No tenía idea de que querría casarme con bella hasta que la conocí. Pero era obvio entonces como lo es ahora que bella estará mejor atendida casándose conmigo que con james.

- Esta muy confundido.- espetó la Sra. Swan enojada.- ¡Sinvergüenza arrogante! ¿Cómo se atreve a compararse a un par del reino?.

El sentimiento de bella se fortalecieron a su lado, Edward la apretó sutilmente en un mensaje silencioso para que no corrigiera a su madre en ese asunto. Que le condenaran si usara su propio título para compararse de cualquier modo con james.

- Lord james es un hombre de gran riqueza y refinamiento.- siguió la Sra. swan.- Él es sumamente educado y honorable y de gran consideración. Y si no fuera por el egoísmo de mi hija y su interferencia, Isabella ahora sería su esposa.

- Usted ha omitido algunos puntos.- dijo Nick.- Incluyendo el hecho de que james es treinta años más mayor que bella y resulta que esta tan loco como la perforadora de un zapatero.

El color de la cara de la Sra. Swan se condensó en dos manchas brillantes sobre sus altos pómulos.

- ¡No esta loco!

Por el bien de bella, Edward luchó por controlar su furia repentina. Se la imaginó como una niña pequeña, indefensa, siendo encerrada sola en una habitación con un depredador como james. Y esta mujer lo había permitido. Se hizo silenciosamente la promesa de que bella nunca jamás estaría sin protección. Le dedicó una dura mirada a la Sra. Howard.

- ¿No vio nada malo en las atenciones obsesivas de james hacia una muchacha de ocho años?.- preguntó suavemente.

- A la nobleza se le permiten sus debilidades, . Su sangre superior contiene algunas excentricidades. Pero desde luego, usted no sabría nada sobre eso.

- Podría sorprenderse.- dijo Edward sardónicamente.- A pesar de todo, Lord james es apenas un modelo para el comportamiento racional. Los dispositivos sociales de los que una vez disfrutó se han marchitado debido a sus supuestas debilidades. Se ha retirado de la sociedad y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en su mansión, ocultándose de la luz del sol. Su vida se centra alrededor del intento de moldear a una muchacha vulnerable en su versión de la mujer ideal — a la que no se le permite siquiera respirar sin su permiso. ¿Antes de que culpe a bella por huir de eso, conteste esta pregunta con honestidad —¿Querría casarse con semejante hombre?.

La Sra. Howard se evitó tener que contestar por la llegada repentina de Bree la hermana menor de bella, una bonita muchacha de dieciséis años con una cara mofletuda y ojos azules con densas pestañas. Su pelo era mucho más oscuro que el de bella, marrón claro en vez de rubio, y su figura estaba mucho más generosamente dotada. Deteniéndose sin aliento en la entrada, Bree contempló a su hermana pródiga con un grito de entusiasmo.

- ¡Bella!.- se precipitó y agarró a su hermana mayor en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Oh, bella, has vuelto! Te eché de menos cada día, y pensaba en ti, y temía por ti—

-Bree, te he echado de menos incluso más- dijo bella con una risa ahogada.- No me atreví a escribirte, pero ah, como quise hacerlo. Uno podría empapelar las paredes con las cartas que deseó enviar—

-Bree.- interrumpió su madre.- Vuelve a tu cuarto.

O no la oyó o no la hizo caso, mientras Bree retrocedía para mirar a bella.

- ¡Que guapa estas!.- exclamó ella.- Sabía que lo estarías. Sabía que … - Su voz se calmó cuando capto una vista de Edward de pie cerca.- ¿Realmente te casaste con él?.- susurró con placer escandalizado que hizo sonreír a Edward.

Edward le echó un vistazo con una expresión curiosa. Edward se preguntó si ella tenía aversión a reconocerlo como su marido. No parecía disgustada, pero tampoco parecía muy entusiasta.

- ,- dijo bella.- ¿creo que has conocido a mi hermana?.

- Señorita Bree.- murmuró con una leve inclinación.- Un placer verla otra vez.

La muchacha enrojeció e hizo una reverencia, y miró hacia atrás a bella.- ¿Vivirás en Londres?.- preguntó.- ¿Me llevaras allí de visita? Tanto tiempo yo—

-Bree.- dijo la Sra. Swan significativamente.- Vete a tu cuarto ahora. Es más que suficiente de tonterías

- Sí, Mama.- La muchacha lanzó sus brazos alrededor de bella para un último abrazo. Susurró algo en el oído de su hermana mayor, una pregunta que bella contestó con un murmullo consolador y un asentimiento. Adivinando que había sido otra petición para ser invitada a una visita, Nick reprimió una sonrisa. Parecía que bella no era la única hija voluntariosa en la Familia swan.

Con un vistazo tímido a Edward, Bree abandonó la habitación y dio un suspiro mientras se alejaba de la sala.

Animada por el obvio placer de su hermana al verla otra vez, bella lanzó a la Sra. Swan un ojeada de suplica.

- Mamá, hay tantas cosas que debo decirte—

- Me temo que no haya ninguna razón para una remota discusión.- dijo su madre con frágil dignidad.- Has hecho tu elección, y también tu padre y yo. Nuestra conexión con Lord james esta demasiado afianzada para romperse. Cumpliremos nuestras obligaciones con él, Isabella— Incluso si no estas dispuesta.

bella la miró con confusión.

- ¿Cómo logras eso, Mama?.

- Eso ya no te concierne.

- Pero no veo — bella comenzó, y Edward interrumpió, su mirada se cerró en la Sra. swan. Durante años había negociado satisfactoriamente con criminales endurecidos, había trabajado demasiado con magistrados, culpables, inocentes, y todos los del medio. Que le condenaran si no pudiera llegar a algún tipo del compromiso con su propia suegra.

- Sra. swan, entiendo que no soy su primera opción como marido para bella.- le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica y encantadora que le funcionaba bien con la mayor parte de las mujeres.- El diablo sabe que no sería de la preferencia de todos. Pero como están las cosas, me mostraré un benefactor mucho más generoso que james.- echó un vistazo deliberadamente a su ruinoso entorno y devolvió su mirada a la suya.- No hay ninguna razón por la que no debería hacer mejoras en la casa y restaurarla a su satisfacción. También pagaré por la educación de los niños y procuraré que Bree tenga una salida apropiada. Si quiere, usted puede viajar al extranjero y pasar los meses de verano en la costa. Dígame todo lo que quiere y lo tendrá.

La expresión de la mujer era francamente incrédula.

- ¿Y por qué haría usted todo lo eso?.

- Para el placer de mi esposa.- contestó sin la vacilación.

Bella se volvió hacia él con una mirada con los ojos redondos maravillada. Con aire despreocupado tocó el cuello de su corpiño, pensando que era un pequeño precio a pagar por lo que ella le daba.

Lamentablemente el gesto íntimo pareció endurecer a la Sra. Swan contra él.

- No queremos nada de usted, Sr. cullen.

- Entiendo que esta en deuda con james.- persistió Edward, sintiendo que no había ningún modo de dirigir la cuestión más que con franqueza.- Me ocuparé de eso. Ya me he ofrecido a reembolsarlo por los años de Edward en la escuela, y asumiré sus otras obligaciones financieras también.

- Usted no puede permitirse a mantener semejantes promesas.- dijo la .- E incluso si pudiera, la respuesta aún sería no. Le ofrezco que se marche, Sr. Cullen porque no hablaré más del asunto.

Edward le dio una mirada inquisitiva, descubriendo desesperación…inquietud…culpabilidad. Todo su instinto le advertía que ocultaba algo.

- Le visitaré otra vez,- dijo con cuidado.- cuando el Sr. swan esté en casa.

- Su respuesta no será diferente de la mía.

Edward no indicó que había oído el rechazo.

- Buen día, Sra. swan. Nos vamos con Dios con todo deseo para su salud y su felicidad.

Los dedos de bella se apretaron fuerte por la manga de abrigo de Edward mientras luchaba para dominar sus emociones.

- Adiós, mama.- dijo con voz ronca y salió con él.

Edward la entregó con cuidado en el carruaje y echó un vistazo atrás al cuadro de jardín vacío. Todas las ventanas de la casa estaban libres, excepto una en la primera planta, donde la cara redonda de Bree apareció. Ella agitó desesperadamente la mano y descansó su barbilla sobre sus manos cuando la puerta del carruaje se cerró.

El vehículo arrancó con una sacudida antes de que los caballos se adaptaran a su ritmo. Bella apoyó su cabeza contra la tapicería aterciopelada, sus ojos cerrados, su boca temblando. El brillo de las lágrimas no derramadas apareció bajo sus abundantes pestañas doradas.

- Tontamente había esperado una recepción más cálida.- dijo, intentando un tono irónico y fallando completamente cuando medio sollozo escapó de su garganta.

Edward se sentó allí desconcertado y terriblemente impotente, su cuerpo tensándose por todas partes. La vista de su esposa llorando le llenaba de alarma. Para su alivio, ella se las arregló para conseguir el control sobre sus emociones, y apretó los talones de sus manos enguantadas en sus ojos.

- Ellos no podían permitirse rechazar mi oferta,- dijo Edward,- a no ser que todavía estén recibiendo dinero de james.

Bella sacudió su cabeza confundida.

- Pero no tiene sentido que siguiera apoyando a mi familia ahora que me he casado contigo.

- ¿Tienen alguna otra fuente de ingresos?.

- No puedo pensar ninguna. Quizás mi tío puede darles un poco. No lo suficiente para mantenerlos indefinidamente, pese a todo.

- Hmmm.- considerando varias posibilidades, Edward se inclinó atrás en la esquina de su asiento, su mirada se fijó en el paisaje que empujaba por delante de la ventana.

- ¿ Edward …realmente le dijiste a Lord james que le reembolsarías mi matrícula de la escuela durante todos esos años?.

- Sí.

Extrañamente, bella no preguntó por qué, sólo se ocupó arreglando sus faldas y tirando de sus mangas para cubrir sus muñecas. Quitándose sus guantes, los dobló y los puso a su lado sobre el asiento del carruaje. Edward la miró a través de los ojos entreabiertos. Cuando ella no pudo encontrar nada más que ajustar o enderezar, sintió valor suficiente para mirarlo.

- ¿Ahora qué?.-preguntó, como si se preparase para una nueva ronda de dificultades.

Edward consideró la pregunta, sintiendo un tirón en el centro de su pecho cuando vio la resolución en su expresión. Ella había aguantado los pocos días pasados con una ecuanimidad que era extraordinaria para una muchacha de su edad. Sin duda cualquier otra joven ya habría quedado reducida a a un montón de sollozos. Deseaba eliminar la mirada cansada de sus ojos y por una vez verla despreocupada y relajada.

- Bien, ,- dijo, moviéndose al espacio al lado de ella.- durante los próximos dos días, propongo que nos divirtamos.

- Diversión.- repitió, como si la palabra le fuera desconocida.- Perdóname, pero mi capacidad para el placer está más bien disminuida actualmente.

Edward sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el contorno de su muslo.

- Estas en la ciudad más apasionante del mundo,- murmuró,- en la compañía de un marido viril y joven y sus ganancias mal adquiridas.- besó su oreja, haciéndola temblar.- Créeme, bella, hay mucha diversión que obtener.

Bella no habría pensado que algo podría sacudirla de su desaliento después de la fría acogida de su madre. Sin embargo, Edward la entretuvo tan a fondo durante los pocos días siguientes que encontró difícil pensar en nada más que en él.

Esa noche Edward la llevó a una taberna teatral donde la música y los actos cómicos estaban organizados para atraer a los clientes. Localizado en Covent Garden, El Vestris—llamado por el una vez popular bailarín italiano de ópera—era un campo de encuentro para la gente del teatro, aristócratas miserables, y toda clase de vistosos personajes. El lugar estaba sucio y apestaba a vino y humo, el suelo tan pegajoso que bella estaba en el peligro de salirse directamente fuera de sus zapatos. Ella cruzó el umbral a regañadientes, porque las jóvenes de calidad nunca eran vistas en semejantes sitios a no ser en la compañía de sus maridos—e incluso entonces era sumamente cuestionable. Edward inmediatamente fue aclamado por los ocupantes de la taberna, muchos de ellos parecían ser completos rufianes. Después de un breve intervalo de palmadas en la espalda e intercambio de insultos amistosos, Edward llevó a bella a una mesa. Se les sirvió una cena con bistec y patatas, una botella de oporto, y dos tazas de algo llamado "heavy wet".

Aunque bella nunca había comido en público antes y se había sentido de manera absurdamente cohibida, con el mejor de los ánimos atacó el bistec que fácilmente podría haber servido para una familia de cuatro.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó, con cautela tomando su taza y mirando detenidamente en las marrones profundidades espumosas.

- Cerveza.- Contestó Edward, descansando su brazo detrás de su silla.- Prueba un poco.

Obedientemente tomó un sorbo de la bebida espesa con sabor a grano, y su cara entera se arrugó con aversión. Riendo por su expresión, Edward dijo a una camarera cercana que le trajese un poco de ponche de ginebra. Más clientes alardeaban en el edificio, las tazas se hacían sonar pesadamente sobre las abolladas mesas de madera, y las camareras se movían afanosamente entre la muchedumbre con grandes jarras.

En la parte delantera de la taberna, una divertida cancioncilla musical era cantada por una mujer delgada que usaba ropa de la hombre y corpulento caballero con un abundante bigote que estaba vestido como una campesina, con un enorme pecho falso que se balanceaba de un lado al otro cuando se movía. Cuando "el chaval" persiguió "a la campesina" alrededor de la taberna, cantando una conmovedora canción de amor que elogiaba su belleza, el lugar estalló en un bramido de risa. La absoluta estupidez de la actuación era imposible de resistir. Puesta contra el costado de su marido, con una taza de ponche de ginebra astringente en sus manos, bella trataba sin éxito de sofocar un ataque de risas tontas.

Más actuaciones siguieron…canciones verdes y bailes, divertidas poesías, incluso una demostración de acrobacias y juegos malabares. Se hizo tarde, las esquinas de la taberna se oscurecieron, y en la atmósfera relajada, más de unas pocas parejas comenzaron a complacerse con algunas caricias indiscretas y besos. Bella sabía que debería haber estado impresionada, pero el ponche de ginebra la había puesto soñolienta y aturdida. Descubrió que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Nick, sus piernas metidas entre las suyas, y la única razón por la que era capaz de sentarse derecha era el hecho de que sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella.

- Oh, querido.- dijo ella, mirando fijamente su taza casi vacía.- ¿Bebí todo eso?.

Edward tomó la taza de ella y la puso sobre la mesa.

- Me temo que si.

- Sólo tu podrías deshacer mis años de educación en Maidstone en una tarde.- dijo, haciéndole sonreír abiertamente.

Su mirada bajó hasta su boca, y trazo el borde de su mandíbula con la yema de su dedo.

- ¿Estas completamente pervertida ahora? ¿No? Entonces vamos a casa, y terminaré el trabajo.

Sintiéndose insegura y muy caliente, Bella se rió tontamente mientras él la guiaba por la taberna.

- El suelo esta lleno de baches.- le dijo, apoyando con fuerza contra su costado.

- No es el suelo, cariño, son tus pies.

Considerando esto, Bella echó un vistazo desde su cara divertida a sus propios pies.

- Realmente se sienten como si los hubieran colocado en las piernas equivocadas.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos azules brillando por la risa.

- No tienes tolerancia por la ginebra, ¿verdad? aquí, déjame llevarte.

- No, no deseo ser un espectáculo.- protestó cuando la levantó contra su pecho y la llevó a la calle. Parando la vista en ellos, un lacayo que esperaba se apresuró al final de la calle, donde su carruaje esperaba en una fila larga.

- Serás más que un espectáculo si te caes de cara.- Replico Edward.

- No estoy tan lejos de eso.- protestó Bella. Sin embargo, sus brazos eran tan sólidos y su hombro tan acogedor que se acurrucó contra él con un suspiro. El olor ligeramente almizclado de su piel mezclado con el fresco olor a almidón de su corbata, una mezcla tan atrayente que se acercó más poco a poco para inhalar profundamente.

Edward se paró junto a la calle. Su cabeza giró, su mejilla afeitada acariciando la suya y haciendo que su piel se estremeciera.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?.

- Tu olor… - dijo ella distraídamente.- Es maravilloso. Lo noté la primera vez que nos encontramos, cuando casi me hiciste caer del muro.

Una risa se avivó en su garganta.

- Te salvé de la caída, quieres decir.

Cautivado por la textura picante de su piel, Bella presionó sus labios bajo su mandíbula. Lo sintió tragar con fuerza, el movimiento ondulando contra su boca. Era la primera vez que se le había insinuado, y el pequeño gesto fue sorprendentemente eficaz. Parado allí de pie sujetándola con fuerza, su de pecho subía y bajaba con su cada vez más fatigosa respiración. Cautivada por la idea de que podía excitarle tan fácilmente, Bella tiró del nudo se su corbata y le beso el costado de su cuello.

- No, Bella.

Ella acarició con la punta de su uña sobre la piel áspera por el pelo, arañando con delicadeza.

- Bella … - intentó otra vez. Lo que fuera que había tenido la intención de decir fue olvidado cuando ella besó su oreja y tomó el lóbulo entre sus dientes en un suave mordisco.

El carruaje paró delante de ellos, y el lacayo se ocupó de ajustar el escalón de quita y pon. Formando sus rasgos en una máscara vacía, Edward metió a Bella dentro del carruaje y subió después de ella.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la arrastró hasta su regazo y tiró violentamente de la parte delantera de su vestido. Ella extendió la mano para jugar con su pelo, enredando sus dedos en los espesos mechones negros. Desatando la parte superior de su corsé, movió suavemente un pecho hacia fuera y cerró su boca sobre el suave pezón. La provocativa succión hizo que se arqueara contra él con un gemido de placer. Sus manos investigaron desesperadamente bajo sus faldas, deslizando las ultimas masas de paño y lino para encontrar la húmeda abertura de sus calzones. Su mano era demasiado grande para deslizarse dentro de la ropa interior, y la rasgó con una facilidad que la hizo jadear. Su muslos se abrieron en impotente bienvenida , y su visión se veló cuando un dedo largo se movió con cuidado dentro de ella. Acunándola en su regazo, con su mano moviéndose con cuidado entre sus piernas, sintió sus que músculos interiores comenzaban a apretarse rítmicamente.

Un gemido escapo de él, y arrastró sus caderas sobre las suyas, manipulando violentamente la parte delantera de su pantalón.

- Estas tan mojada… no puedo esperar, Bella, déjame…siéntate en mi regazo, y pon su piernas…oh, Dios, sí, justo ahí...

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él por propia voluntad, aspirando su aliento mientras la penetraba, sus manos impulsando sus caderas hacia abajo hasta que se hubo enterrado hasta la empuñadura. Él esta deliciosamente duro y grueso dentro de ella, manteniéndose inmóvil mientras el movimiento del carruaje empujaba sus cuerpos unidos. A escondidas Bella frotaba el dolorido punto de su sexo contra él, sintiendo las olas de calor que se elevaban del lugar por donde estaban unidos. Una de sus manos pasó delicadamente sobre la parte alta de su espalda.

Bella jadeó cuando una sacudida vigorosa de las ruedas del carruaje le impulsó más hondo dentro de ella.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.- logró decir ella contra su garganta.- La taberna esta muy cerca de la casa.

Edward respondió con un gemido torturado.

- La próxima vez haré que el conductor nos lleve por todo Londres…dos veces.- Él deslizó su pulgar hasta la cima de su sexo mojado y le dio golpecitos suaves y rápidos, incrementando su placer rápidamente hasta que ella se acurrucó contra él con un sollozo, abrumada por la explosiva sensación. Enganchando sus caderas hacia arriba con desesperados empujes, gruñó y enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello, su pasión alcanzado una culminación cegadora.

Ambos respiraron en largos jadeos, mientras su carne desnuda estaba encerrada junta bajo las capas de ropa desaliñada.

- Nunca es suficiente.- dijo Edward bruscamente, su mano ahuecada sobre sus suaves nalgas, sosteniéndola firmemente contra él.- Se siente demasiado bien para parar.

Bella entendió lo que intentaba expresar. La necesidad inextinguible entre ellos era más que mera ansia física. Encontró una satisfacción en estar juntos que estaba mucho más allá de la conexión de sus cuerpos. Hasta ese momento, sin embargo, no había sabido que él lo sentía también…y se preguntó si él tenía tanto miedo de reconocer el sentimiento como ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí les dejo es siguiente capitulo perdón por el retrazo nos leemos pronto.**

Capitulo 11

Londres era tan infinitamente diferente de la serenidad de Hampshire que Bella apenas podría creer que estaba en el mismo país. Era un mundo de alta moda y diversiones infinitas, con una yuxtaposición aguda de pobreza y riqueza, y callejones recorridos por la delincuencia metidos detrás de las calles de los prósperos mercados y tiendas. Había una zona pasado Temple Bar llamada la Ciudad, y el west side, mencionado como "el pueblo", y una abundancia de jardines, paseos, salas de conciertos, y tiendas que ofrecían lujos que nunca podía haberse imaginado.

Cuando la segunda semana de su matrimonio comenzó, Edward pareció encontrar divertido complacer a Bella como si fuera una niña que estuviera empeñado en consentir. La llevó a una confitería en Berkeley Square y la compró un helado hecho de puré de castañas mezcladas generosamente con cerezas en almíbar. Después siguieron hasta Bow Street, donde la compró una selección de polvos franceses y aguas perfumadas, y una docena de pares de medias de seda bordadas. Bella trató de impedirle gastar el valor de una fortuna en guantes blancos y pañuelos de la pañería, y se opuso fuertemente a un par de zapatos de seda rosa con borlas de oro que habrían costado la matrícula de un mes entero en Maidstone. Sin embargo, Edward no hizo caso de sus protestas mientras seguía comprando independientemente todo lo que le atraía. Su parada final fue en una tienda de té, donde ordenó media docena de tés exóticos en hermosos tarros, llevando nombres intrigantes como "la pólvora", "congou", o "souchong".

Imaginando la montaña de paquetes que serían entregados más tarde ese día en la casa de Betterton, Bella le rogó que desistiera.

- No necesito nada más.- dijo con firmeza.- y me niego a poner los pies en otra tienda. No hay razón para semejante falta de moderación.

- Sí, la hay.- contestó edward, escoltándola hasta su carruaje que esperaba, se amontonó en lo alto paquetes y cajas.

- ¿Oh? ¿ Cual es?-

Él respondió con una sonrisa exasperante. Seguramente no pensaba que estaba comprando sus favores sexuales, porque ella se había más que resignado en aquel respecto. ¿Quizás simplemente quería que se sintiera obligada hacia él? ¿Pero por qué?

La vida con Edward cullen resultaba ser bastante curiosa, consistiendo en los momentos de ardiente cercanía salpicados por pequeños recuerdos de que eran todavía completos extraños en la mayor parte de aspectos. No entendía por qué Edward abandonaba su cama cada noche después de hacer el amor con ella, sin permitirse nunca dejarse llevar para dormir a su lado. Después de que todo lo demás que habían compartido, eso parecía bastante inofensivo. Pero rechazaba sus torpes invitaciones a quedarse, declarando que prefería dormir solo, y que ambos estarían más cómodos así.

Bella rápidamente descubrió que ciertos temas hacían estallar el carácter de Edward como una llama tenia la capacidad con la pólvora. Aprendió a no hacerle nunca preguntas sobre cualquier parte de su niñez, y que cualquier referencia a los días anteriores a que tomara el nombre de Edgard cullen le valdrían su ira seguro. Cuando se enfadaba, no gritaba o lanzaba cosas, pero en cambio estaba fríamente tranquilo y abandonaba la casa, y no volvía hasta mucho después de que ella se había acostado. Aprendió también que Edward nunca se permitía ser vulnerable en cualquier forma. Él prefería seguir en completo control de si mismo y su entorno. Creía poco masculino para cualquiera no ser capaz de soportar el alcohol — tenía todavía que verlo beber hasta el exceso. Incluso el sueño parecía ser un lujo de los que no gustaba complacerse demasiado a menudo, como si no pudiera permitirse relajarse en un sueño indefenso. De hecho, según Alice, Edward jamás se había permitido que las heridas físicas le entorpecieran— tercamente rechazaba ceder al dolor o la debilidad.

-¿Por qué?.- había preguntado Bella a Alice con autentica confusión, mientras iban a las pruebas de los vestidos y esperaban que sacaran los trajes.- ¿Que es lo que teme que no puede permitirse estar indefenso por un momento?.

Durante un momento, la hermana mayor de Edward la había mirado con deseo obvio de contestar. Sus ojos azul profundo estaban llenos de tristeza.

- Espero que algún día confíe en ti.- dijo suavemente.- Es una gran carga para llevar solo. Estoy segura que teme tu reacción, una vez que te lo haya contado.

- ¿Contado qué?.- Persistió Bella, pero para su frustración, Alice no contestaría.

Algún terrible gran secreto. Bella no podía comprender cual podría ser. Sólo podría suponer que había matado a alguien, quizás estando furioso— que era la peor cosa en la que podría pensar. Ella sabía que había cometido crímenes en su pasado, que había hecho cosas que probablemente la horrorizarían. Era tan cauteloso y sereno que parecía que nunca llegaría a conocerlo totalmente.

De otros modos, sin embargo, Edward era un marido inesperadamente sensible y generoso. La engatusaba para que le contara todas las reglas que habían sido sembradas en ella en la escuela, y luego se puso a a hacer que rompiera cada una de ellas. Había noches cuando lanzaba un delicado asalto sobre su modestia, desnudándola a la luz de la lámpara y haciendo que observara mientras la besaba de la cabeza a los pies…y otras cuando le hacía el amor de maneras exóticas que la avergonzaban y excitaban más allá de lo soportable. Podía excitarla con una única mirada, una breve caricia, una palabra suave susurrada en su oído. A Bella le parecía que días enteros pasaban en una neblina de deseo sexual, su conciencia de que estaba a punto de estallar debajo de todo lo que hacía.

Después de que las cajas de libros que ella había ordenado llegaron, leía a Edward por las tardes, mientras se sentaba en la cama y él holgazaneaba a su lado. A veces mientras la escuchaba, Edward tiraba sus piernas hasta su regazo y masajeaba sus pies, pasando sus pulgares a lo largo de su empeine y jugando con cuidado con los dedos del pie. Cuando Bella hacía una pausa en su lectura, siempre encontraba su mirada firmemente cerrada sobre ella. Nunca parecía cansarse de mirarla…como si tratara de destapar algún misterio que estuviese oculto en sus ojos.

Una tarde la enseñó a jugar a las cartas, reclamando derechos sexuales como multas cada vez que perdía. Terminaron sobre el suelo alfombrado en un enredo de miembros y ropa, mientras bella jadeando le acusaba de hacer trampas. Solamente sonrió abiertamente en respuesta, metiendo su cabeza bajo sus faldas hasta que la cuestión fue completamente olvidada.

Edward era un compañero apasionante — un fascinante cuentista, un bailarín magnífico, un amante experto. Era juguetón, pero nada infantil, nunca perdiéndolo totalmente la mirada experimentada que proclamaba que había visto y hecho lo suficiente para durar varias vidas. Escoltaba a Bella por Londres con una energía que de lejos eclipsaba la suya propia, pareciendo conocer y ser conocido prácticamente por todos. Más de una vez, en un baile por suscripción, o una fiesta privada, o incluso andando por el parque, Bella no podía evitar ser consciente de la atención que atraía. Edward era considerado como un héroe o un diablo, dependiendo de la opinión de uno, y a pesar de todo todos querían ser vistos con él. Innumerables hombres venían para estrechar su mano, y buscar sus opiniones sobre varios asuntos. Las mujeres, por otra parte, temblaban y se reían tontamente y coqueteaban descaradamente con él, incluso en presencia de Bella. Bella veía tales insinuaciones contrariadamente sorprendida, comprendiendo que se parecía mucho a una esposa celosa.

Ante la invitación de algunos amigos, Edward y Bella asistieron a una obra en Drury Lane que ponía en escena batallas navales usando maquinaria complicada y claras demostraciones de resultado emocionante. Los actores vestidos como marineros se lanzaban de los costados "del barco" en perfecta conjunción con las explosiones de fuego de cañón, sus camisas enrojecieron con la pintura roja para parecer sangre. Los resultados eran tan realistas que bella aplaudió con las manos en alto y ocultó su cara contra el pecho de Edward, desatendiendo sus risueños esfuerzos para hacer que observara la acción.

Quizás fue la violencia de la demostración, o los efectos secundarios del vino que había bebido con la cena, pero Bella se sentía inquieta cuando abandonaron sus asientos de palco durante el primer intermedio. Los aficionados al teatro se mezclaban en el vestíbulo de abajo, tomando refrescos y charlando con excitación sobre las gráficas batallas teatrales que acababan de ver. Cuando la atmósfera en el espacio atestado se hizo sofocarse, Edward dejó a bella en la compañía de amigos mientras iba a traerla un vaso de limonada. Bella forzó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras oía a medias la conversación a su alrededor, esperando que volviera pronto. Que rápidamente se había acostumbrado a la tranquilizadora presencia de Edward junto a ella, pensó.

Era irónico. Después de que tantos años de habérsele dicho que pertenecía a Lord james, nunca había sido capaz de aceptarlo. Y ya se sentía completamente normal pertenecer a un verdadero extraño. Recordó la advertencia de Lord Westcliff sobre Edgard cullen. No se debe confiar en él, había dicho Westcliff. Pero el conde se había equivocado. Independientemente del misterioso pasado de Edward, había sido dulce y considerado con ella, y más que digno de su confianza.

Mientras Bella echaba un vistazo alrededor de la reunión, esperando captar una vista de él, le llamó la atención una figura que estaba a varias yardas de distancia de ella.

James, pensó, mientras una ducha de agujas heladas parecía caer sobre ella. Cada músculo inmovilizado…estaba congelada con el mismo miedo que había sentido durante dos años de persecución. Su cara estaba parcialmente apartada de su mirada horrorizada, pero veía su pelo gris acero, la inclinación arrogante de su cabeza, las cuchilladas negras de sus cejas. Y luego se dio vuelta en su dirección, como si sintiera su presencia en el atestado vestíbulo.

Inmediatamente su terror silencioso se volvió confusión…no, no era James, sólo un hombre que se parecía a él. El caballero asintió y le sonrió, como a veces hacían los extraños cuando sus miradas resultaban encontrarse. Él se volvió a sus compañeros, mientras Bella bajó la mirada hasta sus manos apretadas en sus guantes rosa pálido e intentó calmar la paliza de su corazón. Los efectos secundarios del choque la golpeaban…un amago de náusea, empapada de sudor frío, un temblor que se negaba a disminuir. _Que ridícula eres_, se dijo, indignada por el hecho de que el mero vistazo de un hombre que se parecía a James podría haber obtenido semejante reacción exagerada.

- .- llegaba una voz cercana. Era la Sra. Howsham, una mujer agradable y de voz dulce a quien Bella había conocido sólo recientemente.- ¿Se siente enferma, querida? Parece bastante pachucha.

Examinó la cara de la Sra. Howsham.

- Más bien hace un calor agobiante aquí.- susurró.- Y pienso que me he atado los cordones demasiado fuertes esta tarde.

-Ah, sí,- dijo la mujer en un entendimiento sardónico, familiarizada con las quejas que las cuerdas del corsé a menudo inducían.- Los peligros de la moda que debemos sufrir…

Para el alivio de bella, Edward apareció a su lado, un vaso de limonada en la mano. Al instante percibiendo que algo estaba mal, deslizó un brazo de apoyo detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué es?.- preguntó, mirando atentamente su cara pálida.

La Sra. Howsham se llevó a si misma a contestar.

- El cordón apretado, Sr. cullen…le sugiero que la lleve a algún sitio un poco más apartado que esto. Un soplo de aire fresco a menudo ayuda.

Manteniendo su brazo alrededor de Bella, Edward la guió por el pasillo. El aire de la noche hizo Que Bella temblara cuando sus ropas empapadas en sudor se humedecieron. Con cuidado la Edward llevó al abrigo de una enorme columna que bloqueaba la luz y el ruido que venía de dentro del edificio.

- No fue nada,- le dijo Bella con vergüenza.- Nada en absoluto. Parezco a un idiota, haciendo un escándalo sin razón.- Aceptando la limonada de él, bebió con avidez, sin parar hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío.

Edward se inclinó para poner el vaso vacío sobre la tierra y se levantó para afrontar a Bella una vez más. Su cara estaba tensa mientras tomaba un pañuelo de su abrigo y limpiaba el sudor que goteaba por sus mejillas y frente.

- Dime que pasó.- dijo silenciosamente.

Bella enrojeció de vergüenza.

- Pensé que vi a Lord james allí. Pero fue sólo un hombre que se le parecía.- suspiró tensamente.- Ahora he demostrado ser una completa cobarde. Lo siento.

- James raras veces sale en público.- murmuró Edward.- No es probable que te lo encontrases en un acontecimiento como este.

- Lo sé.- dijo con arrepentimiento.- Lamentablemente no dejo de pensar en eso.

- No eres una cobarde.- Había preocupación en su ojos azul oscuro…preocupación que cubría alguna emoción más intensa, más misteriosa debajo.

- Reaccioné como una niña que tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo su barbilla, forzándola a encontrar su mirada.

- Es imaginable que te encuentres a james algún día.- dijo suavemente.- Pero estaré contigo cuando o si esto pasa, bella. No tienes que temerlo más. Te mantendré segura.

Ella sintió un apuro de asombro por la sensible gravedad de su expresión.

Gracias.- contestó, tomando una completa bocanada de aire por primera vez desde que habían abandonado el vestíbulo.

Siguió mirando la pálida y húmeda cara, Edward sacudió su cabeza con leve ceño, como si la vista de su angustia fuera dolorosa para él. Pareciendo incapaz de evitarlo, extendió la mano y la apretó contra él, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella mientras trataba de consolarla con su cuerpo. No había nada sexual en el abrazo, pero de algún modo era más íntimo que cualquier cosa que jamás habían hecho juntos. Sus brazos eran fuertes y posesivos, sosteniéndola firme mientras su aliento caía en húmedas y calientes oleadas contra su cuello.

- ¿Te llevo a casa?.- susurró.

Bella asintió despacio, mientras una vida de soledad se transformaba en un sentimiento de inconcebible comodidad. Un hogar…un marido…cosas que nunca se había permitido tener esperanza. Seguramente esta ilusión no podía durar— de algún modo, algún día, sería apartado de ella. Pero hasta que esto pasara, acariciaría cada momento.

- Sí.- dijo, su voz apagada contra su abrigo.- Vámonos a casa.

Emergiendo suavemente de un sueño profundo, bella se dio cuenta de extraños ruidos en la casa. Pensando que quizás los sonidos eran un remanente de un sueño, parpadeó y se incorporó despacio en la cama. Era media noche, y el dormitorio estaba negro como la boca de un lobo. Allí estaba otra vez... un gruñido, una frase confusa…como si alguien estuviera en medio de una discusión. Recordando que Edward de vez en cuando era agitado por pesadillas, bella saltó de la cama. Con cuidado encendió una lámpara, volvió a colocar el cristal, y lo llevó con ella abajo al vestíbulo.

Las sombras huyeron delante de ella cuando se acercó al cuarto de huéspedes donde Edward dormía. Haciendo una pausa ante la puerta cerrada, dio un toque cautelosamente. No hubo respuesta. Después de un momento, oyó un crujido violento dentro. Bella giró la perilla y entró en el dormitorio.

- ¿ Edward?.

Estaba estirado sobre la cama, tendido sobre su estómago con la sabana retorcida sobre sus caderas. Respirando rápidamente, apretó sus puños y refunfuñó incoherentemente, su cara oscura brillando de sudor. Mirándole desconcertante preocupación, bella se preguntaba que monstruos invisibles podían provocar que su largo cuerpo se moviera nerviosamente con lo que era a la vez con rabia contenida, o miedo, o ambos. Puso la lámpara en la masilla de noche y se aproximó a él.

- Edward, despierta. Sólo es un sueño.- Tendiendo una mano hasta él, puso una delicada mano sobre la curva brutal de su hombro.- Edward —

De pronto fue atrapada en una explosión de violencia. Un grito asustado se le escapó cuando fue agarrada y arrojada a mitad de camino a través de la cama. Edward estaba sobre ella en un instante, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella con sus muslos poderosos. Oyendo un gruñido cruel, Bella alzó la vista a la dura y sombría máscara de su cara y vio una enorme mano retroceder en un puño.

- ¡No!.- jadeó, protegiendo su cara con sus brazos.

El golpe nunca llegó. Todo se calmó. Temblando, bella bajó sus brazos y miró hacia arriba para ver el cambio de la cara de Edward, la caída de la máscara de pesadillas, el juicio y la conciencia arrastrándose de vuelta en su expresión. Él bajó su puño y lo miró inexpresivamente. Entonces su mirada cayó a la forma delgada de bella, y la furia y el terror en sus ojos la hizo encogerse.

- Podría haberte matado.- gruñó, sus dientes blancos brillando como los de un animal.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No vuelvas a tocarme mientras duermo, maldita sea!

- Yo no sabía, Yo…¿en el nombre del cielo que soñabas?.

Se alejó de ella con un movimiento ágil y abandonó la cama, jadeando.

- Nada. Nada en absoluto.

- Pensé que necesitabas algo—

- Todo lo que necesito es que te te mantengas lejos de mí, demonios.- dijo bruscamente. Encontrando su ropa desechada sobre una silla, se puso su pantalón a tirones.

Bella sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada. Odiaba que sus palabras tuvieran el poder de hacerla daño. Incluso más que eso, estaba angustiada por él, deseando que no tuviera que soportar semejante tormento solo.

- Sal de aquí.- dijo él, poniéndose su camisa y abrigo, sin molestándose con un chaleco o la corbata.

- ¿Te marchas?.- preguntó Bella.- No hay necesidad. Volveré a la cama, y—

- Sí, me marcho.

- ¿Dónde vas?.

- No lo sé.- No la dedicó una mirada mientas recogía sus medias y zapatos.- Y no preguntes cuando volveré. No se eso tampoco.

- ¿Pero por qué?.- bella dijo un paso vacilante hacia él.- Edward, por favor quédate y cuéntame—

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, sus ojos brillantes con la ferocidad de un animal herido.

- Te dije que te fueras.

Sintiendo la sangre se escurría de su cara, bella asintió y fue hasta la puerta. Haciendo una pausa en el umbral, habló sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Lo siento.

Él no dio ninguna respuesta.

Bella se mordió el interior de sus labios, maldiciéndose a si misma mientras sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Se marchó rápidamente, retirándose a su habitación con los fragmentos de su dignidad.

Edward no volvió en todo el día siguiente. Preocupada y desconcertada, bella trató de encontrar modos de mantenerse ocupada. Sin embargo, ninguna distracción se demostró suficiente para evitarla la preocupación. Dio un largo paseo seguida de un lacayo, se ocupó de la costura, de leer, y de ayudar a la Sra. Trench a hacer velas de sebo.

El ama de llaves y los criados eran silenciosamente respetuosos con bella. Como era de esperar, no se mencionó ni una palabra sobre la noche anterior, aunque todos ellos eran seguramente conscientes de que algún alboroto había ocurrido. Los criados lo sabían todo, pero ninguno de ellos admitiría jamás conocer los detalles íntimos de la vida de su amo.

Preguntándose donde había ido su marido, Bella temía que quizás hubiera hecho algo imprudente. Se consoló que era bastante bueno cuidado de si mismo, pero eso no alivió su angustia. Habían estado tan alterados, y sospechaba que su cólera se había derivado del miedo de que podría haberla hecho daño.

Sin embargo, era su esposa, y merecía algo mejor que ser abandonada sin explicación. El día era despiadadamente largo, y Bella estaba aliviada cuando la tarde finalmente se acercó. Después de comedor de sola, tomó un largo baño, se puso un fresco camisón blanco, y leyó un montón de revistas hasta que finalmente se sintió capaz de dormir. Agotada por el rodeo infinito de sus pensamientos y el aburrimiento de las horas pasadas, se hundió en un sueño profundo.

Mucho antes de la mañana, se despertó de la espesa niebla gruesa del sueño al darse cuenta de que el peso de las mantas había sido retirado de ella. Conmovida, se dio cuenta de una sólida presencia detrás de ella, el colchón bajó ligeramente. Edward, pensó con alivio soñoliento, bostezando mientras se daba la vuelta hacia él. La habitación estaba tan oscura que no podía distinguirlo exactamente. El calor familiar de sus manos presionó su espalda en la cama, una palma grande descansaba con cuidado sobre el centro de su pecho…y entonces llevó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Bella murmuró con sorpresa, despertando totalmente cuando le sintió enlazar algo alrededor de cada muñeca. Antes de que comprendiera que pasaba, los lazos fueron asegurados a la cabecera, estirándola tensamente bajo él. Su respiración se paró por el asombro. Edward se movió sobre ella, agazapándose como un gato, su aliento llegaba en oleadas irregulares. Él tocaba su cuerpo sobre el velo de algodón de su vestido, sus dedos resbalando bajo la curva de su pecho, la hendidura de su cintura, la elevación de su cadera y muslo. Su peso cambió, y su boca buscó su pecho, humedeciendo el vestido, lamiendo la creciente cima de su pezón. Él estaba desnudo, el olor y el calor de la caliente y masculina piel rodeándola.

Aturdida Bella comprendió que quería tomarla así, con sus manos sujetas sobre su cabeza. La idea la hizo tener miedo. No le gustaba estar impedida de ninguna forma. Pero al mismo tiempo entendía lo que deseaba…su impotencia, su absoluta confianza…el conocimiento de que podía hacer cualquier cosa sin restricciones. Hizo rodar su hinchado pezón contra su lengua, excitó la apretada cumbre con largos, lentos lametones, y chupó con fuerza a través del algodón mojado hasta que ella jadeó. Se retorcía en una súplica muda para que le quitara su vestido, pero él sólo se deslizaba más abajo de su cuerpo, sus musculosos brazos tensos a ambos lados de ella.

Curvando su pulgar e índice sobre uno de los lazos que sujetaban sus muñecas, Bella descubrió que Edward había usado sus medias de seda. La ligera tensión en sus brazos pareció intensificar su respuesta a él, la sensación corriendo por ella en cargas eléctricas.

Su boca estaba en su estómago, su aliento quemando a través del delicado vestido. Él mordisqueó su cuerpo, sus caricias lánguidas, mientras el paso de su respiración traicionaba su excitación. Hizo un espacio entre sus muslos, apartándolos con sus manos. Su boca arraigada con cuidado entre sus piernas, contra la tela de algodón. Bella se tensaba con él, sus dedos se abrían y cerraban sin poder evitarlo, sus talones hincándose con fuerza en el colchón. Jugaba con ella sin prisas, luego se elevaba otra vez para encontrar sus pechos, besando y acariciándola a través del ceñido camisón hasta que ella pensó que se volvería loca si él no se lo quitaba. Cada pulgada de su piel estaba caliente e hipersensible, la fina tela parecía rozarla insoportablemente.

- Edward,- dijo ella desesperadamente.- mi camisón, quítamelo, por favor quita…

Él la calló con sus dedos, descansando dos de ellos ligeramente contra sus labios. Cuando se calmó, su pulgar acarició sobre la curva de su mejilla en una caricia de suave susurro. Alcanzando el dobladillo del camisón, tiró de el hacia arriba, y ella sollozó de gratitud. Sus piernas se crisparon cuando fueron expuestas al aire fresco, y sus muñecas tiraron de las ataduras de seda mientras se retorcía para ayudarle. El algodón fue levantado sobre su pecho, enganchándose ligeramente en las erectas puntas de sus pezones.

La mano de Edward se deslizó con cuidado sobre su estómago, yendo hasta la sensible carne del interior de sus muslos. La yema de su dedo pasó a través del pelo rizado, encontrando la hinchada humedad, y acarició suavemente la latente y delicada carne. Sus piernas se abrieron, su cuerpo palpitando con la anticipación. Ella dio un sollozo suplicante cuando su mano la abandonó. La punta de su dedo corazón trazó el borde sensible de su labio superior. Su dedo estaba húmedo con el elixir salado de su propio cuerpo, dejando la fragancia en cualquier parte donde él tocaba. De repente las ventanas de su nariz estuvieron llenas del aroma de su propia excitación, llenando sus pulmones con cada respiración.

Despacio Edward la puso de lado, su mano pasando sobre sus brazos para comprobar su tensión. Su cuerpo colocado detrás del suyo, su boca acariciando su nuca. Bella se estiró hacia atrás, su trasero presionando en su hinchado miembro. Ella quería tocarle, retorcerse alrededor y acariciar el áspero y espeso pelo de su pecho, y luego agarrar el peso duro de su sexo y dejar que el largo cilindro de seda se abriera paso por el círculo de sus dedos. Pero su posición hacía el movimiento imposible, y su única opción era esperar su placer sin poder hacer nada.

Él enganchó un brazo bajo la parte superior de su pierna, levantándola ligeramente, y ella sintió la punta hinchada de su sexo dentro de ella. Entró en ella sólo una pulgada, provocándola, aplazando la completa posesión que ella ansiaba. Bella temblaba violentamente, suplicando con jadeos mudos mientras él besaba su nuca. Con la cabeza de su miembro alojada justo dentro de su entrada, su mano vagó sobre ella…un exquisito tirón en su pezón, una caricia rodeando su ombligo. Gradualmente sus caricias se hicieron más decididas, sus suaves y hábiles dedos hurgaron dentro de la espesura de rizos.

Sudando, gimiendo, Bella se ondulaba contra las dulcemente provocativas yemas de sus dedos. Sentía su miembro deslizándose totalmente dentro de ella, llenándola completamente, y gritó bruscamente, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con temblores de placer.

Edward esperó hasta que se calmara. Comenzó a bombear dentro de ella, sus movimientos firmes y lentos, inundándola con el placer. Ella respiraba en suspiros con la boca abierta, sus muñecas tirando con fuerza de los lazos de seda cuando alcanzo el clímax otra vez con un largo y estremecedor gemido. Entonces él embistió más fuerte, sus ingles encontrando las suyas en deliciosos impactos, su aliento precipitándose a través de sus dientes apretados. La cama se sacudía por sus movimientos. Bella se sentía a la vez vulnerable y fuerte, poseyéndolo tan seguramente como él la poseía, con su corazón latiendo contra su mano, y su carne rodeando la suya. Se tensó dentro de ella, su órgano sacudiéndose y palpitando, sus labios separándose mientras jadeaba contra su cuello.

Durante mucho tiempo ella descansó contra su grande y duro cuerpo, dando un suave gemido cuando él liberó sus muñecas. Él las frotó con cuidado, y luego su mano bajó para ahuecarla en su sexo mojado. Su respiración se hizo más lenta, y ante el pensamiento de que él iba a dejarse llevar para dormir al lado de ella, Bella tembló de deseo. De pronto nada era más deseable en el mundo que hacerle quedarse en su cama durante una noche entera. Pero él se levantó finalmente, inclinándose para besar su pecho, su lengua girando alrededor de la sensible cima.

Cuando Edward abandonó la cama, Bella mordió su labio para impedir pedirle que se quedara, sabiendo que sólo la negaría como siempre. La puerta se cerró, dejándola en soledad. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba saciado y cansado y su carne hormigueaba agradablemente, sentía lágrimas brotando detrás de sus párpados. Sentía pena…no por ella, sino por él. Y anhelaba…la peligrosa necesidad de consolarlo, aunque él amargamente se ofendiera por hacerlo así. Y lo último de todo, una profunda ternura por un hombre que apenas conocía—un hombre que necesitaba ser rescatado mucho más de lo que ella lo fue jamás.

La mañana siguiente llegó un paquete de sir jasper, conteniendo un haz de documentos que llevaban complicados sellos y una invitación a un baile que se celebraría en una semana. Cuando Bella entró en el comedor, vio a Edward sentado solo en la mesa, un plato de desayuno medio terminado delante de él. Su mirada se levantó de la gruesa hoja de pergamino en su mano, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando la vio. Se levantó, mirándola sin parpadear.

Bella sintió que una marea brillante de rojo se extendía sobre su cara. Durante las mañanas después de una noche excepcionalmente apasionada, Edward por lo general le tomaba el pelo, o sonreía cuando hacía alguna observación banal para aliviar su incomodidad. Hoy, sin embargo, su cara estaba tensa y sus ojos eran tristes. Algo había cambiado entre ellos — la soltura de sus antiguas interacciones se había ido.

Torpemente ella hizo gestos con el papel en su mano.

- ¿Esto ha llegado?.

No había ninguna necesidad de clarificar "que" era.

Edward asintió brevemente, su mirada se volvió a la citación.

Esforzándose por mantener un aspecto de normalidad, Bella fue al aparador y se sirvió de los platos cubiertos. Edward le ayudó con la silla al lado de la suya y volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Él contempló los restos de su desayuno con insólita concentración, mientras una criada vino a ponen una taza de té humeante delante de Bella.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que la criada abandonó la habitación.

- Darán un baile el próximo sábado.- dijo Edward con brusquedad, sin mirarla.- ¿Tendrás un vestido apropiado para entonces?.

- Sí. Ya me he probado un vestido de baile, y había sólo unas pocas alteraciones que hacer.

- Bien.

- ¿Estas enfadado?.- preguntó Bella.

Él recogió su cuchillo y lo contempló malhumoradamente, raspando la punta de la lámina contra la almohadilla callosa de su pulgar.

- Comienzo a sentirme extrañamente resignado a la situación. Ahora las noticias se escapan de las oficinas de la Corona y del Lord Canciller. Todo ha sido puesto en movimiento, y no hay nada que alguien pudiera hacer para pararlo ahora. Sir jasper nos presentará en el baile como Lord y lady mansen…y de aquí en adelante, Edward cullen estará muerto.

Bella le miró atentamente, golpeado por su extraño termino.

- Quieres decir que el nombre no será usado más.- dijo ella.- Tú, como Lord mansen, estarás muchísimo más vivo. ¿Comienzo a llamarle Anthony en privado?.

Un ceño tiró de sus rasgos, y dejó el cuchillo.

- No. Seré mansen para el resto del mundo, pero en mi propia casa contestaré al nombre que he escogido.

- Muy bien… Edward.- Bella removió un generoso terrón de azúcar en su té y bebió a sorbos el líquido caliente dulce.

- ¿El nombre te ha servido bien muchos años, verdad? Me atrevo a decir que le has dado mucho más renombre del que el cullen original jamás tendría.

Su libre comentario se ganó una peculiar mirada de él, de algún modo reprochando y suplicando al mismo tiempo. Una comprensión repentina brilló por su mente —el verdadero Edgard cullen, el muchacho que había muerto de cólera a bordo del barco prisión, estaba en el corazón del secreto que atormentaba a su marido. Bella miró distraídamente su té, esforzándose en mantener su tono informal mientras preguntaba,

- ¿Cómo era él?. Aún no me lo has dicho.

- Era un huérfano, cuya madre fue ahorcada por robo. Vivió en las calles la mayor parte de su vida, comenzando como un falso comediante de pudding y finalmente adquiriendo su propia cuadrilla de diez.

- Falso comerciante de Pudding.- repitió Bella perpleja.

- Robando comida para sobrevivir. Esto es lo más bajo de lo bajo, excepto para los mendigos. Pero cullen aprendió rápido, y se hizo un ladrón competente. Finalmente fue cogido robando una casa, y fue condenado al barco prisión.

- Y después os hicisteis amigos.- incitó Bella.

La expresión de Edward se hizo distante cuando los recuerdos mucho tiempo enterrados le recordaron al pasado.

- Era fuerte, astuto…con agudos instintos por vivir demasiado tiempo en las calles. Me contó cosas que tenía que saber para sobrevivir en la prisión…protegiéndome a veces…

- ¿Protegiéndote de qué?.- Susurró Bella.- ¿ Los guardias?.

Edward sacudiéndose de su trance, parpadeando la lejanía de sus ojos. Echó un vistazo a su mano, que agarraba el mango del cuchillo demasiado fuerte. Con cuidado puso el objeto brillante sobre la mesa y retiró su silla.

- Salgo un rato.- dijo, su voz despojada de todo matiz.- Espero que te veré en la cena esta noche.

Respondió con el mismo cuidadoso tono neutral.

- Muy bien. Que tengas un día agradable.

Durante la semana que siguió, los días y noches eran vertiginosas en su contraste. Las horas diurnas de Bella estaban ocupadas con diligencias y pequeños asuntos prácticos. Nunca estaba completamente segura de cuando vería a Edward, ya que él venía e iba a voluntad. En la cena hablaban de reuniones que él había tenido con compañeros de inversión y banqueros, o sus visitas ocasionales a Bow Street, porque sir Grant de vez en cuando consultaba con él asuntos que pertenecían a casos pasados. Durante el día, las interacciones de Bella con Edward eran cordiales, la conversación agradable y aún ligeramente impersonales.

Las noches, sin embargo, eran una historia muy diferente. Edward le hacía el amor con una intensidad casi desesperada. Hacía cosas que la impresionaron, no dejando ninguna parte de su cuerpo intacto en su pasión. De vez en cuando su manera de hacer el amor era urgente y primitiva, mientras otras veces era lánguida y lenta, con ambos poco dispuestos a dejar que terminarse. Estaban también los inesperados momentos de humor, cuando Edward jugaba con ella, la tomaba el pelo, y la engatusaba para intentar posiciones tan poco decorosas que se disolvía en vergonzosas risitas tontas.

No importaba que placer aguardaran las noches, sin embargo, cada día les acercaba más al momento en que sir jasper haría el anuncio que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas. Bella sabía que su marido temía el baile, y que los meses posteriores serían bastante difíciles mientras él trataba de adaptarse a sus nuevas circunstancias. Estaba segura, sin embargo, que podría serle de alguna ayuda. Cuando había entrado en el matrimonio, nunca había sospechado que él podría necesitarla de alguna manera, tampoco había pensado que tendría alguna satisfacción ayudándole. Y todavía, sentía muy parecida a una ayudante…una compañera…y a veces, durante solamente un instante o dos, una esposa.

Cuando la noche del baile finalmente llegó, Bella estaba agradecida de haber aceptado el consejo de la modista de Alice. Alice le había ayudado a escoger los estilos que eran jóvenes, pero elegantes, los colores suaves que la favorecían enormemente. El vestido que Bella había decidido llevar esa noche era un satén azul pálido cubierto con tul blanco, con un atrevido escote que dejaba al descubierto lo alto de sus hombros. Bella estaba en el centro del dormitorio mientras la Sra. Trench y Harriet suspendían el ondeante vestido sobre su cabeza y ayudada a guiar los brazos por las abombadas mangas de satén almidonado. Era un vestido tan hermoso como— no, más hermoso — que ninguno que hubiera visto durante las fiestas en Hampshire. Pensando en el baile al que estaba a punto de asistir, y la reacción de Edward cuando la viera, Bella estaba casi mareada por el entusiasmo.

Su ligero mareo sin duda alentado por el hecho de que su corsé estaba enlazado con insólita estrechez, para permitir a la Sra. Trench cerrar el ajustado vestido. Estremeciéndose en el confinamiento de corsé y lazos, Bella miró en el espejo como las dos mujeres ajustaban el traje de baile. El sobrevestido transparente de tul blanco estaba bordado con ramos de rosas blancas de seda. Los zapatos de satén blancos, largos guantes de cabritilla, y un pañuelo de gasa bordada eran los últimos toques, haciendo a Bella parecer una princesa. El único defecto era su pelo liso como palos, se negaba a aguantar un rizo no importa como estuvieran de caliente las pinzas. Después de varias tentativas infructuosas de crear una masa de rizos sujetos con alfileres, Bella optó por un simple moño trenzado encima de su cabeza, rodeado con mullidas rosas blancas.

Cuando Harriet y la Sra. Trench se apartaron para ver los resultados finales de sus trabajos, Bella rió e dió una vuelta rápida, haciendo girar las faldas azules bajo el flotante tul blanco.

- Se ve muy hermosa, mi lady.- comentó la Sra. Trench con obvio placer. Edward

Haciendo una pausa a mitad del giro, Bella se miró con una sonrisa maravillada. Como no había tenido suficiente valor para hacer ningún tipo de anuncio a los criados sobre la reclamación de su apellido y título, había dejado a Bella que les contara los orígenes nobles de su amo. Después de que su asombro inicial se hubo esfumado, los criados habían parecido más que contentos por el giro de los acontecimientos. Si se convertían en criados de la casa de un par, su propio estado en el mundo sería enormemente realzado.

- Gracias, Sra. Trench.- contestó Bella.- Como siempre, ha sido inestimable esta tarde. No podíamos arreglarnos sin usted, sobre todo en los días por llegar.

- Sí, mi lady.- El ama de llaves llevaba una expresión de franca anticipación. Como habían hablado antes, se tendría que establecer una nueva casa en Worcestershire, con al menos treinta criados para comenzar. La Sra. Trench sería en gran parte responsable de seleccionar y contratar el nuevo personal.

Bella abandonó la habitación, su vestido susurrando y crujiendo cuando se movía. Cuando bajó la magnífica escalera, vio a Edward esperando en el vestíbulo, su cuerpo tan tenso como el de una pantera apunto de atacar. La forma ancha de sus hombros estaba vestida a la perfección en el esquema formal de un abrigo oscuro, chaleco de plateado, y una corbata de seda negra. Con su pelo negro muy bien peinado y su cara brillante por un afeitado reciente, era tan viril como elegante. Su cabeza giró hacia ella, y de pronto sus ojos estrechados por la impaciencia fueron substituidos por una expresión detenida.

Bella sintió un avance de alegría en la mirada de sus ojos. Deliberadamente se tomó su tiempo para alcanzarle.

- ¿Me parezco a una vizcondesa?.- preguntó.

Sus labios peculiarmente irónicos.

- Ninguna vizcondesa que jamás haya visto se parece a ti, Bella.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Es un cumplido?.

- Oh, sí. De hecho… - Edward tomó su mano enguantada y le ayudó a bajar el último escalón. Sostuvo su mirada obsesivamente, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los suyos, y contestó su pregunta ligera con una gravedad que la atontó.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.- dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Del mundo ?.- repitió ella con una risa.

- Cuando digo que eres hermosa, - murmuró él.- me niego a matizar la declaración de cualquier modo. Excepto añadir que la única manera en que podrías estarlo más es si estuvieras desnuda.

Ella se rió por su audacia.

- Me temo que te reconciliaras con el hecho de que voy a permanecer totalmente vestida esta noche.

- Hasta después del baile.- contestó él. Tiró de las yemas de los dedos de su guante izquierdo, aflojándolos uno por uno.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?.- preguntó Bella, de repente sin aliento.

Sus ojos azules burlándose de ella.

- Quitar tu guante.

-¿Con que objetivo?.

- Para admirar tu mano.- sacando completamente el guante de un tirón, lo acomodó sobre la barandilla cercana de la escalera y levantó sus delgados dedos hasta su boca. Bella miró como besaba cada uno por turnos, sus labios calientes sobre su piel. Cuando terminó con un beso suave en el centro de su palma, su brazo entero hormigueaba. Bajando su mano, Edward la contempló pensativamente.

- Le falta algo.-metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, murmuró.- Cierra los ojos.

Bella obedeció con una leve sonrisa. Sintió algo frío y pesado deslizarse sobre su cuarto dedo, encajando perfectamente en la base. Comprendiendo qué era, abrió sus ojos y contuvo el aliento.

El anillo era un enorme zafiro, en forma de cúpula, un azul que casi se acercaba a la profundidad y brillante oscuridad de los ojos de su marido. La gema estaba montada en el oro, con un anillo de diamantes más pequeños que lo rodean. Lo que hacía el zafiro tan extraordinario, sin embargo, era la estrella que bailaba sobre la superficie sedosa de la gema, que parecía deslizarse a través de ella con luz. Asombrada, Bella alzó la vista a la cara oscura de Edward.

- ¿Te gusta?.- preguntó.

Las palabras la eludieron. Apretó sus dedos sobre los suyos, abriendo y cerrando la boca antes de que pudiera lograr hablar.

- Nunca he visto nada tan encantador. No esperaba nada como esto. ¡Oh, qué generoso de tu parte! - Impulsivamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besó su mejilla.

Los brazos de Edward se cerraron alrededor de ella. Sintió su aliento caliente sobre el costado de su cuello, mientras su mano acariciaba cuidadosamente sobre el cordón que cubría su espalda.

- ¿No sabes que te daría todo lo que deseas?.- dijo suavemente.- Todo en absoluto.

Temerosa de permitirle ver su expresión, Bella permaneció cerca contra él, su cara apartada. Él había hablado sin pensar. Eso, o las palabras posiblemente no podían revelar lo que ella pensaba que hacían. Edward se puso rígido, como si comprendiera lo que acababa de decir, y se distanció de ella rápidamente. Arriesgando un mirada hacia él, Bella vio el cuidadoso vacío de su cara, y permaneció callada, dándole el control del momento.

Edward sacudió su cabeza mientras minuciosamente volvió a juntar su autodominio. Cuando su mirada volvió a la suya, sus ojos estaban brillantes con auto burlas.

- ¿Nos marchamos, lady mansen?.

- Sí, Edward.- susurró, y alcanzó el brazo ofrecido.

Sir jasper había convencido a un amigo de primer nivel en la sociedad, el mismo duque de Newcastle, para que celebrara el baile en el cual el Lord mansen perdido hace mucho sería presentado. El duque y la duquesa eran una pareja distinguida, una pareja muy respetada que había estado casada durante cuarenta años. Sus intachables reputaciones serían bastante útiles en esta situación, para un hombre tan infame como Edward que seguramente necesitaría patrocinadores que fueran intachables.

La hacienda londinense del duque tenía lo que fue discretamente llamado una casa " importante " una de tan inmensa magnitud que los visitantes con frecuencia perdían el camino de vuelta de una habitación a otra. Había innumerables salas, habitaciones para desayunar, beber, o tomar café, una biblioteca, un comedor, y una sala de caza, cuartos para estudiar, fumar, y para música. El salón estaba entarimado con lo que parecía ser acres de parqué sumamente pulido, reflejando la luz de media docena de arañas de luces celestes colgadas dos pisos más arriba. Bordeadas con galerías balconadas encima y debajo, la habitación estaba provista de muchos receptáculos para chismorrear e intrigar.

Al baile asistirían al menos quinientos invitados, muchos de ellos escogidos por su brillante status social. Como Alice había comentado secamente a Edward, las invitaciones a este acontecimiento en particular se habían convertido en tal señal de distinción que nadie se atrevía a asistir, en caso de que se notara que no habían sido invitados.

Edward asumió una expresión correctamente agradecida cuando fue presentado al duque y la duquesa, ambos conocieron a sus padres.

- Tienes una semejanza asombrosa a tu difunto padre.- comentó la duquesa mientras Edward se inclinaba sobre mano enguantada. Era una mujer pequeña pero elegante, su cabeza plateada adornada por una tiara de diamantes, su cuello cargado con el peso de sartas de perlas tan enormes que amenazaban con derribarla sin equilibrio. Si no me hubiesen contado tu parentesco,- siguió la duquesa.- lo habría sabido inmediatamente, solamente mirándote. Esos ojos…si, eres de verdad Sydney. Menuda tragedia para ti perder a ambos padres a la vez. ¿Un accidente de barco, no?.

-Sí, su Gracia.- Como le habían contado a Edward, su madre se había ahogado cuando un barco había volcado en una fiesta en el barco. Su padre había muerto intentando salvarla.

- Una gran pena.- dijo la duquesa.- Y una pareja tan unida, según recuerdo. Pero en vista de eso, puede haber sido una bendición para ellos morir juntos.

- En efecto.- dijo Edward suavemente, ocultando una llamarada de enojo. En los días justo después de la muerte de sus padres, el mismo sentimiento había sido expresado incontables veces — que amable había sido el destino en ese respeto, dejarles morir juntos. Lamentablemente ninguno de los hijos de Sydney había compartido aquel sentimiento romántico, deseando en cambio que al menos uno de sus padres hubiera sobrevivido. La mirada de Edward se lanzó hacía su hermana, que estaba de pie cerca con sir jasper. Oyendo por casualidad el comentario de la duquesa, los ojos de Alice se estrecharon ligeramente, e intercambió una sonrisa suave y forzada con Edward.

- Su Gracia,- murmuró Bella, dejando de lado el momento,- que amable de su parte ofrecernos su hospitalidad. Lord mansen yo siempre mantendremos el recuerdo de su generosidad por esta ocasión especial.

Obviamente adulada, la duquesa hizo una pausa para hablar con Bella durante unos momentos, mientras el duque favoreció a Edward con una sonrisa de enhorabuena.

- Una elección excepcional para esposa, mansen.- comentó el hombre anciano.- Serena, natural, y bastante encantadora. Eres bastante afortunado.

Nadie habría discrepado con eso, aún menos Edward. Bella era una revelación esa noche, su vestido elegante, pero no demasiado sofisticado, su sonrisa fácil, su postura tan regia como la de una joven reina. Ni el esplendor de su entorno ni cientos de miradas curiosas parecía molestar su calma. Estaba tan elegante e impecablemente bonita que nadie sospechaba la capa de acero bajo su exterior. Nadie adivinaría jamás que era la clase de joven que habría desafiado a sus padres y vivido por sus propios medios durante dos años...la clase de mujer que podría mantenerse firme contra un despiadado detective de Bow Street.

Mientras el duque seguía recibiendo a los invitados, la duquesa siguió hablando con Bella, la cabeza gris inclinada hacia la dorada pálida.

Alice se acercó más de Edward, empleando su abanico para enmascarar el movimiento de sus labios cuando le murmuró,

- Te lo dije .

Edward sonrió irónicamente, recordando la afirmación de su hermana de que Bella demostraría ser una gran ventaja para él.

- Esas son sin duda las cuatro palabras más irritantes en la lengua inglesa, alice.

- Ella es una criatura cariñosa, y mucho más de lo que te mereces.- le avisó su hermana con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

- Nunca he afirmado lo contrario.

- Y parece que te quiere bastante,- siguió Alice,- así que si yo fuera tu, no daría mi buena fortuna por sentado.

- Querer.- repitió Edward con cautela, consciente de un aumento repentino de su pulso.- ¿Por qué dices eso?.

- Bien, el otro día ella—alice se interrumpió cuando captó su atención la vista de una pareja recién llegada.- ¡Ah, aquí esta Lord Farrington! Perdóname, querido, porque la Señora Farrington ha estado enferma el mes pasado, y yo quiero preguntar por su salud.

- Espera.- Persistió Edward .- ¡termina lo que ibas a decir!.

Pero Alice se había alejado acompañada de sir jasper, dejando a Edward furioso de frustración.

Cuando Bella fue liberada de las atenciones de la duquesa, tomó el brazo de Edward y lo acompañó mientras se mezclaban con varios grupos. Era experta en la ligera conversación social, hablando amablemente sin provocar una discusión larga, moviéndose con gracia entre los invitados y recordando a la gente que se habían encontrado en ocasiones anteriores. Estaba claro que Edward había deseado abandonarla mientras se unía a sus amigos en la habitación de fumar y de billar, Bella habría estado absolutamente cómoda. Sin embargo, cuando Edward vio el número de miradas codiciosas después de cada movimiento de su esposa, permaneció cerca a su lado, de vez en cuando descansando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda en un gesto territorial que era bien entendido por cada hombre que lo veía.

Una animada melodía llenaba el aire, brindada por una orquesta que estaba cuidadosamente oculta por un bosque de plantas en maceta en uno de los balcones superiores. Mientras se dirigían por el atestado salón de baile, Bella coqueteó con Edward k discretamente, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho en pequeños toques provocativos, elevándose para susurrar en su oído hasta que sus labios rozaban su piel. Semi-excitado y a totalmente fascinado, Edward aspiró el olor de las rosas blancas de su pelo y permaneció lo suficientemente cerca para ver el tenue y limpio polvo perfumado que se había reunido en el suave valle entre sus pechos.

De pronto la atención de Bella fue atrapada por un pequeño grupo de mujeres, dos de las cuales la miraban fijamente con obvio entusiasmo.

-, Edward veo a algunas amigas en las que no había puesto los ojos en ellas desde que estaba en Maidstone. Debo hablar con ellos — ¿por qué no te unes a tus amigos caballeros? seguramente no quieres escucharnos el chismorrear sobre nuestros días de colegio.

El claro deseo de su esposa de librarse de él disgustó a Edward.

- Vale.- dijo de manera cortante.- Iré al cuarto del billar.

Bella le lanzó una mirada provocativa desde debajo de sus pestañas.

- ¿Prometes que me encontrarás para el primer vals?.

Comprendiendo que estaba siendo manejado con destreza, Edward asintió con un quejido y miró a Bella deslizarse hacia el grupo de mujeres que esperaban. Para su asombro, se mantuvo allí sintiéndose completamente privado de algo. Estaba tan hipnotizado por una pequeña mujer que apenas podía pensar en orden. Él, que estaba siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, estaba en peligro de ser conducido de la nariz por su propia esposa.

Dándole vueltas al alarmante descubrimiento, Edward oyó la voz profunda de su cuñado al lado de él.

- Nos pasa a los mejores, mansen.

Edward se dio la vuelta para afrontar a sir jasper. Increíblemente, sir jasper parecía entender exactamente lo que él sentía. Sus ojos grises brillaban divertidos mientras seguía en un tono que no era poco comprensivo.

- No importa lo fuerte de nuestra resolución, finalmente nos encontramos esclavos por la compulsiva preferencia de una mujer en particular. Has sido atrapado, amigo mío. Tu también podrías reconciliarte con ello.

Edward no se molestó en tratar de negarlo.

- Habría sido mucho más simpático contigo.- refunfuñó él.

Sir jasper sonrió abiertamente.

- Prefiero pensar que la inteligencia no lo tiene nada que ver con ello. Ya que si el intelecto de un hombre se mide por su capacidad de permanecer intacto por el amor, yo sería el mayor idiota vivo.

La palabra amor hizo a Edward estremecerse.

- ¿Qué me costaría hacerte cerrar el pico, jasper?.

- Una copa de Cossart-Gordon de 1805 probablemente lo haría.- llegó la amable respuesta.- Y si no me equivoco, acaban de sacar una caja en la habitación del billar.

- Vamos, entonces.- dijo Edward, y cruzaron juntos a zancadas el salón de baile.

- ¡Bella Swan!- Dos jóvenes se precipitaron hacia ella, y se agarraron fuerte las manos, compartiendo las sonrisas de alegría apenas contenidas. No fue por su educación estricta en Maidstone que las tres habrían chillado de la manera más impropia.

- Samantha.- dijo Bella calurosamente, mirando la morena alta y atractiva que siempre parecía una amable hermana mayor para ella.- ¡Y Arabela!.- Arabela Markenfield parecía exactamente la misma que en el colegio…bonita y un poco rechoncha, con los rizos rubios rojizos que estaban perfectamente arreglados sobre su frente de porcelana.

- Soy lady Lexington ahora.- la informó Samantha con considerable orgullo.- Atrapé a un conde, nada menos, con una fortuna buena y sólida.- deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, la giró ligeramente.- Está justo allí, cerca de las puertas de invernadero. El alto y calvo. ¿Lo ves?.

Bella asintió cuando captó la vista de un caballero de mirada melancólica que parecía estar a comienzo de los cuarenta años, con los ojos grandes que parecían ligeramente desproporcionados para su cara larga y estrecha.

- Parece ser un caballero muy agradable.-comentó Bella , y Samantha se rió.

- Muy discreto, querida. Seré la primera en admitir que el conde no es muy de considerar, y no tiene sentido de humor. Sin embargo, los hombres con sentido del humor a menudo tienden a ponerle a uno los nervios de punta. Y él es un caballero impecable.

- Estoy tan contenta.- dijo Bella sinceramente, conociendo por conversaciones pasadas con Samantha que tal matrimonio era con mucho lo que ella había deseado.- ¿Y tu, Arabela?.

- Me casé un Seaforths el año pasado.- se confió Arabela con una risa tonta. Has oído de ellos, estoy segura…te acuerdas, una de las hijas estaba en la clase delante de nosotras…

- Sí.- dijo Bella, recordando que los Seaforths eran una gran familia sin título con una cantidad considerable de rica tierra de cultivo.- ¿No me digas que te casaste con su hermano Harry?.

- ¡Justo!- Los rizos de la muchacha bailaban alegremente sobre su frente mientras seguía con gran animación.- Harry es bastante guapo, aunque se haya puesto tan redondo como una olla de cebo desde nuestra boda. Y es siempre tan encantador. ¡Desde luego nunca tendré un título, pero hay compensaciones…mi propio carruaje...una verdadera doncella francesa, no una de esas criadas Cockney que lanzan un see-voo-play o un bon-joor de vez en cuando!.- se rió tontamente de su propio ingenio, y poniéndose lo bastante seria para observar a Bella con redondos y curiosos ojos.- Querida, Bella ¿es verdad que ahora eres lady mansen?.

- Sí.- Bella echó un vistazo en la dirección de su marido, que salía del salón de baile en la compañía de sir jasper, sus piernas largas emparejadas en un paso igual. Sintió una inesperada carga de orgullo al verle, tan viril y lleno de gracia, su descarada belleza se exhibía para su mejor beneficio con la elegante ropa de noche.

- Hermoso como el diablo.- comentó Samantha, después de su mirada .- ¿Es tan terrible como dicen, Bella?.

- En absoluto.- mintió Lottie.- Lord mansen tiene un carácter tan suave y es un caballero tan amable como se podría encontrar en todas partes.

El caso fue que en ese desafortunado oportuno momento, dio la casualidad de que Edward echó un vistazo en su dirección. Su mirada la abarcó en un provocativo recorrido que amenazó con quemar su ropa en cenizas. Sabiendo que significaba aquella mirada, y que pasaría en las horas de la noche después del baile, Bella sintió una emoción profundamente dentro, y luchó por mantener su calma.

Samantha y Arabela, mientras tanto, habían abierto sin aviso sus abanicos y los empleaban enérgicamente.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Samantha con una voz baja,- la manera en que te mira es positivamente indecente, Bella.

- No sé lo que quieres decir.- dijo Bella con recato, aunque sintiera sus propias de mejillas calentándose.

Arabela se rió tontamente detrás de su propio abanico pintado de seda.

- El único momento en que alguna vez he visto esa expresión en la cara de mi Harry es cuando un plato de pudding de Yorkshire es colocado delante de él.

Los ojos oscuros de Samantha estaban grandes con el interés.

- Yo tenía la impresión que Lord james te poseía, Bella. ¿Cómo le evitaste? ¿Y dónde has estado estos dos años pasados? ¿Y sobre todo, cómo en el nombre del cielo lograste atrapar un hombre como Edward cullen— y es este asunto del lord perdido hace mucho alguna parte de engaño?.

. No,- dijo Bella al instante,- él realmente es Lord mansen.

- ¿Sabías que era un vizconde cuándo te casaste?.

- Bueno, no.- Bella se esforzó por ofrecer la explicación más simple posible.- Para comenzar, sabéis que abandoné el colegio para evitar casarme con Lord james—

- El escándalo definitivo de Maidstone.- interrumpió Arabela.- Todavía hablan de ello, me dicen. Ninguno de los profesores o el personal podía concebir que aquella Isabella Swan dulce, obediente simplemente desapareciendo así.

Bella hizo una pausa momentáneamente avergonzada. Estaba lejos de estar orgullosa de sus acciones — era simplemente que no había tenido ninguna otra opción.

- Para evitar ser encontrada, cambié de nombre y fui a trabajar como dama de compañía de lady Westcliff en Hampshire—

- ¿Trabajaste?- repitió Arabella con asombro.- Caramba, lo que debes haber sufrido.

- No excesivamente.- contestó Bella con una sonrisa sardónica.- Los black eran amables, y me gustaba bastante la condesa viuda. Fue mientras estaba empleada que conocí al Sr. cullen— eh, Lord mansen. Me propuso matrimonio bastante pronto después de que nos conocimos, y… - hizo una pausa, una imagen destellando en su mente de aquella tarde en la biblioteca de Lord black, la luz del fuego jugando sobre la cara de Edward mientras se inclinó hasta su pecho …

- Y acepté.- dijo a toda prisa, sintiendo que su cara se volvía rojo ardiente.

- Hmmm.- Samantha reído por el desconcierto de Bella, pareciendo adivinar la razón detrás de ello.- Al parecer fue una oferta memorable.

- ¿Estaban tus padres terriblemente molestos contigo ?.- preguntó Arabela.

Bella asintió, reflexionando con triste ironía que "molestos" era particularmente inadecuado para describir la reacción de su familia.

La cara de Samantha era de serio entendimiento.

- No estarán enfadados siempre, querida.- dijo ella con un pragmatismo que era mucho más consolador de lo que la compasión lo habría sido.- Si tu marido es la mitad de rico de lo que los rumores indican, los Swan con el tiempo se mostraran más que felices de reivindicarle como yerno.

Las tres conversaron un ratito, con impaciencia conociéndose de nuevo y haciendo proyectos de visitarse las unas a las otras pronto. Bella no era consciente del tiempo pasando hasta que oyó a la orquesta comenzar a tocar un reciente vals popular llamado " Flores en la Primavera, " una melodía que inmediatamente inspiró a una multitud de parejas impacientes a comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación. Preguntándose si Edward se acordaría de bailar el primer vals con ella, Bella decidió buscarlo en la habitación de al lado. Excusándose de la compañía de sus amigas, anduvo a lo largo de una de las galerías de primera planta, que estaba separada de la pista de baile por rieles tallados de madera y arcos de vegetación y rosas. Unas pocas parejas estaba absortas en conversaciones privadas, medio ocultos por los enormes arreglos florales, y Bella apartó su mirada con una sonrisa leve mientras los pasaba.

Se asustó por un repentino toque en su brazo, y se paró con una sacudida de anticipación, esperando que Edward la hubiera encontrado. Pero cuando bajó la vista hacia la creciente presión en su muñeca enguantada, no vio la mano larga y cuadrada de Edward. Un juego de largos, dedos casi esqueléticos se habían envuelto alrededor de su muñeca, y con una sacudida de horror frío, oyó la voz que la había atormentado en sus pesadillas durante años.

- ¿Pensabas que podrías evitarme siempre, Isabella?.


End file.
